Sasori Love Story
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: إذا كان هو الأرض القاسية فهي ماء المطر العذب الذي يسقط فوقها و يعيدها للحياة ...كيف يمكن لشخص بجسد دمية أن يشعر بالدفىء و كيف لقلبه المتجمد أن يلين ؟ [ Sasori X OC ]
1. Chapter 1

**هذه كانت أول قصة أقرأها لـ Ame no hime **

**وكانت السبب في عشقي لكتابة الفانفيكشن ، لا توجد كلمات تصف جمال هذه القصة و روعتها حلمي ان اكتب يوماً**

**قصة بمستواها و بمستوى رقي أسلوبها و سلاسة احداثها و روعة تكوين شخصياتها **

* * *

><p><strong>كان الوقت فجرا و كانت السماء لاتزال تكتسي بوشاح اسود<strong>

**تتخلله خيوط رفيعة من اشعة الشمس ملقية بنورها على المرج **

**الاخضر الممتد في الافق **

**ركضت الفتاة بأقصى سرعتها إذ كان عليها ان تسرع**

**ان ارادت ان تدركه قبل ان يغادر **

**لقد علمت انه سيغادر اليوم في مهمة طويلة وقد**

**لا تراه لفترة لذلك ارادت ان تتحدث معه و تراه قبل ذالك**

**بدى لها من بعيد مع فريقه وهم يمضون في طريقهم**

**زادت من سرعتها محاولة اللحاق بهم وحين ادركتهم اخيرا**

**قالت بصوت لاهث**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****!**

**إلتفت الرجل ذو الشعر الاحمر ناحيه الصوت**

**ونظر بعينيه العسليتين الناعسين بإتجاه**

**الفتاة التي جاءت لرؤيته**

**قال والدهشة تملأه**

**- ****مالامر؟**

**- ****انني سعيدة لقد ادركتم قبل ان تغادرو**

**- ****هل تريدين شيئاً**

**قالها بصوت يخلو من أي تعبير كعادته**

**ابعدت نظرها عنه و نقلته الى عضوي فريقه الذان كانا برفقته**

**الى الشاب ذو الشعر الاشقر ديدارا لقد كان **

**وقحاً معها سابقا اما الان فهما صديقان جيدان**

**ثم نقلت نظرها الى الفتاة التي لا تبعد عنه كثيرا**

**تلك الفتاة القوية ****الصلبة نظرت بإمعان الى**

**شعرها الارجواني الطويل والى تلك العينين الباردتين**

**و زرقتهما العميقة لقد كانت جميلة و مؤذية **

**لقد سببت الكثير من الاذى لمير في الاونة **

**الاخيرة لقد كانت يوكيهيميه هي من اخذت فرصتها**

**في الانظمام للعصابة او على الاقل ان تكون معه**

**اجفل مير صوت ساسوري وهو يناديها وقد بدا عليه نفاد الصبر**

**- ****هل ستبقين صامته طويلاً ؟**

**- ****اه اسفه لقد سرحت قليلا**

**كانت تخشى ان يفقد صبره بسببها فهي تعرف طبعه الحاد**

**وكرهه الكبير للإنتظار كانت ترغب بالحديث معه لكن وجود**

**زملائه في الفريق هو ما صعب الامر كانت تنظر اليهم**

**و تعود لتحدق به راجية ان يفهم المعنى لهذا**

**واخيرا فهم ديدارا الامر فأسرع بسحب يوكيهيمه**

**ديدارا****: ****الافضل ان نسبقك **

**يوكيهيمه****: ****لا ارى سببا يدفعه للبقاء الافضل ان نغادر فأمامنا طريق ****...**

**قاطعها ساسوري اخيرا **

**- ****لن اتأخر **

**نظرت يوكيهيمه اليه في دهشه ثم نظرت الى الفتاة مير**

**بشي من التعالي ثم سارت اخيرا **

**- ****ارجوا ان لا تأخره تلك الفتاه**

**- ****لا اظن ذالك همم **

**تبعها ديدارا بعد ان لوح بيده لمير التي ابتسمت له**

**اخيرا اشرقت الشمس بكامل ضياءها واصبح المرج الاخضر**

**واضحاً كان يمتد وصولا لغابة كبيرة تملأها الاشجار**

**وهنا حيث يقف كل من مير وساسوري على قمة**

**هضبة صغيرة تنحدر نزولا الى الطريق الذي كان سيسلكه**

**للمغادرة هبت نسمة باردة جعلت مير تشيح بوجهها ناحيه ساسوري**

**لم يراها حقا حتى هذه اللحظة ألقى عليها نظرة متفحصه**

**تلك الفتاة الضئيلة التي تبدوا اصغر من عمرها بشعرها**

**الكستنائي الداكن وعيناها القلقتان **

**لاحظ امتداد الخطوط السواد تحت عينيها **

**و رأى الكدمات الواضحة التي على يدها ووجهها**

**سألها بحزم ****: ****مالذي كنت تفعلينه؟**

**اجفلها صوته وكأنها نسيت للحظة انها معه**

**قالت****: ****ماذا تعني ؟**

**اشار الى الكدمات وقال**

**- ****انتي لم تنامي منذ ايام و هذه الكدمات كيف حصلت عليها**

**قربت يدها من وجهها وتفحصت الكدمات ثم ابتسمت وقالت**

**- ****هذه لاشي كنت اتمرن فقط**

**- ****تتمرنين ؟**

**- ****اجل كما تعلم ان لا اصلح لشي لقد اخبرني الزعيم بهذا مرارا**

**لذا قررت ان اتغير **

**لاحظت الاصرار في صوتها لكنه كتم ضحكة كان سيطلقها**

**فهو ايضا كان يرى ان هذه الفتاة لا تصلح لشي **

**فاجأته بقولها **

**- ****ربما ****...**

**- ****ربما ؟**

**- ****ربما ان اصبحت قادرة على القتال ، ربما استطيع ان ارافقك يوما في مهمة **

**إتستعت عيناه العسليتان دهشه وإستغراب**

**لم يعرف لماذا كانت هذه الفتاة مصرة دوما على مرافقته في مهمة**

**لقد اختبرت قدراتها مسبقا ووضعت تحت التجربة مع هيدان وكاكزو**

**و اتضح انها ضعيفة جداً و لا تصلح لأن تخرج في مهمة **

**صحيح انه مر وقت طويل على هذا لكن ايعقل انها**

**كانت تتدرب في تلك الفترة ؟ كانت تريد ان تثبت وجودها **

**رغم ادراكها جلياً انها عديمة النفع ؟؟**

**- ****سمعت ان المهمة طويلة ؟**

**إلتفت لها وقال**

**- ****انها كذلك**

**- ****سأبذل جهدي في هذه الاثناء سأنتظر عودتكم**

**- ****إفعلي ما شئتي والان علي الذهاب **

**تركها و هم بنزول الهضبة و قبل ان يبتعد كثيرأ استوقفه صوتها**

**- ****ساسوري دنا**

**لم يلتفت بل اكتفى بالتوقف عن السير**

**- ****سأنتظرك **

**نظر اليها من خلف كتفه وقال**

**- ****عليك ان تنامي فتلك الخطوط السواد قبيحه المنظر**

**حركت يدها بسرعة ومررتها تحت عينيها و فكرت**

**بأنه كان محقا فهي لم تنم جيدا منذ ايام**

**رأته وهو يبتعد شيئا فشيئا حتى اختفى ولم تعد تراه****.**

**فكرت بكل الاوقات التي جمعتها مع سيد الدمى**

**وكيف كانت تهتم لأمره دوماً و ترغب في البقاء بجانبه**

**لم تسنح لها الفرصة ابدا بأن ترافقه لمرة واحدة في مهمة**

**لقد خرجت في مهمة واحدة فقط مع فريقها**

**فريقها ****... ****تسائلت ان كان يحق لها ان تدعوه بفريقها**

**لقد رافقتهم لمرة واحدة بأمر من الزعيم**

**بعدها لابد انها قد ابعدت من ذاك الفريق**

**لقد تذكرت كيف شعرت بالمرارة والالم حين قرر الزعيم**

**ان يظم يوكيهيمه لفريق ساسوري وديدارا**

**ويحق لها ذاك فقد كانت قوية و نينجا كاملة**

**اما هي – مير – فمجرد فتاة لا تصلح لشي**

**الشي الذي كان يؤرقها هو انها و يوكيهيمه جائتا من مكان واحد**

**من عالم واحد فلماذا كل هذا الفرق بينهما ؟؟**

**وقد عرفت هذا الجواب مؤخراً**

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**كانت تستعد للنزول من اعلى الهضبة والعودة للغابة**

**فكرت ان تكمل تدريبها ورغم انها تلقت نصيحة غالية**

**بأخذ قسط من الراحة لم تستطع مقاومة شعورها برغبة**

**كبيرة في الحصول على القوة **

**القوة هل كانت هي ما تحتاجه حقاً ؟**

**قطع حبل افكارها الكثيرة خروج ظل من وراء احد الاشجار**

**جفلت مير و اخذت تراقب بدهشة الرجل الذي خرج**

**من وراء الشجرة **

**شهقت وقالت ****: ****هيدان ****!**

**تقدم هيدان منها وهو يرتب شعره الفضي بيده الى الخلف**

**بعد ان اتلفت ترتيبه اغصان الشجرة **

**- ****لماذا انتي خائفة ؟**

**- ****لم اكن خائفة لقد فاجئتني فقط **

**ثم تذكرت شيئا واسرعت بالقول**

**- ****منذ ****... ****منذ متى وانت هنا ؟؟**

**-****حسننا لنقل منذ بداية حواركما ****!**

**احست مير بالغضب لقد كان يتنصص عليها****...**

**لطالما اشعرها هيدان بغضب لا نهاية له**

**كان يعرف كيف يغضبها وكيف يستطيع **

**بسهولة ان يدفع بدمها الى رأسها ويجعها تثور **

**لكنها رغم شعورها بالغضب منه لم تستطع ان **

**في حياتها ان تنتقم منه كان بوسعه بضربه**

**واحدة ان يطيح بها قتيله لقد كانت تخاف منه**

**رغم ان لم يؤذها ابدا كان يحب استفزازها**

**و كان يتسمتع برؤيتها تنفجر غضبا ولكن لم يضربها او يحاول ايذائها ابداً**

**كانت تتسائل احياناً لماذا لم يقدم على قتلها ؟ كانت تشاجره دوما**

**بالكلام و تظهر له مدى حقدها عليه وعلى اساليبه وحبه لتعذبيها**

**كان بوسعه لو اراد ان يتخلص منها لكنه لم يفعل **

**لقد حيرها تصرف هيدان معها دوماً**

**فرغم المشاحنات التي بينهم كان يساعدها دوما**

**لازالت تذكر كيف حملها على ظهره في مهمتهم تلك**

**لقد جرحت و عجزت عن السير فتكفل هو بمساعدتها**

**كانت ممتنه له بسبب ذالك وكانت مستعدة لتغاضي عن كل تصرفاته معها**

**لكنه عاد ليثير غضبها مجدداً لذا بقيت حقيقة هيدان لغزا ً بالنسبة لها**

**استجمعت قوتها وصرخت في وجهه**

**- ****هذا تصرف مشين لماذا كنت تتنصت يا هيدان**

**كانت تعلم****.. ****كانت واثقه انه مستمع وهو يراها غاضبه هكذا**

**ابتسم بخبث كمن حقق انتصاراً**

**نعم لقد عرفت ذالك لقد انتصر وجعلها تغضب**

**- ****لم اقصد الاستماع لحديثك **

**- ****بل كنت تقصد **

**اقترب اكثر منها ووقف مواجهاً لها **

**كانت عينيه الارجوانيتين تراقبانها من اعلى كانت ضئيله جدا امام طوله **

**رأى الغضب في عينيها وهي تحدق به بثبات دون ان تتراجع امام**

**نظراته الحادة **

**سألها سؤالا فاجئها كثير و جعها تشعر بالدهشه اكثر من شعورها**

**بالغضب **

**- ****هل ستعودين الآن ؟**

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**- ****أعني هذا – واشار برأسه الى يدها –**

**اخفت يدها بسرعة خلفها و قالت**

**- ****لقد علمت بهذا ايضاً **

**- ****سمعت الكثير كما اضن **

**لم يستطع اخفاء شعوره بالسعادة كان يحب **

**استفزاز الاخرين و السخرية منهم لكن هذه المرة**

**لم تغضب مير كما توقع منها ان تفعل **

**رفعت نظرها اليه بوجه يخلو من أي تعبير وقالت **

**- ****اضن انني سأذهب**

**قالتها بقناعة طفل صغير مقدم على عمل يعلم مسبقاً بخطورته**

**اغمض عينه ورفع يديده بإشارة الى انه لا فائدة ثم تقدم خطوتين امامها **

**وقال****: ****هيا سآتي معك**

**- ****لكن ****...**

**- ****كفي عن هذا سأرى الى أي مدى تطورت مهاراتك**

**- ****هيدان لست مضطرا لهذا **

**صرخ قائلاً**

**اصمتي يا فتاة لو قدر لك ان تخرجي في مهمة مرة اخرى**

**فلابد ان يضعك الزعيم معي بالفريق و حينها لن اقبل بهذه**

**الضعيفة ان تقاتل الى جانبي هيا اسرعي**

**ثم شد ذراعها بقوة وسحبها خلفه متوجهاً الى الغابة **

**لم تعرف مير وقتها اذا ما كان هيدان يرغب في مساعدتها**

**حقا ام كان يريد الاستمتاع بإستعراض مهاراته و قوته**

**نزلا معاً الى اسفل الهضبة مرورا بالطريق المخصص للسير**

**المفضي الى الغابة الكثيفة كانت خطواته سريعة**

**و اجبرت مير على مجاراتها لانه كان ممسكا برسغها بقوة وكأنه **

**ممسكت بشخص سيهرب ان افلته ، لم تعترض على هذا بل**

**بقيت تسير معه طائعة **

**end of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**اخيرا دخلا الى الغابة كانت غابة هائلة تتميز بأشجارها الكثيفة**

**التي تتشابك اغصانها و تسمح بقدر ضئيل من اشعة الشمس**

**بالنفاذ خلالها ورغم هذا سيطر جو آسر على المكان كانت الورود**

**الصغيرة قد بدأت بالتفتح واصوات الحيوانات وهمهة الطيور تملأ **

**المكان لقد اعتادت مير ان تأتي الى هنا للتدريب**

**و قد وجدت بقعة مناسبة لذالك في وسط الغابة كان هناك نهر يعبر**

**خلال مساحة مكشوفة تخلو من الاشجار كان مكانا ملائما للتمرن**

**كانت هي من قاد هيدان هذه المرة **

**فقد توقفت وسحبت يدها برفق من قبضته وقالت**

**هذا يكفي انه المكان المطلوب**

**- ****احقا كنت تتدربين هنا ؟**

**أجال بنظره متفحصا للمكان ثم عاد للنظر اليها**

**فبادرته بالقول ****: ****أجل كنت محظوظة إذ وجدت هذا المكان**

**انه ملائم تماما **

**- ****وما نوع التدريب الذي كنت تمارسينه ؟**

**- ****في الواقع لم اكن افعل الكثير كنت احاول**

**التمرن على اساسيات النينجا كالهجوم والدفاع و بعض التقنيات**

**التي قرأت عنها في لفافات النينجا**

**لقد خمن هذا فماذا يمكن لهذه الفتاة الجاهلة تماما**

**بأمور القتال ان تتعلمه وحدها لقد كانت تتدرب على اساليب كانت**

**في نظره لأاقل من المبتدئين **

**لكن في حالة مير هي فعلا مبتدأة واذا كانت تريد التعلم عليها**

**البدأ من الصفر ****.. ****مرر يده على رأسه في حيره**

**فتدريب هذه الفتاة قد يستغرق سنوات طوال ثم تنهد ونظر اليها**

**كانت تنظر اليه وكأنها تعرف تماما مالذي يجول في ذهنه**

**وقد اثببت ذالك حين ابتسمت ابتسامة باهته وقالت**

**- ****أعلم هذا إن مسئلة جعلي نينجا كاملة امر صعب وانا بهذه السن**

**اعلم انكم تدربتهم مذ كنتم اطفالاً لكن ارغب فقط بالمحاولة **

**أطلق ضحكة عالية مما جعلها تنظر اليه بتعجب**

**- ****انك غريبة فعلا تتكلمين وكأنك عجور ولست في الثامنة عشرة من العمر**

**بالطبع جعلك نينجا محترفة امر سيستغرق سنوات طوال قد تصبحين**

**عجوزا وقتها **

**اندفع الدم الى وجنتيها اللتان احمرتا بسبب كلامه **

**تقدمت منه خطوة واحدة وقالت له بصوت يخفي غضبا كبيراً**

**- ****أعلم هذا تماما لكنني اسعى لأكون مفيدة أعني ان اكون**

**قادرة على الدفاع عن نفسي و مهاجمة الاعداء لا اطلب ان اكون**

**بمثل قوتك او بمثل قوة يوكيهيمه كل ما اريده هو ان ****...**

**هو ان اتقن شيئا مهما كان تافها او بسيطا **

**تلاشت نبرة السخرية من صوته حين قال لها**

**- ****حسننا اذن لنرى مايمكن فعله بهذا الصدد**

**هل انت مستعدة سأقوم بمهاجمتك وعليك تفادي ضرباتي **

**رأت ان عليها ان تكون مستعدة رغم الخوف الذي ارتابها**

**لم تكن تتوقع منه هذا النوع من التدريب كانت تريد ان تقول له**

**انها مستعدة لكن شيئا ما منعها **

**اخرج هيدان سلاحه الذي يشبه المنجل و وجهه ناحية مير**

**التي اتسعت عيناها دهشة فهذه هي المرة الاولى التي **

**يوجه سلاحا ناحيتها كان عليها ان تتمالك نفسها و تتفادى ضرباته **

**قال لها مرة اخرى **

**- ****هل انت مستعدة **

**وهذه المرة قالت بثبات مصطنع **

**- ****أجل ****!**

**بدأ بتوجيه الضربات ناحيتها وهي تحاول جاهدة تفاديها**

**اخذت بالركض لكن كانت سرعته اكبر بكثير وقدرته على اطالة سلاحه**

**اربكتها رأت انه جاد جداً و كأنه في معركة حقيقة وليس مجرد تدريب**

**تسائلت حقا اذا فشلت في تفادي أي ضربة فهل ستكون ضربة **

**تقتلها ****! ****كانت تفكر ربما اراد الانتقام منها وها هو يسعى لذالك الان**

**لم يكن امامها سوى تقديم كل ما تستطيعه من قوة لتفادى ضرباته**

**لقد استخدمت اسلوب التبديل و نجت من احدى ضرباته و استطاعت**

**بصعوبة الهروب والابتعاد قدر الامكان عن نصل منجله لكنه كان يتبعها**

**اينما ذهبت و مستمرا في المهاجمة **

**واخيرا خارت قواها ولم تعد قادرة على المواصلة شعرت انها**

**صغيفة جدا بل اضعف من أي وقت مضى لم تكن تملك اللياقة الكافية**

**التي تمكنها من الاستمرار طويلا ترى هل علم هيدان بهذا **

**كان واضحا انه لايزال مستمرا في الهجوم عليها**

**واخيرا حوصرت بشجرة لم تنتبه انها كانت خلفها لم يكن هناك**

**مجال لتفادي ضربته الاخيرة كان قريبا جدا هذه المرة **

**ولم تملك الوقت الكافي لعمل الاختام و استبدال نفسها بجذع الشجرة**

**شعرت انه لا مفر من ضربته منجلة و استسلمت لهذه الحقيقة**

**اذ اغمضت عينها بقوة وهي ترى النصل الامع يلوح امامها **

**فجأة لم تعد تشعر بشي لم تصب بأي اذى ولكن كانت واثقة **

**من ان الهجوم كان في طريقه اليها**

**فتحت عينها مشككه لترى هيدان يقف ممسكا بالمنجل و وجهه تعلوه الدهشة**

**لقد اوقف هجومه**

**نظرت اليه متسائلة عن السبب**

**فقال بصوت مدهوش**

**- ****لماذا لم تهربي ؟**

**- ****لم استطع ذالك – قالتها بكل صدق**

**- ****كان عليك تفادي الضربة **

**نزلت بهدوء على الارض وكأن قدماها قد عجزتها عن حملها اخيرا**

**- ****لم استطع الحراك وظننت انك ستقضي علي لذا **

**ثار غضبه وقال بعصبيه **

**- ****لم اكن انوي مهاجمتك حقا **

**- ****لاكنك كنت جاداً**

**- ****كان يجب ان اكون كذلك اذ ان الاعداء لن يمزحوا معك عندما تواجهينهم**

**اعتلت وجهها دهشة لقد كان محقا كان لابد ان يكون جادا ان اراد**

**لها ان تتعلم كيف لم تدرك ذالك كان يجب ان تكون جادة ايضاً**

**ضرب بمنجلة الارض بقوة كمن يريد تفريغ غضبه وقال ****: ****تباً ثم جلس مسندا ظهره عليه**

**شعرت مير بالخجل من نفسها لقد ظلمت هذا الشخص لقد**

**حاول مساعدتها حقا وهي التي ضنت انه ينوي قتلها **

**قالت بصوت صغيف لكنه كان مسموعا **

**- ****هيدان****...**

**- ****ها مالامر **

**- ****انا اسفة ، وشكرا لك انا ممتنه ارجوك استمر في تدريبي**

**- ****هه هل تطلبين مني معروف اخيراً**

**كانت تنظر اليه بعينين نصف مغمضتين ****.. ****نعم لقد**

**ارادت منه معروفا وستكون ممتنة ان وافق لن تهتم **

**لوقاحته و سخريته منها كانت تريد فقط ان يجعلها اقوى**

**لم تستطع ان تقاوم شعورها بالنعاس الشديد كانت تحاول **

**ان تبقى مسيقظة خشت ان يغادر ان نامت ولن يدربها **

**لكن لم تستطع منع جفنيها من الالتقاء كانت في حاجة ماسة**

**للنوم ****.. ****فهي لم تذقه منذ يومين او ثلاثة كانت اخر كلماتها اشبه**

**بالهمس لكن استطاع هيدان سماعها**

**قالت قبل ان تستسلم للنوم ****: ****إبقَ ****...**

**و بعدها لم تعد تشعر بأي شي حولها **

**نظر هيدان اليها وقال ****: ****عجباً ؟**

**ثم رفع نظره الى السماء الزرقاء الواسعة **

**end of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**غطت مير في نوم عميق شعرت**

**براحه كبيرة شجعتها على مواصلة نومها و خلاله رأت حلماً**

**جسد ما مرت به سابقا كانت تتذكر دوماً ايامها الماضية**

**و تفكر بها وربما هذا كان السبب في حلمها بها مجدداً **

**تذكرت اليوم الذي اتت فيه الى هذا المكان**

**كان يوما ماطرا ، لكم احبت المطر كانت تشعر ان للمطر**

**قدرة على تنقية الروح و تجديد النشاط لكنها حين**

**اتت في ذلك اليوم الماطر لم تشهر الا بالضعف والتعب**

**كانت جالسة قرب صخرة تستند اليها**

**لم تعرف كيف وصلت الى هناك ومن اين جاءت لم تعرف أي شي**

**سوى انها كانت هناك والمطر كان يهطل عليها **

**لم تحاول النهوض والاحتماء بأحد الاشجار التي انتشرت حولها**

**كانت جالسة عاجزة على التفكير والحراك**

**الى ان اقترب منها شخص ما منها و طلب منها**

**مرافقته لم تدري لماذا وافقت بسرعة وتبعته بدون نقاش**

**لقد شعرت ان في اعماقها شي كان ينتظر هذا الشخص**

**ليأتي و يأخذها معه لذا لم تتحرك وانتظرته طويلا الى ان اتى **

**كان ذالك الشخص هو زعيم الاكاتسكي لقد اخذها معه**

**وطلب منها البقاء كانت تتسائل عن السبب الذي جعله يفعل ذالك**

**لم يكن مجبرا على الاعتناء بها لقد اخبرها بانها في مكان**

**يسوده النينجا وان له قوانينه واحكامه الخاصة واخبرها انه**

**زعيم لعصابة ستكون مجبرة على التعامل مع افرادها **

**كان كل شيء يبدوا طبيعا لقد وافقت على البقاء معهم**

**وعدم التدخل في شؤنهم او خيانتهم كان كل شي على مايرام**

**سوى حقيقة واحدة****.. ****لم تكن مير تذكر أي شي عن حياتها السابقة**

**من هي ومن أين جاءت ولماذا يبدوا هذا العالم غريبا جداً بالنسبة لها**

**لم تكن تذكر سوى اسمها واشياء بسيطة من اهتمامتها**

**كان لقاءها ببقية افراد العصابة طبيعيا كانوا يرونها**

**مجرد دخيلة لا تستحق الاهتمام وكانوا يتسائلون عن السبب**

**الذي دفع الزعيم لإحضارها وإبقاءها معهم لكنهم عجزوا عن معرفته**

**كان هناك شخص واحد شعرت مير بالاهتمام به**

**شعرت انها تعرفه منذ زمن مع انه لم يقابلها مسبقا ولم يعرف من تكون**

**و قد عرف انها تعرفه مسبقا حين بادرت بمناداته بإسمه قبل**

**ان يعلمها احد به لقد جفلت حين قابلته للمرة الاولى**

**كمن يجفل عند لقاءوه بشخص يعرفه جيداً**

**و حين نطقت اسمه اعتلت الدهشة وجوه الجميع**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****...!**

**إلتفت اليها غير مصدق كيف تعرفه وهو الذي لم يقابلها مسبقا**

**- ****هل تعرفينه يا مير ****.. ****سألها الزعيم بصوت لايخلوا من الدهشة**

**نظرت الى الرجل ذو الشعر الاحمر بشي من التمعن وقالت**

**- ****لا ادري حقا لقد قفز اسمه الى ذاكرتي فقط**

**ورغم ذالك كانت تشعر في قرارة نفسها انها تعرفة منذ زمن طويل**

**بل وتعرف الجميع لكنها عجرت عن معرفة السبب **

**ربما شعورها بتلك المعرفة المسبقة هو ما سهل عليها التأقلم معهم**

**لقد اعتادت عليهم بأسرع مما توقعت **

**كانت شروط بقاءها معهم سهلة كان عليها ان تبقى **

**في المقر وان لا تخرج بدون اذن الزعيم كانوا **

**يغيرون مقرهم دائما وهذا ما كانت تجده مير متعة كبيرة**

**اذ انه كان يتيح لها فرصة للشعور بالحرية و رؤيتة العالم**

**الخارجي كان كل شي يبدو غريبا بالنسبة لها ورغم هذا**

**كانت تشعر بالمتعة كلما سنحت لها الفرصة لرؤيتة**

**العالم و كان ديدارا عادة ما يقلها على طيوره الطنية **

**التي تستطيع التحليق عالياً فمير لم تكن تتمتع بقدرة**

**على الاحتمال والسير لمسافة طويلة **

**استمر بها الحال فترة طويلة وكانت تتأقلم شيئا فشيئا على**

**وضعها الجديد ولم يعد الماضي الذي نسيته يؤثر فيها كثيرا**

**لقد استسلمت لفكرة انها شخص مجهول بلا قدرات و تأثرت بنظرية**

**طرحها الزعيم تقول ان مير ربما جرفت من بعد آخر****.. ****عالم مختلف تماما**

**فيه اناس لا يتمتعون بأي قدرات او مهارات للنينجا وقد اراحها ذالك كثيراً**

**فتوقفت عن التفكير بأنها اقل شئناً من الآخرين رغم ان الآخرين لازالوا**

**يرونها أقل منهم ****...**

**كانت مستعدة تماما لتنسى التفكير في حياتها السابقة**

**و تعيش هكذا الى النهاية الى ان حدث شي غير مجرى حياتها**

**وتفكريها كلياً**

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**كانت ليلة باردة جداً و قد هطلت الثلوج بغزارة **

**كان الجميع موجودا بالمقر بعد ان انتهوا من مهماتهم**

**وحده الزعيم كان خارجا **

**كانت مير تتشاجر مع هيدان كعادتها وقد ارهقها جدالها معه**

**وقد حاول كل من ديدارا وتوبي ذاك الفتى الذي شعرت مير**

**دوما بأنه طفل صغير ان يوقفهما عن الشجار**

**لكن استمر هيدان في اثارة غضب مير ولم تستطع منع نفسها**

**من الرد عليه ومجادلته **

**لم يتوقفا الا عندما دخل الزعيم الى المقر وهذه المرة**

**لم يكن وحيدا لقد كانت هناك فتاة برفقته**

**نظر الجميع اليها والى الزعيم بفضول **

**كانت تقف خلفه لكنها تبدو واضحة فقد استطاعت**

**مير رؤيتها ****.. ****فتاة شابة بعمرها تقريباً ذات شعر طويل**

**ارجواني اللون وعينين زرقاوين عميقين كانت شاحبه**

**ولكن تورد خداها بسبب البرد و كانت قد شبكت يداها**

**امام صدرها ووقفت بثقة خلف الزعيم الذي اسرع**

**بتوضيح امر الفتاة الغريبة قال موجها كلامه للجميع**

**- ****هذه يوكيهيميه ستبقى معنا من اليوم فصاعداً**

**وقد رد على نظرات الفضول التي اعتلت وجوه الجميع اذ بادر بالقول**

**لكنه وجهه كلامه الى مير في هذه المرة **

**-****ان يوكيهيمه جاءت من نفس المكان الذي جئتي منه**

**نظرت مير اليه في دهشه **

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**كانت يوكيهيمه هي من جاوبت على سؤالها**

**- ****ألا تعرفين ؟ لقد جئنا من عالم آخر عالم اقل تعقيدا من**

**عالم النينجا هذا **

**قالت مير ****: ****نعم لقد توقعت هذا فأنا مختلفة تماما**

**عنهم ولا امتلك مهارات النينجا ان هذا يفسر الامر**

**هذا ليس عالمي ****!**

**اطلقت يوكيهيمه ضحكة كريهه ملأت المكان **

**ثم قالت ****: ****حسنناً قد تكونين انتي التي لاتملكين شيئا **

**لكن الامر ليس كذالك بالنسبة لي **

**تعجبت مير من كلامها ان كانت تقول انهما من مكان واحد**

**من عالم يخلوا من القوى الكبيرة لفن النينجا فلماذا لا يكون**

**الامر بالنسبة لها ايضاً ؟؟**

**وقد ادركت حقيقة ما رمت اليه يوكيهيمه بعدها بفترة بسيطة**

**لقد كانت الفتاة الجديدة تتمتع بقوة كبيرة****.. ****بقدر من القوة يكاد**

**يضاهي أي فرد من الاكاتسكي كانت ماهرة جداً في فنون**

**النينجا وتتقن الكثير من التقنيات المدهشة الى جانب قدرها**

**على تنفيذ الجتسو الطبي لم تملك مير الا الاعجاب بقوتها**

**تلك وفي نفس الوقت التسائل والحيرة كيف ؟؟ كيف**

**يمكن لفتاة جاءت من نفس المكان الذي جاءت هي منه**

**ان تتمتع بكل تلك المهارات بينما هي كانت لا تتمتع بأي شي**

**لا شي ****...**

**كانت تسأل نفسها ذالك السؤال عشرات المرات دون**

**ان تهتدي لأي اجابة مرضية لقد شعرت ولأول مرة منذ ان**

**بدأت في العيش في هذا المكان برغبة كبيرة في امتلاك القوة**

**و اتقان فن النينجا كانت تريد ان تثبت نفسها وتصبح ذات قيمة**

**وليس مجرد شخص لايؤثر وجوده او عدمه**

**لقد ادركت انها لم تكن أي شي يذكر حين**

**رأت فرحة الزعيم واعجابه بقدرات الزائرة الجديدة **

**وكيف طلب منها ان تنظم للعصابة بينما لم يلق بالاً**

**لمير و لكنه في نفس الوقت لم يطردها كانت**

**تشعر احيانا ان الزعيم سيجعلها ترحل و تترك العيش معهم**

**فها هي فتاة اخرى من نفس المكان الذي جاءت منه**

**ولكنها تفوقها قوة واهمية ووجودها هو مايفيد الزعيم**

**وليس وجود مير الذي لا فائدة منه **

**لكنه لم يفعل لسبب ما لم يستطع ان يطردها او ان**

**يفكر بإبعادها وهو مازاد من حيرتها ****...**

**كانت تطلب منه دوما ان يسمح لها بالمشاركة في احد المهمات**

**لكنه كان يرفض ذالك دوماً وحين وافق اخيرا توقعت ان**

**تكون برفقه ساسوري الشخص الذي ترتاح له لكنها**

**ولسوء حظها اضطرت للذهاب مع هيدان و زميله المولع بالنقود كاكازو **

**وقد فشلت في تلك المهمة مما أثبت للزعيم انها لا تصلح لشي**

**ومما زاد من ألمها هو ان يوكيهيمه وضعت في فريق ديدارا وساسوري**

**وقد اثبتت جدارتها وقدرها حين ساعدتهم كثيرا في مهماتهم**

**كانت مير تخفي حزنا كبيراً ورغبة في اخبار الزعيم**

**ان يعطيها فرصة جديدة لكي تثبت قدرتها لقد ارادت ان تتدرب**

**و تنجح فطالما ان فتاة من عالمها استطاعت الحصول على قوة**

**النينجا فهي ايضاً ربما امكنها ****...**

**لكن لم تستطع تحقيق الكثير ****.. ****لقد امضت وقتا طويلا**

**في محاولة التدرب وتطوير قدراتها ****.. ****لقد سمح لها الزعيم**

**ان تفعل ما تشاء طالما انها لن تبتعد عن المقر لذا كانت**

**تتسلل كل يوم و تذهب لمكان بعيد تجلس هناك ساعات طوال**

**تقرأ كل ما يقع في يديها من مخطوطات تصف فن النينجا **

**وتحاول تطبيق ما تتعلمه لقد استطاعت اتقان بعض التقنيات**

**البسيطة التي يمكن لأي طفل نينجا ان يؤديها بإتقان وتوقف تطورها**

**عند ذاك الحد ****.. ****لم تتلق النصيحة من احد ولم يعلم احد انها كانت**

**تتدرب كل تلك الفترة فنادراً ما كانت تتاح لها الفرصة لملاقاه احد**

**افراد المنظمة كانوا كثيرا ما يخرجون لمهمات طويلة وتبقى هي وحيدة **

**و ان صادف ان إلتقت بأحد منهم فسيكون ذالك لقاءا سريعا **

**لاتستطيع خلاله ان تبوح لأحد بأنها في حاجة للمساعدة **

**كانت ترى بعينيها كيف تتطور يوكيهيمه في كل مرة**

**تقابلها كانت تزداد قوة ومهارة في كل مرة تعود فيها الى المقر**

**للراحة او لإستلام مهمة جديدة برفقة ساسوري وديدارا **

**زميلاها في الفريق ****.. ****وكان ذالك يزيد من حيرتها و رغبتها **

**بمعرفة السر وراء قوة يوكيهيمه ومن اين لها بها ؟؟**

**end of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**كانت تتذكر في احد شجاراتها مع هيدان كيف سخر منها**

**و قال انها لاتملك نصف قوة يوكيهيمه مع انهما من عالم واحد**

**كانت مير تدرك تلك الحقيقة جيداً لكن اخبار هيدان لها**

**بتلك الحقيقة مباشرة جعلها تشعر بالضيق و الحنق من تصرفه**

**شعرت ان عليها ان تبكي لكن لم ترد ان تظهر المزيد من**

**ضعفها امامه لذا غادرت المكان مسرعة وكادت ان تصطدم**

**بساسوري الذي كان يسير امامها ****..****حاولت الهروب ولم تنتبه **

**الى انه قد نادها و لم تدرك ذلك الا عندما شعرت بقبضته القوية**

**تمسك بذراعها وتجبرها على الوقوف نظرت اليه في حيره **

**كان عيناها قد تحولتا الى اللون الاحمر نتيجه حبسها **

**لدموعها ولكن حين إلتقت بتلك النظرات الناعسة الامبالية **

**لم تتمالك نفسها و سقطت دموعها الحارقة على وجنتيها **

**لم يعلق ساسوري بل اكتفى بأن رمش متعجباً ثم قال**

**- ****إن الزعيم طلب رؤيتك الافضل ان تذهبي اليه **

**استغرق الامر منها بضع ثوان حتى استوعبت ماقاله لها **

**مسحت دموعها بيدها و شكرته على اخبارها**

**ثم تجاوزته واكملت سيرها الى حيث يوجد الزعيم**

**وفي الطريق صادفها هيدان حاولت تجنبه بكل الطرق **

**و خيل لها حين عبرت الى جانبه انه تمتم بشي ما **

**لم تعره أي اهتمام لكنها ظنت انها سمعته يعتذر بطريقة فظة **

**لم تبالي بما قال وواصلت طريقها **

**كان من عادة الزعيم اذا اراد رؤيتها ان يكلف احدا **

**بإبلاغها ثم عليها التوجه الى غرفته الخاصة التي يسخدمها**

**لإصدار الاوامر وكان عادة ما يستدعيها ليعلمها بموعد**

**رحليهم القادم و ان عليها الاستعداد وما الى ذالك لذا**

**كانت تعلم ضمنياً ان سبب استدعائه لها هذه المرة **

**لا يختلف عن المرات السابقة **

**كانت مير عندما وصلت الى غرفة الاجتماع تلك قد جفت**

**دموعها تماما و غدت بمزاج افضل****.. ****غريب كيف كانت تشعر بالراحة**

**كلما قابلت ساسوري ****.. ****على الرغم من انه لم يقل أي شيء**

**يخفف من حالتها لكن مجرد رؤيته كانت كفيلة بأن تنسيها ماكان**

**يضايقها ويبعث السرور في نفسها ****.**

**طرقت مير الباب الحديدي الضخم الذي تكمن خلفه غرفة الزعيم**

**سمعت صوتا قوياً من الداخل **

**- ****تفضل **

**دخلت و اوصدت الباب خلفها كان الزعيم يجلس على كرسي**

**ضخم و قد شبك يديه في وضعية تدل على انه شخص مهم**

**كان هناك شخص آخر في الغرفة شخص جعل مير تصاب **

**بالدهشة لوجوده هنا شخص لم ترغب في الوقت الراهن بمقابلته **

**لقد كانت يوكيهيمه **

**طلب الزعيم من مير التقدم والجلوس على الكرسي كما **

**كانت تجلس يوكيهيمه على كرسي ايضاً**

**أطاعت مير ما طلب منها وجلست وهي تنظر بدهشه الى الفتاة**

**التي تجلس قبالها بدت يوكيهيمه ضجرة و كانت تتثائب **

**وتذكرت –مير****- ****كيف تملكها الغضب حين قارنها هيدان بها **

**اما الان فهي لم تعد تشعر به ألأنها مدركة تماما بالفرق الشاسع بينهما**

**قطع تفكيرها صوت الزعيم وهو يقول **

**- ****حسننا يا مير اضن انك تسائلت دوما عن سبب**

**تمتع يوكيهيمه بكل هذه القوة بينما انتي لا تملكين منها شيئاً**

**زمت مير شفتيها بحركة عصيبة اذ لماذا كان عليها ان تسمع **

**نفس الكلام الذي اغضبها مرة اخرى ؟؟**

**تابع الزعيم****: ****حسنناً لقد اكتشفت اخيرا بعد دراسة قمت بها**

**السبب وراء هذا **

**تملكت مير دهشة كبيرة أحقاً عرف السبب لكن ماهو**

**السبب **

**بدت الان مهتمه بحديث الزعيم كثيراً ارادت ان تعرف ****...**

**لطالما ارادت ان تعرف السبب **

**إتسعت عيناها وهي تنظر اليه في لهفة منتظره ان يقول**

**ما يعرفه وكأن ذالك الشي سيحدد مصيرها ****...**

**بعكسها كانت يوكيهيمه فلم تبد مهتمة بالامر بل لم تكن **

**تنظر الى الزعيم ****... ****كانت تلهو بخصل من شعرها التي **

**تتدلى على وجهها وكتفيها**

**شرح الزعيم اخيراً السبب **

**- ****حسنناً لقد اخبرت يوكيهيمه بهذا قبل قليل و سأخبرك به**

**ايضا ****... ****العالم الذي جئتما منه لا يوجد فيه أي شكل **

**من اشكال فنون النينجا ****.. ****ربما يكون فيه اشكال اخرى **

**للقتال لكنها لا تعتمد على هذا الفن بالتحديد **

**ان ما اريد الوصول اليه هو ان كلتيكما عرفت هذا العالم**

**واعني هنا عالمنا نحن و رغبتم بشدة في الذهاب اليه**

**لم اهتدي بعد الى مقدار معرفتكما حقاً وكيف استطعتم**

**الحصول عليها لكن الشي المؤكد انكما تعرفان الكثير **

**بل اكثر مما اضن ****... ****لقد كنتما تريدان المجيء الى هنا **

**و حلمتما بأشياء تريدانها هنا اشياء مختلفة **

**و بطريقة ما استطعتما عبور الفجوة البعدية بين عالمكم ذاك**

**و هنا و وجدتما انفسكم في العالم الذي كنتما تحلمان بزيارته**

**بدت مير في غاية الدهشة بل في غاية الحيرة ان ما قاله الزعيم**

**شي غريب و محير يبدو اشبه بقصة لا تبدو مفهومة و تسبب**

**الصداع لكل من يقرأها لأنه لا يستطيع فهمها **

**نظرت اليه راجية ان يكون لديه توضيح آخر **

**رد عليها ****:****بعبارة أخرى****.. ****ان في هذا المكان يتحقق كل **

**ما كنتما تتمنيانه في عالمكما الاصلي ****.. ****ان يوكيهيمه على سبيل**

**المثال اخبرتني بنفسها انها كتبت كل شي تتمناه و قد حصلت عليه**

**لقد تمنت القوة و المهارة و القدرة على العلاج لذا حين اتت الى هنا**

**عثرت على كل شي أليس هذا رائعاً**

**قالت مير وهي لاتزال تصارع الحيرة القاتلة **

**- ****انها ****... ****تتذكر عالمنا **

**اجابتها يوكيهيمه **

**- ****نعم بالطبع انه مختلف كثيراً اذكر كل شي تماما ماعدا المصدر**

**الذي عرفت منه عالم النينجا هذا ****.. ****لقد كنت مسحورة بهذا العالم**

**تمنيت لو ان بوسعي الذهاب اليه لمرة واحدة وتجريب الحياة فيه**

**كنت اكتب كل ما اتمنى ان احصل عليه لو قدر لي المجيء الى هنا**

**و يا السعادة ها انا قد حصلت على كل ما تمنيته ****!**

**قالت مير بصوت ضعيف وكأنها تحاول جاهدة منع نفسها من البكاء**

**-****لكن أنا ****... ****لا اذكر أي شيء**

**ضحكت يوكيهيمه بقوة و اقتربت من مير و ربتت على كتفها**

**وهمست لها ****: ****هذا هو الفرق بيننا يا عزيزتي انا اتذكر واعرف**

**مالذي تمنيته واردته بالضبط اما انتي فأنا اشك انك تمنيت شيئاً**

**في الاساس هاهاها**

**و غادرت الغرفة وهي لا تزال تضحك **

**نظرت مير الى الزعيم الذي رفع يديه في حيره وقال**

**- ****هذا ما استطعت معرفته **

**قالت ****: ****أحقاً لم اتمنى شيئاً على الاطلاق ؟**

**- ****عليك انت ان تعرفي ذلك **

**- ****لكن حتى لو لم استطع تذكر ما تمنيت فهو سيحدث أليس كذلك ؟**

**- ****لنأمل هذا فقط ****.. ****اوه صحيح يجب ان تفرحي فعلى الاقل علمنا انك**

**تمنيت القدوم الى هنا و هاقد تحقق ما أردت **

**تفرح ؟؟ لم يكن هذا ما احست مير ان عليها الشعور به**

**كانت ترغب في الصراخ و شعرت انها لم تعد قادرة على الوقوف**

**أسئلة كثيرة كانت تعصف بتفكيرها ****...**

**لماذا لا تتذكر أي شي عن نفسها وعن عالمها ؟؟**

**لماذا استطاعت يوكيهيمه التذكر بينما فقدت هي كل ذكرياتها؟؟**

**من هي؟ وكيف كانت حياتها في المكان الذي اخبروها انه عالمها ؟؟**

**هل تمنت شيئاً ارادته في عالم النينجا ؟؟**

**وان لم تستطع تذكره فهل سيتحقق ؟؟**

**أرادت اجوبة لكل تلك الاسئلة ارادت ان تعرف هل ستبقى **

**هكذا عديمة النفع الى الابد ام انها قد تكون تمنت شيئاً**

**يغير من وضعها الحالي ****... ****كانت تريد ان تعرف هذا **

**بعد ان علمت بتلك الحقيقة حاولت جاهدة ان تتذكر**

**ماضيها ومالذي تمنته لكنها لم تنجح لذا اشغلت نفسها بالتدريب**

**القاسي وكأنها تعاقب نفسها على ذنب لم ترتكبه ****...**

**end of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**مضت ثلاث اسابيع منذ ان عرفت سر وجودها في هذا المكان**

**وهاهي الآن تغط في نوم عميق بعد ان انهت تدريبها مع هيدان****...**

**استيقظت اخيراً وشعرت انها نامت طويلاً كانت بحاجه فعلاً لان**

**ترتاح ،فتحت عينيها و نظرت حولها كانت لا تزال تستند بظهرها**

**الى الشجرة التي انتهت معركتها مع هيدان عندها مررت يدها**

**على الارض تتحسسها وكأنها تبحث عن شي ما لقد اصبحت هذه**

**عادتها كلما نهضت من النوم كانت تبحث عن شي ولم تدري ماهو ؟**

**ثم تذكرت هيدان ونظرت بسرعة الى المكان الذي شاهدته فيه**

**آخر مرة ****.. ****لكنه لم يكن هناك ****.. ****كانت لاتزال هناك العلامة التي تركها**

**حين ضرب بمنجله على الارض ****.. ****لقد غادر اذاً**

**كان الوقت مساءاً لم تعلم مير كم المدة التي قضتها وهي نائمة**

**قررت ان تسير الى حيث النهر و تغسل وجهها ثم تعود الى **

**المقر ****...**

**حينما وصلت الى النهر جلست على ضفته**

**و تأملت انعكاس وجهها على صفحة الماء النقية **

**تأملت عينيها التي اعياها التعب ثم اغمضتها و انزلت رأسها**

**لتغمره بالمياه الباردة شعرت بعدها براحه فريدة **

**حقاً ما اجمل الراحة ****!**

**جاء صوت من وراءها محدثاً**

**- ****استقظتي اخيراً **

**- ****هيدان ****!**

**لم تتوقع مير انه لايزال في الغابة كانت تظن انه**

**غادر المكان بعد ان استسلمت للنوم **

**سألته في دهشه ****: ****لماذا انت هنا ؟؟**

**- ****عجباً لقد طلبتي مني البقاء **

**عادت بذاكرتها قليلاً الى الوراء ****.. ****نعم ربما طلبت منه**

**ان يبقى فقد كانت تريده ان يواصل تدريبها لكن الشي الذي لم تتوقعه ابداً**

**هو ان ينفذ هيدان ما طلبته منه **

**ابتسمت له وقالت ****: ****شكراً لأنك بقيت هنا**

**اشاح بوجهه بعيداً وقال ****: ****تباً لقد نمتي فترة طويلة لقد ضيعت مايكفي من الوقت**

**- ****كم مضى من الوقت ؟**

**- ****انظري حولك ستشرق الشمس قريباً **

**نعم لقد بدأ الظلام بالتلاشي لم تشرق الشمس بعد**

**ولكن كانا في أول ساعات الفجر لقد نامت طويلاً حقاً**

**سار هيدان مبتعداً و قال لمير آمراً**

**- ****هيا سنعود للمقر**

**- ****تمهل ارجوك ****!**

**إلتفت اليها مستائلاً **

**قالت ****: ****ارجوك دربني في الغد ايضاً ****..****سأبذل جهدي هذه المرة **

**اتسعت عيناه دهشه وفتح فمه يريد ان يقول شيئاً لكنه عاد**

**و اغلقه ثم سار مبتعداً**

**ظنت مير ان هذا يعني الرفض وقبل ان تسنح لها الفرصة**

**للتحدث سمعته يقول ****: ****لكنني لن اتساهل هذه المرة **

**شعرت بسعادة كبيرة وقالت ****: ****أجل ****!**

**استمرت في التدريب مع هيدان طوال الفترة التالية **

**لم يكن يتساهل معها ابداً لقد كان جاداً في مقاتله لها لكنها**

**ادركت هذه المرة ان الامر لصالحها لذا كانت تبذل جهدا اكبر **

**لم تتطور مهاراتها كثيراً كانت لاتزال تفتقر الى الكثير الكثير**

**ورغم هذا حاولت جاهدة ان تواصل و تعجب هيدان من اصرارها ذاك**

**و اخيراً حان الوقت الذي يجب عليه فيه ان يغادر في مهمة **

**اوصاها قبل مغادرته على مواصلة التدريب لوحدها **

**لقد تعجبت مير من التغير الكبير الذي طرأ على معاملة هيدان لها**

**لقد تطورت للأفضل وقد اسعدها ذالك كثيراً ****.. ****بالتأكيد لم يكف**

**عن اثارته لغضبها كان هذا الشي يسعده وكان جزءاُ من شخصيته**

**وفكرت مير في انها ستفتقد ذالك الجانب منه لو توقف عن مضايقتها**

**وبعد شهر كامل من مغادرة هيدان لم تنقطع مير خلاله**

**عن التدريب، وكانت في كل ليلة تحاول ان تتذكر شيئاً**

**مما يمكن ان يفيدها لكنها كانت تعجر في كل مرة ****.**

**شعرت بالوحدة القاتلة فلم يبق احد سواها في المقر**

**كانت تشعر احياناً ان زتسو الشخص الغامض الذي ارعبها **

**دوماً موجود في المقر وكان توبي ايضاً يأتي اليها بين الفنيه**

**والاخرى ويلبي احتياجاتها بأمر من الزعيم ****.**

**لقد مضت عدة شهور منذ ان غادر ساسوري في مهمته**

**الاخيره لقد اخبرها بأنهم سيتأخرون لذا انتظرت بصمت****.**

**وكانت تتمنى في قرارة نفسها ان يعود قريباً لتريه التقدم**

**الذي احرزته ****.. ****صحيح انها لم تحرز الكثير لكنها بالتأكيد غدت**

**مختلفة عن آخر مرة شاهدها فيها فكرت في نفسها إن كان**

**سيراها اخيراً تستحق الاهتمام ****.**

**end of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**وفي صباح احد الايام المشمسة خرجت مير كعادتها **

**متوجهه للغابة لإستقبال يوم جديد للتدريب عندما لمحت من بعيد**

**اشخاص قادمون توقفت تنظر اليهم بإمعان و استطاعت تميزهم اخيراً**

**وكم كانت فرحتها كبيرة لقد كان ساسوري و يوكيهيمه**

**لقد عادوا اخيراً من مهمتهم ****.**

**وقفت تتنظر وصولهم عندما حط بالقرب منها طائر ديدارا **

**الذي كان يحلق به ابتسمت مير بسعادة وهي ترحب به**

**وعندما وصل ساسوري اخيراً الى المكان الذي تقف فيه**

**هتفت قائلة ****: ****اهلا بعودتك ساسوري دنا **

**لم يجبها بل اكتفى بالنظر اليها والمضي قدماً بإتجاه المقر**

**لم تكن مير تنتظر رداً مجرد التحدث اليه كان يسعدها سواء احصلت على جواب ام لا ****.**

**قال ديدارا ****: ****حسناً يبدو ان ساسوري نو دنا ليس في مزاج جيد اليوم**

**ردت يوكيهيمه ****: ****لقد كان هكذا دوماً فما الفرق ؟**

**كانت ترتب شعرها بيدها ثم وجهت كلامها الى مير وقالت**

**- ****لابد انه مستاء ****..****اذ انه قضى الفترة الماضية مع اناس اقوياء **

**والان يعود لتكون هذه الضعيفة اول من يقابلها **

**حاولت مير ان تكبح غضبها لم تكن تخشى يوكيهيمه لكنها لم ترد**

**ان تدخل معها في مشاجرة ستكون هي الخاسرة فيها**

**كان الامر يختلف عن مشاجرتها لهيدان فهي تعلم انه لن يؤذيها**

**اما يوكيهيمه فقد كادت ان تقتلها في شجار سابق لولا تدخل الزعيم**

**وايقافها لم تعد مير تذكر السبب الذي دفعهما الى الشجار ****.**

**ولسبب ما بدأت تفتقد مشاجراتها مع هيدان ****...**

**عبرت يوكيهيمه بوابه المقر وتركت مير مع ديدارا وحدهما**

**- ****كيف كانت المهمة ؟**

**- ****همم كانت جيدة لم نعثر على ما كنا نبحث عنه لكن ساسوري نو دنا يقول انه**

**جمع معلومات مفيدة **

**- ****يسعدني سماع هذا ****...**

**- ****انتي تتوقين للخروج معه في مهمه أليس كذالك ؟**

**إلتفتت مير اليه****.. ****كان ديدارا شاب ذو شعر اشقر و له غرة تغطي احدى **

**عينه وكانت له عين زرقاء صافيه توحي بالدهاء كان متهوراً**

**وطائشاً الى حد كبير لكن وجوده مع شخص مثل ساسوري **

**كان كفيلاً بضبط تصرفاته ****.. ****كانا كثيراً ما يتجادلان عن المعنى**

**الحقيقي للفن وكانت مير تهتم بوجهة نظريهما الا انها لم تبح**

**حتى الان عن النظرية التي تتفق معها **

**اهي الفن الدائم لساسوري ؟**

**ام الفن الذي يزول في لمح البصر لديدارا ؟**

**نظرت الى الاسفل وابتسمت وقالت ****: ****في حالتي هذه**

**اضن الامر مستحيلاً ****...**

**وعند هذه النقطة انتهى حوارهما وغادر ديدارا ليلحق بزميليه داخل المقر**

**بينما مضت هي في طريقها الى الغابة **

**كان يوماً عادياً في التدريب راجعت المهارات الاساسية **

**التي تعلمتها و عملت بجهد على تفادي الاخطاء التي رأها هيدان**

**في بعض تقنياتها وجربت تمرين تكثيف التشاكرا و قد استغرق منها**

**وقتاً طويلاً ولم تشعر بمرور الوقت وفجأة وجدت ان الشمس قد **

**غربت وان الظلام قد عم ****...**

**قررت ان ترتاح لبعض الوقت ثم تعود للمقر **

**جلست واسندت ظهرها الى صخرة قرب ضفة النهر **

**و كانت تفكر بالكلام الذي قالته لها يوكيهيمه في وقت مبكر**

**عجباً كيف يمكن للكلام الجارح ان يسبب الالم حتى بعد**

**انقضاء كل تلك المدة فكرت في انه ربما كانت يوكيهيمه قالت ما قالته**

**لتثير غضبها وحسب وانه نابع من شعورها بالغيرة **

**مهلاً الغيرة ؟ هذا مستحيل فلا شي في مير **

**يستحق ان تشعر يوكيهيمه المثالية بالغيره تجاهه**

**إذن مالسبب الذي يدفعها لتتصرف بهذه الطريقة**

**الفظة والقاسية مع مير ؟**

**كانت مير تشعر دوماً انه كان سيكون رائعاً لو اتخذت **

**من يوكيهيمه صديقتاً لها ****.. ****كانت تتوق لسؤالها عن عالمهم وكيف**

**يبدو وعن اشياء اخرى علها تساعد في استرجاعها لذاكرتها المفقودة****.**

**لكن بدى ان امر محاولة التقرب من تلك الفتاة مستحيلاً**

**وكانت مير في غنى عن مشاجرات لن تسبب الا الضيق والقلق****...**

**عادت للتفكير مجدداً في الكلام الذي قيل لها في وقت مبكر**

**من ذالك اليوم ****... ****هل كان ما قالته يوكيهيمه حقيقي بشأن **

**تضايق ساسوري من استقبال مير له ؟ لكنه كان كذالك دوماً**

**في تعامله معها ****.. ****اتسمت معاملته لمير بعدم المبالاه لكنه**

**لم يكن يستصغرها او يحتقر قدراتها ابداً او على الاقل هذا **

**ما دلت عليه تصرفاته ****.. ****فكرت مير ان من السخف**

**ان تفكر بتلك الطريقة وتترك تلك الجملة تسبب لها**

**كل هذا التوتر ****... ****تحدثت بصوت مرتفع لتعبر عن غضبها**

**وقالت ****: ****تبــــــاً **

**وحين انتهت من عبارتها تلك سمعت وقع اقدام**

**على الارض خلفها تقترب منها إلتفتت لتتحقق من هوية الشخص القادم**

**وقد رأته بوضوح ****... ****لقد كان ساسوري ****...**

**end of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**كانت تلك الليلة صافية و هادئة وكانت القمر فيها مكتملاً **

**مما أضفى ضوءاً لا مثيل لروعته أمكن مير من رؤيته ساسوري**

**والتعرف عليه بسهولة **

**نظرت إليه وقد تملكتها الدهشة لم تتوقع ان يظهر هكذا**

**بهذا الشكل المفاجىء لحظة تفكيرها به لم تعرف **

**ماذا تقول إكتفت فقط بالتحديق به وهو يقترب من المكان**

**الذي تقف فيه بدا انه قد تعجب من وجود مير هنا**

**واخيراً بادرها بالقول **

**- ****اذن فأنتِ هنا ؟ ظننت انك لا تزالين في المقر**

**ردت مير عليه وقد تخلصت من الدهشة التي عقدت لسانها اخيراً**

**- ****كنت هنا منذ الصباح **

**نظر اليها وقد ازدادت دهشته ثم قال ****: ****وما الذي كنت تفعلينه طول هذه المدة ؟**

**- ****كنت أواصل تدريبي كما تعلم ****..**

**عاد صوته الى نبرته الطبيعية وقال **

**- ****صحيح لقد اخبرتني بهذا قبل مغادرتي لم اتوقع انك مواظبة **

**على الامر ****..**

**ثم استدار و نظر الى النهر الساكن المتلألأ وقال**

**- ****فتاة مثابرة ****...**

**كانت تلك الجملة كفيلة بأن تنسي مير كيف تتنفس **

**لقد شعرت بدقات قلبها وهي تزداد قوة ****.. ****كم انتظرت لتسمع منه هذا**

**لقد رغبت دوماً في لفت انتباهه وجعله يشعر حقاً بوجودها و مثابرتها**

**لم تستطع منع نفسها من الابتسام والشعور بالسعادة **

**لكن قطع عليها تلك الافكار الجميلة تذكرها لحقيقة وجود ساسوري هنا**

**ترى لماذا جاء الى الغابة ؟؟**

**بدت مترددة لكنها عقدت العزم على سؤاله ومضت في هذا الامر**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ؟**

**قال وهو لايزال محدقاً بالنهر ****: ****ماذا ؟**

**- ****مالذي جاء بك الى الغابة ؟**

**إلتفتت اليها وقال بعد برهه ****: ****حسناً بما انك سألتي عن الامر لا ضرر **

**في اخبارك عنه ****.. ****لقد جئت بحثاً عن بعض الاخشاب التي**

**احتاجها لترميم الدمى **

**- ****فهمت ****..**

**مرت بضع دقائق لم يتحدث فيها أي منهما وكانت مير تشعر**

**بالاضطراب لوجود ساسوري معها ****.. ****لقد ارادت دوماً ان تتحدث**

**اليه وتخبره بما يشغل تفكيرها لقد احست دوماً انه ان كان**

**أحد يستطيع مساعدتها ويفهمها فسيكون ذالك الشخص هو ساسوري**

**ولكن الان حين أتتها الفرصة لتحدثه وجدت ان الامر بالغ في الصعوبة**

**لأن ساسوري شخص يصعب التبأ بردود افعاله و لم تدري كيف**

**سيتقبل حديثها عما يقلقها ، قد يتضايق او يغضب وهي لم ترد لهذا**

**الشي ان يحدث لاسيما بعد ما سمعته من يوكيهيمه****...**

**بدت متوترة جداً وغير قادرة على اتخاذ قرارها والتحدث اليه**

**وفي النهاية استجمعت كل شجاعتها و قررت ان تكلمه **

**نظرت اليه مباشرة و نادته بكل احترام لكي يعيرها انتباهه**

**ويسمع ما ستقول**

**- ****ساسوري دنا اود التحدث معك في امر ****...**

**نظر اليها متسائلاً فيما كان ينتظر منها ان تطلعه على ذالك الامر **

**كان على مير ان تخبره بسرعة فهي تعلم تماماً مدى**

**كرهه للإنتظار او لجعل الاخرين ينتظرون لذا تحدثت دونما تأخير **

**- ****قد يبدو الأمر تافهاً بالنسبة لك او لا يهمك لكني**

**شعرت انه يجب علي ان اطلع احدا بالامر فالاحتفاظ به لنفسي **

**يزيد من معاناتي **

**سكتت لتلتقط انفاسها بينما انتظر هو منها ان تكمل **

**قالت ****: ****انا من عالم مختلف **

**اجابها ببرود ****: ****أعلم هذا **

**- ****و يوكيهيميه ايضاً**

**- ****أعلم ****...**

**- ****توقعت انك على علم بالامر ****.. ****هل تعرف مسألة الامنيات ؟**

**- ****أجل **

**- ****أنني ****... ****أنني لم أحظى بأي منها **

**قالتها بصوت مرتجف وكأنها على وشك البكاء **

**رفع ساسوري احدى حاجبيه وقال ****: ****أهذا ما يقلقك اذاً**

**- ****اريد ان اعلم فقط ان كنت قد تمنيت شيئاً لنفسي **

**حتى يتحقق هنا****.. ****ان عدم التذكر يتعبني كثيراً**

**- ****وهل تحقق لك شي ما ؟**

**- ****كيف يمكنني ان اعلم ان كنت لا اتذكر قد تكون احدى امنياتي قد تحققت لكن لو**

**حدث ذالك فلن استطيع ادراك انها كانت شيئاً تمنيته**

**- ****إذاً فالامر لا يستحق ان تقلقي بشأنه**

**نظرت اليه في دهشه وسألته ****: ****كيف ؟**

**قال ****: ****ستتحقق امنياتك حتى لو لم تتذكريها أليس كذالك ؟**

**- ****لكن ماذا لو لم اتمنى شيئاً ابداً**

**ابتسم بتكلف وقال ****: ****هل يوكيهيمه هي من وضعت هذه الفكرة في رأسك**

**اتسعت عينا مير دهشه وقالت ****: ****كيف عرفت ؟؟**

**- ****لقد قالت لي شيئاً كهذا **

**شعرت مير بالغيرة تجاه يوكيهيمه فقد كان لديها**

**فرصة اكبر للتحدث مع ساسوري واطلاعه على كل شي حتى**

**عن افكارها وما تشعر به تجاه مير ****.. ****لقد احست مير أن هذا ظلم**

**اعاد ساسوري انتباهها اليه حيث قال **

**- ****أنا لا اتفق معها فلا بد انك قد تمنتي شيئاً ما **

**- ****كيف تعرف ؟**

**لم يجبها بل سألها عوضاً عن ذالك**

**- ****كيف تجري تدريباتك**

**- ****لابأس بها لقد ساعدني هيدان كثيراً و اشعر انني تحسنت**

**لكن لا يزال الطريق امامي طويلاً لكي اصل الى مستوى يوكيهيمه**

**- ****أحقاً تريدين الوصول الى مستوى يوكيهيمه **

**- ****أعلم انك واثق من انني لا استطيع **

**قالتها وهي تبتسم ابتسامه تختفي ألماً كبيراً**

**لن تستطيع ذالك بسهولة ****.. ****لقد خططت يوكيهيمه لكل شي**

**و كتبت كل ما كانت تتمناه لو انها تستطيع القتال لذا من**

**الصعب على مير الذي بدا واضحاً انها لم تتمنى أي شي**

**له علاقه بالقتال ان تصل لمستواها **

**شعرت مير مجدداً بضعفها و قلة حيلتها رغم حديث ساسوري**

**و ثقته بأنها تمنت شيئاً ما ****.. ****لم تستطع اقناع نفسها بتجاهل الامر**

**وانتظار حدوثه كانت تريد ان تعرف و كانت تريد ان تصبح اقوى لتتمكن**

**من التخلص من فكرة انها عديمة النفع ****...**

**و معرفتها ان يوكيهيمه قضت مدة طويلة مع ساسوري**

**و ساعدته في مهماته زاد من رغبتها في اثبات نفسها **

**كانت تشعر بالضيق ورغبة كبيرة في البكاء ****..**

**البكاء هل هذا كل ما تجيده ****.. ****لن تستطيع حل مشكلاتها بذرف الدموع**

**لكن لن تستطيع إنكار ان للبكاء قدرة على تنقية النفس واراحتها**

**ادركت للتو ان عينا ساسوري كانتا تحدقان بها **

**وحين بادلته النظرات لم تعد قادرة على حبس دموعها مدة اطول**

**حدث هذا الامر من قبل****.. ****كلما شعرت برغبه في اخفاء دموعها**

**كانت تستسلم و تشرع في البكاء فور إلتقاءها بتلك العينين**

**الناعستين ****.. ****كان ساسوري الشخص الوحيد الذي تسمح له**

**برؤية دموعها بينما كانت تعد بكاءها امام هيدان او البقية **

**ضعف لذا كانت تستطيع تمالك نفسها امامهم**

**اما الان فهي تتخلى عن كل اقنعه الشجاعة المزعومة**

**وتظهر مقدار ضعفها الحقيقي امامه **

**حدق بها ساسوري بدون ان يظهر أي اهتمام **

**بينما استمرت مير في البكاء وتعجبت اذ ان ساسوري قد صبر**

**وتركها لحين انتهاءها من بكائها **

**قالت اخيراً ****: ****اسفه جعلتك تنتظر الافضل ان اغسل وجهي**

**وتوجهت للنهر ومسحت دموعها وشعرت بعدها بالارتياح**

**لانها افرغت ما بداخلها من مشاعر و هموم **

**اقتربت من ساسوري و قالت له ****: ****شكراً لك ساسوري دنا**

**لقد اراحني حديثي معك كثيراً ****... ****اسفه لانني اخذت الكثير من وقتك**

**قال فجأة ****: ****هيا اتبعيني لديك عمل **

**تفاجأت منه **

**- ****ايه ****..****؟**

**- ****ستساعديني في نقل الاخشاب الى مشغلي **

**تبعته دون نقاش لقد طلب مساعدتها وستبذل ما وسعها لذالك**

**فكرت في نفسها انها كانت محظوظة اذ التقت به في هذا المكان**

**لأنها ستفعل شيئاً لمساعدته اخيراً ****!**

**لا يهم ان كان الامر مجرد نقل اخشاب او الفوز في معركة **

**هذا ما قررت مير ان تقنع نفسها به وهي تحمل الاخشاب الضخمة**

**على كتفها وتسير خلفه **

**end of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**مشيا معاً عبر الغابة الكثيفة التي كانت اشجارها العالية**

**تحجب ضوء القمر ****.. ****كان الظلام حالكاً وبالكاد تستطيع رؤية**

**الطريق امامك ****..****كانت مير تواجه صعوبة كبيرة في السير**

**و كانت تعتمد على صوت وقع اقدام ساسوري امامها لتحديد**

**الاتجاه ****.. ****واخيرا خرجا من الغابة وانقشع ذالك الرداء الاسود**

**المخيف ليظهر ضوء القمر بديعاً كاشفاً عن الطريق امامهما **

**قادها ساسوري الى موقع مشغله الخاص الذي يستخدمه**

**لصناعة الدمى ويقضي فيه معظم وقته كان جزءاً من المقر**

**لكنه مفصول عنه ببوابه ضخمة وضع عليها ختم خاص لا يمكن**

**لاحد ان يفتحه سوى ساسوري وحده ****.. ****منذ ان استقرت المنظمة**

**في هذا المقر كانت مير تتمنى دوماً ان تتاح لها فرصة لرؤية ما**

**يخبأه ساسوري خلف ذالك الباب الضخم ولم تتصور ابداً ان تتاح**

**لها هذه الفرصة اخيراً كانت تشعر بالسعادة والحماسة لانها عاشت**

**لتشاهد بنفسها عالم سيد الدمى الخاص **

**بعد ان فك ساسوري الختم الذي يوصد الباب تقدم الى**

**الداخل وأمر مير بالدخول ايضاً ، طلب منها ان تضع الاخشاب حيث تقف**

**انزلت الاخشاب عن كتفها برفق و أجالت نظرها بسرعة في المشغل**

**كان هناك طاولة في المنتصف تنتشر عليها المخطوطات و ادوات **

**العمل و على جدران المشغل كان هناك عدد كبير من الدمى **

**المكتملة والغير مكتملة تنتظر بصمت الى ان ينتهي ساسوري من**

**إكمالها كان كل شي منظماً بطريقة ما تساعد سيد الدمى **

**على انجاز عمله بأفضل صورة ****.. ****لم يكن هناك شيء مميز**

**في المشغل لكن مير كانت تشعر بالسعادة لوجودها في ذالك**

**المكان مع ساسوري الذي بدا مدهوشاً من اهتمامها بمشغله**

**وفكر في نفسه بأنه كان يريد اختبار قوتها حين طلب منها حمل **

**الاخشاب وتعمد أعطائها الثقيلة منها وفوجئ من مقدرتها على حملها**

**كل تلك المسافة****.. ****لقد كانت تتمتع بشي من القوة لكنه فضل**

**عدم اخبارها بالامر ****...**

**تقدم الى طاولة العمل وازاح بعضاً من الاوراق التي يرسم**

**عليها المخطط الاولي لكل دمية يبتكرها واخرج لفافه من جيبه**

**و بحركه واحدة ظهرت دمية هيروكو التي كان دائماً يتنقل وهو**

**بداخلها وأنكب عليها وللحظة واحدة شعر بأن عينا مير تراقباه **

**بإهتمام بالغ وهو يمرر يديه بمهاره و يصلح دميته الخشبيه **

**نظر اليها بحده مما اربكها ودفعها للتراجع خطوتين الى الوراء **

**قال لها وهو ينظر الى المفك في يده **

**- ****ظننتك غادرتي المكان **

**أجابته والخوف بادٍ في صوتها **

**- ****اذا اردت مني المغادرة فسأفعل ****.. ****لكن ارجوك دعني ابقى **

**اود مراقبتك وانت تعمل **

**أعتبرت مير ان ما تفوهت به هو شجاعه كبيرة كانت**

**مستعدة لرفضه و المغادرة لكنها فضلت المجازفة و طلب البقاء**

**لم ينظر اليها بل قال بعصبية **

**- ****إفعلي ما شئتِ**

**لم تكن مير وقتها تعلم تماماً بحقيقة الشي الذي**

**شعرت به كانت تشعر بسعادة كبيرة وفي الوقت نفسه رهبة**

**وعدم تصديق لما يجري لها لقد تمنت دوماً منذ قدومها الى **

**هذا المكان بأن تتحدث معه وان تتيح لها الفرصة لمساعدته **

**وان ترى مشغله وهاهي قد حصلت على كل هذه الاشياء**

**في ليلة واحدة ****! ****كم كان الامر غريباً شعرت بأنها لو كانت**

**قد تمنت شيئاً من قبل فربما كانت هذه الاشياء ضمنها **

**إنحت هذه الافكار من رأسها فلم ترد ان تعكر صفو السعادة**

**التي غمرتها في تلك اللحظة **

**end of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**سحبت كرسياً و جلست على الطاولة مقابل ساسوري**

**الذي كان منهمكا في ترميم دمية هيروكو وحين رأها**

**مهتمه بما يفعل وتنظر اليه في دهشة وذهول كطفل **

**يشاهد الساحر وهو يخرج أرنباً من قبعته **

**قال لها****: ****تبدين مهتمه بالدمى ؟**

**نظرت اليه وأومأت بنعم ثم عادت تنظر الى **

**يديه الماهرتين وهما تنجزان العمل بإتقان ، لم تستطع**

**ان تخبره صراحه انها ما كانت لتهتم بالدمى لو لم تكن**

**من صنعه ****...**

**بعدها طرحت عليه اسئلة متفرغة عن صناعة الدمى **

**وكيفية تحريكها بالتشاكرا وكان ساسوري يجيب بإهتمام**

**على اسألتها ولم يضجر لأنه لاحظ الاهتمام الحقيقي الذي**

**أبدته مير تجاه ما كان يقوم به وكان يقدر أي شخص**

**يعجب بفنه ****.. ****تطرقا الى موضوع صناعة الدمى البشرية**

**الذي كان ساسوري هو الشخص الوحيد الذي يمكنه**

**صنع هذا النوع من الدمى فهو مبتكر هذا الاسلوب **

**اخبرها انه حول العديد من النينجا الى دمى تمكنه**

**من استخدام مهاراتهم القتالية و اخبرها عن دميته**

**المفضلة والتي كانت دمية الكازيكاجي الثالث وشرح لها**

**كيفيه تحويل الانسان الى دمية بشرية و لاحظ خوف مير**

**من الطريقة التي وصف بها الامر لقد شعرت بالخوف فالامر**

**كان مرعباً و مؤلماً جداً و لكي تصرفه عن متابعه الحديث فيه**

**سألته عن نفسه و كيف استطاع تحويل نفسه الى دمية **

**فأخبرها انه يرفض ان يتقدم به العمر فيفقد مظهره وانه**

**فعل ذالك لانه يؤمن بنظريته وهي ان الفن يجب ان يدوم للأبد**

**تنهد وقال ****: ****لقد تخلصت من كل المشاعر الانسانية وبت مجرد دمية**

**فكرت مير بسرعة بأنه مخطأ فهو لا يزال يحمل الكثير من صفات البشر**

**لقد كان يغضب و يمل ويضجر و يقلق ****...****و يفرح ؟ لكنها لم تره فرحا من قبل **

**و تمنت لو انه يستطيع ان يفرح حقاً **

**مر وقت طويل بعد ذالك لم تكف مير خلاله عن متابعه كل ما يقوم**

**به ساسوري من عمل و قد وجدته فناناً حقيقياً و زاد إعجابها بما**

**يصنعه من دمى و اخيراً غلبها النعاس و لم تشعر بشي حين نزل**

**رأسها مسترخياً على الطاولة وغطت في النوم ****.**

**في صباح اليوم التالي دخلت اشعة الشمس الذهبية من خلال **

**نافذة المشغل لتنير المكان كانت مير لا تزال تغط في نومها**

**فوق طاولة العمل و حين فتحت عينيها إمتدت يدها بسرعة**

**و كانت تبحث عن شيء ما ****.. ****كما يحصل دائماً حين تستيقظ من النوم**

**و استوقفها صوت ساسوري **

**- ****مالذي تبحثين عنه ؟؟**

**ادركت عندها انها ما تزال في مشغله لقد غلبها النعاس**

**هناك ، شعرت بالاحراج منه فكيف امكنها النوم وهو لايزال يتحدث اليها**

**رفعت رأسها اليه بسرعة و قالت **

**- ****آسفة ****... ****لقد غلبني النعاس اعذرني**

**- ****لم تجيبيني مالذي كنت تبحثين عنه**

**نظرت اليه في حيره وقالت **

**- ****لا ادري ****.. ****لكن كلما استيقظت أهم بالبحث عن شي ما**

**انها عادة اكتسبتها منذ وصولي الى هنا ولا اذكر ابداً الشي الذي اعتدت**

**ان أجده قربي عند نهوضي من النوم ****.**

**نظرت اليه من جديد وقالت ثانية **

**- ****اسفة لم اقصد النوم هنا لقد سببت لك الازعاج**

**- ****لا لم أكترث للأمر**

**تنهدت بإرتياح و ابتسمت **

**فإبتسم بمكر وقال لها ****: ****كنت هادئة جداً في نومك ولقد فكرت حينها ان**

**من الافضل ان أحولك الى دمية ****!**

**نظرت اليه في ذهول و سرت رعشة في جسدها حين**

**تذكرت حديثة ليلة الامس عن كيفية تحويل البشر الى دمى **

**سارعت بالقول ****: ****لا لا أرجــــوك لا تفعل ****!**

**ضحك من ردة فعلها و قد تعجبت منه فهذه هي**

**المرة الاولى التي تراه فيها يضحك بسعادة وبسرعة نست**

**خوفها و احست بالسعادة هي الاخرى **

**- ****هذا مؤسف كنت سأحصل على دمية جديدة اضيفها الى مجموعتي **

**- ****لن تستفيد مني كثيراً فأنا لا اتمتع بأي مهارة خاصة كالكازيكاجي الثالث**

**وحين قالت هذا تذكرت انها يجب ان تذهب للتدرب في هذا الوقت**

**نهضت بسرعة وقالت**

**- ****علي المغادرة فحان وقت تدريبي **

**ثم سكتت وأكملت حديثها**

**- ****شكراً لك ساسوري دنا ****.. ****إلى اللقاء **

**إستدارت و مشت وصولاً الباب و عبرته بهدوء فيما**

**كان ساسوري يراقبها تغادر بصمت ****...**

**end of chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**كانت تلك الليلة صافية و هادئة وكانت القمر فيها مكتملاً **

**مما أضفى ضوءاً لا مثيل لروعته أمكن مير من رؤيته ساسوري**

**والتعرف عليه بسهولة **

**نظرت إليه وقد تملكتها الدهشة لم تتوقع ان يظهر هكذا**

**بهذا الشكل المفاجىء لحظة تفكيرها به لم تعرف **

**ماذا تقول إكتفت فقط بالتحديق به وهو يقترب من المكان**

**الذي تقف فيه بدا انه قد تعجب من وجود مير هنا**

**واخيراً بادرها بالقول **

**- ****اذن فأنتِ هنا ؟ ظننت انك لا تزالين في المقر**

**ردت مير عليه وقد تخلصت من الدهشة التي عقدت لسانها اخيراً**

**- ****كنت هنا منذ الصباح **

**نظر اليها وقد ازدادت دهشته ثم قال ****: ****وما الذي كنت تفعلينه طول هذه المدة ؟**

**- ****كنت أواصل تدريبي كما تعلم ****..**

**عاد صوته الى نبرته الطبيعية وقال **

**- ****صحيح لقد اخبرتني بهذا قبل مغادرتي لم اتوقع انك مواظبة **

**على الامر ****..**

**ثم استدار و نظر الى النهر الساكن المتلألأ وقال**

**- ****فتاة مثابرة ****...**

**كانت تلك الجملة كفيلة بأن تنسي مير كيف تتنفس **

**لقد شعرت بدقات قلبها وهي تزداد قوة ****.. ****كم انتظرت لتسمع منه هذا**

**لقد رغبت دوماً في لفت انتباهه وجعله يشعر حقاً بوجودها و مثابرتها**

**لم تستطع منع نفسها من الابتسام والشعور بالسعادة **

**لكن قطع عليها تلك الافكار الجميلة تذكرها لحقيقة وجود ساسوري هنا**

**ترى لماذا جاء الى الغابة ؟؟**

**بدت مترددة لكنها عقدت العزم على سؤاله ومضت في هذا الامر**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ؟**

**قال وهو لايزال محدقاً بالنهر ****: ****ماذا ؟**

**- ****مالذي جاء بك الى الغابة ؟**

**إلتفتت اليها وقال بعد برهه ****: ****حسناً بما انك سألتي عن الامر لا ضرر **

**في اخبارك عنه ****.. ****لقد جئت بحثاً عن بعض الاخشاب التي**

**احتاجها لترميم الدمى **

**- ****فهمت ****..**

**مرت بضع دقائق لم يتحدث فيها أي منهما وكانت مير تشعر**

**بالاضطراب لوجود ساسوري معها ****.. ****لقد ارادت دوماً ان تتحدث**

**اليه وتخبره بما يشغل تفكيرها لقد احست دوماً انه ان كان**

**أحد يستطيع مساعدتها ويفهمها فسيكون ذالك الشخص هو ساسوري**

**ولكن الان حين أتتها الفرصة لتحدثه وجدت ان الامر بالغ في الصعوبة**

**لأن ساسوري شخص يصعب التبأ بردود افعاله و لم تدري كيف**

**سيتقبل حديثها عما يقلقها ، قد يتضايق او يغضب وهي لم ترد لهذا**

**الشي ان يحدث لاسيما بعد ما سمعته من يوكيهيمه****...**

**بدت متوترة جداً وغير قادرة على اتخاذ قرارها والتحدث اليه**

**وفي النهاية استجمعت كل شجاعتها و قررت ان تكلمه **

**نظرت اليه مباشرة و نادته بكل احترام لكي يعيرها انتباهه**

**ويسمع ما ستقول**

**- ****ساسوري دنا اود التحدث معك في امر ****...**

**نظر اليها متسائلاً فيما كان ينتظر منها ان تطلعه على ذالك الامر **

**كان على مير ان تخبره بسرعة فهي تعلم تماماً مدى**

**كرهه للإنتظار او لجعل الاخرين ينتظرون لذا تحدثت دونما تأخير **

**- ****قد يبدو الأمر تافهاً بالنسبة لك او لا يهمك لكني**

**شعرت انه يجب علي ان اطلع احدا بالامر فالاحتفاظ به لنفسي **

**يزيد من معاناتي **

**سكتت لتلتقط انفاسها بينما انتظر هو منها ان تكمل **

**قالت ****: ****انا من عالم مختلف **

**اجابها ببرود ****: ****أعلم هذا **

**- ****و يوكيهيميه ايضاً**

**- ****أعلم ****...**

**- ****توقعت انك على علم بالامر ****.. ****هل تعرف مسألة الامنيات ؟**

**- ****أجل **

**- ****أنني ****... ****أنني لم أحظى بأي منها **

**قالتها بصوت مرتجف وكأنها على وشك البكاء **

**رفع ساسوري احدى حاجبيه وقال ****: ****أهذا ما يقلقك اذاً**

**- ****اريد ان اعلم فقط ان كنت قد تمنيت شيئاً لنفسي **

**حتى يتحقق هنا****.. ****ان عدم التذكر يتعبني كثيراً**

**- ****وهل تحقق لك شي ما ؟**

**- ****كيف يمكنني ان اعلم ان كنت لا اتذكر قد تكون احدى امنياتي قد تحققت لكن لو**

**حدث ذالك فلن استطيع ادراك انها كانت شيئاً تمنيته**

**- ****إذاً فالامر لا يستحق ان تقلقي بشأنه**

**نظرت اليه في دهشه وسألته ****: ****كيف ؟**

**قال ****: ****ستتحقق امنياتك حتى لو لم تتذكريها أليس كذالك ؟**

**- ****لكن ماذا لو لم اتمنى شيئاً ابداً**

**ابتسم بتكلف وقال ****: ****هل يوكيهيمه هي من وضعت هذه الفكرة في رأسك**

**اتسعت عينا مير دهشه وقالت ****: ****كيف عرفت ؟؟**

**- ****لقد قالت لي شيئاً كهذا **

**شعرت مير بالغيرة تجاه يوكيهيمه فقد كان لديها**

**فرصة اكبر للتحدث مع ساسوري واطلاعه على كل شي حتى**

**عن افكارها وما تشعر به تجاه مير ****.. ****لقد احست مير أن هذا ظلم**

**اعاد ساسوري انتباهها اليه حيث قال **

**- ****أنا لا اتفق معها فلا بد انك قد تمنتي شيئاً ما **

**- ****كيف تعرف ؟**

**لم يجبها بل سألها عوضاً عن ذالك**

**- ****كيف تجري تدريباتك**

**- ****لابأس بها لقد ساعدني هيدان كثيراً و اشعر انني تحسنت**

**لكن لا يزال الطريق امامي طويلاً لكي اصل الى مستوى يوكيهيمه**

**- ****أحقاً تريدين الوصول الى مستوى يوكيهيمه **

**- ****أعلم انك واثق من انني لا استطيع **

**قالتها وهي تبتسم ابتسامه تختفي ألماً كبيراً**

**لن تستطيع ذالك بسهولة ****.. ****لقد خططت يوكيهيمه لكل شي**

**و كتبت كل ما كانت تتمناه لو انها تستطيع القتال لذا من**

**الصعب على مير الذي بدا واضحاً انها لم تتمنى أي شي**

**له علاقه بالقتال ان تصل لمستواها **

**شعرت مير مجدداً بضعفها و قلة حيلتها رغم حديث ساسوري**

**و ثقته بأنها تمنت شيئاً ما ****.. ****لم تستطع اقناع نفسها بتجاهل الامر**

**وانتظار حدوثه كانت تريد ان تعرف و كانت تريد ان تصبح اقوى لتتمكن**

**من التخلص من فكرة انها عديمة النفع ****...**

**و معرفتها ان يوكيهيمه قضت مدة طويلة مع ساسوري**

**و ساعدته في مهماته زاد من رغبتها في اثبات نفسها **

**كانت تشعر بالضيق ورغبة كبيرة في البكاء ****..**

**البكاء هل هذا كل ما تجيده ****.. ****لن تستطيع حل مشكلاتها بذرف الدموع**

**لكن لن تستطيع إنكار ان للبكاء قدرة على تنقية النفس واراحتها**

**ادركت للتو ان عينا ساسوري كانتا تحدقان بها **

**وحين بادلته النظرات لم تعد قادرة على حبس دموعها مدة اطول**

**حدث هذا الامر من قبل****.. ****كلما شعرت برغبه في اخفاء دموعها**

**كانت تستسلم و تشرع في البكاء فور إلتقاءها بتلك العينين**

**الناعستين ****.. ****كان ساسوري الشخص الوحيد الذي تسمح له**

**برؤية دموعها بينما كانت تعد بكاءها امام هيدان او البقية **

**ضعف لذا كانت تستطيع تمالك نفسها امامهم**

**اما الان فهي تتخلى عن كل اقنعه الشجاعة المزعومة**

**وتظهر مقدار ضعفها الحقيقي امامه **

**حدق بها ساسوري بدون ان يظهر أي اهتمام **

**بينما استمرت مير في البكاء وتعجبت اذ ان ساسوري قد صبر**

**وتركها لحين انتهاءها من بكائها **

**قالت اخيراً ****: ****اسفه جعلتك تنتظر الافضل ان اغسل وجهي**

**وتوجهت للنهر ومسحت دموعها وشعرت بعدها بالارتياح**

**لانها افرغت ما بداخلها من مشاعر و هموم **

**اقتربت من ساسوري و قالت له ****: ****شكراً لك ساسوري دنا**

**لقد اراحني حديثي معك كثيراً ****... ****اسفه لانني اخذت الكثير من وقتك**

**قال فجأة ****: ****هيا اتبعيني لديك عمل **

**تفاجأت منه **

**- ****ايه ****..****؟**

**- ****ستساعديني في نقل الاخشاب الى مشغلي **

**تبعته دون نقاش لقد طلب مساعدتها وستبذل ما وسعها لذالك**

**فكرت في نفسها انها كانت محظوظة اذ التقت به في هذا المكان**

**لأنها ستفعل شيئاً لمساعدته اخيراً ****!**

**لا يهم ان كان الامر مجرد نقل اخشاب او الفوز في معركة **

**هذا ما قررت مير ان تقنع نفسها به وهي تحمل الاخشاب الضخمة**

**على كتفها وتسير خلفه **

**end of chapter 9**


	13. Chapter 13

**و فجأة رأت خيال شخص أتى مسرعاً من الامام وضرب**

**يوكيهيمه بقوة مما تسبب في سقوطها ارضاً وتركها لرقبة مير**

**التي كادت تسقط ايضاً لو لم تتلقفها يد الشخص الذي انقذها**

**سعلت مير بقوة وهي تمسك برقبتها التي كانت تؤلمها جداً**

**و استطاعت رؤية الشخص الذي انقذها لقد كان هيــــدان**

**نظرت إليه ورأت انه كان ينظر اليها بقلق كبير وكان يسندها**

**بيده ، وحين تأكد من أنها لا تزال في وعيها نقل نظره الى **

**يوكيهيمه التي وقفت تنظر إليهما بحنق **

**- ****هي انتي هل كنتي تنوين قتلها **

**لم تجبه فإشتد غضب هيدان وكان سيقول شيئاً**

**لكن سبقه كاكازو الذي كان حاضراً ايضاً**

**- ****عليكما ان لا تتشاجرا لقد اوقفكما الزعيم من قبل ولا اضنه**

**سيكون سعيداً ان علم ان الامر تكرر مجدداً **

**غادرت يوكيهيمه المكان بسرعة بعد ان ألقت ببعض السباب **

**تقدم كاكازو بعدها الى المكان الذي جلس فيه هيدان ومير**

**- ****كيف حالها ؟**

**لم يجبه هيدان فقد كان ينظر الى مير التي كانت تتألم بشده**

**بسبب الاختناق الذي تعرضت له ، كان هيدان يربت بلطف على ظهرها **

**ليساعدها على التنفس بسهولة ثم قال آمراً كاكازو **

**- ****أحضر لها الماء **

**تردد كاكازو قليلاً ثم تنهد و ذهب لإحضار الماء مكرهاً**

**وحين شربت مير الماء شعرت بتحسن و اصبحت قادرة**

**على الكلام اخيراً **

**نظرت الى هيدان مجدداً وكأنها تستوعب للمرة الاولى**

**انه كان موجوداً هناك امسكت يده بقوة و قالت متفاجأة**

**- ****هيدان لقد عدت حقاً ****!**

**نظر إليها بحده ثم صرخ فيها**

**- ****أهذا ما يهم الآن ؟****.. ****كدتِ ان تقتلي قبل قليل خلال تلك المشاجرة السخيفة**

**عارضته قائلة ****: ****انا لم اتشاجر معها هي من هاجمتني بغته****.**

**- ****كفي عن هذا ****.. ****تبا لك ظننت للحظة انكِ قد متِ **

**نظرت إليه غير مصدقه وقالت **

**- ****هل كنت ستحزن ان مت حقاً**

**إزداد غضبه وقال ****: ****اصمتي كنت سأندم انني ضيعت وقتي **

**في تدريب فتاة قتلت بسهولة **

**تنهدت وقد خاب املها ثم شعرت بالإعياء قليلاً**

**فأراحت رأسها على كتفه ولم يعترض هو على ذالك**

**وقالت****: ****شكراً يا هيدان أنا مدينة لك بحياتي **

**قال بحزم ****: ****لا اريد ان تكوني مدينة لي ****..**

**الأفضل الآن ان نطلع الزعيم على ما جرى**

**رفعت مير رأسها بشده وقالت بإنفعال****: ****لا لا داعي لذلك**

**الافضل ان لا يعلم الزعيم بما جرى**

**استشاط هيدان غضبا من ردها و صرخ قائلاً ****: ****ماذا تقصدين بهذا**

**الكلام يجب ان يعلم الزعيم بالامر ويضع حداً لتمادي تلك الفتاه ****..**

**لو تأخرنا لكنت الان ميته يجب ان تأخذي بثأرك و تلقنينها درساً**

**شعرت مير بالذعر نتيجه غضب هيدان و صراخه فحاولت تهدئته**

**بأن امسكت كتفيه وقالت له ****: ****إهدا ارجوك ****! ****لا اريد الانتقام**

**فأنا بخير الان ارجوك ****! ****لا اريد للأمر ان يتفاقم **

**نظر هيدان الى عيني مير المذعورتين و هدأ من روعه**

**ثم قال بعد ان نهض واقفاً ****: ****أتعلمين انتي حمقاء ****!**

**إبتسمت مير وأدركت انه اقتنع برأيها ثم نهضت واقفة ايضاً**

**- ****اضن انني غير قادرة على التدرب اليوم **

**- ****وكيف يمكن لشخص كاد ان يموت ****...**

**- ****هيدان ****...!**

**حك هيدان رأسه ونظر متململاً ناحيه مير وقال****: ****حسناً سأنسى الامر****.**

**توجهت مير بعدها الى غرفتها لتقضي فيها ما تبقى من ساعات النهار**

**فقد كانت تشعر بالاعياء ليس فقط بسبب آلام رقبتها بل ايضاً بسبب الكلام الذي**

**اعترفت به يوكيهيمه لها **

**end of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**لم تشأ مير ان ينتشر خبر هذه المشاجرة ويصل الى ساسوري**

**خصوصاً كونه السبب بطريقة ما في هذا الشجار ****..**

**لقد اخبرتها يوكيهيمه انها تمنت ان يهتم بأمرها لكن **

**هذا لم يحدث ****... ****لم تتحقق لها احدى امنياتها **

**وجدت مير صعوبة في تقبل هذه الحقيقة فقد اعتقدت لفترة طويلة **

**ان يوكيهيمه حققت كل أمنياتها ****...**

**ووجدت صعوبة في تصدقين ان يوكيهيمه تشعر بالغيرة منها**

**لسبب إهتمام ساسوري بها كما إدعت **

**تسائلت مير ان كان ساسوري يهتم بها حقاً ويعاملها بطريقة **

**مغايرة عن معاملته مع يوكيهيمه****... ****ولم تستطع ان تفهم الامر**

**او ان تحس بالفرق الذي ميزته يوكيهيمه **

**قررت اخيرا ان تضع هذا الامر جانباً و تخلد للنوم لكي تستعيد**

**قوتها وتتابع تدريباتها في المساء **

**بعد ان غفت مير دخلت في حلم غريب رأت نفسها وهي**

**لا تزال جالسة في مشغل ساسوري تراقب عمله بكل اهتمام**

**و تصغي لشرحه عن الدمى وانواعها **

**ثم سألها سؤالاً ****: ****مالذي تبحثين عنه ؟؟**

**وشعرت بأنها تتحس المكان بالقرب منها باحثة عن شي ما**

**وقد عثرت عليه ****..****و نظرت اليه****.. ****وعرفت ما هو **

**و ارادت ان تجاوب سؤال ساسوري بسرعة لذا إلتفتت حيث يجلس**

**وهي سعيدة جداً بإكتشافها****... **

**ولكن ****...**

**لم يكن ساسوري هناك على الطرف الاخر من طاولة العمل****...**

**لم تجد هناك سوى****...**

**الكرسي الفارغ و مجموعة من قطع دمية غير مكتملة ****...**

**لقد إختفى ****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**نهضت مير مذعورة من نومها و دقات قلبها تتسارع**

**وجبينها يتصبب عرقاً وحين ادركت انه مجرد حلم **

**تنفست الصعداء و هدأت قليلاً**

**ثم تذكرت شيئاً ****... ****شيئاً جديداً ومختلفا **

**لقد تذكرت ما هو الشي الذي كانت تبحث عنه دائماً**

**فور استيقاظها من النوم لقد عادت لها ذكرى من عالمها الحقيقي**

**وبعودتها ادركت انها تمنت شيئاً حقا و ان امنتيها قد تحققت**

**ارادت ان تطلع ساسوري بهذا الامر بأقصى سرعة **

**لقد عرف وكان واثقاً من انها تمنت شيئاً ما وها هي تتأكد من **

**ذالك ****... ****لقد أرادت اطلاعه بالامر ****.**

**خرجت من غرفتها مسرعة و توجهت الى مشغله**

**و حين وصلت توقفت لتلتقط انفاسها وهي في قمة السعادة**

**بأن احدى امنياتها قد تحققت بل لقد تحققت منذ زمنٍ بعيد****.**

**طرقت الباب ولم يرد عليها ففكرت انه مشغول جداً**

**لذا قررت ان تدخل و تطلب الاذن من الداخل بعد ان لاحظت**

**إختفاء الختم الذي يوصد الباب **

**فور دخولها تملكها شعور بالرعب القاتل كمن**

**يتعرض لموقف مؤلم ثم يراه يحدث له مرة اخرى **

**لقد حدث هذا معها ايضاً لقد كان المشغل فارغاً **

**لم يكن فيه سوى الدمى ****... ****لقد حدث كما رأته في الحلم**

**حين ارادت اطلاع ساسوري بالامر اختفى من منامها وهاهو **

**الآن قد اختفى في يقضتها ايضاً**

**شعرت بالضيق الممزوج بالخوف ولم تستطع تفسير **

**شعورها هذا لقد كانت واثقة انه غادر وليس اختفائه من المقر**

**مجرد خروج عادي يعود بعده****... **

**لقد ادركت ان الامر غير هذا وان ساسوري رحل ****...**

**end of chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**احست بالخوف والقلق وارادت ان تذهب للبحث عنه**

**رغم جهلها التام بمكان وجوده في تلك اللحظة **

**وبينما كانت تقف بالقرب من باب مشغل ساسوري**

**احست بحركه خلفها فإلتفتت بسرعة لتتبين هوية الشخص**

**نظرت اليه في دهشة و هتفت**

**- ****ديدارا ؟**

**تقدم ديدارا من باب المشغل ونظر اليها متسائلاً تماماً مثل ما **

**كانت تنظر اليه ****..**

**- ****ما الامر لماذا تقفين هنا **

**- ****كنت اريد مقابلة ساسوري دنا **

**سكتت قليلا ثم سألت والخوف يملأها**

**- ****هل تعرف ****... ****أين هـــــو ؟؟**

**حك ديدارا ذقنه في حيره ثم قال **

**- ****همم لقد غادر في مهمة ****...**

**- ****ولماذا لم تذهب معه ؟**

**حدق الى الفتاه التي تقف الى جانبه ولاحظ انها كانت**

**تبدو قلقة و منفعلة جداً ويداها ترتجفان**

**حاول تهدئتها قائلاً ****: ****لا تقلقي بشأنه انه يفوقني قوة ثم**

**ان يوكيهيمه برفقته ولو انني كنت موجوداً حين استلما المهمة**

**لكنت برفقتهما **

**- ****يوكيهيمه ****...**

**قالتها بحذر وقد فكرت بأن يوكيهيمه تعمدت ابعاد ساسوري **

**بتلك المهمة لكي لا يتسنى لمير اخباره بما دار بينهما **

**ولكن مير لم تكن تخطط لإخباره بأي حال من الاحوال**

**- ****هل هناك مشكلة ما ؟؟**

**جفلت مير ونظرت اليه و حركت رأسها نافيه **

**- ****ارجوا ان تخبرني اذا ارسل لك ساسوري أي خبر عن مهمته **

**- ****همم لا بأس**

**- ****شكراً لك **

**قضت مير الايام التالية مشغولة البال ومشوشة التفكير**

**كان يسيطر عليها شعور غريب بالخوف و من انها لن ترى ساسوري**

**مرة اخرى وكانت تسأل ديدارا كل يوم اذا ما كان قد استلم أي خبر عنه**

**وكان يجيبها دوماً بالنفي و يطلب منها ان تكف عن القلق بشأنه**

**لكن مير لم تستطع فعل ذالك وما زاد الامر سوءاً هو تكرار رؤيتها**

**لذالك الكابوس المزعج ****.. ****تغيرت كثيراً في تلك المدة واصبحت**

**شاحبة جداً و ضعيفة وقد لاحظ هيدان تراجع مستواها القتالي**

**كثيراً ووبخها اكثر من مرة ، كانت تتدرب معه و لكن عقلها كان**

**يسبح في فضاءِ اخر ****...**

**وحين كانا يتدربان على القتال توقف هيدان فجأة في منتصف المعركة**

**ولكن مير لم تلحظ هذا لأنها سارحة كالعادة فوجهت له هجوماً بالسيف**

**مما تسبب في احداث جرح عميق في كتفه و تناثرت الدماء على وجهها لتفيقها من**

**غفلتها وحين ادركت ما فعلته تملكها الخوف وسقط سلاحها على الارض**

**صرخت ****: ****هيدااان آه لم اقصد ايذائك **

**ركضت نحوه فإستوقفها صوته الغاضب**

**- ****اصمتي ****! ****اخبريني الان اين كان عقلك ؟؟**

**توقفت مكانها وكانت تحاول حبس دموعها ونظرت اليه في حزن**

**- ****انا آسفة **

**أغمض عينه و هو عابس وقال**

**- ****لا تعتذري ****.. ****انتي لست الفتاة التي كنت ادربها سابقاً**

**ان عقلك ليس هنا لقد فقدت تركيزك تماماً ولم تلاحظني انني**

**اوقفت هجومي اخبريني مالذي حدث ؟**

**جلست مير على ركبتيها و نظرت الى الاسفل **

**فيما وقف هيدان يحدق فيها بغضب **

**قالت بصوت مخنوق ****: ****لقد تذكرت شيئاً ****...**

**تقدم منها و جلس على مقربة من المكان الذي كانت تجلس فيه**

**و انتظر منها ان تكمل ما بدأته وهو ممسك بكتفه المصاب**

**نظرت اليه قلقة وقالت****: ****الافضل ان تضمده****...**

**- ****لا تكترثي لأمر هذا والان اخبريني مالذي اصابك ؟؟**

**تنهدت وقالت ****: ****اتعلم انني ضعيفة البصر**

**نظر اليها مستغرباً فيما اكملت حديثها **

**- ****هذا ما كنت عليه قبل ان اتي الى هنا وكنت استعين**

**بنظارة طبية لكي ارى جيداً ****.. ****لقد اعتدت على ارتدائها دائماً **

**و نزعها حين انام ****.. ****لكن الحقيقة انني كنت اتضايق منها**

**كثيراً وتمنيت دوماً لو امكنني التخلي عنها و استعادة قوة بصري**

**لقد تمنيت ذالك حقاً****...**

**قاطعها ****: ****اتعنين ؟؟**

**- ****أجل ****...****لقد تحققت امنتي وها انا الان اراك بوضوح ولكن**

**فقدي لذاكرتي منعني من تذكر تلك الحقيقة وهذه الامنية لذا **

**كانت يدي تتحرك من تلقاء نفسها باحثة عن نظارتي فور استيقاظي****.**

**ابتسمت له ****... ****لكن سرعان ما اختفت تلك الابتسامة ليحل الحزن محلها**

**اكملت قائلة ****: ****لقد اردت اخبار ساسوري دنا بهذا الامر وانا قلقة لغيابه المفاجأ **

**لقد سألني عن الشي الذي كنت ابحث عنه وكان واثقاً من انني تمنيت**

**شيئاً ما****... ****لكن هل سأتمكن من اخباره بالامر الان ؟**

**لم يفهم هيدان ما كانت ترمي اليه ولم تشأ اخباره بالكابوس **

**الذي كان يراودها فهي تخشها حدوثه ان اطلعته على احد **

**نهض هيدان عن الارض و رفع منجله وسار بإتجاه **

**جلوس مير التي كانت تحدق فيه بصمت وحين اصبح قريباً جداً**

**وضع سلاحه بمحاذاة وجهها وشعرت ببرودة نصله لكنها لم تتحرك**

**سحبه ببطىء محدثاً جرحاً رفيعاً في خدها الايمن جعلها تغمض عينيها **

**وحين فتحتها رأته يسير مبتعداً وشعرت بالدم يسيل من خذها **

**سمعته يقول****:**

**- ****هذا رد للدين ****...**

**تحسست بيدها الجرح ثم قالت بصوت اقرب للهمس**

**- ****لا****... ****انت لم ترد دينك هذا لا يقارن بالجرح الذي سببته لك****...**

**وكانت هذه اخر مرة ترى فيها هيدان قبل ان يغادر في اليوم التالي**

**برفقة زميلة كاكازو في مهمة **

**end of chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**وفي احد الايام حين كانت مير خارجة من المقر تقصد الغابة**

**التقت بديدارا الذي بدى في عجلة من امره ولم يلحظ وجودها **

**لكنها استوقفته و سألته عن الامر الذي يجعله مستعجلاً**

**فقال****: ****انه ساسوري نو دنا **

**شعرت مير ان قلبها قد توقف بمجرد ذكر اسمه فوضعت يدها**

**على قلبها ونظرت بخوف الى ديدارا وسألته بسرعة**

**- ****ما الامر مابه ؟؟**

**- ****اهدئي لا ادري لم انتي قلقة عليه الى هذا الحد**

**- ****ارجوك اخبرني ****!**

**- ****حسنناً لقد استدعاني للحاق بهما علينا الامساك بوحش البيجو**

**الذي يعيش في قرية الرمال ****!**

**- ****انها قرية ساسوري صحيح ؟ الا يمكنني الذهاب معك اود رؤيته**

**- ****لا استطيع فعل هذا دون امر الزعيم **

**- ****لكن ارجوك ****!**

**- ****انا اسف والان علي الذهاب سأخبره انك رغبت برؤيته وداعاً**

**و حلق مبتعداً بطائره الابيض تاركاً مير وحيده وخائفة ****...**

**في الايام التي تلت ذالك كانت كوابيس مير تشتد قسوة **

**لم تستطع ان تنام هانئة كانت تشعر ان مكروهاً سيحل بساسوري**

**و لم تستطيع منع نفسها من القلق و الخوف ****.**

**لم يبق احد سواها في المقر فالجميع قد رحل ووصلت لها**

**اخبار بأن ساسوري وفريقه قد نجحوا في اسر البيجو اخيراً**

**وان الجميع قد ذهب ليقوموا بإستخراج طاقته و هذا الامر يستغرق ثلاثة ايام**

**هذا ما اخبرها به توبي الذي عاد ليبقى برفقتها في المقر **

**اذن بعدها من المفترض ان يعود الجميع لكن مير كانت تظن غير هذا**

**وبعد ثلاثة ايام استيقظت مير مفزوعة بعد ان رأت كابوسها المعتاد**

**لكن هذه المرة شعرت بخوف لا حدود له وشعرت بالضيق والاختناق**

**لقد تذكرت شيئاً آخر و ايقنت ان ساسوري قد اصيب بمكروه **

**وكان عليها الاسراع اليه حيث كان لمساعدته لقد ادركت انها الوحيدة القادرة على**

**هذا ****.. ****ركضت بسرعة و خرجت من المقر لتلتقي بتوبي الذي**

**كان واقفاً في الخارج وتعجب حين رأها بحال يرثى لها فأسرع اليها**

**- ****ما الامر هل انتي بخير ؟؟**

**لهثت و قالت له بعد ان التقطت انفاسها**

**- ****ارجوك خذني الى ساسوري انت تعلم اين هو صحيح ؟**

**- ****لكن ****...**

**امسكت ذراعيه و اخذت تهزه بإنفعال **

**- ****ارجوك خذني اليه يجب ان اساعدته والا ****...**

**لم تتمكن من اكمال جملتها و نظرت راجية الى توبي**

**الذي بدا متعاطفاً معها على نحو غريب ثم امسك بيدها**

**وسحبها خلفه قائلاً **

**- ****توبي سوف يساعدك لانه ولد طيب ****!**

**كانت مير ممتنه له و ركضت معه بكل ما اوتيت من قوة **

**end of chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**استمرا في الركض طويلاً وحاولت مير التغلب على تعبها**

**و التماسك لقد تذكرت شيئاً وعليها القيام به ان ارادت ان يعود ساسوري سالماً**

**استطاعت منع نفسها من البكاء مع انها رغبت فيه بشده وواصلت الطريق **

**غير آبهة بتورم ساقيها و اعيائها الشديد و اخيرا توقف توبي بعد ساعات**

**متواصله من السير امام جرف صخري يطل على نهر جارٍ و امامه**

**باب لمغارة صخمة بدى انها قد تدمرت اثر معركة طاحنة **

**كان الليل في اخر ساعاته لكن ضوء القمر كان يضيء المكان بالكامل**

**نزلا على الماء و دخلا الكهف معاً الذي بدى جلياً انه احد مخابئ المنظمة ****.**

**تقدمت مير بسرعة و كانت تتلفت يميناً وشمالاً وقد ارتاعت حين**

**شاهدت عشرات الدمى المحطمة تنتشر في المكان لقد كان**

**ساسوري يقاتل بلا شك ****.. ****وضعت يدها على قلبها وهي تواصل البحث**

**و تشعر بالخوف مما ستراه واخيرا رأته هناك في وسط**

**الحطام ****... ****كان ممدداً وسط دميتين أخريين وقد انغرس في جسده**

**سيفان حادان لم يكن المشهد في حاجة للتفسير لقد حدث ما كانت**

**مير تخشاه ****.. ****لم تستطع حينها ان تمسك دموعها فإنهمرت بغزارة فوق**

**خديها و نطقت اسمه وهي ترتجف**

**- ****ســا ****... ****ساسوري**

**لمحت خيال شخص يقف حيث كان ساسوري لقد كان زتسو****.**

**ركضت بسرعة بإتجاهه و جثت على ركبتيها امام ساسوري المطروح على الارض**

**نظر زتسو اليه و قال ****: ****هذه هي المرة الاولى التي اراه بشكله الحقيقي**

**لقد انتهى امره ****..**

**صرخت مير ****: ****لا ****... ****ليس بعد ****! **

**نظر زتسو اليها مدهوشاً **

**مير ****: ****استطيع انقاذه لم يفت الاوان بعد ****...**

**كانت تتحدث بثقة لم تعهد التحدث بها**

**ثم سحبت بحركة سريعة السيفان الذان كانا مغروسان في جسده**

**و قلبته على ظهره واسندت رأسه بيدها **

**حدقت في وجهه الهادىء وعينيه المغمضتان كان يبدو نائماً لاحظت**

**جسده الذي امتلأ بالخدوش والضربات لقد خاض معركة قوية وللأسف خسر فيها****...**

**نزلت دمعة حارقة من عينيها لتستقر على وجهه ثم مسحت بيدها السم**

**الذي سال من فمه وبدى كالدماء تماماً****.**

**كان عليها ان تسرع وتنجز مهمتها ****... ****انزلت رأسه على الارض بلطف**

**ونهضت واقفة وخاطبت زتسو قائلتاً **

**- ****هل قلت انك شاهدت شكله الحقيقي ؟ لكن هذا ليس جسده**

**يجب علي ان اصلح جسده الحقيقي اولاً ان اردت انقاذه****.**

**نظر زتسو اليها متعجبا ثم قال **

**- ****كيف ****.. ****تعرفين هذا ؟**

**- ****اعرف وحسب ****.**

**نظرت حولها باحثة عن جسد ساسوري الحقيقي كان لابد**

**ان يكون في مكان ما هناك و اخيراً رأته مثبتاً على جدار الكهف **

**و توبي يقف تحته باحثاً عن شيء ما **

**ذهبت الى حيث يقف و انزلت الجسد المعلق بمهارة **

**جعلت زتسو متحيراً جداً فهو يعلم ان مير لا تتمتع بأي شي**

**فكيف استطاعت انجاز ذالك بدقة كبيرة ثم زادت دهشته اضعافاً كثيرة**

**حين رأها تقوم بعمل الاختام بيدها وتستعد لتنفيذ نينجتسو ما **

**توهجت يدها فور انتهائها من عمل الاختام و بسرعة مررتها على**

**الكسور والخدوش في الدمية وسرعان ما إختفت لتبدو جديدة **

**و سليمة تماماً ****!**

**صرخ توبي متعجباً ****: ****كيف فعلت هذا ****.. ****شيء رائع ****!**

**نظرت مير اليه و لكن لم تجبه وحين انتهت من اصلاح**

**الدمية بشكل كامل وضعتها فوق كتفها وعادت الى حيث يوجد ساسوري مجدداً**

**و بسرعة نفذت ختماً بيدها وبدأت بنقل الجزء الحي الى الجسد السليم**

**حدق زتسو فيها بإهتمام بالغ لقد اثارت دهشته واهتمامه **

**لقد ظن للحظة انه لا يوجد امل لساسوري في النجاة وهاهي مير**

**تنقذه بطريقة لم تخطر على بال احد ****!**

**بعد ان انتهت من نقل قلبه بالكامل رأت عروقه تنبض بوهن **

**فأدركت انه فقد معظم التشاكرا لذا قررت ان تزوده بما تستطيع لكي**

**يستطيع النهوض ، وضعت يدها فوق الجزء الحي و بدأت بنقل التشاكرا التي **

**لم تتخيل يوماً انها تملك هذا القدر منها ****.. ****شعرت بأصابعه تتحرك و رأت حركه جفنيه **

**المغمضين ****.. ****لم تستطع منع نفسها من البكاء لكن هذه المرة كانت دموع الفرح**

**هي ما انهمر من عينيها لتنسكب على وجه ساسوري الذي بدأت عينيه بالانفتاح**

**ببطىء وحين فتح فمه اخيرا ليقول شيئاً**

**كان شيئاً صدم مير كثيراً**

**قال بضعف آمراً ****: ****توقفي ****... ****توقفي عن هذا ****!**

**End of chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**نظرت إليه في دهشة وتلاشت نظرة الفرح من عينيها لتحل محلها نظرة**

**خوف و تسآئل ****.. ****حدقت فيه لتتأكد مما قاله **

**نظر اليها بعينيه نصف المغمضتين ثم اغمضهما وحاول سحب**

**نفسه من بين ذراعيها لكن مير تشبثت به و منعته من الحراك**

**قالت له راجية ****: ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****ارجوك لا تتحرك الآن****..**

**فتح عينيه وحدق اليها في غضب وقال ****: ****توقفي لا تزوديني بالتشاكرا**

**لا اريد منك انقاذي ****!**

**وحرك يده ليبعد يدها عنه لكنها تمسكت به بقوة ولم تتزحزح**

**- ****قلت لك توقفي يجب ان أموت هنا **

**نظرت اليه غير مصدقه و بكت حزناً عليه لكنها لم تفعل ما طلب منها**

**بل قالت عوضاً عن ذالك ****: ****لا لن اتوقف ****! **

**كان صوتها يرتجف بسبب بكائها **

**أكملت قائلة ودموعها تسبق كلماتها ****: ****كيف تطلب مني ان لا اساعدك ****...**

**ارخى قبضته التي كانت تحاول انتزاع يدها عنه فقد ادرك**

**انها لن تدعه مهما حاول ****.. ****صمت قليلاً و انزل رأسه للأسفل**

**و هو يشعر بالتشاكرا تنساب في جسده الذي بدأ يستعيد قوته شيئاً فشيئاً**

**نظر ثانيه الى الفتاة التي كانت تزوده بتلك الطاقة وتسائل **

**" ****كيف يمكنها فعل ذالك بل كيف استطاعت انقاذه ؟****"**

**رأى انها لا تزال غارقة في دموعها ولكنها لم تتهاون لحظة واحدة**

**فيما كانت تفعله وواصلت بإصرار إعطاه كل ما تستطيع من تشاكرا **

**خاطبها قائلاً ****: ****انت تفعلين شيئاً لا قيمة له ****.. ****لماذا تصرين عن انقاذ شخص**

**مثلي****.. ****لقد هزمت في هذا المكان وبت عديم النفع لذا ****...**

**قاطعته ****: ****لا انت لست عديم النفع ****... ****لست كذلك ****!**

**ابتسم بتكلف و نظر اليها ثم قال ****:**

**لا تحاولي التعاطف معي فأنا لن اشعر بتعاطفك ابداً**

**ولا تظني انني سأكون ممتناً لك بسبب ما فعلته معي ****...**

**حدقت به في صمت بينما أكمل**

**- ****هل ستواصلين مساعدتي ؟**

**- ****أجل ****...**

**عقد حاجبيه وقال في غضب ****: ****غبية ****! ****لماذا تضيعين وقتك وطاقتك**

**في عمل تافهه هيا اذهبي ودعيني حتى ينتهي امري ****.. ****لا ادري كيف**

**تريدين مني ان اعيش بعد ان هُزمت على يد تلك العجوز****..**

**أحست مير انه لم يكن يعني الكلام الذي تفوه به فقد كان جسده**

**يرتجف بين ذراعيها وكان يتجب النظر مباشرة اليها وهو يقول جملته الاخيرة**

**شعرت انه كان مجروحاً و انه كان يعاني ويحاول اخفاء كل هذا بصراخه وغضبه**

**نظرت اليه بتعاطف و قالت بصوت هادىء **

**- ****اخبرني مالذي حدث ؟**

**نظر اليها لثوانِ ثم اشاح بنظره مبتعداً **

**ألحت بالسؤال ****: ****أخبرني ارجوك ****..**

**لم يجد مفراً سوى الاجابة عن سؤالها قال والغضب لايزال يتملكه**

**- ****انها جدتي العجوز ****... ****لكن مالذي يهم الان؟ لقد جعلت من نفسي**

**هدفاً سهلا لهجومها الاخير ****.. ****لو انني انتبهت قليلاً لما حدث كل هذا**

**ولكنت قضيت عليها بنفسي **

**شهقت مير وقالت ****: ****كنت ستقتل جدتك ****...****؟**

**نظر اليها ساسوري و ضحك بمكر وقال ****: ****هل تفاجأتي يا طفلة ؟ **

**نعم كنت سأفعل ذالك ****! ****أرأيتي الان حقيقة الشخص الذي قمتي بإنقاذه ؟**

**أنني لا أبالي بحياتها ولا بحياتك ولم أكن لأبالي مطلقاً فأنا مجرد دمية ****...**

**- ****غير صحيح ****!**

**- ****بل صحيح قلت لك لا جدوى من تعاطفك لن ادين لك بشيء****...**

**- ****لم اعني هذا ****! ****انني اقصد انك لست دمية كما تدعي **

**ان لديك قلباً بشرياً وهذا كفيل بجعلك إنساناً****... ****انني اشعر بنبضك**

**بين يدي وطالما ان لديك قلباً ينبض فإني اراك انسان بغض النظر**

**عن صفاتك وما تدعيه ****.**

**ثم انحت رأسها ووضعت أذنها فوق قلب سيد الدمى لتستمع لدقاته عن قرب**

**وحين سمعته ينبض بالحياة ارتسمت البسمة على شفتيها ورفعت رأسها**

**محدثتاً ساسوري **

**- ****أرأيت انه ينبض لن تستطيع اقناعي بعكس هذا ****!**

**نظر اليها ساسوري مدهوشاً فبعد الكلام الجارح الذي قاله لها**

**توقع منها ان تغضب و تتخلى عنه لكن بقائها معه و محاولة اثبات انسانيته**

**هو ما حيره في امرها ****...**

**ردت على نظراته المدهوشة وهي تسلمه آخر كمية من التشاكرا **

**- ****لن تستطيع منعي من تحقيق امنيتي ****.. ****لقد تمنيت ان اساعدك اذا**

**ما تعرضت للخطر وها انا احققها ****.. ****لا يهمني ان لم تشكرني او تهتم بما**

**قمت به لأجلك فكما اخبرتك هذه امنتيني و لي الحق في الحصول عليها ****...**

** end of chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**إمتلأ جسد ساسوري بالتشاكرا من جديد و عادت اليه قوته **

**لم يكن بمقدور أي شخص يشاهده الان ان يخمن انه قد خاض معركة طاحنة**

**كان زتسو يراقب ما قامت به مير لإنقاذ ساسوري بإهتمام بالغ**

**لقد أثارت قدرتها المذهلة أهتمامه لم يكن ليصدق انها قامت بمثل هذا الشي**

**لو لم يشاهدها بأم عينه تقوم به ****.**

**حدث نفسه قائلاً ****: " ****يجب ان يعلم الزعيم بهذا ****... "**

**أطل الصباح أخيراً و داعبت اشعة الشمس ظلمة الكهف الذي**

**كانوا فيه****.. ****كانت لا تزال اشعتها باردة وخافته لكنها انارت المكان **

**أضاء شعاع من الضوء المكان الذي إستلقى فيه ساسوري مسنداً رأسه **

**على ذراع مير ****... ****حرك يده ليتأكد من أنها سليمة تماماً ثم دفع بها الارض**

**لتساعده على النهوض ****... ****نهض واقفاً ولم ينتبه لمير التي مالبثت ان وقعت**

**أرضاً ****... ****لقد خارت قواها تماماً و فقدت معظم طاقتها ****.. ****كانت قوية لسبب واحد**

**وهو أنها تمنت مساعدة ساسوري و الأن بما أن امنيتها قد تحققت ، عادت**

**ضعيفة و منهكة****.. ****حدقت في ساسوري الذي سار مبتعداً عن المكان الذي**

**وقعت فيه وإبتسمت في سرها لأنها رأته سليماً معافى ****.**

**كان يبحث عن رداء الاكاتسكي الخاص به ومالبث ان وجده**

**ملقى على الارض ****.. ****رفعه بيده وإرتداه وبحركة سريعة نفض عنه الغبار **

**ثم أجال بنظره وشاهد الدمى الخاصة به تملأ المكان وقد تحطم عدد كبير منها**

**لم يكن بمقدور مير مشاهدة التعبير الذي ارتسم على وجهه في تلك**

**اللحظة لكنها كانت واثقة من انه كان حزيناً جداً لفقدان مجموعتة الثمينة **

**من الدمى ****.. ****كان تريد النهوض والذهاب إليه و اخباره ان بمقدوره اصلاح**

**كل دمية تحطمت في هذا المكان لكنها عجزت حتى عن رفع رأسها عن الارض**

**إنحنى ساسوري فوق إحدى الدمى المحطمة ومد يده ليتحسسها **

**راقبته مير بإهتمام ودهشت كثيراً حين ميزت أن تلك الدمية لم تكن**

**سوى دمية الكازيكاجي الثالث التي اخبرها ساسوري **

**بأنها دميته المفضلة ****.. ****لقد فقدها ****..****أحست بالاسى لأجله **

**ورغبت بأن تكون الى جانبه في تلك اللحظة لتخفف عنه حتى لو لم يرغب هو**

**بذلك ****.. ****حاولت جاهدة ان تنهض مجدداً لكنها لم تفلح الا في تغير وضع استلقاءها **

**فقد أصبحت الآن مستلقية على ظهرها ****... ****تنهدت وهي تحدق بالسماء الزرقاء فوقها **

**التي إحتجبت فجأة بوجه توبي الذي أطل عليها **

**رمشت مير في دهشة و نظرت اليه **

**خاطبها قائلاً ****: ****هل أنتي بخير ؟؟ توبي قلق بشأنك**

**نظرت إليه في ود و أجابته ****: ****نعم إنني بخير شكراً لك **

**فرح بإجابتها و قفز سعيداً بالقرب منها ****.. ****كان شخصاُ يمتلأ بالحيوية **

**ولا يكترث لشيء تماماً كالأطفال وقد كانت مير تسعد برفقته دوماً **

**جلس بالقرب منها وقال بسرعة وبلهفه ****: ****هل تستطيعين النهوض ؟ هل أحملك ؟**

**توبي قادر على هذا ****!**

**إبتسمت له وقالت ****: ****هذا لطف منك لكنني أفضل النهوض ****..**

**مد يده لها فأمسكت بها و حاولت رفع نفسها و التغلب على الاعياء الذي **

**كانت تشعر به ****... ****وحين نهضت أخيراً مشت بخطوات ثقيلة بطيئة**

**أرادت الذهاب الى حيث كان ساسوري، أخذت تنقل خطواتها بصعوبة**

**على الارض وحين شارفت على الوصول إليه ظهر زتسو امامها ساداً**

**الطريق وحائلاً بينها وبين المكان الذي يقف فيه ساسوري****.**

**قال زتسو مخاطباً الجميع ****: ****هيا علينا الذهاب لإيجاد البقية ****.**

**أومأ ساسوري برأسه موافقاً وتقدم ليشق طريقه الى خارج الكهف**

**تبعته مير بنظراتها ولم تتحرك من مكانها ومالبث ان لحق به زتسو **

**تقدم توبي من مير و همس لها قائلاً ****: ****ألا تريدين أن يساعدك توبي ؟**

**إلتفتت إليه باسمه وقالت****: ****لا شكراً لك سأتدبر أمري ، أنا سعيدة لأهتمامك بي **

**رفع توبي يديه في سعادة وقال****: ****توبي فتى جيد ****!**

**خرجا من الكهف لينظما الى ساسوري وزتسو الذان كانا ينتظرانهما**

**وقبل ان ينطلقوا في بحثهم تقدم ساسوري من مير ومد يده لها**

**تعجبت مير ونظرت إليه متسائلة **

**كان وجهه يخلو من أي تعبير وكذالك كان صوته حين خاطبها قائلاً**

**- ****أمسكي بهذا **

**مدت يدها فوضع شيئاً في راحتها شعرت انه إلتصق بها**

**ورأت انه امتداد لخيط رفيع أزرق اللون **

**شرح ساسوري قائلاً ****: ****هذا خيط تشاكرا سيمكنك من معرفة **

**مكاننا اذا لم تستطيعي مجاراة المجموعة في الركض ، واذا ما شعرت**

**بتوقفك فسأسحبك بواسطته لذا حافظي عليه**

**ثم سار مبتعداً عنها **

**أغلقت مير قبضتها بكل حرص على خيط التشاكرا ذاك**

**وشعرت بالسعادة وأحست انه ليس مجرد خيط بل رباط بينها**

**وبين ساسوري وكان بوسها الان ان تبذل كل جهدها في البحث**

**معهم بعد ان شعرت انها مرتبطة بساسوري ****.**

** end of chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**لم تستغرق عملية البحث طويلاً فقد عبروا الطريق**

**الممتد من الكهف مروراً بالنهر ثم دخلوا الغابة وكما توقع ساسوري**

**فقد تخلفت مير ولم تستطيع مجاراة سرعتهم ****.. ****لم تفقد الاتجاه بفضل**

**خيط التشاكرا لكنها لم تتوقف عن الركض ورغم هذا شعرت بأنها تتحرك**

**من تلقاء نفسها في بعض الأحيان وأدركت أن ساسوري كان يشدها**

**إليهم ****.. **

**أخيراً عثروا على ديدارا ويوكيهيمه في وسط تلك الغابة كان اول**

**الواصلين توبي متبوعاً بزتسو ****.. ****اما ساسوري فقط وقف على**

**احدى الاشجار منتظراً وصول مير وحين رأى قدومها من بعيد نزل **

**إلى المكان الذي إجتمع فيه البقية ****.**

**كان ديدارا يتشاجر مع توبي بينما وقف زتسو**

**و يوكيهيمه يحدقان بهما وحين ظهر ساسوري جفل كل من**

**ديدارا و يوكيهيمه ولم يستطيعا اخفاء دهشتهما الكبيرة **

**تقدم ديدارا من ساسوري وراح ينظر اليه مشككاً**

**ثم صرخ قائلاً ****: ****ساسوري نو دنا أنت حي ****!**

**رفع ساسوري إحدى حاجبيه ونظر بغضب الى ديدارا**

**الذي إرتبك و أسرع بالقول ****: ****لقد سمعنا نينجا كونوها يتحدثون عن هزيمتك**

**ساسوري ****: ****تباً لهم **

**وصلت مير اخيراً اليهم وحين نزلت من فوق الشجرة **

**شاهدت إندفاع يوكيهيمه نحو ساسوري وتعلقها به**

**ثم سمعت بكائها المبحوح **

**قالت يوكيهيمه وهي تبكي ****: ****عزيزي ساسوري لقد خفت ان أفقدك**

**الى الأبد ****.. ****حمداً لله أنت لا تزال حياً**

**أمسك ساسوري بكتفيها وأبعدها عنه ثم لمح مير التي كانت تحدق بهما**

**في دهشه ****.. ****ثم إنتبهت يوكيهيمه الى وجودها ايضاً**

**فتعجبت وقالت****: ****كيف أتت الى هنا ؟**

**إلتفتت ديدارا وقد علم بوجود مير أخيراً فأسرع إليها **

**ديدارا ****: ****لم أعلم بوجودك هنا كيف جئتي ؟**

**إبتسمت له وقالت****: ****توبي ساعدني على هذا**

**لاحظ ديدارا انها كانت تلهث بشدة و التعب بادٍ عليها **

**ثم جلست على الارض ولم تستطع النهوض **

**قال لها ديدارا باسماً****:**

**كنت أود مساعدتك على النهوض لكن ****...**

**نظرت مير اليه و أدركت للتو ان ديدارا قد فقد كلتا يديه في معركته الاخيرة**

**نظرت اليه بإشفاق و قالت ****: ****اوه انا آسفة لما حدث ****...**

**- ****همم سأتدبر الأمر بطريقة ما **

**سعلت مير بقوة وأنزلت يدها على الارض لتسند نفسها ****.. ****لقد فقدت كل**

**طاقتها وقد أعياها التعب ****.. ****إلتفت ديدارا ناحيه يوكيهيمه وهتف قائلاً**

**- ****يوكيهيمه ساعديها بواسطة الجتسو الطبي ****!**

**نظرت يوكيهيمه اليه في دهشه ثم نقلت نظرها بلا مبالاه الى مير التي **

**كانت تعاني****...**

**- ****هيا أسرعي ****.. ****قالها ديدارا آمراً**

**حدقت به يوكيهيمه و تعلثمت قليلاً وهي ترد عليه **

**-****أنـ****.. ****أنني ****... ****لا أستطيع فقد فقدت معظم طاقتي في المعركة الاخيرة ****.**

**- ****ولكن ****..**

**شدت مير رداء ديدارا لتجذب انتباهه اليها وقالت مبتسمة**

**- ****لا بأس انني بخير لا داعي لذلك **

**- ****كما تشائين همم**

**كان المكان ممتلىء بالضجيج ****... ****صوت ديدارا وهو يتحدث **

**مع مير و صوت توبي وهو يصرخ فرحاً لأنه عثر على إحدى ذراعي**

**ديدارا وصوت يوكيهيمه محدثتاً ساسوري وهما يبتعدان ****...**

**ثم خيم سكون مخيف المكان**

**شعرت مير به وحدها و شعرت فجأة بأن الدنيا تدور من حولها و لم تعد تستطيع**

**الرؤية جيداً ثم رأت الظلمة تبتلع ما حولها شيئاً فشيئاً الى إختفى كل شي**

**و سقطت على الارض مغشياً عليها ****...**

** end of chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**لم تعرف مير مالذي جرى لها بعد ذالك كانت ترى نفسها**

**مستيقظة ولكن كل شي حولها بدى غير حقيقي و أشبه بالحلم**

**كانت لا ترى سوى الضباب الكثيف والفراغ القاتل ****... ****حاولت جاهدة**

**الاستيقاظ و الخلاص من كل تلك الرؤى التي أرهقتها لكنها لم تفلح****..**

**وشعرت مرة أو أثنتين بشخص يضع كوباً بين شفتيها لتشرب منه **

**كانت تريد أن تنتهي من هذا الكابوس و تعود لوعيها لكنه كان اقوى منها**

**رأت نفسها تركض وتركض في طريق طويلة لم تعرف نهاية لها وكانت**

**تبحث عن شخص ما ****... ****هل كان ساسوري ؟ ****... ****لماذا هو بعيد هكذا ؟**

**هل ستجده في نهاية هذا الطريق الطويل ؟ أم سيختفي من أمامها**

**كما حدث مسبقاً ****.. ****لم تعرف إجابة لتلك الاسئلة وواصلت ذالك الكابوس الرهيب****.**

**ثم إستعادت وعيها أخيراً وفتحت عينيها ببطىء سامحة للضوء بأن يدخل**

**إليها ويمحي الظلمة التي أسرتها طويلاً ****.. ****تسائلت عن مكانها وحركت رأسها**

**بصعوبة ونظرت حولها ****.. ****كانت في غرفة صغيرة ذات جدران خشبية تتوسط**

**إحدى تلك الجدران نافذة ضخمة يدخل الضوء منها بكمية وفيرة وقد أسدلت على **

**تلك النافذة ستارة رقيقة بيضاء اللون أخذت بالتمايل نتيجة هبوب نسمات الهواء ****.**

**كانت مير مستلقية على فراش مما يوضع على الارض ويتميز بقلة سمكه**

**وكانت تغطيها ملائة بيضاء اللون ناعمة الملمس ****.. ****ظنت في البداية انها وحيدة**

**لكنها سرعان ما عرفت انها مخطئة إذ سمعت صوت شخصان بالقرب منها **

**فإلتفتت صوبهما لترى أحدهما وقد أعطاها ظهره لكنها ميزته من شعره الفضي**

**لقد كان هيدان ****... ****وكان الشخص الآخر مستلقياً على فراش كالذي تنام عليه**

**وتمكنت مير من مشاهدة وجهه بسهولة وقد كان ديدارا ****...**

**نظرت إليهما فيما كانا يتجادلان في أمر ما وقد إرتفعت اصواتهما**

**قال ديدارا بنفاد صبر ****: ****منذ يومان وانت تخبرني انه قادم مالذي **

**يؤخره هكذا ؟؟**

**أجابه هيدان بغضب ****: ****وكيف لي أن أعلم ؟ كف عن سؤالي عنه ****.. ****تباً لكما ****!**

**كان ديدارا سيرد عليه ولكنه صمت حين شاهد مير وقد إستعادت**

**وعيها و إعتدلت في جلستها وأخذت تحدق بهما بتعجب ****.**

**- ****مير لقد أستيقظتي إذن ****...**

**وحين سمع هيدان جملة ديدارا تلك إلتفت وراءه ليشاهد الفتاة **

**وقد عادت إلى وعيها ****.. ****وحين إلتقت نظراتهما إبتسمت له**

**فأتسعت عينيه الارجوانيتن واسرع بالقول ****: ****أنتي تحبين النوم حقاً****. **

**كان يتحدث إليها بنبره منخفضة مغايرة عن النبرة التي كان يجادل بها ديدارا**

**رفعت مير حاجبيها دهشة و سألته بهدوء ****: ****كم مضى على فقدي للوعي ؟**

**لكن اتتها الاجابة من ديدارا عوضاً عن هذا **

**قال وهو يقهقه ****: ****ثلاثة ايام كاملة إن أغفلنا عد هذا اليوم **

**دهشت مير لهذا وتذكرت كيف فقدت وعيها فجأة في تلك الغابة **

**أكمل ديدارا ****: ****لقد بدوتِ مرهقة جداً في ذالك اليوم ولا عجب**

**بأنك أستغرقت كل هذه المدة في النوم ****.. ****من حسن الحظ اننا عثرنا **

**على هيدان في هذه البلده ، فأنا عاجز دون ذراعٌي**

**وتوبي مغفل عديم النفع همم لذا فقد تكفل هو بالعناية بك **

**صاح هيدان غاضباً ****: ****أصمت ايها الاحمق لقد أجبرت على فعل هذا **

**لاحظت مير ان هناك إحراج طفيف في نبرته ****.. ****وشعرت في أعماقها**

**أنها ممتنه له جداً وسعيدة لأنه الى جانبها **

**قالت له ****: ****شكراً لك يا هيدان **

**أجابها بغضب ****: ****كفي عن هذا لو لم يطلبه مني ذالك الاحمق**

**لما قمت بشي ****.**

**عارضه ديدارا قائلاً ****: ****لكنه طلب الاعتناء بها مني انا ****!..****هل نسيت ؟**

**وجه هيدان ضربه موجعه فوق رأس ديدارا ليسكته **

**بينما كانت مير تفكر بالشخص الذي طلب الاعتناء بها **

**قالت لهما مشككة وهي تشعر بالخجل ****: ****هل تعنيان ****... ****هل تعنيان ساسوري دنا ؟**

**نظرا اليها في دهشة ثم قال ديدارا مصححاً ****: ****لا نحن نعني السيد زتسو ****.**

**إتسعت عيناها دهشه ورددت ما قاله ****: ****السيد زتسو ؟؟**

**أكمل ديدارا ****: ****نعم لقد أوصاني بالاعتناء بك و التأكد من سلامتك**

**لحين إستعادتك لوعيك ****.. ****لقد قال شيئاً عن رغبته في أخذك الى الزعيم همم**

**صاحت مير مدهوشة ****: ****الزعيم ****!**

**ترى ما الامر الذي يريده الزعيم منها ؟ شعرت مير بالإستغراب **

**والدهشة في آن واحد ثم عادت لتعبر عن إمتنانها لهيدان **

**قالت له بفرح ****: ****لأدري كيف استطيع شكرك يا هيدان****... **

**كنت ****... ****كنت لطيفاً جداً معي ****.**

**وقف هيدان فجأة و قال لها بعصبية ****: ****أصمتي يا فتاة ****.. ****تباً لك**

**ثم سار بغضب قاصداً باب الخروج وأكمل كلامه****: ****سأذهب لإحضار الطعام**

**فأنتي لم تأكلي شيئاً منذ أيام ****...**

**خرج من الباب و صفعه بقوة ورائه محدثاً صوتاً مدوياً**

**نظر ديدارا إلى مير وقال ساخراً ****: ****هل قلتي انه كان لطيفاً ؟**

**ضحكت وقالت ****: ****إن له طريقته الخاصة في إظهار اللطف ****..**

**وضحكا معاً**

**ثم إستلقى ديدارا على ظهره ونظر للسقف بشرود****...**

**قطع لحظة تأمله تلك صوت مير إذ قالت ****:**

**- ****من كنتما تنتظران ؟ هل هو ساسوري دنا ؟**

**هز ديدارا رأسه نافياً ونظر اليها قائلاً****:**

**- ****أخطأتي ثانيةً ****! ****لقد كنا ننتظر كاكزو الذي غادر في عمل**

**يدر عليه المزيد من المال كما يقول ****.. ****وقد كنت اريد منه أن يعالج ذراعي**

**ويعيد وصلهما فهو قادر على هذا ****...**

**تنهدت مير فلم يكن كاكزو هو من تمنت ان يحضر ****.. ****ثم إستوعبت **

**ما قاله ديدارا فتهفت فرحة****: **

**- ****هذا رائع أرجوا ان تعود ذراعاك سليمتان ****!**

**- ****فالنأمل ان يحضر كاكزو اولاً ****..**

**تأفف وقال ****: ****مالذي أخره كل هذه المدة **

**- ****أرجوا ان يأتي **

**- ****لقد غادرنا ساسوري قبل ان تفقدي وعيك في ذالك اليوم****.**

**نظرت اليه في دهشه لم تنتبه ابداً الى مغادرته **

**لابد ان تعبها كان شديداً جداً وقتها اذ لم تنتبه لأمر بهذه الاهميه بالنسبة لها**

**أكمل ديدارا ****: ****لقد عاد مع يوكيهيمه الى المقر****...**

**لم تعلق مير على هذا وأخفت شعورها بالحزن لانها ابتعدت عنه**

**مجدداً ****.. ****وإكتفت بالقول ****: ****لقد فهمت ****...**

**ثم نهضت من فراشها وسارت الى حيث توجد النافذة **

**شعرت بالهواء النقي الآتي من الخارج يداعب خصلات شعرها **

**ورأت ان الشمس لا تزال**

**في كبد السماء ****.. ****لابد انهم كانوا في أواخر ساعات الظهيرة ****.. ****تأملت**

**البلدة التي كانوا فيها ****..****كانت الشوارع مكتضة بالناس و البيوت صغيرة ومتلاصقة **

**وخمنت ان الغرفة التي تقطنها حالياً هي غرفة فندق شعبي ****.****رأت بين الحشود **

**هيدان عائداً وهو ممسك بكيس ويسير بثبات ****... ****إبتسمت مير لنفسها وهي**

**تنظر إليه ****. **

** end of chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Flash back**

**في ذالك الوقت كانت يوكيهيمه تطرح العديد من الاسئلة **

**المتواصله على ساسوري ****.. ****كانت تسأله عن معركته الاخيرة**

**وكيف استطاع النجاة من اصاباته و أخبرته كيف أنها ا كادت تموت حزناً**

**حين سمعت ماقاله نينجا كونوها عن القضاء عليه ****.. ****كانت منشغلة جداً**

**بالحديث ولم تنتبه الى ان الشخص الذي تحدثه لم يكن يعيرها أي اهتمام ولم**

**يسمع أي كلمةٍ مما تفوهت به ****.**

**كان واقفاً بقربها لكن عينيه كانتا تحدقان بشخص آخر **

**ووجهه خالِ من أي تعبير ****.. ****لم تصل الى مسامعه سوى **

**آخر جملة قالتها يوكيهيمه وذالك لأنها شدت يده وأطبقت عليها**

**بيدها مما جعله يدرك أخيراً انها مازالت هناك**

**قالت بلطف وهي تمسك بيده ****: ****هل أنت بخير يا ساسوري ؟**

**تبدو لي شارد الذهن ****...**

**حاول سحب يده من قبضتها لكن يوكيهيمه أبت أن تحرره**

**نظر إليها مستغرباً ****.. ****فما لبثت ان أحمرت وجنتاها خجلاً و تركت يده**

**لم يجب على أيٍ من أسئلتها بل سألها عوضاً عن ذالك ****:**

**- ****أحقاً لا تملكين التشاكرا الكافية لمساعدتها ؟ **

**أدركت يوكيهيمه أخيراً ان من كانت تشغل تفكير ساسوري**

**وكان يسترق النظر اليها هـــي ****... ****ميــر ****...**

**عقدت يوكيهيمه حاجبيها بغضب وقالت وهي تكاد تعجز**

**عن اخفاءه ****: ****نعــم لن أستطيع بمقدار التشاكر التي لدي ****.**

**حاولت صرفه عن مواصلة التفكير بتلك الفتاة ****.. ****فقالت بسرعة**

**وهي تتصنع الأهتمام ****: **

**- ****ماذا عن الدمى ؟ ما مدى الاضرار التي تعرضت لها ؟**

**أعاد سؤالها مشهداً موجعاً بالنسبة الى ساسوري وتذكر**

**كيف تناثرت الدمى محطمة في كل مكان ****...**

**أغمض عينيه وقال ****: ****لقد دُمرت مجموعتي بالكامل ****!**

**شقهت يوكيهيمه وقالت ****: ****مستحيل ****!**

**أعاد فتح عينيه ببطىء وهو يقول ****: ****الأفضل أن اعود لجمع شتاتها**

**و إصلاحها بأسرع وقت ****.**

**ثم إستدار للمغادرة ولكن يوكيهيمه نادته مسرعتاً**

**- ****سآتي معك ****.. ****من الخطر أن تسير وحدك وأنت مجرد من السلاح ****.**

**نظر إليها من فوق كتفه وقال متشامخاً ****: ****من تظنيني يا هذه ؟ **

**هل تقللين من شأن عقرب الرمال الحمراء ؟**

**إرتبكت يوكيهيمه وحاولت إصلاح الموقف فأردفت قائلة ****:**

**- ****لا لم أعني هذا ****. ****كل مافي الأمر انني أريد الإطمئنان عليك ****.**

**سار مبتعداً دون أن يعلق على ماقالته وفهمت يوكيهيمه ان ذالك**

**التصرف يعني أنه وافق على مرافقتها له فأسرعت بنقل خطاها **

**لتلحق به ****.. ****إلى ان توقف فجأة وكأنه تذكر أمراً ما فإلتفت الى**

**المكان الذي تجلس فيه مير وقال ****:**

**- ****أرى أن من الأفضل أن أعيدها الى المقر ****.. ****لا أضن ان الزعيم**

**سيكون مسروراً إن علم انها خرجت دون إذنه ****.**

**أحست يوكيهيمه بوخز مؤلم في قلبها ****.. ****فهذا ما كانت**

**تشعر به دوماً حين يتحدث ساسوري او يبدي إهتمامه بمير**

**كانت كلماته كالإبر الحادة التي تخترق قلبها و تمزقه ببطىء****.**

**لقد شعرت بالشي نفسه حين إنقض عليها هيدان وأبعدها**

**عن مير حين هاجمتها ،بل شعرت به في كل مرة كانت تشاهد**

**فيها ديدارا يبتسم لمير ****.. ****لقد أتعبها الشعور بذلك الإحساس **

**ولم تستطع التخلص منه ****.**

**لقد تمنت أن يهتموا بها فلماذا تراهم ينصرفون للإهتمام بتلك الفتاة؟**

**حين رأتها للمرة الأولى و أدركت ضعفها ****.. ****سرت لنفسها كثيراً وتوقعت**

**أن ينبهر الجميع بقوتها كما أنبهر الزعيم و سارع بضمها للمنظمة ****...**

**لكن ذالك لم يحدث رغم أنها توقعت ان يتحقق كما تحققت جميع أمنياتها الأخرى ****.**

**لقد أرادتهم أن يكونوا كالخواتم في أصابعها ****.. ****ينصاعون لأمرها و يتبعونها بإخلاص**

**ولا يرون سواها أبداً ****.. ****لقد ظلت تلك الأمنية حبيسة خيالها فقط ****.**

**نظرت إلى ساسوري وقالت وهي تحاول إختلاق عذر مناسب ****:**

**- ****ستأخرنا وهي في حالتها تلك إنها لاتقوى على السير****.**

**نظر ساسوري الى مير التي تجثو على الارض و تتنفس بصعوبة**

**و أدرك أن يوكيهيمه محقة فيما قالته فوافقها على مضض****.**

**و سار مواصلاً طريقة بعد أن قال بصوت عالٍ حتى يسمعه**

**الجميع ****:**

**- ****نحن عائدان إلى المقر ****...**

**إبتسمت يوكيهيمه و إنطلقت خلفة ****.**

**جريا بسرعة كبيرة ولم يتباطأ ساسوري لحظة واحدة لانه**

**يعرف مهارة يوكيهيمه و قدرتها على مجاراته ****.. ****كانت تقفز برشاقة من**

**شجرة الى أخرى وتحافظ على المسافة بينهما ****.**

**أخيراً توقف ساسوري فوق إحدى الأشجار وحين وصلت إليه يوكيهيمه**

**أشار إليها بأن تصمت ****.. ****نفذت ماطلب منها و وقفت بقربه فوق جذع الشجرة****. **

**كانت أوراق الشجرة الخضراء تغطي المكان الذي وقفا فيه لكن كان هناك بعض **

**الفجوات التي تسمح لهما بالرؤية من خلالها ****... ****لقد وصلا الى الكهف **

**او بالاحرى الى أحد أوكار العصابة التي تدمر بعد معركة ساسوري ****.**

**لقد أراد ان يعود لإنتشال بقايا الدمى و لكنه الآن وجد عائقاً **

**واحداً يحول بينه وبين ما أراده ****... ****لقد كان هناك عدد من رجال**

**النينجا يحيطون بالكهف وبدى واضحاً انهم من كونوها ****.. ****لابد**

**أنهم جاءو لتفقد المكان والتأكد بأن أحداً لم ينجو من أعدائهم ****.**

**قال ساسوري بصوت خافت ولكنه يحمل غضباً كبيرا ****: **

**- ****تباً لقد وصلوا قبلنا ****.**

**إبتسمت يوكيهيمه بمكر و قالت له ****:**

**- ****لا تقلق سأتولى أمر هذه الحشرات بسهولة ****.**

**نظر إليها ساسوري و قال معترضاً ****:**

**- ****لا أنا من سيذهب لمواجهتهم لذا عليك أن****...**

**لم يستطع إكمال جملته فقد أسرعت يوكيهيمه بتنفيذ ماقالته**

**وقفزت إلى الأسفل ****.**

**وقفت يوكيهيمه فوق سطح الماء الجاري بمساعدة التشاكرا **

**وفكرت في نفسها قائلة ****: " ****ساسوري راقبني الآن و إنبهر بقوتي ****"**

**شعر نينجا كونوها بوجودها على الفور فصرخ قائدهم ****:**

**- ****أسرعوا هناك دخيل ****! **

**تجمع جنوده من حوله بسرعة كبيرة ،كان أغلبهم يحملون رتبه جونين وراحوا يحدقون بيوكيهيمه بحذر ****...**

**القائد موجهاً كلامه للنينجا ****: ****إستعدوا للهجوم إن رأيتهم أي حركة مربية منها ****.**

**إبتسمت يوكيهيميه بخبث ثم أطلقت ضحكة ملأت المكان وتردد صداها في الجو**

**نزل ساسوري من الشجرة ووقف في مكان مكشوف يحدق بها ****.**

**وحين رأه أحد الجونين صرخ محذراً ****: ****إحذروا انها واحدة من الأكاتسكي ****!**

**قطعت يوكيهيمه ضحكتها ونظرت إليه وقالت ****:**

**- ****تأخرت في إكتشاف هذا يا مغفل ****...**

**ومالبث أن إندفع كل النينجا دفعة واحدة لمهاجمتها وإنتشروا **

**حولها يمنةً ويسره ، وهم يشهرون أسلحتهم في وجهها ****..**

**لكن يوكيهيمه لم تتراجع او تتزحزح من مكانها ****... ****قامت برفع يديها بهدوء**

**مشكلةً إحدى أختام النينجا وما إن انتهت من تفيذه حتى إرتفع شعرها الأرجواني**

**و ظهرت طاقة كبيرة من يدها التي توهجت ****.. ****فضربت بها سطح الماء بقوة **

**وهي تقول ****: ****جتسو الإعاقة ****.. ****أنتم الأن في قبضتي ****!**

**تجمد كل النينجا في مكانهم ولم يتحركوا بعدها ****.. ****لقد تمكنت يوكيهيمه**

**من شل حركتهم بالكامل ****.. ****ثم أخرجت سلاحاً من وراء ظهرها **

**كانت سلسة غليضة تنتهي بجزء مدبب حاد جداً ****.. ****مررتها في الهواء**

**ثم وجهتها الى كل نينجا لتخترق جسده و ترديه قتيلاً ****...**

**كانت هذه إحدى مهارات يوكيهيمه المذهلة ****...**

**سحبت سلسلتها واعادتها الى مكانها، ثم أعادت ترتيب خصلات شعرها الطويل**

**التي تدلت على كتفيها وإلتفتت بسرعة ناحية ساسوري لترى إن كان قد إنبهر بها ****..**

**كان ينظر إلى الجثثت التي تناثرت حولها ولم يظهر أي تعبير **

**كالعادة ****.. ****فهو شخص يكاد يخلو وجهه من أي مشاعر ****..****ثم نزل**

**إلى حيث تقف يوكيهيمه وتجاوزها دون أن ينبس بكلمة ****...**

**نظرت إليه وقد إندفع الدم الى وجهها من شده الغضب ****..**

**صرخت قائلة ****: ****مابك ؟؟ ألم يعجبك ما قمتُ به ألا استحق كلمة مديح واحدة ؟؟**

**قال وهو يواصل طريقة الى داخل الكهف ****: ****هدئي من روعك****.. ****لقد رأيتك تقومين**

**بهذا عشرات المرات فلماذا تريدين أن أبدي أعجابي به الآن ؟**

**...****سكتت يوكيهيمه فلم تكن تتوقع منه هذه الإجابة****... **

**أكمل بصوت يخلو من العاطفة وقد أصبح الأن داخل الكهف ****:**

**-****لقد كذبتي علي بشأن فقدانك للتشاكرا ****.. ****كان يمكن ان تقولي صراحةً**

**انك لا ترغبين في مساعدتها****... **

**هاهو يطعنها من جديد بذكره لمير ****.. ****كم سيمضي من الوقت حتى**

**تتخلص يوكيهيمه من ذكره لتلك الفتاة بين الفنية والاخرى ****. **

**كان حقدها ينمو ويكبر كلما تحدث ساسوري عنها وكانت أغصانه**

**تمتد وتتفرع في قلبها الذي بات يكره ميــر بشده ****.**

**لقد كادت أن تتخلص منها في ذالك اليوم وترتاح للأبد**

**لو لم يتدخل هيدان ويفسد الأمر ****...**

**بقيت يوكيهيمه صامتةً لبرهه وهي تحدق بساسوري **

**المنهمك بتجميع الدمى و إداخلها في لفافات النينجا **

**و قلبت في عقلها ذكرى ذالك اليوم الذي هاجمت فيه مير**

**بعد أن هربت من أمام هيدان حين أتى وخلص مير من**

**قبضتها ****.. ****لم تكن تستطيع إحتمال رؤيته قلقاً على مصير تلك الفتاة ****...**

**لقد أرادت أن تهرب من الواقع لذا جرت بسرعة **

**في أرجاء المقر على غير هدى ****.. ****ورأت انها ستكون في موقف**

**محرج إن علم ساسوري بما دار بينها وبين مير ****..**

**كانت تريد الفرار لكن الى اين ؟؟**

**جاءها صوت من داخل عقلها جعلها تتوقف عن الركض وتصغي اليه**

**لقد كان صوت الزعيم ، فهو قادر على التخاطر روحياً مع أفراد عصابته**

**إن أرادهم في أمر مهم ، أخبرها ان لديها مهمة مستعجلة وان عليها**

**الاسراع بإبلاغ اول شخص تصادفه من فريقها والانطلاق الى تلك المهمة**

**و سيعلمهم بتفاصيلها في وقت لاحق ****...**

**لم تكن تريد شيئاً غير هذا ****! ****لقد أتى خلاصها بأسرع مما توقعت **

**أطلقت ساقيها للريح وأسرعت الى مشغل ساسوري وشرحت له**

**الأمر فما كان منه الا ان أستعد للرحيل بعد أن ترك ملاحظة لديدارا**

**-****الذي كان غائباً حينها****- ****تعلمه بمهمتهم المستعجلة ****. **

**ثم عبرا الباب خارجين من المقر ****.. ****وكانا في طريقهما للنزول من**

**فوق التلة الخضراء ****.. ****تقدمت يوكيهيمه لتنزل لكنها لاحظت أن ساسوري**

**قد توقف وحين إلتفتت لتتحقق منه رأت أنه غارق في التفكير و ينظر**

**بإتجاه الغابة البعيدة ****...**

**نادته قائلة ****: ****ساسوري ****! ****علينا الإسراع ****! **

**إنتبه لصوتها فحرك رأسه ناحيتها وقال ****:**

**- ****أضن أنها تتدرب الآن ****... ****في الغابة **

**- ****من تعني ؟**

**نزل من فوق التلة وتقدم يوكيهيمه بضع خطوات وأجابها **

**- ****أعني ميــر ****... ****تلك الفتاة تكره الإستسلام**

**ثم إغمض عينيه و إبتسم بتكلف **

**لم تستطع يوكيهيمه أن تكتم قهقهتها مع أن هذا يعني**

**كشف الأمر الذي تخفيه ****.. ****أسرعت بوضع يدها فوق فمها **

**حين أدركت الحماقة التي إرتكبتها ****..**

**لكن الأوان قد فات فها هو ساسوري يحدق بها متسائلاً**

**قالت له بإرتباك ****: ****تلك الفتاة لم تذهب الى الغابة ****..**

**لم تكن تتوقع أن تكون رده فعله بتلك الطريقة **

**إقترب منها والغضب بادٍ على محياه و إتسعت عيناه**

**الجميلتان تساؤلاً ،صرخ قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هل أصابها أي مكروه أجيبني ****!**

**إزداد إرتباك يوكيهيمه أمام صراخه وقلقه البادي**

**رغم ملامحه الامباليه ****.. ****كم كرهت مير في تلك اللحظة **

**وتمنت لو أن المكروه أصابها بالفعل ****...**

**أجابت وقد إخترعت كذبة لتسكت ساسوري ****:**

**- ****إنها برفقة هيدان فقد عاد للتو ****...**

**هدأ ساسوري و إختفت ملامح الغضب من وجهه **

**قال وقد عادت نبرته الطبيعية **

**- ****هكذا إذن ****... ****لنسرع فلا وقت نضيعه **

**عضت يوكيهيمه شفتيها غيضاً وهي تتذكر تلك الحادثة **

**وشعرت بالدماء تخرج من شفتيها بسبب ذالك ****...**

**كانت هائجة جداً والأفكار تتضارب في رأسها **

**لقد سيطرت مشاعرها عليها وباتت تتحكم بتصرفاتها**

**لم يعد بمقدورها التفكير بشيء سوى غيرتها من مير **

**ولذا قررت أن تضع حداً وتبوح لساسوري بحقيقه مشاعرها **

**لكي تزيح ذالك الهم الذي يطبق على صدرها **

**تقدمت إلى حيث يقف في داخل الكهف وكان ظهره مواجهاً لها**

**قالت له بدون مقدمات وبصوت يقطر غيضاً وألماً ****:**

**- ****إلى متى ستظل مهتماً بتلك الفتاة ؟ الا يمكنك أن تزيحها من عقلك**

**وتنظر إلى من يهتم بك بصدق ؟**

**لم يلتفت ساسوري إليها **

**أجاب وهو يعطيها ظهره ****: ****مالذي تتحدثين عنه الآن ؟**

**إشتد غضب يوكيهيمه فركضت ووقفت أمامه مباشرة **

**لتجبره على النظر إليها ****.. ****فهي لن تتحمل أن يتجاهلها **

**قالت وهي تنظر إلى عينيه مباشرة ****: ****أنت تعرف من أعني **

**إنها مير ****... ****أنت لا تكف عن التفكير فيها ****.. ****إن هذا يؤلمني ****.. ****يؤلمني كثيراً**

**لأنني أنا التي تهتم بك بصدق وليس تلك الفتاة عديمة النفع ****.. ****أستطيع أن**

**أحقق لك بقوتي كل ما تريده وسأفعل لك ما تشاء فكل قدراتي تحت تصرفك****..**

**سكتت لتبتلع ريقها وكان ساسوري يحدق بها بصمت ويفكر**

**بالكلام الذي قالته له ****...**

**نظرت إليه راجية و قالت ****: ****هل فهمت الأن ؟ أنني أنا من يفيدك**

**وليس تلك الفتاة فما الذي فعلته لك أخبرني ؟ ****... ****لا شي ****!**

**صمت ساسوري لبرهه وكاد صمته أن يقتل يوكيهيمه **

**فقد أرادت أن تعرف رأيه ****... ****أغمض عينيه وزفر زفرةً تنم**

**عن الإستياء ****... ****ثم عاد لينظر إليها وتكلم أخيراً ببرود ****:**

**- ****تقولين أنها لم تفعل شيئاً لأجلي ؟ أنتي مخطة في هذا **

**فلولا مساعدة تلك الفتاة لما رأيتني أقف أمامك الآن ****...**

**- ****مالذي ****... ****مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**- ****لم أكن راغباً في إنقاذها لي لكنها أصرت وكانت أعند مني **

**تلك الفتاة إهتمت لأمري بصدق و لم تتمنى إلا أن تساعدني ****...**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه يداها وغطت فمها الذي إنفتح من هول الصدمة **

**قالت ودهشتها تملأ كل كلمة نطقت بها ****:**

**- ****أتعني أنها تمنت ان تنقذ حياتك ؟؟**

**أومأ ساسوري رأسه بالإيجاب فيما كانت يوكيهيمه تصارع دهشتها**

**لم تتوقع هذا الشيء مطلقاً ولم يخطر ببالها ابداً ****...**

**قال ساسوري وهو ينحني لإلتقاط آخر دمية مرمية على الارض ****:**

**قد تفكرين بأنها غبية ومغفلة إذ انها لم تتمنى شيئاً لنفسها **

**ولك الحق في ذالك فالاجدر بأي فتاة أن تقدم رغباتها الشخصية على أي **

**شي ****... ****لكن تلك الفتاة مختلفة فقد قدمت مصلحه شخص آخر ****..**

**نظر الى الدمية في يده ثم نقل ناظريه الى يوكيهيمه التي عقدت**

**الصدمة لسانها ****...**

**إنتصب في وقفته ومشى قاصداً الخروج من الكهف**

**ساسوري ****: ****اسرعي علينا العودة للمقر قبل حلول الظلام ****...**

**end of chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**فتح هيدان باب الغرفة بعنف لا يقل عن الذي أغلق به ****..**

**دخل مسرعاً وعلامات الغضب لاتزال بادية على وجهه **

**توجه نحو مير التي كانت تجلس وتسند ظهرها للجدار **

**رفعت عينيها لتحدق به فأسرع بإلقاء علبة طعام**

**مربعة الشكل عليها ****.. ****سقطت بين يديها مباشرة **

**فإبتسمت في سرور و قالت ****:**

**- ****رائع سأتناول الطعام أخيراً ****!**

**سارعت بفتح العلبة المربعة لتجد بداخلها**

**عدة أصناف تقليدية أنتقيت بعناية فهي تناسب المرضى**

**و تحتوي على كل المواد التي تمدهم بالطاقة **

**أخذت تتذوق الأصناف بشهية مفتوحه وقد أعجبها الطعم جداً****.**

**ألقى هيدان علبة أخرى مشابهه لعلبة مير فوق ساق ديدارا**

**الذي كان مستلقياً ، فما لبث أن استشاط غضباً وأزاح العلبة **

**عنه بواسطه قدميه ثم نظر إلى هيدان قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هل تهزأ بي ****! ****كيف يمكنني الأكل بدون ذراعَي ****!**

**حدق به هيدان وقد تذكر تلك الحقيقة لتوه فقال ****:**

**- ****آه لقد نسيت أمر إعاقتك هه إعذرني **

**إزداد غضب ديدارا وصرخ ****:**

**- ****أنا لست معاقاً بل مصاب، كُف عن السخرية مني ****! **

**- ****حقاً ؟ أثبت لي هذا **

**- ****سترى الأن مالذي سأفعله ****..**

**وقبل ان يتفاقم الوضع أسرعت مير بالنهوض والوقوف بينهما **

**محاولتاً ايقاف الشجار قبل أن يبدأ ****..**

**قالت لديدارا باسمه ****: ****أليس الأمر غريباً ؟**

**أنت من توقف مشاجراتي مع هيدان عادة ً **

**- ****وهل تحاولين إيقافي الآن ؟ إبتعدي لأنني أرغب بتلقينه درساً **

**مير****: ****إهدأ يا ديدارا فالأمر لا يستحق ****.. ****سأساعدك على تناول الطعام **

**فلا تقلق ****..**

**هدأ ديدارا من روعه وعاد ليجلس فوق فراشه أما هيدان فقد**

**إنحنى وإلتقط علبة الطعام الخاصة بديدارا ثم تقدم منه قائلاً**

**- ****صغيري ديدارا دعني أعبر لك عن أسفي بتطوعي لإطعامك شخصياً ****!**

**صرخ ديدارا رافضاً و تراجع إلى الخلف بسرعة مستنجداً بمير **

**- ****أنقذيني منه يا مير لا أريده أن يطعمني ****!**

**إبتسم هيدان بخبث وهو يقول ****: ****لا تقلق سأكون لطيفاً معك ****!**

**لم يكن بوسع مير أن تفعل شيئاً سوى الضحك وهي تشاهد**

**هيدان يطعم ديدارا ****" ****بلطفه ****" ****المزعوم ، وديدارا الذي لا يكاد يبتلع اللقمة**

**ليحشر هيدان غيرها في فمه حتى إمتلأ فمه بالطعام و عجز عن مضغه ****!**

**أوقفت مير ضحكها عندما لمحت مزلاج الباب يدور و يشير **

**إلى أن شخصاً سيدخل الغرفة ****..**

**مير ****: ****شخص ما يفتح الباب ****!**

**إلتفت كٌل من ديدارا وهيدان ناحيه الباب وهما يترقبان **

**دخول ذالك الشخص ****.. ****الذي مالبث ان دخل وهو يحمل بيده **

**حقيبه ضخمة ****.**

**صرخ هيدان وديدارا في آن واحد ****: ****كاكازو أين كنت لقد تأخرت ****!**

**دخل كاكازو الغرفة ولم يبالي لصراخهما ، جلس على الأرض**

**وراح يحدق بحقيبته ونطق أخيراً ****:**

**- ****كنت أجمع هذا المال ****! **

**تقدم منه ديدارا و حدثه قائلاً ****: ****هل نسيت موضوعي ؟ **

**لقد وعدتني بإعادة وصل ذارعيي من جديد ****.**

**لم يرفع كاكازو نظره الذي كان منصباً على حقيبته وقال ****:**

**- ****أنا لم أنسى، هيا مد ذراعيك لأعالجك **

**مد ديدارا يديه بسرعه و قد إنفرجت أساريره **

**فرحت مير لأجله أيضاً فأسرعت لتشاهد عن كثب كيف يقوم**

**كاكازو بعمله ****.. ****حدق بها كاكازو حين إقتربت منهما وقال وهو **

**يخيط يد ديدارا المنفصله بمهارة بواسطه الخيوط الغريبة التي تملأ جسده **

**كاكزو****: ****لقد قال زتسو شيئاً لأخبرك به ****..**

**نظرت إليه متفاجأة و إنتظرت منه أن يكمل **

**كان هيدان ينظر إليه مستغرباً أيضاً **

**أكمل كاكزو ****: ****أنتظريه هنا ولا تغادري سيأتي قريباً لإصطحابك **

**إلى قرية المطر****...**

**نهض هيدان مدهوشاً و تقدم إلى المكان الذي تقف فيه مير**

**و قال ****:**

**- ****مالذي تعنيه يا كاكزو لماذا يأخذها الى هناك ؟**

**- ****هل نسيت يا هيدان لقد طلب الزعيم رؤيتها ****...**

**قالت مير ببطىء ****: ****قرية المطر ****... **

**نظر إليها هيدان نظره سريعه ثم عاد ليسأل كاكزو بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****أيجب عليها أن تذهب إلى هناك ؟ يستطيع مقابلتها في المقر أو هنا ****...**

**رد كاكازو بهدوء ****: ****وهل أنا من يقرر هذا ؟ إنه الزعيم كما تعلم ****..**

**شعرت مير بالقلق من كلام هيدان فسألته ****:**

**- ****هل هناك مشكله في ذالك المكان ؟**

**نظر إليها و لاحظ الخوف في عينيها ****..****كانت تشبك أصابعها **

**بقلق وتنتظر منه الإجابة **

**هيدان ****: ****لاتكوني مغفلة لا مشكلة بالطبع ****.. ****كل مافي الأمر أنني**

**مستغرب أن الزعيم يستدعيك إلى مكان إقامته ****..**

**أراحت كلماته مير كثيراً فتنهدت بإرتياح و عادت لتكمل **

**مشاهدة كاكزو و هو يقوم بعمله ****..**

**بينما كان هيدان ينظر اليها بعينين تخفيان الكثير ****...**

**أكمل كاكزو عمله بإتقان كبير وعادت ذرعا ديدارا سليمتان تماماً**

**لكنه كان مجبراً على ملازمة الفراش مدة أطول حتى تلتئم جراحه **

**ويتمكن من إستخدام يديه في صنع المتفجرات من جديد ****.**

**غادرهم كاكزو بعد ذالك بوقت قصير بحجه أن هناك المزيد من الأعمال**

**بإنتظاره ****.. ****و ثار عليه غضب هيدان وقتها وأتهمه بتضيع الوقت في أعمال**

**تافهه ****.. ****فالمال بنظر هيدان مجردُ قذارة زائلة ****...**

**مضت عدة أيام و إستعادت مير صحتها كاملة و كانت**

**تعتني بديدارا الذي كان لايزال طريح الفراش بسبب يديه **

**أما هيدان فكان يلبي إحتياجاتهما التي تتطلب خروجاً من الفندق****.**

**كانت مير تنظر دوماً من خلال نافذة الغرفة بإهتمام كبير**

**الى القرية التي يقطنونها وكانت تتأمل الناس وهم يزاولون أعمالهم**

**كل يوم دون ملل أو كلل ****.. ****لقد إشتاقت للمقر و للتل المطل على **

**الغابة ****.. ****كم كانت تفتقد تدريباتها اليومية ****.. ****وكم كانت تفتقده ****...**

**لقد كانت تراه في منامها كل ليلة وهو يسير مبتعداً عنها دون **

**أن تتمكن من اللحاق به ولاشي يريحها سوى إستيقاضها **

**صباحاً ومعرفة أن ما رأته مجرد حلم ****.. ****لقد حُكم عليها بالبقاء هنا**

**وإنتظار قدوم زتسو إليها ****.. ****ولا تدري كم ستستغرق رحلتها الى **

**قرية المطر تلك، وكم سيمضي من الوقت قبل أن تتمكن من لقاءه مجدداً****..**

**كانت تفكر بكل ذالك بصمت وهي تحدق إلى القرية التي سكنت أخيراً**

**و عم الهدوء أرجاءها بإقتراب موعد غياب الشمس ****...**

**إقترب من خلفها و وقف بالقرب منها مسنداً ذراعيه على حافة النافذة **

**إلتفتت مير إليه و قد تعجبت من تصرفه ****..**

**كانت عيناه تحدقان بالسماء التي إستعدت لإستقبال المساء **

**وكان الهواء يحرك خصلات شعره الفضي بلطف ****..**

**قالت مير وهي تحدق به ****: ****هيدان هل أنت بخير ؟**

**نظر إليها بوجه حالم وقال ****: ****لماذا ؟ هل أبدو لكِ متعباً ؟ **

**إبتسمت وقالت ****: ****لا ****.. ****لكن التأمل ليس من عاداتك ****..**

**خيل لها أنها رأت وجنتيه تحمران خجلاً لكنها لم تستطع **

**سوى أن تكذب عينيها فهيدان أخر شخص يمكن أن تتخليه خجلاً ****!**

**سارت بعدها مبتعدة عنه وقالت ****: ****سأرى إن كان ديدارا **

**يحتاج لشيء قبل أن يخلد الى النوم ****..**

**قال هيدان وهو لايزال متكئاً على النافذه ****: ****منذ متى أصبحتي أماً لذالك**

**الطفل الكبير ؟**

**- ****توقف يا هيدان لا تسخر مني ****!**

**رفع يده ملوحاً لها وقال ****: ****لا بأس أسرعي قبل أن يبكي صغيرك ****..**

**زفرت مير بغضب و سارت بإتجاه ديدارا وفكرت في نفسها **

**"****إن هيدان لن يتغير أبداً ****..."**

**كانت تلك اللية هادئة****.. ****خيم السكون على القرية الصغيرة بأكملها **

**وفي الغرفة التي يسكنها أعضاء من الأكاتسكي كان الوضع مختلفاً**

**فقد تعالا صوت شخير ديدارا محدثاً صوتاً مزعجاً وكان هيدان مستيقضاً**

**ولم يستطع النوم على إثره ، فقرر الجلوس مادام لن يستطيع النوم**

**وعندها وصل إلى أذنيه صوت مختلف ****.. ****صوت يصدر من شخص آخر **

**ينام في الغرفة ****... ****لقد كانت مير تتعرض لكابوس آخر لكنه بدا **

**قاسياً جداً فقد كانت تلهث في نومها مصدره صرخات مكتومة **

**تنم عن ألم كبير****.. ****شعر هيدان بالقلق عليها فتوجه الى حيث تنام**

**ودهش حين رأها تتصبب عرقاً وكانت تغمض عيناها بشده و**

**تلهث كمن يجري دون توقف ****...**

**فكر بأن يوقضها ليخلصها من ذالك الكابوس ولكنه قبل أن يفعل **

**ذالك رأها تمد يدها لتمسك بشي ما ****.. ****لكنها لا تستطيع الوصول إليه **

**مد يده إليها بتلقائية ودون أن يفكر بذالك ****.. ****فما كان منها إلا أن أمسكتها **

**بقوة وكأنها وجدت ما كانت تبحث عنه أخيراً ****.. ****شعر بدفأ قبضتها وهي **

**تمسك به ****.. ****ولاحظ أنها هدأت أخيراً وتوقفت عن اللهث ****.. ****ثم رأى دمعة **

**تنزل من عينها ****.. ****لقد كانت هذه هي المرة الاولى التي يرى فيها دموع **

**مير ****... ****ثم حركت شفتيها ونطقت بخفوت ****:**

**ســـــاسوري ****...**

**و تشكلت إبتسامة جميلة جداً على ثغرها ****.. ****حدق بها مصدوماً لبضع **

**ثوان وكانت لا تزال ممسكتاً بيده ****... ****نظر إليها وجهها الهادىء الذي**

**تخلص أخيراً من الكابوس و قال هامساً ****:**

**- ****لا ****... ****لست هو ****!**

** end of chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**نهضت مير في صباح اليوم التالي ****.. ****نهوضاً مغايراً**

**عن الأيام السابقة ****.. ****فهي لم تنهض فزعة من كابوس ما ، **

**بل إستيقضت بسبب ضجة تصدر بالقرب منها ****..**

**رفعت رأسها عن الأرض وجلست منتصبة وراحت تبحث عن**

**مصدر الصوت الذي كان سبباً في إستيقاظها ****..**

**رأت ديدارا يذرع الغرفة جيئةًً وذهاباً ****.. ****ويبدو عليه الأنفعال**

**ورغم هذا كان يبدو مستمعاً ويطلق ضحكات عالية ****...**

**نهضت مير من فراشها وسارت نحوه وكانت على وشك**

**التحدث إليه ، لكنه سبقها و قال بحماسة ****:**

**- ****مير ****! ****لن تصدقي ما حدث ****! ****لقد شفيت تماماً ****.. ****الآن استطيع**

**أن أعود لصناعة المتفجرات وأواصل عملي ****.**

**سألته مشككة****: ****هل أنت واثق ؟ أليس من الأفضل ان تتريث قليلاً ؟**

**- ****لا حاجة لذالك أنني بخير أنظري إلى يديّ ****.. ****أنني أقر ببراعة**

**كاكازو همم**

**نظرت مير إلى يديه التي أعيد وصلهما قبل ايام قليلة ثم **

**وقعت عيناها على مجسمات طينيه كانت تملأ الارض حيث**

**يقف ديدارا ، لقد كانت من صنعه ****..**

**إبتسمت مير بإطمئنان فقد إقتنعت الأن أنه على ما يرام **

**- ****أنا سعيدة لرؤية هذه المجسمات مجدداً****..**

**ضحك ديدارا وقال ****: ****أجل لقد عدت من جديد ****.. ****إن الفن الحقيقي بنظري**

**هو الإنفجار لذا ****...**

**قاطعته مير بسرعة ****: ****إيــــــاك أن تفكر في تفجريها هنا ****!**

**نظر إليها متسائلاً **

**- ****لماذا ؟ **

**تنهدت مير وفكرت بأن ديدارا شخص طائش ولا يقدر**

**الأمور حق تقديرها ****..**

**تقدمت منه وربتت على كتفه وقالت محاولة توضيح الأمر له ****:**

**- ****ديدارا ****.. ****هل نسيت أننا في فندق و التفجير هنا لن يكون جيداً**

**إذ انه سيلفت الأنظار إلينا من جهة ****.. ****وسنضطر الى دفع تكاليف **

**الاضرار من جهة أخرى ****!**

**صمت لبرهه وبدى أنه إستوعب ما رمت إليه أخيراً**

**هز رأسه مستسلماً وقال****: ****إذن سأذهب للقيام بهذا في الخارج****..**

**ثم إنحى وبدأ بتجميع مجسماته الطينيه عن الأرض و مــدت له**

**مير يد العون و إنكبت على الأرض تلتقطها له ****.**

**و قبل أن يغادر باب الغرفة إلتفت الى مير وسألها **

**- ****هل ستكونين بخير بمفردك ؟**

**لم تلحظ مير غياب هيدان حتى تلك اللحظة **

**لقد ذكرها سؤال ديدارا بأمره **

**سألته بحيره ****: ****أين هيدان ؟ ألم تره ؟**

**هز ديدارا رأسه نافياً وقال ****: ****لم يكن موجوداً حين أستيقضت **

**لا أعلم اين ذهب ****..**

**شبكت مير يديها وقالت****: ****هذا غريب ليس من عادته الخروج باكراً **

**ثم إبتسمت وقالت لديدارا ****: ****لا تقلق بشأني سأكون بخير ****.. ****إذهب**

**و استمتع بتفجير مجسماتك الطينيه **

**ديدارا ****: ****لا بأس إذن ****...****الى اللقاء **

**قالت مير وهي تحدق بالباب الذي اغلقه ديدارا خلفه **

**- ****الى اللقاء ****..**

**إستدارت و مشت بإتجاه النافذه التي تعتبرها منفذها الوحيد**

**الذي يمكنها من رؤية العالم الخارجي ****...**

**رأت ان جو ذالك اليوم رائع جداً بالإستناد الى زرقة السماء**

**و إشراق الشمس بصفاء ****.. ****أحست بقليل من الإبتهاج وهي تراقب**

**الشارع وهو يمتلأ شيئاً فشيئاً بالمارة ****.. ****لقد كان يوماً رائعاً بالفعل**

**و شعرت بالاسف لأنها ستقضيه بين جدران الغرفة الخشبية ****.**

**لم يمض وقت طويل بعد ذلك حين سمعت مير صوت الباب يفتح**

**مجدداً ****.. ****إلتفتت نحوه وهي تظن بأن ديدارا قد عاد ****.. ****لكنها فوجئت **

**ان من عاد هذه المرة لم يكن سوى هيدان ****.**

**رحبت به قائلة ****: ****اهلا بعودتك يا هيدان ****..**

**دخل الغرفة و لاحظ غياب ديدارا على الفور فأسرع بالقول ****:**

**- ****هل أنتي بمفردك هنا ؟ كيف يتركك ذلك المغفل ؟**

**كان نبرته ممزوجة بالقلق والغضب ****.. ****الغضب من ديدارا لانه**

**ترك مير لوحدها ****..**

**مير ****: ****انا من أقترحت عليه ان يغادر إن لديه بعض الاعمال ****..**

**-****قالتها وهي تتخيل ديدارا منهمكاً بالتفجير بالقرب من أشخاص سييء الحظ****-**

**سار هيدان مقترباً منها ثم قال ****:**

**- ****كان جديراً به ان لا يدعك لوحدك ****.. ****نحن مكلفان بالعناية بك **

**حتى يصل زتسو ****.. ****إنه عديم المسؤولية حقاً**

**- ****أنني بخير على كل حال **

**ثم عادت لتحدق من خلال النافذة المفتوحه **

**قالت بإبتهاج ****: ****إن جو اليوم رائع أليس كذالك ؟**

**نظر إليها هيدان بإندهاش خفيف ولاحظ تعلق عينيها **

**بما تراه خارج تلك الغرفة ****.. **

**كانت تبدو سعيدة لكنها كانت تتوق لشي أكبر من مجرد المراقبة **

**لم تسنح لها الفرصة لمغادرة تلك الغرفة قط وبقي خروجها منها مرهوناً**

**بوصول زتسو الذي سيصطحبها لقرية المطر ، كانت ترغب بالخروج **

**ومراقبة القرية عن كثب ****..**

**أستطاع هيدان قرآءة ما كان يدور في ذهنها بمجرد النظر اليها**

**و ملاحظة أهتمامها بما يجري في الخارج****. ****تقدم من النافذة**

**كما فعل سابقاً و سأل مير بغموض ****:**

**- ****أترغبين في الخروج ؟**

**نظرت إليه وقد فاجأها سؤاله وكأنه قد علم مايدور في خلدها****.**

**ولم تفهم المغزى من وراء سؤاله أهو دعوة لها للخروج ام مجرد**

**فضول ؟**

**لم تجبه لكن عيناها كشفتا عن رغبتها الحقيقية **

**قال لها هيدان بعد ان حصل على إجابة لسؤاله دون أن تنطق ****:**

**- ****هيا سنخرج أتبعيني ****..**

**سُرت مير كثيراً لم تكن بحاجة للتفكير او التريث **

**لقد أرادت ذالك بشده شكرت هيدان لأنه أتاح لها مثل تلك الفرصة**

**الثمينة و سارت خلفه مسرعة والحماسة تتدفق في نفسها****.**

**ستخرج أخيراً وللمرة الأولى منذ مكوثها في تلك الغرفة **

**أخيراً ستتحرر من تلك الجدران وترى السماء بكامل إتساعها**

**وليس من زاوية واحدة كما كانت تراها من النافذة ****. **

**نزلا درج الفندق معاً و توجها نحو باب الخروج ،فقابلتهما**

**سيدة عجوز بدا انها مالكة المكان****.. ****تمنت لهما نهاراً سعيداً**

**وهما يعبران الباب الرئيسي المؤدي للخارج ****..**

**إندفعت مير بقوة متجاوزةً هيدان ****.. ****ثم مدت يديها للأعلى و إستنشقت**

**الهواء العليل ****.****كانت كالأسير الذي أطلق سراحه اخيراً و بدأ**

**بالترحيب بالعالم الخارجي من جديد ****..**

**نظر اليها هيدان في دهشه ثم قال ****:**

**- ****ألهذه الدرجة كنت تتوقين للخروج ؟ **

**إلتفتت إليه باسمةً وقالت مؤكدة****:**

**- ****نعــم ****! **

**أغمض عينيه ووضع يده خلف رأسه ****:**

**- ****ستتهمينا الآن بحبسكِ ****..**

**ضحكت مير ضحكة قصيرة وقالت****:**

**- ****الأمر ليس هكذا ، لقد كنت ساذجة حين ظننت انني ممنوعة**

**من الخروج ****..**

**مشيا مبتعدين حتى إختفى الفندق من خلفهما ،كانت مير **

**تتفحص القرية بإهتمام بالغ****.**

**لقد كان منظرها من خلال النافذة مختلفاً عن رؤيتها **

**عن قرب ****.. ****لقد بدت الآن وقد أحاط بها سحر خاص فالبيوت الشعبية**

**المتلاصقة بأسقفها الحمراء و الحدائق المصغرة التي زرعت بعناية **

**أمامها ****.. ****كل تلك التفاصيل جعلت مير تُعجب بالمكان ****..**

**إلتفتت ناحية هيدان الذي كان يسير موازياً لها وسألته****:**

**- ****في أي قرية نحن ؟**

**أجابها وهو ينظر للطريق أمامه ****:**

**- ****إنها قرية تابعة لدولة الرياح ****.. ****وهي ليست قرية حربية لذا**

**لن تقابلي سوى الناس العاديين وليس النينجا ****.**

**- ****إن كان هذا صحيحاً فلماذا تحمل سلاحك معك ؟**

**إن منظره سيخيف الناس ****..**

**قالتها وهي تحدق بمنجله الذي يضعه فوق ظهره****:**

**تحسس هيدان مقبض منجله وأجابها ****:**

**- ****إن الحذر واجب دوماً عليكِ معرفة هذا ****!**

**أومأت مير رأسها موافقة وتابعت السير الى جانبه **

**- ****أهناك مكان معين ترغبين في الذهاب إليه ؟**

**قالت مترددة ****: ****في الواقع كنت اود التجوال في القرية بأكملها****..**

**لكن أضن ان من الأفضل أن تدلني على مكان السوق ****...**

**نظرت إليه وأكملت كلامها ****:**

**- ****علي أن أذهب للسوق بمفردي من الآن فصاعداً ، لقد**

**ساعدتني كثيراً حين كنت تؤمن أحتياجاتي من السوق **

**والأفضل الآن أن أعتمد على نفسي في هذا ****..**

**بادلها النظرات ثم سار أمامها فلحقت به ****.. ****قادها مباشرة نحو**

**السوق الذي إمتلأ بالناس في ذالك الوقت ****.. ****كان سوقاً صغيراً**

**يلائم صغر القرية ****.. ****لقد كان عبارة عن صفان متقابلان من المحلات **

**يفصل بينهما الطريق العام فيوجد به محل لبيع التحف وآخران لبيع**

**الملابس ومحل صغير بجدران زجاجية متخصص في بيع الزهور والنباتات**

**وإنتشر الباعة المتجولين هنا وهناك وتعالت أصواتهم وهو يروجون **

**لبضائعم المختفلة وكان يحيط بهم عدد كبير من الأطفال يبتاعون **

**علب الحلوى والألعاب الرخيصة ****...**

**أحست مير بأنها ترى الحياة مجدداً ****.. ****لم يتنسى لها هذا **

**منذ أمد طويل فقد قضت فترة طويلة معزولة عن العالم **

**في المقر ثم قضت الفترة التالية محبوسة في غرفة صغيرة **

**لو كان بوسعها ان تخرج في مهمات لربما أمكنها هذا من رؤية**

**العالم بين الحين والآخر ****.. **

**كان هيدان يراقبها وهي تبدو طبيعة تماماً وتستمع بوقتها****..**

**ثم تصلبت قسمات وجهه وهو يتذكر كيف عانت في الليلة السابقة**

**من الكوابيس ****..****ترى هل هي سعيدة حقاً ام ان هذه السعادة ستزول**

**بمجرد تذكرها ما يقلقها و يشغل تفكيرها ****...**

**غرق هيدان في أفكاره و لم يسمع نداء مير له ****.. ****لكنه شعر**

**بيدها تسحب كُم رداءه وتجبره على الإصغاء **

**قال كمن لا يهتم ****: ****ما الأمر ؟**

**قالت وهي تشير بيدها الى محل في آخر السوق **

**- ****هل هو مقهى ؟ فالنذهب إليه **

**إبتسم هيدان بخبث وقال ****: ****أتشعرين بالجوع ؟**

**نظرت إليه مير وقد أجبرها على الشعور بالحرج وقالت**

**- ****وما المشكلة في ذالك ؟**

**- ****لا مشكلة****. ****كنت أسئل وحسب ****.. ****هيا فالنذهب الى هناك ****.**

**تناولا طعام الإفطار في ذالك المقهى و شربت مير كوباً من الشاي**

**الأخضر المريح للأعصاب ثم توجها الى حديقة تقع على أطراف القرية ****.**

**جلست مير على أحد المقاعد الخشبية ومدت قدميها لتريحهما **

**بينما وقف هيدان بالقرب منها ****.. ****كان هناك بعض الفتية يلعبون**

**بالكرة و قد قذف أحدهم بالكرة عالياً فوقعت بين يدي مير ****.. ****فأعادتها**

**لهم ولوحت بيدها بمرح بإتجاههم ****..**

**قالت وهي منهمكة في مراقبة الصغار ****:**

**- ****الأطفال يعيشون بلا قلق ****.. ****ليتني مثلهم ****!**

**لم تسمع تعليقاً من هيدان فرفعت رأسها لتتفقده **

**ووجدت أنه كان يحدق بالطريق الذي سلكاه للوصول الى الحديقة **

**وفي عينيه نظرة إحتراس وترقب كمن ينتظر الخطر الوشيك ****..**

**نهضت مير و تحدثت معه بصوت منخفض ****:**

**- ****هل هناك مشكلة ما ؟**

**ضحك وهو لايزال محتفظاً بملامح الجدية وقال ****:**

**- ****علي تفقد أمر ما ****. ****أتبعيني بسرعة **

**تبعته طائعة وخرجا من الحديقة ثم مشيا بمحاذاة السوق**

**الى أن وصلا الى احد الأزقة المظلمة ****.. ****سحب هيدان رسغ مير**

**بقوة و أجبرها على الدخول خلفه الى الزقاق ****.. ****نظرت إليه في دهشة **

**وكانت تنتظر تفسيراً لتصرفه **

**قال لها اخيراً ****: ****لقد كنت واثقاً أن هناك من يتبعنا ****!**

**قالت بإنفعال ****: ****مالذي تعنيه ؟؟**

**أمرها قائلاً ****: ****أخفضي صوتك ****! ****لقد أيقنت ان هناك أكثر من **

**نينجا يتعقبنا ****..**

**- ****لكنك قلت لي أن هذه القرية ****...**

**- ****ليسوا من هذه القرية ****.. ****الأرجح انهم ممن يتعقبون النينجا المطلوبين**

**بغية الحصول على المال ، إنهم مثل كاكزو تماما ****..**

**- ****إنهم يريدونك إذن****.. ****هذا فضيع ****!**

**ضحك بصوت أجش وقال ****: ****كل واحد منا يوجد على رأسه جائزة مالية**

**حتى كاكزو ****! ****أخشى ان يستبدل رأسه يوماً بكيس نقود ****!**

**حدقت فيه مير بقلق ثم قال مجدداً ****:**

**- ****لقد أختاروا الشخص الخطأ ليلعبوا معه ****.. ****سأجعلهم يندمون **

**سأستدرجهم الى تلك الحديقة واقضي عليهم دفعة واحدة ****..**

**إستعت عينا مير وهي تستمع لكلامه ثم قالت له راجية ****:**

**- ****لا أرجوك الحديقة تمتلأ بالناس الأبرياء ****..****أرجوك تمهل حتى**

**يغادرها الجميع ****..**

**لم يستطع رفض طلبها وهي تتوسل إليه ****.. ****هيدان ليس**

**من النوع الذي يهتم بحياة الناس او يكترث لوجودهم بالقرب**

**من معاركه ****.. ****لكن إلحاح مير هو ما جعله يحيد عن تصرفه المعتاد****.**

**أخرج من جيبه سكين ****" ****كوناي ****" ****التي يستخدمها النينجا ودسها**

**في يد مير قائلاً****:**

**- ****إحتفظي بها ستحتاجينها قريباً**

**خبأتها مير بسرعة بين ملابسها ،ثم توجها الى مكان قريب**

**من الحديقة لكي يتسنى لهما مراقبتها والتأكد من خلوها **

**من الزوار تمهيداً لمعركتهم القادمة ****..**

**مضت ساعات النهار الطويلة و شارف اليوم على الانتهاء **

**واخيراً فرغت الحديقة تماماً فتوجه كل من هيدان ومير الى**

**الداخل ****.. ****فإن صحت توقعات هيدان فسيهاجمونهم بغتةً**

**لابد أن خطتهم من البداية كانت تقتضي بأن تكون**

**مير و هيدان وحدهما فيجهزون عليهم ****.. ****وقد صحت توقعات **

**هيدان تماماً ****..**

**إندفع خيال اسود اللون من وراء مير وحاول مهاجمتها **

**كان سريعاً جداً لكنها تمكنت من سحب الكوناي و طعنه بها**

**فهذه كانت احدى الحركات التي دربها هيدان عليها في صد **

**الهجوم المباغت ، صدرت صرخة ألم من مهاجمها فإلتفتت نحوه**

**ولوت ذراعه بسرعة ثم مالبث ان سقط على الارض يتلوى ألماً****.**

**لم تصدق مير انها استطاعت فعل ذالك وشعرت ان قلبها قفز**

**من مكانه من شدة الإنفعال ****.. ****حتى هيدان تملكته الدهشة والفرح**

**هتف مادحاً****: ****رائع****... ****أحسنتي يا تلميذتي ****!**

**نظرت مير بإتجاهه فرحة بمديحه لكن فرحتها ما لبثت ان**

**تحولت الى خوف حين شاهدت شخصاً يتسلل من خلف هيدان**

**وقبل ان تستطيع الصراخ لتحذيره تمكن مهاجمه من طعنه **

**في ظهره بسيف ذو نصلين ****..**

**صرخت مير بفزع وهي تشاهد دماء هيدان تتاثر ، وركضت**

**بإتجاهه لكن اوقفها صوته القوي، صرخ فيها ****:**

**- ****إياكِ أن تقتربي ****! ****قفي حيث أنتي ****..**

**إنصاعت لأمره والقلق يعصف بها ثم تذكرت حقيقة **

**ان هيدان شخص لا يموت بسهولة وان هذا ما كان يميزه**

**عن بقية اعضاء المنظمة ****..**

**نزع هيدان السيف الذي غُرس في جسده **

**ورماه ارضاً ثم إلتفتت الى مهاجمه الذي بدا مدهوشاً من**

**عدم موت هيدان ****.. ****إبتسم هيدان بمكر وهو يحدق بالرجل**

**المصعوق ثم تقدم منه وهاجمه بمنجله **

**تراجع الرجل محاولاً تفادي ضربات هيدان السريعة **

**لكنه فشل وتمكن هيدان من خدش ذراعه و الحصول على القليل من دمه**

**راقبت مير كل هذا بإهتمام ****.. ****هذه هي المرة الثانية التي ترى**

**فيها هيدان يقوم بطريقته الفريدة والغريبة في القتل **

**كانت المرة الأولى حين خرجت معه في مهمة و تذكرت**

**كيف إرتاعت وخافت منه حين شاهدت هجومه ****..**

**إستمرت في المشاهدة وهي تعرف تماماً كيف سينتهي هذا**

**الأمر ****... **

**تراجع هيدان للخلف ورسم بدمه رمزاً على الارض ****..**

**كان كالرمز الذي يعلقه على رقبته ****.. ****ثم لعق سلاحه ومابه من**

**دم الرجل ليتغير لون جسده دليلاً على بدأ مراسم هجومه**

**عقد الخوف لسان الرجل وهو يزحف مبتعداً**

**وازداد خوفه حين سمع هيدان يقول ****:**

**- ****لا مفر الآن ****... ****لقد حانت نهايتك **

**سمعت مير صرخة قوية تصدر من الرجل حين طعن**

**هيدان نفسه بقضيب معدني حاد ****.. ****ثم خر صريعاً**

**بلا حراك ****...**

**إستلقى هيدان على ظهره داخل الرمز الذي**

**رسمه على الارض وأغمض عينيه ****...**

**وبعد وقت ليس بطويل فتحهما مجدداً ليشاهد مير تقف**

**بالقرب منه وتحدق به ****..**

**نظر إليها ثم قال ****:**

**- ****ألا تخافين من شكلي هكذا ؟**

**إنحنت وجلست على ركبتيها وقالت ****:**

**- ****كان ذالك في الماضي حين كنتَ هيدان الذي أجهله****...**

**أما الأن فأنت هيدان الذي أثق به ****!**

**إستغرق الامر بضع دقائق حتى إستوعب ماقالته تماماً**

**ثم أطلق ضحكة ساخرة وقال ****:**

**- ****لم أتوقع منكِ هذا ****! ****لا يزال الرجل الذي ضربتيه فاقداً للوعي **

**- ****آه ****..****لقد نسيت أمره ****! **

**نهض هيدان وقد عاد لونه الى طبيعيته وسار بإتجاهه**

**وقال ****: ****الافضل ان ألحقه بزميله ****!**

**- ****دعه حتى يتعلم مما أصاب زميله ****...**

**- ****أنا لست بتسامحك يا مير ****.. ****حين يقدم شخص على مضايقتي **

**او الإساءة إلي لا يبرد الدم في عروقي قبل ان أراه ميتاً ****!**

**إرتعدت مير قليلاً وقالت ****: ****لكنك ****... ****كنت مستامحاً معي دوماً ****...**

**إبتسم وقال ****: ****حمقاء ****.. ****أنتِ الشخص الوحيد الذي لا يمكنني إيذاءه****...**

**وضعت مير يدها على فمها دهشةً و إرتبك هيدان فلم**

**يكن يريد ان يتفوه بما قاله فصرخ محاولاً تبديد حرجه**

**و أسرع بإنهاء أمر النينجا الفاقد للوعي****: **

**- ****اللعنة ****! ****ستندمون إن حاولتهم العبث معي مجدداً ****!**

**قالت مير بصوت خافت وهي لاتزال تضع يدها على فمها ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك **

**End of chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**كانت الشمس قد غربت ****.. ****وبدأت الظلمة بالإنتشار ****..**

**جلس هيدان ومير على المقعد الخشبي ****.. ****كان كل شيء **

**هادئاً ولا يسمع صوت سوى حفيف الاشجار التي تحركها**

**الرياح ****.**

**شعرت مير بالضيق فجأة حين أدركت أن اليوم قد إنتهى **

**وأن عليها ان تعود قريباً لغرفة الفندق ****..****حاولت مواساة نفسها**

**وقررت بأنها ستخرج في الغد أيضاً للذهاب الى السوق ****..**

**إلتفتت ناحية هيدان وقالت بسرور****:**

**- ****أتعلم يا هيدان لم أستمتع بوقتي هكذا منذ زمن ****!**

**شكراً لك ****.. ****لقد أتحت لي فرصة رائعة ****.**

**نظر ناحيتها وراح يحدق فيها بصمت و كان بادياً على **

**وجهه أثر طفيف للإنزعاج **

**تنهدت مير بقوة وقالت باسمة****:**

**- ****من المؤسف أن نزهتنا قد إنتهت ****.. ****لكنني أفكر بالذهاب**

**للسوق في الغد ،لذا لا داعي لأن تقلق بشأن شراء إحتياجاتي****.. **

**قال هيدان فجأة بصوت غاضب ****:**

**- ****لا أضن هذا ****!**

**حدقت فيه مير بدهشه بينما كان يعدل من وضعيه جلوسه**

**ويلتف ناحيتها ****.. ****أصبحا الآن متقابلين وجهاً لوجهه ****..**

**صاح هيدان والغضب بادٍ في صوته ****:**

**- ****أخبريني بصدق هل أنتي راضية على وضعك هذا ؟**

**إرتفع حاجبا مير و سألته في حيره ****:**

**- ****ماالذي تعنيه ؟**

**- ****لماذا تخدعين نفسك وتتظاهرين بالسعادة ؟**

**لن تتمكني من إخفاء الأمر طويلاً ****.. ****أنتي تتعذبين في كل ليلة **

**ولن يهدأ لك بال مادمتي بعيدة عنه ****..**

**إتسعت عينا مير دهشة وأسرعت بلف رأسها محاولتاً**

**تجنب النظر الى عيني هيدان ****.. ****لقد صعقتها كلماته تلك****..**

**عجزت عن النطق لبضع ثوان ثم قالت وهي تحدق في يديها**

**التي شبكت أصابعهما ****:**

**- ****كيف عرفت هذا ؟**

**إستبدل هيدان نبرته الغاضبة بنبرة سخرية وقال ****:**

**- ****كنتِ تنادينه في نومكِ ****.. ****كم بَدوتي مثيرة للشفقة ****!**

**إحمرت وجنتاها خجلاً وهي تسمع ماقاله ****.. **

**ثم رفعت نظرها الى السماء التي تناثرت النجوم المضيئة **

**فيها وقالت متظاهرة ببرود كانت أبعد ما تكون عنه ****:**

**- ****أنت محق فيما قلته ****.. ****لن أستطيع إخفاء الامر ، أنني ****...**

**لا أكف عن التفكير ، أتمنى أن أراه مجدداً لكن ماذا عساي أن **

**أفعل ؟ **

**راقبها هيدان وهي تتحدث وبدا واضحاً انها كانت تحاول إخفاء**

**حزنها العميق لكن صوتها كان مرتجفاً ****.. ****لقد سعدتَ برفقته **

**لبعض الوقت لكن كل هذا سيتلاشى بمجرد تذكر ما يشغلها ****..**

**وستعود لتعاني مجدداً من الكوابيس المرعبة ****.. **

**فكر هيدان بأن هناك طريقةً واحدة ليضع حداً لكل هذا **

**نهض وسار حتى أصبح أمامها مباشرة وقال ****:**

**- ****سأعيدك إليه ****!**

**رفعت مير رأسها و نظرت إليه وفي عينيها مئة سؤال **

**أوضح كلامه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****سأعيدك الى المقر في الغد وهكذا ستتمكنين من رؤيته****...**

**نهضت وافقتاً وقد أذهلها ماقاله هيدان ****.. ****لقد أرادت ذلك**

**بل أرادته أكثر من أي شي آخر ****.. ****ثم تذكرت شيئاً أحبطها كثيراً**

**فقالت بحسرة ****: ****لكن السيد زتسو سيأتي لأخذي للزعيم****..**

**صرخ هيدان بغضب ****: ****فاليذهبا الى الجحيم ****! ****إنهما لم يريانكِ وانتي**

**تتعذبين ****... **

**- ****لكن ****..**

**كانت مير تريد الذهاب لكنها في الوقت نفسه لم تشأ ان **

**يقع اللوم على هيدان لأنه خالف أوامر الزعيم ****..**

**ضبط هيدان أعصابه وقال ****: ****لقد إتخذت قراري فلا تحاولي تغير رأيي****..**

**ثم سار مبتعداً وتبعته مير بهدوء وهي تفكر بأنها لن تستطيع**

**أن ترد جميل هيدان مهما فعلت ****.. ****ثم شغلت تفكيرها حقيقة انها**

**عائدة الى ساسوري أخيراً ****... **

**end of chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**كانت مير أول من أستيقظ في صباح اليوم التالي ، لم تنم**

**جيداً فقد كانت متلهفة جداً وتنتظر بزوغ الفجر بفارغ الصبر **

**حتى طار النوم من عينيها ****..**

**نهضت مسرعة وذهبت لتغسل وجهها بالماء البارد ، **

**كان الظلام لايزال مخيماً لكنك تستطيع ان تدرك بسهولة**

**ان الفجر في أول ساعاته ****..**

**عندما عادت الى الغرفة شاهدت هيدان الذي نهض **

**لتوه ووقف ناحية النافذة الكبيرة ، تقدمت منه وقالت بصوت**

**خافت ****:**

**- ****صباح الخير**

**لم يرد عليها ****..****لاحظت أنه كان في مزاج سيء ووجه عابس****..**

**و فكرت بأن هيدان ليس من الاشخاص الذين يحبون النهوض باكراً****..**

**بعد بضع دقائق تحسن مزاجه ورغم انه تثائب مرتين او ثلاث **

**الا انه عاد الى طبيعته ****.. ****نظر إليها ثم قال أخيراً ****:**

**- ****هيا بنا ****...**

**أومأت مير برأسها متبسمة و أسرعت خلفه **

**بعد أن تركت ملاحظة لديدارا – الذي وجداه نائماً عندما عادا في المساء**

**ولا يزال حتى الآن ****- ****تفيد بأنها عائدة الى المقر لكي لا ينشغل بإختفاءها ****..**

**خرجا من القرية ركضاً كان هيدان يركض أمام مير بسرعة كبيرة**

**وحاولت مجاراته لكنها فشلت ، لكنها ابقت على مسافة جيدة بينهما ****..**

**عبرا صحراءًً واسعة ثم جريا بمحاذاة البحر ، كان هيدان يتوقف**

**لبعض الوقت حين يلاحظ عجز مير عن الإستمرار ويتركها **

**لتلتقط أنفاسها و تكون قادرة على المتابعة ****...**

**أصبحا الآن في وسط غابة واسعة وكانا يقفزان فوق**

**الاشجار ****.. ****كان هيدان صامتاً على نحو غريب لم يتحدث**

**مع مير منذ أن غادرا القرية في الصباح ****.. ****ولاحظت مير هذا**

**وإستغربت منه ****..****وبعد ساعات طوال من السفر **

**توقف هيدان ونزل من فوق الشجرة فنزلت مير خلفه **

**وقالت ****:**

**- ****أنا بخير ****.. ****يمكنني المتابعة ****..**

**إلتفت إليها ثم قال ****:**

**- ****ألم تميزي المكان ؟**

**نظرت مير حولها في حيرة ****.. ****ثم ميزت المكان أخيراً**

**لقد وصلا الى الغابة القريبة من المقر ****! ****إلى المكان الذي **

**كانت تتدرب فيه سابقاً ****..**

**أطلقت صيحة فرحٍ وقالت ****: ****لقد وصلنا فعلاً ****!**

**لم أنتبه ****.. ****لا تفصلنا الآن سوى أميال قليلة عن المقر ****..**

**نظرت إلى الأمام وقد تراءى لها من بعيد التل الأخضر**

**الذي يقبع المقر خلفه تماماً****..**

**قال هيدان فجأة ****: ****سأتركك هنا مادمتي تعرفين الطريق ****..**

**نظرت إليه متبسمة وقالت ****: ****أشكرك يا هيدان ****.. ****لا أدري**

**مالذي كان سيحدث لي من دونك ****..**

**ثم نظرت إليه بعينين تتوهجان بسرور ****.. ****إستدارت للخلف قاصدة **

**المضي في طريقها حين شعرت بيد هيدان تمسك بكتفها وتجبرها **

**على الوقوف ****.. ****عادت لنظر ناحيته عندما سمعته يناديها ****:**

**- ****مـــــير ****..**

**- ****نـــعم ؟**

**نظرت إليه في تساؤل بينما كان يحدق بها بصمت وكأنه**

**يحاول أن يخزن صورتها في ذاكرته ****.. ****أطلق زفرة قوية في الهواء**

**وتراجع للخلف خطوتين ثم قال بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****لا شـيء ****!**

**- ****بدوت وكأنك تريد أن تقول شيئاً ؟**

**عاود النظر إليها و أطلق ضحكة قصيرة ثم قال ****:**

**- ****صحيح كنت سأقول لك أن تحذري و أن تهتمي بنفسك **

**ولا تنسي شيئاً مما علمتك إياه****...**

**ثم صرخ ****: ****هل فهمتي ****!**

**ضحكت مير وقالت ****: ****أجل شكراً لك **

**صمتت قليلاً ثم عادت لتكمل ****:**

**- ****لا أزال أرغب في مواصلة التدريب معك ****..**

**إلى اللقاء يا هيدان و أرجوا ان اراك قريباً **

**قالت جملتها الآخيرة وهي تلوح له بيدها وتهرول**

**ببطىء مغادرةً المكان ****...**

**وضع هيدان يده على خصره و إبتسم قائلاً ****:**

**- ****سأحرص على أن لا تري وجهي أبداً ****!**

**جاء صوت قوي من وراءه معلقاً على كلامه ****:**

**- ****لماذا تقسوا على نفسك يا هيدان ؟**

**إلتفتت هيدان بحده ناحية الصوت ثم أسرع بالقول بغضب ****:**

**- ****كاكزو ايها الوغد لقد كنتَ تتبعني الى هنا ****!**

**خرج كاكزو بشموخ من خلف إحدى الاشجار وتقدم **

**حيث يقف هيدان وخاطبه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لماذا تركتها تذهب هكذا ؟**

**إلتفتت هيدان الى الاتجاه الذي سلكته مير للمغادرة **

**وقال مجاوباً ****:**

**- ****لأنها تنتمي إليه منذ البداية ****..**

**- ****لكنك أحببتها****..**

**قال هيدان بعصيبة ****: **

**- ****هذا صحيح ****! ****ولكن مالفائدة ؟ أنها لن تنتمي لشخص سواه **

**كان علي ان اعيدها إليه فأنا لم أتحمل رؤيتها تعاني بسببه ****..**

**صمت كاكزو لبعض الوقت وكاد صمته ان يفقد هيدان صوابه**

**اذ تقدم نحوه وهو يلوح له بقبضته ويصرخ ****:**

**- ****أعلم انك تراني مغفلاً ****! ****سحقاً لقد كنت كذلك فعلاً**

**لكن الأمر إنتهى الآن ****!**

**قال كاكزو بهدوء ****: **

**- ****انا لم أقل شيئاً ****... ****انني مندهش فقط ****.. ****لم اتصور يوماً**

**ان لديك قلباً ****.. ****وانك ستضحي من أجل من أحببت ****.**

**أغمض هيدان عينيه وسار مبتعداً عن كاكزو وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****تباً لك****.. ****كف عن تكرار الأمر أمامي، هذا لن يتكرر مطلقاً**

**ثم عاد لينظر بإتجاه زميله وقال ****:**

**- ****لا أضنك لحقت بي لهذا السبب فقط ؟**

**إستدار كاكزو ومشى حتى أصبح مواجهاً لهيدان وقال ****:**

**- ****في الواقع هناك سبب آخر ****.. ****علينا المغادرة الي قرية **

**السحاب المخفية فلدينا معلومات تفيد بوجود أحد وحوش البيجو هناك ****..**

**أمسك هيدان بمقبض سلاحه و إبتسم بخبث قائلاً ****:**

**- ****رائــع ****.. ****سأحصل على التسلية أخيراً ****!**

**ثم لعق شفتيه و سار الى جانب كاكزو الذي كان يتسائل **

**إذا ما كان هيدان قد نسى أمر مير حقاً **

**إلتفتت هيدان للمرة الأخيرة ناحية الغابة حيث ودع مير**

**فتنهد كاكازو وقال في سره ****:**

**" ****لا أضـــــــن ****! "**

** end of chapter 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**بدأ الظلام بالإنتشار شيئاً فشيئاً ****.. ****وتخلت السماء عن لونها**

**المحمر لتغرق في بحر من السواد ****... ****لم يعد بمقدورها الجري لذا**

**كانت تهرول لقد أستنفدت جُل طاقها للوصول الى هذا المكان**

**و هاهي تستخدم ما تبقى منها لتكمل طريقها وتصل الى المقر****...**

**قبل وصولها الى التلة كان الليل قد حل ****..**

**راحت مير تشق طريقها وسط الظلمة ، في ليلة خانها القمر ****..**

**خفق قلبها بسرور وهي تنقل خطواتها على العشب الداكن****..**

**بعد دقائق قليلة ستكون معه ****.. ****اشتاقت لعينيه ****.. ****كثيرة هي **

**الأحاسيس التي تخالجها حين تلتقي بعينيه العسليتين ، كانت**

**عينه تُخجلها ، تُهدأها او قد تنار أمامها باكيةً ****... ****كل تلك الاحاسيس **

**كانت لها وقع مميز في قلب مير ****...**

**صعدت التلة وإستشقت بسرور هواء المساء الرطب، **

**ثم نزلت بهدوء ومشت بإتجاه مدخل المقر ****.**

**كانت يوكيهيمه تجلس على صخرة أمام المدخل مباشرة **

**كانت تراقب الطريق المظلم في صمت وقد إستطاعت تميز**

**مير حين رأتها تقترب ****...**

**أسرعت بالنهوض غير مصدقة و توهجت عيناها بشىء ما ****..**

**ثم إبتسمت بمكر وسرعان ماتحولت الابتسامة الى عبوس حين **

**وصلت مير ****... ****تبادلتا النظرات لبضع ثوان وقد دهشت مير**

**ايضاً للقاء يوكيهيمه ****... ****كان المكان مملوءاً بالحقد والغضب **

**شعرت مير بذلك حين أمعنت النظر في وجهه يوكيهيمه **

**الغاضب وعيناها الحاقدتان ****.. ****لم تجرأ على التقدم أكثر من**

**ذالك ،وقفت في مكانها لأنها أدركت أن فم يوكيهيمه أمتلأ بالكلام**

**و ستضطر للإستماع إليه ****...**

**أنفجرت الكلمات من فم يوكيهيمه و أنصبت على مير **

**كان صوتها قاسياً ****.. ****بارداً ولكن الأشد تأثيراً هو ما حملته كلماتها ****...**

**قالت بصوت يقطر غيضاً ****: ****كيف تجرأين على العودة الى هنا ؟**

**حاولت مير ان تفتح فمها لترد لكن أتتها بقية الكلمات**

**كوابل من الطلقات **

**صرخت يوكيهيميه في غضب ****:**

**- ****ألا يكفي ما فعلتهِ بساسوري ؟ لتعودي وتزيدي من معاناته ؟**

**تصلبت قسمات وجه مير وشعرت أن قلبها قد توقف عن ضخ الدم**

**أي ذنب أقترفته حتى تقول لها يوكيهيمه كل هذا وعن أي شيء**

**كانت تتحدث ؟**

**صارعت حيرتها القاتلة والخوف الذي إرتابها في تلك اللحظة**

**وإمترجت مشاعرها لتشكل الجملة الوحيدة التي استطاعت نطقها **

**قالت مير بخوف ****: ****مالذي اصاب ساسوري دنا ؟**

**إختفت ملامح الغضب من وجهه يوكيهيمه واستبدلتها بملامح**

**حزنٍ وبؤس ****.. ****نظرت الى الاسفل و قالت بصوت كئيب ****:**

**- ****لقد تقبل خسارته في ذلك اليوم ****.. ****ورضى بأن تكون نهايته**

**في ذاك المكان بعد ان فقد كل شيء ****.. ****لم يكن يريد أي شي آخر ****..**

**عاودت النظر الى وجه مير المصدوم وقالت بغضب ****:**

**- ****ثم جئتِ انتِ وامنيتك السخيفة لتعيديه للعالم الذي ظن**

**اخيراً انه سيرتاح منه ****.. ****ألم تفكري لحظة انه لم يكن يريد هذا **

**وانه قانع تماماً بمصيره ؟ لا أظن هذا فأنتِ مجرد وضيعة لا تفكر **

**الا بمصلحتها ****.. ****أردته ان يكون معك ولم تتعبي نفسك بالتفكير بما**

**يريده هو ****!**

**شعرت مير أنها تختنق ****.. ****لم تطبق يوكيهيمه يديها على رقبتها لتخنقها**

**ولكن كلماتها تلك كانت أشد إيلاماً ****... ****لا يمكن ان يحدث ذلك****.. ****لم تستطع**

**مير أن تجعل نفسها تتقبل الكلام الذي سمعته للتو ****..**

**قالت بصوت مرتجف وهي تحاول جاهدتاً ان لا تفقد توازنها ****:**

**- ****كذب ****... ****هذا كله كذب****.**

**نطقت مير جملتها وهي تدعو في قلبها ان يكون كذباً بالفعل ****..**

**شهقت يوكيهيمه و إشتد غضبها حين أنكرت مير حديثها **

**فأردفت قائلة ****:**

**- ****ألاتزالين تظنين بأنك قمتِ بعمل بطولي حين قمتي بإنقاذه ؟ **

**ساسوري المسكين ****.. ****انه مكتئب منذ ذالك اليوم ولا يغادر**

**مشغله لقد فقد أمله في الحياة بسببك أنت ِ ****!**

**وضعت مير إحدى يديها على جبينها ****.. ****لقد أصيبت بصداع**

**مؤلم و شعرت بأنها لم تعد قادرة على الوقوف مدة أطول **

**كانت أوصالها ترتجف ****.. ****لم تدري كيف استطاعت ان تجبر **

**قدميها على الحركة والمضي الى داخل المقر ****...**

**ركضت مسرعة وعبرت البوابة محاولتاً ان تخفي دموعها**

**التي تكاد تنهمر ****.. ****نظرت يوكيهيمه اليها وهي تغادر**

**ثم خاطبتها ونظرة النصر تلمع في عينيها ****:**

**- ****الأفضل ان لا تفكري بأن تريه وجهك أبداً ****!**

**غريب كيف يتبدل شعور الإنسان بين لحظة واخرى****..**

**قبل مدة ليست بطويلة كانت مير في أوج سعادتها**

**وهاهي الآن تشعر بالحزن و الضيق ****.. ****فكرت وهي**

**تعبر البهو الواسع للمقر بكلام يوكيهيمه ****.. ****لم ترد تصديقها ،**

**لكن ماذا لو أن ساسوري لم يكن يريد ان يستمر في الحياة؟ لكنه**

**لم يبدوا متضايقاً حين سلمها خيط التشاكرا وساعدها **

**على الجري ****.. ****أم انها لم تستطع ان تفهم ما شعر به وقتها ****..**

**تذكرت كيف حاول منعها من مساعدته، وتجمدت افكارها عند**

**تلك النقطة و قالت بصوت مخنوق ****:**

**- ****مستحيل ****! ****لا يمكن هذا ****!**

**لم تكن تتحمل فكرة انها أقدمت على شيء سبب الأذى **

**لساسوري ****.. ****لن تستطيع العيش ان فعلت شيئاً كهذا ****...**

**لم تتمنى سوى أن تنقذه فهل آذته بهذه الأمنيه ؟**

**لم تنتبه الى الطريق الذي كانت تسلكه ****.. ****لقد قادتها **

**قدماها دون وعي منها بإتجاه مشغل ساسوري ****.**

**ركضت بسرعة أكبر وكأنها تحاول الهرب من مخاوفها **

**نزلت عتبات الدرج المؤدي الى المشغل ، كان الظلام**

**يزداد كلما نزلت خطوة أخرى لم تكن المصابيح مضوية **

**و لم تستطع مير ان ترى موطأ قدمها بسبب الظلمة وبسبب**

**الدموع التي إحتبست في مقلتيها ****..**

**زلت قدمها عند آخر العتبات وإلتوى كاحلها الأيسر بشدة**

**أطلقت صيحة ألم وهي تغمض عينها ثم فقدت توازنها بالكامل**

**وهوت نحو الأسفل****...**

**لم تسقط مير على الأرض فقد إصطدمت بشيء ما ****.. ****وشعرت**

**بيد تطوقها وتبقيها منتصبه ****... ****ثم سمعت صوتاً يقول لها ****:**

**- ****لمَ أنتِ قليلة الإنتباه ؟**

**وصلت الكلمات الى مسامعها فشهقت ****.. ****لقد كان صوته****.. **

**كان صوت ساسوري الدافىء الذي افتقدت سماعه كثيراً **

**كانت ذراعاه تحيطان بكتفيها وكان وجهها مدفوناً في صدره**

**لم تتمكن من مشاهدة وجهه ****... ****لكن صوته كان كافياً لتتعرف عليه ****..**

**لقد نسيت للحظة كل ما كان يشغل بالها**

**و إنصب تفكيرها الآن على حقيقة وجود ساسوري بالقرب منها ****.. **

**حاولت إبعاد نفسها عنه و لكنه شد قبضته ومنعها من الحراك**

**رفعت رأسها لتحدق به ****.. ****رغم الظلام الحالك شعرت انها**

**تستطيع ان تنظر الى عينيه ****...**

**عاد ليتحدث مجدداً ****:**

**- ****عليك التفريق بين الركض على الارض المستوية ونزول الدرج****...**

**كان صوته موبخاً لكنه هادىءٌ كهدوء الليل**

**لم تنطق مير سوى كلمة واحدة ****:**

**- ****آسفه ****...**

**أرخى ساسوري قبضته قليلاً وسحبها للإمام فإضطرت أن تخطو**

**وتدوس على الارض ****.. ****فأحست بقدمها المصابة و صدرت منها آهه**

**ألم ****... ****توقف ساسوري وقال بحزم ****:**

**- ****سآخذك الى المشغل وسنرى مالذي يمكن فعله بشأن إصابتك****..**

**لم تعلق مير على هذا ****.. ****كانت في حالة ذهول تام ، سارت مع ساسوري**

**نحو باب مشغله وكان يمسك بكتفها ويساعدها على السير ****.. ****هربت كل**

**الكلمات من شفتيها و تسارعت دقات قلبها ،حتى كادت ان تنسى امر كاحلها****...**

**فتح ساسوري باب مشغله و أدخل مير ببطىء الى الداخل **

**وحين أغلق الباب خلفهما لم يشعرا ان هناك شخصاً كان يراقبهم من بعيد****.**

**كان المشغل مختلفاً عن آخر مرة زارته فيها****.. **

**لقد كان في حال مزرية من الفوضى ، كان هناك أضعاف عدد**

**الدمى التي شاهدتها سابقاً معلقة على الجدار ****.. ****الآن **

**أمتلأت الأرضية بعشرات الدمى المحطمة والسليمة حتى**

**صعُب عليهما السير دون ان تطأ قدماهما احداها ****.. **

**حاول ان يزيح الدمى من امامها قدر إستطاعته و ادهشه انها**

**لم تعلق على الفوضى التي عمت المشغل وكانت كعاصفة **

**ضربت المكان ****... ****لم يكن ساسوري يدري ان ما شغل تفكير**

**مير في تلك اللحظة منعها من ملاحظة أي شي آخر ****.. **

**تقدم ساسوري نحو أريكة لاتبعد كثيراً عن طاولة العمل ، أزاح الدمى**

**التي كانت فوقها وأجلس مير برفق عليها ****..**

**تحسست مير الأريكة بيدها ووجدت انها مصنوعة من الجلد**

**ولها ملمس مخملي والجلوس عليها كان ماتحتاج اليه فعلاً**

**فقد خارقت قواها ****.. ****كانت لاتزال عاجزة عن إيجاد ما ستقوله****..**

**رفعت بصرها و نظرت بحزن الى ساسوري ****...**

**خاطبها قائلاً ****: **

**- ****إنتظري قليلاً ****... ****سأعود في الحال **

**إبتعد عنها وسار بإتجاه خزانة خشبية ذات أدراج ، راح يفتش بين**

**أدراجها عن شيء ما و حين عثر عليه ، عاد الى مير و جلس على**

**الأرض وقال ****:**

**- ****من الجيد انني لا أزال أحتفظ بهذه الضمادة **

**كان توتر مير يتفاقم وهي تشاهد ساسوري يضمد كاحلها**

**أخذت أصابع يدها التي إستقرت في حجرها تتقلص منكمشة**

**على ثوبها ****...**

**حين إنتهى ساسوري من لف الضمادة شدها بقوة**

**ليتأكد من ثباتها فآلمها ذلك و صدرت منها صرخه خافته****..**

**رفع رأسه لينظر إلى مير و دهش حين وجدها ترنوا اليه**

**بعينين دامعتين ، فبادرها بإهتمام ****:**

**- ****هل آذيتكِ ؟**

**إزدادت دموع مير وقالت بصوت مخنوق ****:**

**- ****أنا ****... ****أنا التي آذيتك****..**

**نظر إليها في حيره و نهض وافقاً **

**ترددت مير قليلاً ولم يكن بمقدورها ان تدخل في الموضوع **

**نظرت الى الاسفل ودموعها تنهمر بغزارة ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****آسفة ****... ****آسفة **

**بدأ صبر ساسوري بالنفاد ، كان يريد ان يعرف مابها **

**و مالذي يجعلها متوترة و قلقة الى هذا الحد ****.. ****جلس**

**بالقرب منها على الأريكة وقد جفلت قليلاً وراحت تحدق**

**به****... ****رأته بوضوح فلم يكن المشغل معتماً ****.. ****رأت علامات**

**نفاد الصبر في عينيه ولكنها رأت شيئاً آخر ****.. ****أهو القلق ؟**

**نظر إلى عينيها مباشرة وقال ****:**

**- ****مـــــــــير ****... ****ألن تخبريني ؟ **

**إتسعت عيناها حين سمعته يناديها بإسمها ****.. ****لقد**

**تحدث إليها مرات عديدة لكنه لم يخاطبها بإسمها من قبل****..**

**رغم الإضطراب الذي تملكها ****.. ****شعرت بوميض سعادة خفية**

**في أعماق قلبها ****...**

**تحدثت أخيراً مجيبتاً عن سؤاله و مفضيةً بمكنون نفسها ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****لم أشأ ان تكون أمنيتي سبباً في شعورك**

**باليأس ****.. ****لم أكن أريد ان تتألم بسببي ، لقد كنت غاضباً وحاولت منعي**

**لكنني ****...**

**أغمضت عينيها سامحتاً لمزيد من الدموع بالإنهمار ثم أكملت ****:**

**- ****لم أفكر إلا بما أريده ****... ****كنتُ أنانية لذا ****...**

**قاطعها قائلا ****:**

**- ****صحيح انني كنت غاضباً في البداية ، لكن ليس منكِ ****!**

**لم أتوقع ان أهزم في ذلك اليوم وربما شعرت ببعض اليأس حينها ****..**

**تنهدت في أسى وكأنها تحثه على المتابعة ، فأكمل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لقد تفوهت بكلمات قاسية لم أكن أعنيها ****...**

**لقد كان يعتذر رغم انه لم يقل هذا مباشرة لكن مير**

**فهمت ،و هزت رأسها نافية ****..**

**نقل ساسوري نظره الى الدمى التي ملأت المكان وقال****:**

**- ****هل تسمين هذا فِعل شخص يائس ؟**

**نظرت مير حولها و إنتبهت اخيراً الى**

**التغيير الذي طرأ على المشغل ****..**

**- ****لقد قضيت الفترة الماضية في إصلاح الدمى لم أنتهي بعد،**

**لكنني قطعت شوطاً طويلاً ولم يبقَ سوى القليل ****...**

**أكمل حين لاحظ آثار الارتياح واضحة على ملامح مير ****:**

**- ****كل دمية قمت بإصلاحها أضفت عليها سلاحاً جديداً **

**وأفكر بإبتكار أنواع جديدة من السموم يستحيل إيجاد مضادٍ لها****..**

**سكت قليلاً وهو يشاهد وجه مير و قد أشرق **

**وكأن الحياة قد دبت فيه من جديد****...**

**ثم إمتدت يدها لتمسح الدموع العالقة على رمشها و قالت بفرح ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا أنا سعيدة لأنك فعلت كل هذا ****!**

**عقد حاجبيه فجأة وقال بغضب ****:**

**- ****هل أخبرتكِ يوكيهيمه أنني يائس ؟**

**إرتبكت مير وسارعت بالقول دون تفكير ****:**

**- ****أنت لم تغادر مشغلك أبداً ****...**

**إبتسم ساسوري بدهاء وقال ****:**

**- ****حسناً لقد حصلت على الإجابة التي أريدها ****.. ****يوكيهيمه**

**وحدها من يعرف هذا ، لقد إعتكفت على إصلاح الدمى ولم أخرج مطلقاً****..**

**رمشت مير بإحراج طفيف ****.. ****كان ساسوري لا يزال يحدق بها**

**وفجأة إبتسم لها ****.. ****كانت إبتسامة مختلفة تحمل شيئاً جديداً**

**لم تره مير مسبقاً ****...**

**قال لها متسائلاً ****:**

**- ****أليس غريباً ان أخرج في اليوم الذي عُدتي فيه ؟ **

**إحمرت وجنتاها خجلاً وتذكرت كيف انقذها من الوقوع **

**قالت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****من الجيد أن هذا ما حدث ****...**

**إبتسمت له و أكملت ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك ****..**

**حدق بها ساسوري بصمت وقد بهتت إبتسامته الجميلة و ظهرت**

**الجدية على وجهه ، سألها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هل عاد أحد غيركِ ؟**

**أجابته بالنفي فواصل حديثه ****:**

**- ****في هذه الحالة يجب ان أحذرك ****.. ****ان يوكيهيمه تضمرُ لكِ الشر****..**

**لا يوجد احد سوانا في المقر و لن يكون بمقدور احد ان يساعدك****.**

**إرتعدت مير وهي تتذكر نظرات يوكيهيمه المرعبة **

**جاءها صوت ساسوري مطمئناً ****:**

**- ****لن تُقدم على إيذاك ان كنتِ برفقتي ****... ****لذا ستبقين معي ****!**

**إرتفع حاجبا مير دهشةً حين سمعت كلماته فأكمل ****:**

**- ****توجد غرفة شاغرة هنا يمكنك استخدامها، واياك ان تغادري**

**المشغل بمفردك ****...**

**أومأت برأسها موافقة فإبتسم وأثنى عليها كمن**

**يثني على طفلة ****:**

**- ****فتاةٌ مطيعة ****.**

**لقد تغير شيء ما في ساسوري ****.. ****صحيح ان ملامحه**

**الا مباليه لم تتغير ****.. ****لكن هناك شيء أختلف في كيانه****..**

**كانت ابتسامه مير دليلاً على سعادتها بهذا التغيير****..**

**لقد تبخرت همومها تماماً ****.. ****و نسيت كل ما كان يشغل تفكيرها**

**أرجعت رأسها للخلف وأسندته على الأريكة ****.. ****أطلقت زفرة إرتياح**

**لم تشعر بنفسها حين أغمضت عينيها مستسلمة للنوم ****..**

**end of chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**وضعت مير يدها على عينيها لتحجب ضوء الشمس القوي****..**

**ثم أزالتها ببطىء ، كانت تتمدد على سرير ****.. ****رفعت رأسها عنه**

**و حاولت النهوض وأخذت تتفحص المكان من حولها ****...**

**كانت في غرفة صغيرة توجد بها نافذة عالية تخترقها**

**أشعة الشمس وتلامس الجدران ****.. ****اما الارضية الصخرية **

**فتناثرت عليها قطع خشبية لدمى لم تكتمل ****.. ****أدركت مير **

**بسرعة أن هذه هي الغرفة التي تحدث عنها ساسوري ****..**

**أنزلت قدميها على الأرض و نهضت واقفة ****.. ****لقد شفيت **

**أصابتها تقريباً و أصبحت قادرة على السير ****.. ****توجهت ناحية**

**باب الغرفة المغلق وأدارت المقبض بهدوء ****.. ****أطلت برأسها خارجة ****..**

**كان ساسوري يجلس على طاولة العمل وظهره بإتجاهها**

**لم يلتفت إليها لكنه خاطبها قائلاً****:**

**- ****كيف حال كاحلك ؟**

**إبتسمت وردت ****:**

**- ****بخير ****... ****لم أعد أشعر بالألم****.**

**أسرعت تنقل خطاها نحوه ****.. ****إقتربت منه وراحت**

**تحدق به بشغف ****.. ****رأت أنه مشغول بترميم احدى الدمى**

**ظلت فترة من الزمن تتبع حركاته المنتظمة و **

**إجتاحتها رغبة عميقة بأن تخبره بما يدور في رأسها ****..**

**إستجمعت شجاعتها وقالت ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****أيمكنني مساعدتك ؟**

**أدار رأسه ناحيتها ****.. ****لم يظهر أي تعبير على وجهه **

**ورد على سؤالها بسؤال آخر ****:**

**- ****مالذي يمكنك فعله ؟**

**فكرت قليلاً ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****أستطيع ترتيب المكان ****!**

**تنهد ساسوري و نهض وافقاً واشار الى مير بأن **

**تقوم بفصل الدمى التي انتهى من ترميمها عن غيرها **

**أسرعت مير بتنفيذ ما طلبه منها وهي تتقد حماسة **

**ثم إنصرف عنها ساسوري وغادر المشغل ****..**

**في تلك الأثناء حاولت ان تنجز عملها قبل ان يعود ساسوري**

**ونجحت في اتمام المهمة على اكمل وجه و أصبح المشغل**

**منظماً من جديد****... **

**جلست على الأريكة و مسحت جبينها ****... **

**ثم أرجعت رأسها للخلف وراحت تتأمل المشغل ****...**

**عادت الأفكار الجميلة تداعب تفكيرها ****.. ****لقد عادت الى ساسوري**

**ولقد تغيرت تصرفاته معها كثيراً ****.. ****إمتدت يدها لتلامس الضمادة **

**على كاحلها ****.. ****وإلتمعت عيناها بصفاء ****...**

**نهضت وافقة وأخذت تسير بسرور في أرجاء المشغل**

**ووقعت عيناها على دميتان لم تلحظ وجودهما حتى هذه اللحظة **

**كيف لا و قد كانتا بين عشرات الدمى المكومة ****..**

**تقدمت منهما وراحت تتفحصهما بإهتمام****.. ****بدا لها ان فيهم شيئاً**

**مألوفاً ****... ****حاولت جاهدةً التذكر ****.. ****ثم شهقت ****.. ****لقد ميزت الدميتين ****! ****لا شك **

**في ذلك ****... ****لقد رأتهما مع ساسوري في ذلك اليوم ****... ****كانا ممسكين **

**بسيفين غرسا في جسده ****! ****لكن لماذا يحتفظ ساسوري بالسلاح **

**الذي كاد أن يقتله ****... ****تسآئلت مير عن السبب بفضول ****...**

**فتح ساسوري باب المشغل و إتسعت عيناه دهشه بما رأى**

**لقد قامت الفتاة بعمل رائع ****... ****لم يغب عنها سوى بضع ساعات**

**أستطاعت خلالها ان تعيد النظام الى مشغله ****..**

**أجال نظره باحثاً عنها ****.. ****وحين وجدها كانت وافقة في أحد الزوايا**

**غارقة في التفكير ومنشغلة بشيء ما ****.. ****لم تنتبه لدخوله ****..**

**تقدم نحوها وتعمد إحداث بعض الضجيج ****.. ****إلتفت ناحيته **

**كانت عيناها تمتلآن تساؤلاً ****.. ****وصل الى حيث تقف و رمق بعينه**

**ماكانت تحدق به ****... ****لم يستطع إخفاء الدهشة التي تملكته ****..**

**نظرت مير إليه ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****... ****أليست هذه الدميتان ؟**

**سكتت سكوتاً ذا مغزى وكانت لاتزال تحدق به **

**بينما كان هو ينظر الى الدميتين ****...**

**قال لها ببرود ****:**

**- ****إنهما أمـــي و أبـــــي ****!**

**إتسعت عينا مير في ذهول و قالت غير مصدقة ****:**

**- ****لكن كيف ؟****! ****لقد كانا من****... **

**لم تخرج الكلمة من فمها فأكمل عنها ****:**

**- ****كانا من تسبب في أخطر إصاباتي ****.. ****ذالك لأن العجوز**

**كانت من تتحكم بهما ****.. **

**قالت مير متفهمة ****:**

**- ****هكذا إذاً****... **

**ثم إنحنت وجلست على ركبتيها وراحت تتأمل **

**وجه الدميتين ****...**

**قال معللاً ****:**

**- ****لقد كانا اول شي أصنعه لذا فكرت بالإحتفاظ بهما ****...**

**مدت مير يدها ولمست وجهه دمية ****" ****الأم ****" ****وقالت****:**

**- ****لا بد أن ذلك كان مؤلماً ****.. ****أن يطعنك أقرب الناس إليك ****..**

**أطلق ساسوري ضحكةً باهتة وقال ****:**

**- ****لم أبالي بهما مطلقاً ****.. ****إنهما مجرد دميتين ككل الدمى التي صنعتها ****..**

**رفعت مير رأسها وقالت معارضة ****:**

**- ****لكنهما يرمزان الى أبويك ****! ****لابد من أنك تهتم لأمرهما ****!**

**- ****لم يكترث بي أبواي الحقيقيان لأكترث بدميتيهما ****..**

**- ****لا يمكن أن يكون هذا صحيحاً ****!**

**كانت مير منفعلة جداً و رفعت يداها في إشارة رفض**

**فإرتطمت بذراع الدمية ****" ****الأم ****" ****و تدحرج شي لامع على الارض****...**

**إنحنى ساسوري وإلتقطقه ثم نهض وافقاً يتأمله ****.. ****نهضت**

**مير وحاولت أن تشاهد ما بيده ****..**

**إبتسم بتكلف وهو يسمح لها برؤيته ****... ****كان خاتماً فضياً**

**صغيراً تزينه ياقوتة بلون أحمر داكن ****.. **

**قال ساسوري ****: **

**- ****أعطتني جدتي هذا الخاتم وهو لوالدتي ****.. ****كانت ترتديه حين قتلت ****..**

**قالت مير بحزن ****: **

**- ****أنا آسفه **

**نظرت بإمعان الى الخاتم في راحه يد ساسوري و لمحت أثر**

**شيء نُقش عليه فسئلته عنه **

**- ****كُتب عليه إسمي ****...**

**تنهدت مير ثم قالت متبسمه ****:**

**- ****لقد كانت تهتم بك ****.. ****حملت خاتماً بإسمك لأنها أرادت ان تتذكرك ****.. ..****صحيح انني**

**لا اذكر شيئاً عن أبوّي لكنني واثقة من أنك تمتلك أبوين رائعين****.. **

**رفع أحد حاجبيه غير مقتنع بكلامها **

**فأضافت قائلة ****:**

**- ****كيف تفسر إمتلاك والدتك له إذن ؟**

**حدق بها ساسوري دون أن يظهر أي اهتمام بما كانت تقوله**

**ثم تقدم منها وأمسك بيدها اليسرى و أدخل الخاتم بلطف في سبابتها**

**حدقت به مير وقد تملكتها دهشه كبيرة **

**قال لها ببرود ****:**

**- ****ما دمتِ مهتمه بهذا الخاتم****.. ****يمكنك الإحتفاظ به**

**- ****لكنه خاتم والدتك ****...**

**مشى مبتعداً وقال ****:**

**- ****كما قلت لك لم أعد أهتم ****.. ****يمكنك الاحتفاظ به او رميه ****!**

**شدت مير على يدها بقوة وقالت بخجل****:**

**- ****سأحتفظ به****.. ****إن سمحت لي أن أعده هدية منك ****...**

**توقف ساسوري عن السير و نظر إليها من خلف كتفه وقال ****:**

**- ****إنــــه كــذلك ****...**

**إبتسمت له بسعادة وتمتمت لنفسها ****:**

**" ****لازلت مهتماً بهما كثيراً ****... ****لذلك احتفظت بالدميتين ****"**

**ثم إلتفتت ناحيه ابوّي ساسوري وقالت ****:**

**" ****ساسوري لن ينساكما أبداً ****"**

**end of chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**في الأيام التي تلت ذلك ****.. ****إستمرت اقامة مير في مشغل ساسوري**

**لم تخرج أبداً لكن ذلك لم يضايقها ****.. ****كانت مستعدة ان تظل محبوسه**

**للأبد هناك إن كان ذلك يعني ان تكون بقربه ****..**

**كان يكلفها ببعض المهمات البسيطة ****.. ****كترتيب المشغل**

**و تجهيز المعدات ****.. ****كانت تسعد كثيراً بذلك وتنفذ مايطلب منها**

**دون تذمر ****... ****إعتادت ان تبقى الى جانبه وتراقبه**

**وهو يعمل في كل يوم و كانت احاديثهما تمد ساعات طوال****...**

**لابد أنه اعتاد على هذا ايضاً****...**

**فمرة إنشغلت مير في غرفتها ولم تذهب اليه في موعدها**

**المعتاد****.. ****ودهشت حين وجدته غاضباً وقال لها انه يكره**

**الانتظار ****..**

**وبعد عدة ايام إكتشف ساسوري ان يوكيهيمه اختفت من المقر**

**لم يعثر على أثر لها في أي مكان ****.. ****شعر بالغضب الشديد فهي**

**زميلته في الفريق و كان يجب ان تخبره ****.. ****من جهة اخرى شعر بالإطمئنان**

**على مير ****.. ****وسمح لها بالمغادرة اخيراً ****.. ****تقبلت مير تلك الحقيقة بقلب مُثقل**

**لانها اعتقدت ان فترة بقائها مع ساسوري قد إنتهت ****.. **

**لكنها كانت مخطئة ****.. ****وكم أسعدها أن تكون مخطئة **

**وقفت مير امام ساسوري وقالت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****إذن سأغادر الآن ****...**

**نظر ساسوري إليها نظرة لم تستطع فهمها ****...**

**ترى هل لاحظ انزعاجها ؟****.. ****هل رأى تورد خديها ؟****..**

**لم ترد أن تفرض نفسها عليه وتطلب البقاء ****..**

**قالت وهي تبتسم بإرتباك ****:**

**- ****إلى اللقاء **

**كانت تستعد للمغادرة حين سمعت صوته آمراً ****:**

**- ****عودي إلى هنا قبل المساء **

**نظرت اليه غير مصدقه بينما أكمل ****:**

**- ****لتقومي بالتجهيز المعتاد ****..**

**وضعت مير يدها على فمها وهي تنظر اليه ****.. ****لايزال**

**راغباً في بقاءها معه ****.. ****فقد كانت تجهز له طاولة العمل**

**كل يوم ليباشر عمله دون تأخير ****.. ****شعرت بالسعادة تسري في اوصالها**

**إنزلقت كلمة من قلبها وراحت تداعب شفتيها لكنها لم ترد ان**

**تبوح بها ****... ****لا ****... ****لايزال الوقت مبكراً جداً****.. ****حتى لو لم تفعل ذلك**

**أدركت أن ما تشعر به تجاه ساسوري يكبر في كل يوم ****.. ****و لكن لم تكن**

**واثقه من شعوره تجاهها ****.. ****صحيح ان تصرفاته تغيرت كثيراً ****.. ****لكن هيدان**

**تغير معها لكنه بنظرها لا يكن لها أي مشاعر خاصة ****.. ****وفكرت بأن ساسوري**

**يرى ان مابينهما هو صحبة وحسب ****...**

**كانت مير تخرج في كل صباح وتزور الغابة ****.. ****لاتزال تتدرب بجد**

**صحيح انها لم تعد تهتم بالقوة ****.. ****لكن كان يجب ان تكون قوية**

**في عالم كهذا لكي تحمي نفسها ****.. ****تعود الى ساسوري**

**في المساء ****.. ****لا تتأخر عليه ابدا ****.. ****تنظم الدمى و ترتب حاجياته**

**وتتجاذب معه اطراف الحديث ****...**

**ذات مساء حين كانا جالسين على طاولة العمل ****..**

**قررت مير أن تقترح على ساسوري اقتراحاً كانت تفكر به منذ ايام****..**

**بدأت قائلة ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ما رأيك ان ترافقني الى الغابة ؟**

**نظر اليها وقال دون إكتراث ****:**

**- ****هل تريدين ان اساعدك في شيء ؟**

**هزت رأسها نافيه وقالت ****:**

**- ****ليس الأمر هكذا ****.. ****انت لم تخرج منذ مدة وكنت**

**تعمل بجد في الايام الاخيرة ****.. ****لذا فكرت بأنك تحتاج للراحة قليلاً****..**

**إبتسمت له بود فقال ****:**

**- ****يمكنني ان اتوقف عن العمل وارتاح هنا ****.. ****ما المميز في الذهاب الى الغابة ؟**

**جاوبته مير قائلة ****:**

**- ****الأمر مختلف تماماً ****... ****انه فصل الربيع في الخارج، كم تعجز كلماتي**

**عن وصف جماله هذا العام ****.. ****الاشجار اكتست بالخضرة و الارض امتلأت**

**بالازهار الفواحه ****.. ****المنظر خلاب جداً أتمنى ان ترى بعينيك ما شاهدته هناك****..**

**كانت تتكلم بحماسة كبيرة جعلت ساسوري متشوقاً لرؤية **

**ما كانت تصفه له ****..**

**قال بعد ان اقتنع أخيراً بكلامها ****:**

**- ****لنذهب في الغد **

**أتسعت إبتسامة مير و غمرها السرور وقالت مؤكدة ****:**

**- ****أجل لنذهب ****!**

**أنطلقا الى الغابة في وقت مبكر من صباح اليوم التالي**

**شعرت مير بالسعادة وهي تسير الى جانب ساسوري ****..**

**أحاطت بهما الازهار الملونة ****.. ****و لقد عزفت الطيور**

**لهما مقطوعة جميلة ترحيباً بوصولهما الى الغابة ****..**

**كان النسيم عليلاً ****... ****إستشعره ساسوري و ظهرت**

**عليه علامات الرضا ****.. ****لقد أعجب بالمكان ****..**

**نقل نظره الى مير التي جلست على الارض تحدق بالزهور ****.. **

**لقد فعلت خيراً بإحضاره الى هنا****.. ****كيف استطاعت ان تعرف **

**ان هذا سيسعده ؟ لم يكن يهتم للطبيعة من قبل ****..**

**اذا لماذا شعر برغبة في مرافقتها ****.. ****ألأنها اجادت وصف جمال المكان**

**أم لأنه اراد ان يكون معها ؟ لماذا بدأ يعتاد على وجود تلك الفتاة معه**

**لماذا يشعر بالراحة حين يسمع اصوات تدل على وجودها في مشغله **

**كل شيء بدا غريباً جداً بالنسبة له ****... ****مالذي ايقضته مير في نفسه ؟**

**لا يعرف الجواب حتى الآن ****...**

**وقفت مير بعد أن داعبت وريقات الازهار بيدها وقالت ****:**

**- ****أتسمح لي بزراعة الازهار على نافذه المشغل ؟**

**جفل ساسوري حين سمع صوتها لقد سرح قليلاً بأفكاره**

**أدركت انه لم يسمعها جيداً فأعادت السؤال ****..**

**قال لها ببرود ****:**

**- ****لكنها ستموت****... **

**- ****لن يحدث ذلك سأعتني بها جيداً ****..****أنا واثقة انها ستضفي**

**جواً لطيفاً على المشغل ****..**

**قال لها مجدداً ****:**

**- ****ستموت في الشتاء **

**لم تتراجع مير عن رأيها فعارضته قائلة ****:**

**- ****غير صحيح الازهار تنام فقط في الشتاء ****.. ****لتصحو مجدداً**

**في الربيع ****.. ****ان جزءاً منها يظل مدفوناً في التربة منتظراً ان**

**تدفئه اشعة الشمس ليزهر ثانيةً ****..**

**- ****أنتِ عنيدة ****...****إفعلي ما شئتِ ****...**

**قالها ساسوري مستسلماً وتسائل ان كانت مير قد**

**وجدت الشي الذي ينام بداخله ****.. ****لكن هل سيصحوا يوما ؟**

**أستمرا في التجول لبعض الوقت وكانت مير تبدي اعجابها**

**بكل ماتراه بينما بقي ساسوري صامتاً ويوافقها بإيمائة بسيطة****..**

**إحتجبت الشمس فجأة بالغيوم واصبح الجو منذراً بهطول المطر**

**إختفت اصوات الطيور وإنحنت أعناق الازهار نحو الاسفل ****..**

**رفع ساسوري نظره للسماء ثم قال لمير ****:**

**- ****الافضل ان نعود لأن المطر سيهطل****..**

**إبتسمت مير وقالت ****:**

**- ****لكنني ارغب في مشاهدة المطر ****...**

**تنهد ساسوري و اقترب منها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****ما الفائدة من مراقبه المطر و التبلل بالماء ؟**

**لم يكد ينهي جملته حتى انهمر المطر فوق رأسيهما بغزارة**

**نظرت مير باسمه نحو السماء بينما كان ساسوري ينظر**

**الى ملابسه التي ابتلت في ضجر ****...**

**رفعت مير يديها و نظرت الى قطرات الماء تقفز بسعادة **

**فوق راحتيها ****.. ****ثم إلتفتت ناحية ساسوري ****.. ****كان شعره الاحمر**

**مبللاً تماماً و على وجهه نظرة انزعاج ****.. ****كان يبدو ظريفاً جداً**

**إبتسمت مير لنفسها وهي تبعد خصلات شعرها الداكن**

**عن وجهها ****... ****ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****لقد أحببت المطر دوماً ****...**

**نظر ساسوري اليها بينما اكملت قائلة ****:**

**- ****أتعرف قصة المطر ساسوري دنا ؟**

**رفعت نظرها الى السماء الملبدة بالغيوم واكملت ****:**

**- ****لقد كان يعيش هناك في الاعلى ****.. ****كانت السماء عالمه****.. **

**...****كان ساسوري يصغي اليها****... **

**- ****لكنه أحب يوماً ****.. ****لقد وقع في حب الارض حين اطل عليها**

**من فوق ****.. ****صحيح انها كانت جافة وقاسية لكن شيئاً ما**

**جذبه اليها ****.. ****لم يستطع ان يتحمل شوقه للقاءها ****.. ****كانت**

**المسافة بينهما كبيرة جداً ****.. ****لكنه لم يفقد الامل ****...**

**سكتت قليلاً وكان ساسوري ينتظر منها ان تكمل**

**قالت ****:**

**- ****وفي يوم من الايام عصف به الشوق و قرر النزول الى**

**الارض مهما كان الثمن ****.. ****لم تكن الارض تعرف انه يحبها **

**لكنه سيجعلها تشعر به مهما كانت قساوتها ****.. ****لقد هبط**

**تاركاً مسكنه فوق الغيوم ****.. ****تاركاً عالمه في السماء ****..**

**لقد ضحى بكل شيء ليكون بجانب من يحب ****.. ****ولم يعد**

**يتذكر انه كان يوماً جزءاً من الغيمة ****...**

**سكتت مير و أغلقت قبضتها التي امتلأت بالماء فتدفق**

**من بين اصابعها ****...**

**سألها ساسوري ****:**

**- ****مالذي حدث بعد ذلك ؟ **

**نظرت اليه وقالت في حيرة ****:**

**- ****لا اعرف تماماً ****... ****فبعضه نزل على البحر وضاع فيه **

**والبعض الآخر تجمد وهو في طريقه الارض فصار اشد**

**قسوة منها وتحطم فوقها ****.. ****اما الجزء الاخير فقد التقى بالارض**

**و استطاع إنهاء جفافها وقسوتها فقد أدركت مدى حبه**

**لها و تفجرت مشاعرها نحوه ****.. ****لا ادري أي النهايات هي الحقيقية****..**

**لكنني نشأت وانا احب قصة المطر كثيراً****...**

**إقتربت مير من ساسوري ورفعت رأسها تحدق به **

**وقالت بندم****:**

**- ****آسفه ان كانت قصتي قد سببت لك الضجر ، واسفه**

**لانك بقيت معي وتعرضت للبلل ****...**

**نظر الى عيناها اللتان تقلقان بشأنه دوماً وقال بهدوء****:**

**- ****إن لديكِ فلسفة مثيرة للإهتمام ****.. ****أخبريني ماهي**

**نظرتك للفن ؟**

**سكتت قليلاً وهي تبحث عن الجواب في عقلها **

**وحدق بها بصمت منتظراً جوابها **

**رفعت رأسها إليه مجدداً وقالت متبسمة ****:**

**- ****أضن انه الشي الذي يجعلك تشعر بالسعادة ****...**

**إرتفع حاجباه دهشة ****.. ****كانت مير تدهشه دوماً**

**أكملت تشرح وجهة نظرها ****:**

**- ****ان شعر الآخرون بالسعادة وهم يحدقون بما قمت به**

**عندها ****.. ****عندها ستتأكد انه فن حقيقي ****...**

**لم يعلق ساسوري على وجهة نظرها ولم يعارضها كما**

**يفعل مع ديدارا ****...****لأن فكرة مير غريبة جداً ولم تخطر على باله من قبل****.. **

**بعد ذلك بدقائق قليلة ****.. ****إنقشعت الغيوم وتوقف نزول المطر**

**و عادت الشمس لتطل مجدداً وخطت بريشتها قوس قزح **

**في السماء ليكمل اللوحة رائعة الالوان ****...**

**انتظرا لبعض الوقت حتى جفت ملابسهما ثم عادا ادراجهما**

**بإتجاه المقر ****... **

**قبل ان يصلا الى البوابة توقفت مير بعد ان سمعت صوتاً**

**يناديها بإسمها ****.. ****رفعت رأسها لان الصوت قادم من الاعلى**

**وفوجئت برؤية طائر عملاق ابيض اللون يستعد للهبوط****..**

**و عرفت أنه لديدارا حين شاهدته جالساً على ظهره ****...**

**دهش ساسوري لقدومه ايضاً ****.. ****نزل ديدارا من فوق الطائر**

**وجرى مسرعاً ناحية مير وقال لاهثاً ****:**

**- ****كيف استطعتِ الوصول الى هنا ****! ****لماذا لم تخبريني وقتها ؟؟**

**نظرت مير اليه متسائله وقالت ****:**

**- ****ألم يخبرك هيدان انه كان برفقتي ؟**

**ضرب ديدارا قبضته براحة يده وقال ****:**

**- ****لم أره بعد مغادرتكِ ابداً ****!**

**سكتت مير لبرهه ثم عادت لتقول ****:**

**- ****اهلا بعودتك يا ديدارا ****...**

**قال ديدارا بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****لكنني لم اعد ألا لآخذك معي ****! ****لقد كنت في موقف محرج**

**حين اتى السيد زتسو ولم يجدك هناك ****.. ****كان علي اختلاق الاعذار**

**لأهدأ من حده غضبه ****... ****سيلقي الزعيم اللوم علي بلا شك همم**

**ذكرها كلامه ما نسيته في الايام السابقة ****.. ****لقد طلب الزعيم**

**رؤيتها ****...****كان عليها انتظار زتسو ****... ****كيف تبخر الامر من ذاكرتها**

**لقد انستها الفترة التي قضتها برفقه ساسوري كل شي ****...**

**شد ديدارا يد مير بقوة وسحبها خلفه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لا يجب ان نضيع مزيداً من الوقت هيا بنا **

**كانت مير ستمشي وراءه لكنها توقفت فجأة حين**

**إمتدت يد ساسوري لتحررها من قبضة ديدارا **

**أمسك بيدها ووقف امامها مباشرة محدثاً ديدارا ****:**

**- ****اخبرني مالذي يحدث هنا ؟؟**

**- ****ساسوري نو دنا ان الزعيم يرغب في لقاء مير **

**لذا لا تتدخل ودعني اقوم بمهمتي ****...**

**إلتفت ساسوري للخلف ونظر الى مير وسألها ****:**

**- ****اهذا صحيح ؟**

**حركت رأسها بإيجاب وقالت بحزن ****:**

**- ****لقد نسيت الأمر تماما ً****... ****سيتعرض ديدارا للوم بسببي****...**

**شد ساسوري على يده التي تمسك بها ومشى للأمام**

**فلحقت به في حيره ****... ****ثم قال ****:**

**- ****لن يحدث هذا لأنني سأخبر الزعيم انكِ كنتِ برفقتي **

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****...**

**صعد فوق ظهر الطائر الطيني وساعد مير على الصعود ايضاً**

**ثم قال لديدارا آمراً ****:**

**- ****مالذي تنتظره؟ هيا اصعد ونفذ مهمتك **

**حدق به ديدارا مصدوماً لبعض الوقت ****.. ****ثم لحق بهما صاعداً**

**على ظهر الطائر العملاق ****.. ****و حلقوا معاً بإتجاه قرية المطر ****...**

**end of chapter 29**


	30. Chapter 30

**ركضت يوكيهيميه هاربة من المقر ****.. ****لم يعد بإستطاعها تحمل**

**المزيد ****.. ****لم ترغب ان تقع عيناها على شيء يزيد من معاناتها****..**

**لقد جرحت ****.. ****لكنه جرح نافذ في اعماق قلبها ****... ****لن يلتئم بسهولة****..**

**أرادت إبعاد مير عن ساسوري ****.. ****لكن ما فعلته جعلها تقترب منه اكثر**

**حين عادت برفقة ساسوري الى المقر حبس نفسه في مشغله**

**ولم تره مطلقاً ****.. ****وحين عادت مير خرج اليها بنفسه وأخذها الى عالمه ****..**

**أغمضت عيناها بإستياء وهي تتذكر كيف اغلق باب مشغله وراءهما**

**لم يغلق الباب الخشبي وحسب بل اغلق باب قلبه عن يوكيهيمه **

**لقد جرحت عميقاً ****... ****وأختارت الفرار لأنه الحل الاسهل****..**

**إبتعدت كثيراً عن المقر ****.. ****لم تدري كم من الوقت مضى **

**و كم من المسافات قطعت ****.. ****وصلت الى منطقة جبلية تحيط**

**بها الجبال الشاهقة والصخور العملاقة ****.. ****توقفت لبعض الوقت **

**وجلست فوق صخرة وراحت تفكر بما آلت إليه أحوالها****...**

**لماذا حدث معها كل هذا ؟ لم تتعرض لمثل هذه المواقف**

**في عالمها الحقيقي ****.. ****كانت تتمتع بسلطة كبيرة و تستطيع **

**بسهولة ان تفرض نفوذها****.. ****تذكرت كيف**

**يلتف الجميع من حولها لقد اعتادت ان تكون محط انظار الجميع **

**و مركز اهتمامهم ****.. ****سحرت القلوب من روعة اناقتها وحسنها وجاذبيتها**

**لم تكترث لأحد مطلقاً ****.. ****ولم تهتم لأمر أي شخص مايهمها هو ان تكون**

**هي مصدر الاهتمام وليس العكس ****...**

**ثم أعجبت بهذا العالم الساحر عالم القوة والنفوذ ****.. ****كانت نفسها**

**تتوق لزيارته ****.. ****ارادت القوة و المهارة و ارادت ان تكون أميرة هذا**

**العالم كما كانت أميرة عالمها الحقيقي ****...**

**لكن هذا المكان يمتلأ بالاقوياء ووجود شخص قوي مثلهم **

**لا يشد انتباههم كثيراً ****.. ****بل يسعون لإستغلال قوته في مصالحهم ****..**

**لم تتحقق امنتيها بأن يحبها الجميع وتمتلك قلوبهم ****.. ****ولأول مرة **

**في حياتها وجدت من ينافسها ****.. ****كانت مير تشكل تحدياً كبيراً**

**لقد جذبت انتباه افراد العصابة ****.. ****مالذي يميزيها ؟ مالشي الذي تملكه**

**واستطاع ان يؤثرفي اولائك المجرمين ؟ مالشي الذي تفقده**

**يوكيهيمه ؟**

**لا تعرف ****.. ****ولا تريد ان تعرف ****.. ****كل ما ترغب به هو ان تستعيد**

**كبريائها المجروح و تلقن تلك الفتاة درساً ****.. ****لكن ساسوري**

**يحميها ****.. ****اذن كيف ستتمكن من الوصول اليها ؟**

**كانت تخبأ وجهها بين يديها وتتخلل اصابعها خصلات ارجوانيه **

**تلمع تحت ضوء القمر ****..**

**كان المكان هادئاً****.. ****لكن يوكيهيمه شعرت بأشخاص يتسللون **

**في الخفاء ****.. ****نهضت وافقة وهي تستعد للمواجهة ****..**

**نزلت من فوق الصخرة و أخرجت سلاحها بحذر وهي تحدق **

**بأربعة أشخاص ملثمين خرجوا من إتجاهات مختلفة **

**إبتسمت يوكيهيمه بخبث ****.. ****لقد كانوا قطاع طرق ****..**

**لكنهم أختاروا الوقت الغير مناسب ليواجهوها ****.. ****كانت تشتعل غضباً**

**ومستعدة لقتل جيش كامل لتفرغته ****...**

**أمسكت بسلسلتها وراحت تديرها في الهواء ثم قالت مخاطبة**

**اعداءها بثقة ****:**

**- ****لن يستغرق الامر أكثر من دقيقتين ****!**

**ظهر الخوف على بعضهم فصرخ أحدهم مشجعاً ****:**

**- ****أتخافون من واحدة ؟ ثم انها فتاة هيا اسرعوا ****!**

**تقدموا بإتجاهها فأسرعت بتوجيه الضربات نحوهم**

**لم تكن بحاجه لإستخدام أي نينجتسو ****.. ****لقد كانوا ضعاف**

**جداً والتايجتسو كفيل بإنهاء أمرهم ****...**

**سحبت سلسلتها من جسد آخرهم فسقط على الارض ميتاً**

**زفرت بإرتياح وكانت ستمضي في طريقها ****.. ****لكنها شعرت بالخطر**

**الوشيك ****.. ****مستحيل ****! ****لم تشعر بوجود شخص آخر ****.. ****أكان أكثرهم قوة ؟**

**لم تكن تملك الوقت لتفادي الضربة ****.. ****شعرت بأنها ستتعرض للهجوم لا محالة ****..**

**مرت بضع ثوان لم تشعر فيها يوكيهيمه بشي و احست ان الزمن قد**

**توقف ****.. ****لم تصبها الضربة لكنها سمعت صوت شيء يقع على الارض **

**خلفها ****.. ****إستدارت ببطىء والحيرة تملأها ****..**

**رأت مهاجمها ميتاً على الارض والدماء تحيط به ****.. ****لكن كان**

**هناك شخص آخر يقف الى جانبه لابد انه من قتله ****...**

**كان شخصاً يرتدي رداءاً طويلاً بلون أزرق داكن يغطي رأسه ****.. ****وكان وجهه**

**معتماً لذا لم تتمكن من رؤية ملامحه ****.. **

**ظهرت ملامح الإستياء على يوكيهيمه و أشهرت سكين كوناي في**

**وجهه ****.. ****ثم صرخت قائلة ****:**

**- ****من انت ومالذي تريده ؟**

**تكلم الرجل بصوت هادىء ****:**

**- ****أهكذا تشكرين من أنقذ حياتك ؟**

**إزداد غضب يوكيهيمه وردت قائلة ****:**

**- ****لم أطلب مساعدتك أيها الأحمق ****! ****كنت استطيع تدبر امره بنفسي ****..**

**إبتسم الرجل بخبث وقال ****:**

**- ****أنتِ قوية جداً ****.. ****رأيت كيف تمكنت منهم بمهارة ****...**

**أعادت سكين الكوناي الى مكانها و قالت له بفخر ****:**

**- ****انني كذلك ****.. ****فلا تفكر بالإقتراب مني لأن مصيرك سيكون أسوأ منهم ****..**

**تقدم الغريب منها بضع خطوات و قال ****:**

**- ****لكن هناك شيء غامض في عينيكِ ****.. ****تبدين مهمومة جداً ****..**

**مالذي يحزنك ؟**

**إندفع الدم الى وجهه يوكيهيمه وشعرت بالغضب الشديد **

**كانت مستعدة ان تفتك بمحدثها بضربة واحدة لكنها أمسكت نفسها و صرخت فيه ****:**

**- ****وما شأنك بي ؟ ومن أنت حتى أطلعك على ما اشعر به ****.. ****أغرب عن وجهي**

**لأني لم أعد أطيق وجودك هنا ****!**

**تراجع الغريب للخلف وقال مهدئاً ****:**

**- ****لا تغضبي هكذا ****..****كل مافي الامر انني أردت مساعدك ****.. ****أهذا ردك للجميل ؟**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه سلسلتها عالياً ****.. ****لم تعد تطيق الاستماع الى صوته**

**وجهت ضربتها نحوه فأخرج كوناي وصدها بسرعة و مهارة ****...**

**إتسعت عيناها دهشة فأعادت الهجوم وكانت تشتغل غيضاً**

**لكنه كان قوياً ايضاً وتمكن من تفادي ضرباتها و إستطاع **

**بمهارة الوصول اليها وبحركة خاطفة ضرب ساقيها فجلست على**

**الارض عاجزة عن تحريكهما ****..**

**تمتمت يوكيهيمه وهي تشعر بخدر في ساقيها ****:**

**- ****اللعنة انه جتسو التخدير الطبي ****!**

**اقترب الغريب وقال لها ****:**

**- ****تعرفينه اذن ؟ لابد انك خبيرة في مجال طب النينجا ****..**

**كانت تحدق به بحنق لانه تمكن منها ****..**

**جلس الغريب قبالتها وقال ****:**

**- ****هذا سيجعلك تهدأين قليلاً ****.. ****والآن أخبريني من أنتِ ؟**

**أشاحت يوكيهيمه برأسها وقالت ****:**

**- ****لا أقول شيئاً لشخص يخفي هويته ****..**

**ضحك بصوت مرتفع و أزال غطاء رأسه لتظهر ملامحه **

**كان شاباً يرتدي نظارة طبيه وله شعر رمادي يربطه للخلف**

**و كانت إبتسامته تدل على الخبث و الدهاء ****...**

**نظر الى يوكيهيمه من خلف نظارته وقال ****:**

**- ****ياكوشي كابوتو ****.. ****سعيد بلقاءك**

**شهقت يوكيهيمه وقال بسرعة ****:**

**- ****أنت كابوتو إذن ****! ****لا عجب ان مهاراتك الطبية بهذه القوة**

**إبتسم وقال ****:**

**- ****يسعدني انك تعرفين من أكون ****.. **

**قال يوكيهيمه بضجر ****:**

**- ****أعرف الكثير عن هذا العالم ****... ****انا يوكيهيمه من الأكاتسكي**

**مالذي تريده الآن ؟**

**لم يستطع كابوتو ان يخفي دهشته الكبيرة ****.. ****كانت الفتاة واحدة **

**من العصابة التي يسعى سيده للقضاء عليها ****.. ****لقد وقع بين يديه**

**صيد ثمين ****..**

**عدل نظارته بأحد يديه وقال وهو يحاول أخفاء دهشته ****:**

**- ****لم أتوقع ذلك ****.. ****آسف على تصرفي معك بتلك الطريقة الفظة ****..**

**هل أنتي في مهمة هنا ؟ أين زميلك في الفريق ؟**

**زمت يوكيهيمه شفتيها بعصبية وقالت ****:**

**- ****لقد هربت منه ****.. ****لم أعد أطيق البقاء هناك ****..**

**لم يستوعب كابوتو كلامها فطلب منها توضيحه ****..**

**لم تشأ يوكهيمه ان تطلع احداً على ماكان يشغلها **

**لذا ترددت كثيراً في اخباره لكن **

**كابوتو لديه أسلوب خاص يجعل الآخرين يثقون به ويعترفون امامه**

**لم تجد مفراً من اخباره لانها كانت تشعر بأنه لم يعد هناك ما تخسره**

**أخبرته بكل شيء وكان يصغي لها بإهتمام بالغ ****.. ****و كان يرتب لأمر**

**ما في عقله ****...**

**إنتهت يوكيهيمه من سرد قصتها امامه فأظهر تعاطفاً كبيراً**

**معها وقال مواسياً ****:**

**- ****لقد عملت مع ساسوري سابقاً ****... ****إنه شخص جاف جداً **

**لابد أنه آذاكِ كثيراً****...**

**قالت معترضة ****:**

**- ****لكنه مختلف مع تلك الفتاة ****!**

**- ****قلتِ ان اسمها مير ؟ استغرب من تصرفه هذا ****.. ****كيف يهتم بها**

**ويترك شخصاً رائعاً مثلك ****.. **

**ثم ضحك بإرتباك وقال ****:**

**- ****آسف ****.. ****لا تعدي هذا تطاولاً ****.. ****أخبرني هل تحبين ساسوري حقاً ؟**

**إنزلت يوكيهيمه رأسها وقالت معترفة****:**

**- ****لم أكن أفكر به على هذا النحو ابداً ****... ****كان كل ما اريده هو ان ينبهر بي**

**و يحبني هو****.. ****الامر نفسه بالنسبة للبقية ****.. ****لكن حين أصحبت معه **

**في الفريق وجدت انه شخص مختلف ****.. ****ليس ساذجاً كديدارا و ليس**

**مملاً كإيتاشي ****.. ****كان في شخصيته الباردة شيء جذاب لا اعرف ماهو ****..**

**تنهدت بعمق و كان كابوتو يحدق بها ****...**

**تغيرت ملامح الهدوء التي ظهرت عليها لفترة قصيرة و تحولت الى **

**حقد و غضب لاحدود لهما ****...**

**قالت بغضب لكابوتو ****:**

**- ****لكنه مهتم بتلك الحشرة ****... ****لن ارتاح قبل ان ابعدها عنه و القنها درساً**

**لكن كما اخبرتك انه ****... ****لن يدعني افعل هذا****..**

**لمعت نظارة كابوتو وإبتسم بخبث قائلاً****:**

**- ****سأخلصك منها ****!**

**رفعت عيناها اليه بشده بينما أكمل ****:**

**- ****لن يعلم ساسوري بالأمر ستستدرجينها إلي و سأنهي أمرها بسهولة**

**ستكونين في مكان آخر حتى لايشك بالأمر وهكذا لن يأتي لإنقاذها****..**

**قالت بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****أتقول الصدق ****!**

**إبتسم لها مؤكدأ وقال ****:**

**- ****لكن هذا بثمن يا عزيزتي ****..**

**- ****مالذي تريده ؟ سأنفذ كل ما تطلب ؟**

**نهض كابوتو عن الارض ونظر الى يوكيهيمه وقال بصوت خبيث ****:**

**- ****ستعملين لصالح السيد أوروتشيمارو ****... ****إن قوتك ستفيده كثيراً**

**قالت يوكيهيمه بتردد ****:**

**- ****لكن الأكاتسكي ****..**

**- ****لن يعلموا بذلك ****.. ****ستكونين مخلصة امامهم لكنك ستعملين لنا في الخفاء**

**أليس هذا ثمناً رخيصاً مقابل التخلص من تلك الفتاة ؟**

**اقتنعت يوكيهيمه بكلامه واتخذت قرارها و قالت له ****:**

**- ****لا بأس ****... ****أنني موافقه **

**إبتسم كابوتو في سره ****.. ****لقد حقق إنتصاراً ****.. ****سيحصل على كل**

**مايريده عن الأكاتسكي ****.. ****كانت يوكيهيمه بمثابة الكنز الذي عثر عليه****...**

**لكن ان أكتشفوا امرها فيتخلى عنها و يتركها تدفع ثمن غلطتها لوحدها ****!**

**end of chapter 30**


	31. Chapter 31

**لم تعرف مير ماهو الأنطباع الأول الذي تركته قرية المطر **

**في نفسها ****... ****لقد وضعت في عقلها تصوراً محدداً للمكان **

**لكن حين قال لها ساسوري انهم وصلوا الى قرية المطر **

**تبددت الصورة التي رسمتها في ذهنها تماماً ****...**

**كانوا يحلقون فوق مدينة كبيرة شُيدت المباني الشاهقة**

**في كل شبر فيها ، كان كل شيء جامداً ولا روح فيه ****..**

**لا أشجار و لا مياه ****... ****المعدن هو العنصر الطاغي على المكان****..**

**حتى السماء التي تلبدت بالغيوم الداكنه ****.. ****كانت ميتة **

**على نحو غريب ، حط الطائر الطيني على الأرض ونزلوا**

**جميعاً ****.. ****كان ديدارا يتقدم المجموعة في السير بينما**

**كانت مير وساسوري يسيران بمحاذاة بعضهما ****...**

**شعرت مير بالإنقباض في قلبها و شعرت ان هناك**

**أمراً يخفيه القدر لها ****... ****لقد أثرت فيها الكآبة التي لفت المكان**

**فظهرت علامات التجهم على وجهها ****...**

**أحست ان ساسوري ينظر اليها دون ان يلتفت ، ثم توقف**

**ووجه كلامه اليها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****مابك ؟ **

**توقفت عن السير أيضاً و قالت له وهي تنظر للأسفل****:**

**- ****إنه المكان ****... ****انني لا أرتاح له ****.**

**رفع ساسوري إحدى حاجبه وقال متعجباً ****:**

**- ****ظننت أنك تحبين المطر ؟ إنه يهطل هنا بشكل متواصل ****..**

**رفعت عينيها إليه ثم نقلتهما الى السماء وتسائلت**

**إن كانت الشمس قد أطلت منها من قبل ****..**

**قالت بحزن ****:**

**- ****لكن المطر هنا حزينٌ جداً ****...**

**إنحنت للأسفل و تفحصت الطريق المعبد بالإسفلت **

**تنهدت بأسى وأكملت ****:**

**- ****لن يلتقي بالأرض في هذا المكان ابداً ****.. ****الطرق مغطاة**

**بالكامل****... ****لاتوجد أرض لتنمو الأشجار عليها ****... **

**قال لها ساسوري بلا مبالاة ****:**

**- ****كفي عن التفكير هكذا ****. ****ولنسرع قبل ****...**

**قاطع حديثه صراخ ديدارا الذي تقدمهما بمسافة كبيرة ****:**

**- ****أسرعـــــــا مالذي يؤخركما هكذا ؟؟**

**أكمل ساسوري جملته ****:**

**- ****قبل أن يفقد الأحمق أعصابه ****...**

**أسرعت مير خلفه طائعة و أستمرا في السير **

**بين تلك المباني الشاهقة التي تتحدى بعضها في الطول**

**والإرتفاع ****.. ****و تشابكت الاسلاك الكهربائية بينها لتبدو كشباك**

**العنكبوت ****...**

**توقفوا امام مبنى ضخم يتميز بشكله الغريب ، كان**

**هناك تمثال عملاق أمام بابه كأنه حارس للمكان ****..**

**حدقت مير بالمبنى بشيء من الدهشة والرهبة وخمنت أن**

**هذا هو مكان إقامة الزعيم ****.**

**تراجع ديدارا للخلف وبدا خائفاً جدا ، بلع ريقه بتوتر وقال ****:**

**- ****لن أدخل الى هناك ****... ****أخشى ان يكون الزعيم غاضباً****.**

**نظرت مير إليه وقد إنتابها شعور بالذنب مجدداً ثم **

**واصلت سيرها مع ساسوري الذي لم يكترث لديدارا****..**

**دخلا الى داخل المبنى ****.. ****تقدم ساسوري للأمام**

**بينما وقفت مير مترددة في الصالة الكبيرة التي تضيئها**

**مصابيح خافتة ويتوسطها سلم فخم يؤدي الى الأعلى **

**أشار ساسوري لمير بالتقدم حين سمع صوت خطوات تقترب**

**من فوق الدرج****...**

**نزلت إمرأة عتبات الدرج بهدوء فريد ****.. ****كانت واحدة من أعضاء**

**الأكاتسكي التي لم تتحدث معهم مير من قبل ****.. ****فهي لم تكن**

**على علاقة مباشرة مع الجميع ****...**

**وقفت كونن على آخر عتبة و نظرت بإتجاه مير وساسوري****..**

**كانت متوسطة الطول ذات عينين حالمتين وشعر شديد الزرقة**

**تزينه بزهرة متفتحة ****.. ****كان منظرها العام يبعث على الطمأنينة**

**وكذلك كان صوتها حين تحدثت قائلة ****:**

**- ****الزعيم في إنتظاركِ**

**لقد كانت كونن الذراع اليمنى للزعيم فضلاً عن كونها**

**زميلته في الفريق **

**تقدم ساسوري ومشى امام مير قاصداً صعود**

**الدرج فلحقت به لكنها توقفت فجأة حين سمعت صوت كونن مجدداً ****:**

**- ****ساسوري سان ****.. ****الزعيم طلب رؤية مير بمفردها **

**إتسعت عينا ساسوري و إلتفتت ناحيه مير التي بادلته**

**نظرات الدهشه ثم وجهه كلامه الى كونن ****:**

**- ****أود أخباره عن سبب تأخرها في القدوم الى هنا ****.**

**قالت كونن مطمئنة ****:**

**- ****لا حاجة الى ذلك ****.. ****المهم انها أتت ****..**

**ثم نظرت بإتجاه مير وقالت ****:**

**- ****هيا ****.. ****أتبعيني من فضلك ****.**

**أحست مير بالقلق ****.. ****لماذا يصر الزعيم**

**على أن تكون بمفردها حين تقابله ؟ ****.. ****بل لماذا أصر**

**على قدومها الى قرية المطر من الاساس ****..**

**شبكت اصابعها بتوتر ثم سمعت صوت ساسوري**

**هامساً في اذنها وهو يستعد لمغادرة المكان ****:**

**- ****ستكونين بخير ****.**

**إبتسمت له وأخفت الضيق الذي إرتابها لانه سيمضي**

**مبتعداً عنها ****.. ****تبعته بنظرها حتى توارى خلف الباب **

**المفضي الي الخارج ****.. ****أغمضت عينها وتقدمت للأمام****.**

**تبعت كونن صعوداً على الدرج ****.. ****الى ان وصلوا الى**

**الطابق العلوي ****.. ****ثم سارتا في ممر طويل توجد نوافذ**

**دائرية الشكل على جانبيه ****.. ****كان السكون مخيماً على المكان**

**و لا يسمع صوت غير وقع أقدامهما على الارض ****..**

**قرعت كونن باب غرفة في آخر الممر ، وجاءت من الداخل**

**كلمة ****" ****تفضل ****" ****، ففتحت الباب واشارت لمير بالدخول ****..**

**أومأت مير بإمتنان لكونن التي أغلقت الباب خلفها بهدوء****..**

**أصبحت مير الآن بمفردها مع الزعيم ****..**

**جائها صوته القوي الذي لم تسمعه منذ مدة طويلة ****:**

**- ****أهذه أنتِ يا مير ؟**

**أجابته بالإيجاب ****:**

**- ****نــعم **

**ثم نظرت بإمعان الى الغرفة التي دخلت إليها **

**كانت غرفة واسعة يوجد بها مكتب وكرسي ضخم**

**لابد أنه للزعيم وأمام الطاولة يوجد كرسي آخر أقل ضخامة****..**

**أما الزعيم فقد كان يقف وظهره بإتجاه مير وكان يشبك**

**يديه وراء ظهره ويحدق بنافذة كبيرة يغطي زجاجها كل الجدار **

**وتبدو قرية المطر واضحة من خلالها ****...**

**إستدار الزعيم ناحية مير فأمعنت النظر في وجهه**

**الغامض و شعره البرتقالي وعينه الغريبة ****..**

**أي نوع من الأشخاص هو الزعيم ؟ وكيف أمكنه**

**ان يكون قائداً لأخطر منظمة في عالم النينجا ****..**

**خاطبها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لم أركِ منذ زمن كيف حالكِ ؟ هلاّ جلستِ ****.**

**أطاعته مير وجلست على الكرسي ووضعت يديها**

**فوق ركبيتها وراحت تنظر إليه بصمت****..**

**تقدم وجلس على كرسيه الضخم وبدأ بالحديث ****:**

**- ****لقد سمعت عن ما قمت به لإنقاذ ساسوري ****..**

**إتسعت عينا مير دهشة و فتحت فمها بينما أكمل**

**الزعيم قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لقد أخبرني زتسو بأنه عاين حالة ساسوري ****.. ****وكان**

**مستعداً ليقسم لي بأنه لم يكن هناك أمل لإنقاذه ****..**

**ضغطت مير على يدها بتوتر ****.. ****لقد عرفت الآن سر إهتمام**

**زتسو المفاجىء بها ****.. ****لكن مالذي يريد الزعيم الوصول اليه ؟**

**تابع قائلاً ****:**

**- ****ثم جاءت مير و قامت بعمل رائع ****.. ****من كان يصدق**

**أن الفتاة الصغيرة بهذه القوة و المهارة ؟**

**عقدت مير حاجبها فقد شعرت بمدى إحتقار الزعيم لها**

**قبل ان تتمكن من فعل ما فعلته ****...**

**سألها الزعيم ****:**

**- ****كيف أستطعت فعل ذلك ؟**

**نظرت إليه في حيرة ألم يخبره زتسو أنها تمنت ذلك ؟**

**أجابته بصدق ****:**

**- ****لأنني تمنيت ذلك **

**نقر الزعيم الطاولة بإصبعه وقال ****:**

**- ****هذا ما أردت الوصول إليه ****.. ****مايهمني الآن هو أمر أمنتياتكِ ****..**

**لم ترتَح مير للتلميح في عبارته ولم يكن هناك مجال**

**للتكهن بما يدور في ذهنه أستمرت في النظر إليه منتظرتاً**

**أن يطلعها على الأمر ****..**

**قال الزعيم ****:**

**- ****لم أكن أحسب لكِ أي حساب ****.. ****لا تغضبي مني**

**ولكن تلك هي الحقيقة ، الأمر إختلف الآن يجب أن**

**أضع بعين الإعتبار أمر أمنتيك تلك ****... ****ربما تملكين المزيد**

**من الأمنيات ذات التأثير الكبير****.. ****إن عدم تذكرك هو أمر مؤسف**

**و هذا الأمر لا يروق لي ****.**

**بلعت مير ريقها بتوتر صحيح ان الزعيم كان يتحدث إليها **

**بهدوء لكنها شعرت بالقلق ****.. ****شيء ما يدفعها للشعور بذلك**

**حاولت أن تحافظ على رباطة جأشها وقالت له ****:**

**- ****الأمر ليس بيدي ****..**

**تنهد الزعيم وقال ****:**

**- ****أمر مؤسف ****! ****أريدكِ أن تتذكري ****.. ****يهمني جداً أن أعرف**

**بقية أمنياتك حتى أحسن أستغلالها أو أحبطها إن كانت**

**تضُر بمصالحنا ****..**

**قالت مير ببطىء ****:**

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**- ****أنني أتوقع منكِ كل شي ****.. ****فأنت تستطيع بإمنياتك**

**أن تفعلي الكثير وهذا الشي لا أستطيع السيطرة عليه**

**ماذا لو تمنيتِ شيئاً لا يصب في مصلحة المنظمة ؟**

**لن أسمح ان تضيع جهودي هباء بسبب فتاة صغيرة ****..**

**قالت مير بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****لأ أضنني تمنيت شيئاً يضر بكم ****!**

**ضرب الزعيم على الطاولة بكفه و في نفس اللحظة**

**لمع البرق في الخارج و أضاء الغرفة بوهج أبيض **

**إرتعدت مير قليلاً و شعرت بأن الجو يتغير بتغير**

**مزاج الزعيم وأدركت أنه غاضب الآن ****..**

**رفع صوته للمرة الأولى وكان متزامناً مع صوت الرعد**

**في الخارج وقال ****:**

**- ****ماالذي يثبت لك ذلك ؟ لا شي ****.. ****عليك التذكر وأخباري**

**بكل أمنياتك ، وعندها سأرتاح و سترتاحين مني ****..**

**أدركت مير أنها تجازف مجازفة كبيرة لكنها أقدمت**

**على القول ****:**

**- ****لن أستطيع التذكر بسهولة ****.. ****لقد تذكرت أمنيتي السابقة قبل**

**أن أحتاج إليها بوقت قصير ****..**

**نظرت بيأس إلى قطرات المطر التي تضرب زجاج النافذة**

**بعنف وكأنها تريد تكسيره ****..**

**قال الزعيم وقد عاد الى هدوءه****:**

**- ****لن أنتظر أكثر من شهر ****.. ****إنها المهلة التي أعطيها لك **

**لكي تحاولي التذكر فيها ****.. ****ستبقين هنا حتى يحيين الوقت **

**وأرجوا ان تنجحي في ذلك ****..**

**نظرت مير إليه فأكمل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****وإلا سأضطر الى استخدام أسلوب آخر ****.. ****وهو قاسٍ بعض الشي ****..**

**أحست بشعور مخيف ينخر في عظامها ****.. ****لقد أدركت الآن**

**مدى خطورة الزعيم لا عجب بأنه أستطاع أن يقود أعضاء الأكاتسكي**

**بمهارة فذه ويخطط ليحكم العالم ، لن يسمح لأي شيء بأن يقف في طريقه حتى**

**لو كانت فتاة من عالم آخر ****.. ****لم يوجه لها أي تهديد مباشرة لكنها أحست أنه قادر**

**على قتلها وهي جالسة في مكانها بدم بارد ****.. ****إنتابها الخوف وهي تحدق **

**في عينيه الغريبتين ****..**

**لقد وقعت بين يديه ولن يستطيع أحد إنقاذها ، كان عليها**

**أن تستسلم لتلك الحقيقة وتطيعه فيما قاله حتى لا تقع في **

**مشاكل أكبر ****.. ****كانت تتضاهر بالصمود أمامه مع انها كانت**

**ترتجف رعباً من الداخل ****.. ****و هي في تلك الحالة إستنجدت**

**بالشخص الوحيد الذي شعرت انها تحتاجه بشده**

**قالت بخفوت و بألم كبير ****:**

**- ****ساسوري ****...**

**نظر الزعيم بإشفاق اليها وقال ****:**

**- ****آسف يا مير ، لن تستطيعي رؤيته الآن ****.. ****ستأخذك كونن**

**الى غرفتك وأرجوا ان تجديها مريحة ومناسبة ****..**

**تسائلت مير وهي تغادر غرفة الزعيم عن حقيقته**

**كيف يمكنه ان يتحدث معها بكل ذلك التعاطف وفي نفس الوقت يخطط**

**لإيذائها ان فشلت في تنفيذ ما أمر ****.. ****كان أمره محيراً جداً**

**والشي الأكيد أنه داهية ****!**

**قادتها كونن الى غرفتها أو كما فضلت أن تسميها**

**-****السجن الجديد****- .. ****أدخلت الى غرفة واسعة بسرير وثير **

**و مكتبة و توجد بها نافذه دائرية الشكل رأت من خلالها**

**إستمرار هطول المطر بغزارة ****...**

**جلست مير على حافة السرير و تنهدت ، ثم تضاربت الافكار**

**في رأسها ****...**

**كيف ستتمكن الآن من التذكر ؟ وكيف يظن الزعيم**

**انها تمنت شيئاً سيئاً ****..**

**ثم حدثت نفسها قائلة ****:**

**- ****و كيف سأقضي شهراً كاملاً في هذا المكان ؟**

**end of chapter 31**


	32. Chapter 32

**ما أصعب لحظات الإنتظار ****... ****إنها موت بطيء ****.. ****تمر بها**

**الدقائق كالسنين ****.. ****والإنتظار يكون أصعب حين لا تدري**

**ماهو الشي الذي تنتنظره ****.**

**كانت مير تنتظر المجهول ، مالذي سيفعله الزعيم**

**بها حين يعلم أنها لم تتذكر شيئاً ؟ سيقتلها ؟ لا**

**ربما هنالك شيء أسوأ من القتل ****...**

**ضمت مير ساقيها وهي تجلس فوق السرير**

**لقد كانت وحيدة ****.. ****وخائفة ****...**

**مضى يومان منذ إحتجازها وشعرت بأن دهراً قد**

**مر منذ آخر مرة رأت فيها ساسوري ****.**

**رفعت يدها أمام وجهها و حدقت بالخاتم الذي**

**أعطاه لها ****.. ****تفحصت حروف إسمه التي نقشت عليه**

**وتسآئلت اين عساه يكون الآن ؟ وهل علم بما حدث لها ؟**

**سمعت طرقاً خفيفاً على الباب ثم سمعت صوت**

**دوران المفتاح في القفل المعدني ****..**

**دخل كيسامي وهو يحمل صينيه طعام ****..****إبتسم **

**لمير و إستطاعت ان ترى أسنانه الحادة بوضوح **

**لقد كانت مهمة كيسامي ****-****الرجل القرش****- ****ان يقدم**

**لها الطعام في كل يوم ****.**

**لم تكن مير تستسيغ الطعام ابداً ، لكن كان عليها**

**أن تجبر نفسها على الأكل حتى لا تفقد صحتها ****.**

**مرت عدة أيام صعبة حاولت مير خلالها ان تتذكر**

**أي شي عن أمنياتها لكنها لم تفلح ****.. ****فكرت بأنها**

**لم تتمنى أي شيء آخر ****.. ****لكن كيف ستقنع الزعيم بهذا ؟**

**مررت أصابعها ببطىء على زجاج النافذة وراحت**

**تحدق بالمطر الذي ينهمر دون توقف ثم سارت بإتجاه**

**السرير وإرتمت عليه، أخفت وجهها الحزين فوق الوسادة**

**ثم داهمها النعاس ****.. ****تمنت ان تنام حتى ينقضي الشهر**

**و تواجه مصيرها ****.. ****لم تعد تهتم أرادت ان ينتهي هذا الامر**

**وحسب ****...**

**إنقضت تلك الأيام الصعبة أخيراً وإقترب موعد **

**لقاءها بالزعيم ****.. ****لقد عانت كثيراً وهي تنتظر مرور الايام**

**وحين توقفت عن القلق بشأن إحتجازها كان عليها ان تقلق**

**عن المصير المجهول الذي ينتظرها فهي – كما توقعت تماماً****-**

**لم تفلح في تذكر أي شيء ****...**

**قادتها كونن مجدداً بعد إنقضاء الشهر بإتجاه غرفة الزعيم**

**وقبل ان تقتحم الغرفة أخذت نفساً عميقاً ودخلت بثبات ****..**

**حياها الزعيم بحفاوة وقال لها ****:**

**- ****أهلاً بك يا مير ****.. ****أعذريني لأنني إحتجرتك كل تلك المدة **

**والآن أخبريني هل أتى كل ذلك بأي نفع ؟**

**أجابته وهي مستعدة تماماً لتحمل النتيجة ****:**

**- ****لا **

**فرك الزعيم يديه بعصبيه وقال ****:**

**- ****هذا مؤسف ****.. ****لم أكن أريد أن نصل الى هذه المرحله****..**

**حدقت به مير بحنق مع انها كانت ترتعد من الداخل**

**وماهي إلا دقائق حتى فتح الباب و دخل منه شخص ما**

**إلتفتت مير بفضول ناحيته و تعرفت ملامحه بسرعة مع أنها**

**لم تقابله سوى مرة واحدة من قبل ****...**

**كان شعره الاسود الناعم يتدلى على وجنتيه وكان وجهه**

**لايظهر تعبيراً سوى الضجر أما عينيه فكانتا نهراً من السواد****...**

**لقد كان أوتشيها إيتاتشي**

**تقدم إيتاتشي بهدوء حتى وصل الى حيث تقف مير **

**وجهه كلامه الى الزعيم قائلاً ****:**

**- ****جئتُ كما طلبت مني أيها الزعيم ****...**

**أومأ الزعيم برأسه وقال ****:**

**- ****هذا جيد ****...**

**ثم نقل نظره الى مير وقال ****:**

**- ****مير ****... ****سيساعدكِ ايتاشي على تذكر كل شي ****!**

**ظلت محدقة فيه، في وجهه الجامد ، ثم طافت في مخيلتها**

**أمور تعرفها عنه ، ومض الأمر كالبرق في عقلها ، وشعرت **

**وكأن يداً باردة كانت تعتصر قلبها ****...**

**شهقت مير وتراجعت بضع خطوات للخلف ****.. ****لقد عرفت **

**الآن خطة الزعيم ، سيجعلها تدخل في غينجتسو عين إيتاشي**

**لقد قرأت الكثير عنها في لفافات النينجا ****.. ****تلك العين المسمى**

**بال****"****شارنقن****" ****تملك القدرة على التلاعب بذاكرة البشر و تدخلهم**

**في دوامة لا نهاية لها من العذاب ****.. ****صحيح انها قادرة على إجبار**

**مير على التذكر ****.. ****لكن التعرض للغينجتسو خطير جداً لا يصمد**

**أحد أمام الشارنقان الا اذا كان يمتلك عيناً بقوتها ****... ****لا فرصة لمير**

**في النجاة إن إستخدم إيتاتشي هجومه عليها ستموت لا محاله****..**

**هل يعلم الزعيم بهذا ؟ أم أنه يسعى للتخلص من مير بهذه الطريقة **

**لم يكن بمقدورها ان تهرب تمنت لو تستطيع الصراخ طلباً للنجدة****..**

**فكرت بسرعة و فعلت الشي الوحيد الذي خطر ببالها ، أغمضت عينيها **

**بقوة وخبأت وجهها بيدها ، كانت تعرف ان تعرضها للغينجتسو مرهون**

**بنظرها الى عين إيتاتشي مباشرة ****...**

**تقدم الزعيم منها وقال بصوت أجش ****:**

**- ****إذن فقد علمتي ما أعتزمنا القيام به ؟**

**لم تجبه مير ****.. ****كانت دقات قلبها تزداد سرعة **

**وخوفها يتفاقم ****..**

**تحدث الزعيم مجدداً ****:**

**- ****لا تخافي يا مير لن يستغرق الامر سوى بضع دقائق**

**ستستعيدين بعدها كل ما نسيته ****..**

**إبتسمت مير بسخرية وقالت ****:**

**- ****تقصد انني سأكون ميتةً حينها ****...**

**تغيرت نبرة الزعيم و بدا انه بدأ بفقد أعصابه **

**حين قال ****:**

**- ****لا أفكر في قتلك صدقيني ****.. ****لكن الامر ضروري حتى**

**أطمأن من أن وجودك معنا لا يشكل أي خطورة ****..**

**شعرت مير بالغضب من كلام الزعيم ****.. ****لماذا يفكر**

**بهذه الطريقة ؟ حاولت ضبط اعصابها وقالت بعزم ****:**

**- ****لا أريد التعرض للغينجتسو ****!**

**إحست بإحدى يدي الزعيم تربت على رأسها وسمعته**

**يقول بمرح ****:**

**- ****يالك من فتاة ****! ****ألاتدركين انكِ في قبضتي الآن ؟**

**كفي عن العناد و نفذي ما اطلبه منك ****..**

**- ****لن أفعل ****!**

**- ****لا مفر من إجبارك إذن ****...**

**لم يكد ينهي جملته حتى إمتدت يديه و سحبت يداها بقوة**

**عن وجهها ****... ****شعرت مير بالألم الشديد فقد كانت قبضته قوية جداً**

**كانت لا تزال تغمض عينيها بعنادٍ متحديتاً أوامر الزعيم ****...**

**كان ايتاتشي يراقب ما يحدث بصمت و ظهرت دهشة خفيفة**

**على وجهه حين شاهد إصرار مير وتمسكها برأيها ****.. ****نقل نظره**

**بسرعة ناحيه الباب حين شاهده يفتح بقوة وإزدادت دهشته**

**حين شاهد ساسوري يدخل مسرعاً الى الداخل ****...**

**تقدم ساسوري نحو الزعيم و قال له آمراً ****:**

**- ****دعها وشأنها ****!**

**شهقت مير حين سمعت صوته ، كانت خائفة من فتح**

**عينيها ضنناً منها ان ايتاتشي يتربص بها بهجومه **

**أبعد الزعيم يديه عنها ونظر في حيرة الى ساسوري**

**الذي تقدم بسرعة نحو مير و أمسك بكتفيها وجعلها**

**تبتعد عن الزعيم ****... **

**قالت مير بإضطراب ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****..**

**أجابها بهدوء وبصوت مطمئن ****:**

**- ****لا بأس يمكنك فتح عينيكِ الآن **

**فتحت عينيها ورأت وجهه ينظر إليها بقلق**

**إزدادت وتيرة تنفسها و تداخلت أحاسيسها**

**بين خوف وتوتر مما أصابها وبين سعادة و شعور**

**بالأمان لأن ساسوري بالقرب منها ****...**

**نقل ساسوري نظره نحو الزعيم الذي شبك**

**ذراعيه امام صدره و أخذ يحدق بهما بغضب ****...**

**أغمض الزعيم عينيه وقال ****:**

**- ****ما تفسير هذا يا ساسوري ؟**

**لمعت نظرة التحدي في عيني ساسوري الناعستين**

**وقال للزعيم بصوت عميق ****:**

**- ****لا أضنك نسيت أنني أحتاج لقوة هذه الفتاة ****...**

**فتح الزعيم عينيه ونظر الى ساسوري **

**الذي أكمل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****إن تعرضت لأي إصابة مميتة ، سيجري مفعول **

**أمنيتها وستتمكن من إنقاذي ، لذا وجودها على قيد**

**الحياة يضمن لي النجاة في أي معركة ****...**

**قطب الزعيم جبينه وقال ****:**

**- ****أعلم هذا ****.. ****ولكن ما ضمانتك أنها لم تتمنى شيئاً**

**يضر بمصلحة المنظمة او بأي عضو غيرك ؟**

**لم تتغير ملامح وجه ساسوري حين جاوب قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لهذا سأطلب منك أن تترك لي أمر مراقبتها ****...**

**لن تتمكن من أخفاء شي عني ، واذا أكتشفت**

**انها ستفعل أي شي يضر بمصالحنا ****...**

**سكت قليلاً و أحست مير بالألم لأنه كان يشد**

**قبضته على كتفيها ****..**

**ثم أكمل كلامه ****:**

**- ****سأقتلها بنفسي ****!**

**رفعت مير عينيها نحوه و إستطاعت ان تكتم صيحه**

**تعجب كادت أن تطلقها ****...**

**رفع الزعيم كفيه بلا مبالاه وقال ****:**

**- ****هكذا إذن ؟ إنك تغير مخططاتي ****... ****لا بأس إنها مسؤوليتك**

**الآن ****.**

**إستدار ساسوري يقصد الخروج وسحب مير خلفه **

**وقبل أن يمسك بمقبض الباب قال مخاطباً الزعيم ****:**

**- ****لقد تذكرت ****.. ****هناك شيء مهم علي إخبارك به**

**سأعود في وقت لاحق ****...**

**...****خرج و أغلق الباب خلفه دون أن ينتظر جواباً من الزعيم****...**

** end of chapter 32**


	33. Chapter 33

**تقدم ساسوري مير بصمت وسارت خلفه خافضة رأسها**

**بخطى ثقيلة ، وصلا إلى حيث توجد غرفتها ، حين اصبحا**

**في الداخل إلتفت ساسوري ناحية مير و كانت لاتزال منكسة**

**رأسها وتشبك أصابع يدها بتوتر واضح ****...**

**حدق بها ساسوري لبعض الوقت منتظراً منها أن**

**تبدأ بالكلام ****.. ****ولكن صبره رفض ذلك ****..**

**تحدث أخيراً وكسر الصمت المطبق ****:**

**- ****لقد إنتهى الأمر ****...**

**لم تجب ****.. ****وكأنها لم تصغِ لكلماته من الأساس**

**نظر ساسوري إليها بنفاد صبر لكنها لم ترفع رأسها**

**لتنظر إليه ولم تخرج كلمة واحدة من فمها ****...**

**رمش ساسوري بتعجب وفكر بأنها لا تزال تعاني**

**من الصدمة التي سببها الزعيم ****... ****كيف لا وقد كاد**

**أن يجعلها ضحية للغينجتسو ****...**

**مد يده وربت على كتفها برفق وقال مهدئاً ****:**

**- ****لا بأس لن يؤذيكِ الزعيم الآن ****...**

**شعر بكتفها يرتجف فأبعد يده عنها ****...**

**رفعت مير رأسها إليه ****.. ****دموعها تتساقط كحبات المطر**

**وعيناها محمرتان ****.. ****إستطاع ساسوري أن يسمع صوت نحيبها الخافت**

**ووصل إلى أذنيه صوتها حين تحدثت أخيراً ****...**

**قالت مير في غمغمة ****:**

**- ****خفتُ أن لا أراك مجدداً****...**

**إتسعت عينا ساسوري حين سمع تلك الكلمات**

**التي خرجت من شفتيها المرتجفتان ****.. ****للحظة لم يعرف**

**كيف يرد عليها ولأول مرة تاهت كلماته **

**حاول تجميع جملته المبعثرة وقال ****:**

**- ****الآن وقد رأيتني ****... ****أهدئي****.**

**لكنها لم تهدأ ****.. ****لقد كتمت مشاعرها وخوفها طويلاً**

**لم تجد من تشتكي له ****.. ****لم يكن هناك من يستمع لها**

**لقد إحتاجت ساسوري كثيراً ****.. ****كانت دموعها ملكه وحده**

**وكذلك كل ما تشعر به ****...**

**قالت بصوت تخنقه العبرة ****:**

**- ****لقد خفتُ كثيراً ****.. ****عرفتُ أن الزعيم يخطط لإيذائي**

**لو لم تأتي إلي لإنتهى أمري ****..**

**قاطعها ساسوري قائلاً****:**

**- ****لكنكِ أحسنت صنعاً بعدم النظر إليه ****.. ****لم **

**أتوقع ان تكوني شجاعة و تتحدي الزعيم ****..**

**إرتعشت مير وقالت بصوت واهنٍ مرتجف ****:**

**- ****كانت أوصالي ترتجف****... ****وكنت أصرخ من الداخل **

**لست قوية أبداً****... ****كان الأمر مؤلماً ****..**

**نظرات الزعيم و صوته و ****...**

**رفعت يدها بمستوى نظرها وحدقت برسغها**

**الذي أمسكه الزعيم ****..**

**- ****حتى قبضته القوية ****... ****إنه شخص مؤلم****!**

**زفرت مير حين إنتهت من كلامها وبعد أن أخبرت**

**ساسوري عن آلامها و ما أحست به ****... ****وتوقفت عن البكاء**

**حدق بها ساسوري بصمت فبادلته النظرات**

**وأحست بالإرتياح حين نظرت الى عينيه ****...**

**ترددت كلماته المطمأنه في ذهنها **

**" ****لا بأس لن يؤذيكِ الزعيم الآن ****..."**

**أكانت تكملة جملته هي **

**" ****لأنني سأكون معك ِ ****"**

**إبتسمت مير لنفسها ****.. ****هذا صحيح لا داعي**

**لأن تشعر بالخوف ان كان ساسوري معها ****..**

**لقد حماها من يوكيهيمه سابقاً و سيحميها من الزعيم****..**

**كانت تود لو تستطيع بأن تخبره كم تشتاق إليه و كم شعرت بالوحدة من دونه**

**لكنها لم تستطع سوى أن تقول ****:**

**- ****لقد أنتقذتي يا ساسوري دنا **

**لم يرد عليها و أحست وكأنها رأت عيناه تبتسمان**

**فأكملت قائلة ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك ****..**

**سكتت قليلاً ثم سألته بحيرة ****:**

**- ****كيف علمتَ بالأمر ؟**

**رد عليها ساسوري أخيراً ****:**

**- ****غبت عن قرية المطر مدة أسبوعين ثم عدت**

**لانني توقعت ان يطلب مني الزعيم إعادتكِ الى المقر**

**لكنني إكتشفت أمر إحتجازك وعلمت بما سيحدث ****..**

**إلتمعت عيناها بسرور ****... ****لقد عاد من أجلها وبقي **

**لأنه أراد مساعدتها ****.. **

**لكن سرعان ما إختفت نظرة الفرح من عينها حين تحرك من أمامها**

**وسار بإتجاه الباب لم تتمالك نفسها فأسرعت بمناداته **

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****!**

**إلتفت ناحيتها وقال ****:**

**- ****سأذهب للتحدث مع الزعيم في أمر هام****...**

**نقلت خطاها نحوه و أقتربت منه ثم قالت له راجيه ****:**

**- ****لا تتركني مجدداً ****... ****أرجوك ****!**

**إرتفع حاجبا ساسوري ورمقها بتأمل **

**ثم قال ****:**

**- ****سأعود ****.**

**لم تقل مير شيئاً آخر وبقيت متعلقة بالأمل الذي**

**حملته كلمته ****...**

**جلست على حافة السرير و تأملت الباب المغلق**

**و إنتظرت بصمت ****...**

**مرت عدة ساعات و حل المساء على قرية المطر**

**ُفتح باب غرفة الزعيم بعنف ينم عن شدة غضب من**

**فتحه ****.. ****خرج ساسوري من الباب وسار في الممر**

**كان متجهماً و يعقد حاجبيه بإستياء توقف عند إحدى**

**النوافذ التي تمتد بطول الممر ****.. ****شد على قبضته **

**بقوة وهو يفكر بما دار بينه وبين الزعيم ****...**

**لقد أجبر ساسوري على الموافقة ****.. ****لقد حاول**

**أن يرفض ولكن يبدوا ان ما وصلوا اليه هو الحل الأمثل**

**للإيقاع بهدفهما****...**

**أسند ساسوري ظهره على الحائط وفكر قائلاً****:**

**" ****كان علي ان أنهي الامر بنفسي ****.. ****لم يكن**

**هناك داعٍ لإخبار الزعيم ****" **

**لكن ندمه لن يجدي الآن ****.. ****أصبح الأمر بين يدي الزعيم**

**و على ساسوري الإنصياع لأمره ****...**

**أبرقت السماء خلفه و أضاءت الممر المظلم **

**أنحى ساسوري تلك الافكار عن رأسه وتذكر **

**شيئاً عليه القيام به****.**

**إبتعد عن الحائط و مشى بهدوء **

**إلى أن وصل الى غرفة مير ، طرق الباب ثم فتحه و دخل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لقد عدت كما ****...**

**لم يكمل كلامه لأنه وجدها مستلقية على السرير**

**وتغط في النوم ****.. ****تقدم منها وعلى وجهه نظره سأم****..**

**نظر إليها عن قرب ****...****كان وجهها هادئاً وآثار الدموع الجافة**

**لا تزال على وجنتيها و تناثرت خصلات شعرها الكستنائي**

**الناعم على وجهها ووسادتها ****...**

**إستطاع ان يسمع صوت أنفاسها المتعبة فقال**

**بصوت خافت يماثل إنخفاض وتيرة تنفسها ****:**

**- ****أأنتِ نائمة ؟ أرتاحي الآن فلم ينتهي الأمر ****...**

**إنحنى قليلاً و مد يده بإتجاه خصلات شعرها ليبعدها عن وجهها**

**لكنه قبل ان يفعل ذلك رأى تحرك جفنيها فأعاد**

**يده الى مكانها وراقبها وهي تستعيد وعيها ****...**

**فتحت مير عينيها ببطىء و لمحت رداء الاكاتسكي**

**الاسود حركت رأسها نحو الأعلى و رأت ساسوري **

**وافقاً بالقرب من سريرها ، شعرت بالسعادة و أبتسمت**

**له بعذوبة ****...****حاولت أن تنهض لكن كان تعبها يمنعها ****.**

**عادت لتحدق به وكأنها غير مصدقه بأنه موجود حقاً**

**قالت له بهدوء ****:**

**- ****شكراً لأنك عدت ****...****لقد كنت بإنتظارك****.**

**إبتسم ساسوري بتكلف وقال ****:**

**- ****لهذا وجدتكِ تغطين في النوم ****..**

**شعرت مير بالإحراج و أسرعت بالقول ****:**

**- ****لم أستطع منع نفسي ، كنت متعبة جداً ومرهقة****...**

**رد عليها ساسوري بنبرة منخفظة ****:**

**- ****نامي ثانيةً، وستعود لك قوتك شيئاً فشيئاً ، سأذهب عنكِ**

**إن شئتِ****.**

**قالت بإلحاح ****:**

**- ****لا ****... ****، لا**

**- ****إذن عودي للنوم****.**

**نظرت إليه بحزن وقالت ****:**

**- ****أخشى إن إستيقظت ثانيةً أن أجدك قد رحلت ****...**

**تلفت ساسوري حوله ووقعت عينه على كرسي صغير في أحد الزوايا**

**أحضره إلى جانبها وجلس عليه****. ****تأملته مير و دمعت**

**عيناها بفرح و هي تشكره لأنه سيبقى معها ****..**

**قال لها بصوت يخلو من أي تعبير****:**

**- ****سنعود غداً الى المقر ****...**

**هدأت مير وإرتاحت لأنها ستتخلص أخيراً من هذا**

**المكان الكئيب ****.. ****حدقت بساسوري الصامت لبعض**

**الوقت قبل أن تعود لسباتها العميق ****...**

** end of chapter 33**


	34. Chapter 34

**لم يكن صباح اليوم التالي ماطراً ، توقفت العاصفة الرعدية**

**وهدأت الرياح ، ولأول مرة أطلت الشمس الخجولة من بين الغيوم**

**الرمادية ****.. ****إنه شيء نادر الحدوث في قرية المطر فإن اشرقت**

**الشمس ، سرعان ما تتوارى خلف الغيوم الكثيفة ****..**

**وقف الزعيم أمام مقره المهيب يحدق بمير و ساسوري**

**الذان استعدا للرحيل ، ومن خلفه وقفت كونن في صمت****..**

**وجه الزعيم كلامه الى مير وقال بلطف ****:**

**- ****أرجوا ان لا تكوني غاضبة مني الى الآن ****... **

**نظرت مير إليه بطرف عينها دون أن تنطق بينما**

**إرتسمت على شفتيها ابتسامة مصنطعه ثم أجبرت نفسها**

**على القول ****:**

**- ****لا ****... ****إنني أتفهم الأمر ****.**

**قال الزعيم بحماسة ****:**

**- ****هذا جيد ، أليس كذالك يا ساسوري ؟**

**نقل ساسوري عينيه ناحيه الزعيم كانت نظراته تمتلأ غيضاً**

**و غضباً و لم يجبه ****.. ****أيقنت مير أن هناك شيئاً حدث بينه**

**وبين الزعيم ، فلم يكن ساسوري على طبيعته ****..**

**لذا تسألت عن حقيقة ما دار بينهما في الليلة الماضية ****..**

**إستدار ساسوري ومضى في طريقه فأسرعت خلفه****.**

**إرتسمت إبتسامة سخرية خفيفة على شفتي الزعيم**

**وهو يحدق بهما وهما يبتعدان شيئاً فشيئاً ****...**

**إلتف ناحيه كونن وقال آمراً ****:**

**- ****حان وقت مغادرتنا أيضاً ****..**

**أنزلت كونن رأسها وقالت بإحترام ****:**

**- ****حاضر يا سيدي ****...**

**وصلت مير وساسوري الى حدود قرية المطر**

**الى المكان الذي يفترض ان يلتقيا فيه ديدارا **

**ليعودوا معاً الى المقر ****...**

**أسندت مير ظهرها الى جدار أحد الأبنية و راحت**

**تحدق بساسوري الذي كان يشبك ذراعيه اما صدره**

**ويتأفف بنفاد صبر ****...**

**أطلقت زفرة صغيرة وسألته قائلة ****:**

**- ****هل من مشكلة ساسوري دنا ؟**

**لم يلتفت ناحيتيها و جاوبها بإقتضاب ****:**

**- ****لا**

**لم تقتنع مير بما قاله ****.. ****كان ساسوري يخفي شيئاً**

**صحيح انها لا تستطيع معرفة مايدور في رأسه لكنها**

**و بعد أن قضت برفقته فترة من الزمن ، تمكنت من الإلمام**

**ببعض صفاته و اصبح بإمكانها إستنباط حالته المزاجيه بمجرد**

**التحديق به و مراقبة مايقول وما يفعل ****.. ****والآن هي واثقه من**

**أنه متضايق من أمر ما و يحاول إقناعها بالعكس ****..**

**قالت له بإرتياب ****:**

**- ****هل للزعيم علاقة بما يشغلك ؟**

**جائتها إجابة ساسوري بسرعة و بعصبيه ****:**

**- ****لا شأن لكِ بهذا ****!**

**ثم مضى يسير أمامها حين لمح ديدارا الذي**

**وصل أخيراً و حط بطائره على مقربته منهما****..**

**حملهم الطائر الطيني الابيض وحلق بهم مبتعداً**

**أخذت أجنحته تتمايل وتشق الغيوم الداكنه قاذفتاً**

**بالهواء البارد المشبع بذرات المياه للخلف دخلت قطرة ماء**

**صغيره في عين مير فأطبقت جفيتها ثم وصل الى مسامعها**

**صوت توبيخ ساسوري لديدارا بسبب تأخره ****..**

**فركت عينها بيدها وأبتسمت بإرتياح لأن ساسوري**

**بدى الآن في مزاج أفضل لقد تخلص من الغضب الذي**

**تملكه بمجرد الإبتعاد عن قرية المطر ****.. ****حتى مير شعرت**

**أنها ولدت من جديد حين عبروا من خلال آخر غيمة **

**وبدت السماء فوقهم كقبة زرقاء نقية يزينها قنديل مضيء ****..**

**مرت بضعة أيام هادئة بعد ذلك ، عادت مير للإقامة في غرفتها**

**القديمة لأن المقر لم يكن خالياً فقد كان ديدارا موجودا وعاد**

**كل من توبي وزتسو للبقاء أيضاً ****.. ****حتى يوكيهيمه عادت **

**و لم يبد أنها تحمل أي نوايا سيئة تستوجب القلق بشأنها****..**

**كانت يوكيهيمه تغيب فترات طويلة عن المقر لا يعلم أحد**

**عنها شيئاً ثم تعود فجأة لتبقى لفترة قصيرة و تعاود المغادرة ****..**

**دهشت مير لتصرفها ذاك و ظنت انها تخرج في مهمات معينه**

**و لكن الغريب انها لا تكون برفقه أحد في تلك المهمات ****..**

**أما ساسوري فلم يعد يوصد باب مشغله أبداً **

**ليتيح لمير الدخول في أي وقت تشاء ، لقد **

**شرعت بتنفيذ ما أعتزمت فعله بمجرد عودتهم الى المقر ****..**

**قامت بزرع الزهور على نافذة المشغل و أصبحت**

**تعتني بها في كل يوم و كانت تسعد حين يطلب منها**

**ساسوري أن تقوم له ببعض الأعمال ****... ****حتى أصبحت زيارة**

**مشغل ساسوري هي الحدث الأهم في يوم مير ****...**

**ذات صباحٍ ربيعي دافئ حملت مير الأبريق المملوء بالماء**

**و ركضت بإتجاه مشغل ساسوري ، طرقت الباب بخفة و دخلت**

**و دهشت حين رأته وافقاً امام النافذة ينظر الى أزهارها**

**.. ****تقدمت منه والفرحة تملأها ، فهذه هي أول**

**مرة تراه مهتماً بحديقتها الصغيرة ****..**

**إقتربت منه والسرور يشع من عينيها إنزلت الإبريق برفق **

**على الأرض و حدثت ساسوري قائلة ****:**

**- ****ما رأيك بالأزهار ؟ صحيح أن نموها لم يكتمل بعد ولكن**

**سيزهر كل برعم قريباً جداً ****..**

**نقل ساسوري نظره إليها وقال ****:**

**- ****أرى أنك تعتنين بها جيداً ****..**

**إبتسمت مير وقالت مؤكدة ****:**

**- ****نعم لقد أخبرتك أنني سأفعل ****!**

**ثم راحت تشير الى كل واحدة من البراعم وتخبره بأسمها**

**بحماسه ****:**

**- ****هذه أزهار الليلك و البابونج وتلك هي الزنابق البرية أما**

**هذه ****...**

**لمست بأطراف أصابعها وريقات نبته صغيرة لم تزهر بعد وأكملت ****:**

**- ****أنها المفضلة لدي ****... ****البنفسج ، هي أكثر الأزهار ضئالة **

**و قد يحتقرها البعض لكنها حين تزهر ****.. ****تبهر قلوب الجميع **

**إن لها عبقاً مميزاً وشكلاً أخاذاً سأكون مسرورة إن تمكنت**

**من رؤية إزهارها ****...**

**مرت لحظة صمت قصيرة هبت خلالها نسمات دافئة حركت الأوراق**

**الخضراء بدلال ****.. ****حملت النسمات صوت ساسوري الهادىء وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****سأغادر في مهمة فردية في الغد****...**

**رفعت مير عينيها نحوه وقالت ****:**

**- ****أتمنى لك التوفيق ****..**

**لم يخرج ساسوري في مهمة منذ مدة ، و إعتادت **

**مير على بقاءه معها فكان عليها أن تتعود أيضاً**

**على رحيله في المهمات فهذا هو عمله قبل كل شي ****..**

**- ****سأترك المشغل مفتوحاً حتى تتمكني من الدخول**

**لذا سأطلب منك البقاء هنا حتى تقومي بحراسته ****..**

**قالت مير موافقة ****:**

**- ****سأقوم بهذا ****.. ****لا تشغل بالك ****.. **

**تحرك مبتعداً بإتجاه طاولة العمل و واصل إصدار الأوامر ****:**

**- ****هذه الدمى لا تقومي بتحريكها من مكانها **

**لا تزال تحتاج لبعض الصيانة ، يمكنك تنظيم الأدوات**

**على الطاولة وإعادة اللفافات الى أدراجها الخاصة ****.**

**قالت مير بحزن ****:**

**- ****حاضر ****...**

**إلتفت ساسوري ناحيتها حين لمح أثراً للحزن في نبرتها**

**لقد كان يأمرها بالإعتناء بأشياء كثيرة لكنه لم يوجه كلمة إليها**

**هل سيرحل هكذا دون أن يقول لها شيئاً ****... ****كان شعورها بالحزن**

**لهذا السبب ****...**

**إقترب ساسوري من مير و حدق بها وهي تنزل عينيها للإسفل**

**و تقف بالقرب من النافذة المفتوحة ، مد يده ببطىء و لمس بأطراف **

**أصابعه وجنتها ، رفعت عينيها نحوه بدهشة فوجدته يحدق بها بإهتمام**

**ثم همس لها بهدوء ****:**

**- ****سأطلب منك شيئاً آخر ****...**

**إزدادت سرعة دقات قلبها وهي تنظر مباشرةإلى عينيه**

**شعرت بأصابعه الباردة ****...**

**و إرتفع صوت تنفسها المرتبك ****...**

**ثم سمعت بقية جملته ****:**

**- ****إعتني بنفسك ****...**

**أبعد كفه على وجنتها التي كانت تتقد إحمراراً**

**وقال وهو يسير مبتعداً قاصداً مغادرة المشغل ****:**

**- ****سأطلب من ديدارا أن يعتني بكِ ، أطلبي مساعدته إن**

**إحتجتِ لأي شيء****.**

**ما إن غادر المشغل حتى تراجعت مير للخلف و أسندت ظهرها**

**للجدار ثم نزلت للأسفل ببطىء حتى جلست على الأرض ****..**

**كانت لا تزال منفعلة ،وضعت يدها على صدرها وكأنها**

**تحاول إيقاف دقات قلبها المتسارعة ثم تنفست بعمق لكي**

**تهدأ أنفاسها المتضاربة، وأخيراً إبتسمت لنفسها وقالت ****:**

**- ****ماالذي أصابني ****... ****كنتُ أرغب في أن يودعني**

**فلماذا شعرت بكل هذا التوتر حين رأيته قريباً مني؟**

**وقعت عينها على إبريق الماء فمدت يداً مرتجفة نحوه**

**ثم نهضت وافقتاً لتسقي الأزهار وهي تبتسم **

**لنفسها و تضحك من ردة فعلها تلك ****!**

**end of chapter 34**


	35. Chapter 35

**أنزلت مير اللفافة بهدوء فوق الطاولة بعد أن**

**مسحت الغبار عنها بعناية ، ثم أنهت تنظيف ما تبقى**

**من أدوات العمل ****... ****لقد كانت تحرص على أن يظل كل**

**شي منظماً و نظيفاً الى حين عودة ساسوري من مهمته**

**لقد مضى أسبوع منذ رحيله ****.. ****ترى كم ستستغرق مهمته ؟**

**لم تكن مير تعرف الجواب ولكنها كانت تعرف أنها ستنتظره**

**بشوق مهما طال غيابه ****...**

**توجهت ناحية النافذة لتتفقد زهورها و ظهرت ملامح**

**الإستحسان على وجهها حين رأت البراعم وقد تحولت**

**إلى تويجات ملونة ، كانت الأزهار تتمايل بفرح أمامها**

**بعد أن إرتوت بالمياة و دفأئها نور الشمس حتى نضجت**

**وتحررت من كؤوسها الخضراء ، وقعت عينا مير على شيء**

**كانت تتوق لرؤيته طويلاً ****... ****لقد تفتحت زهرة البنفسج أخيراً**

**و كان لونها الساحر مميزاً يشد الإنتباه من بين بقية الزهور ****..**

**إبتسمت بسعادة وقالت محدثة نفسها ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****... ****لقد رأيتُ أزهار البنفسج ، ليتك تعود**

**لتشاهدها أيضاً ****..**

**جفلت مير بعد أن سمعت صوتاً مدوياً قادماً من الخلف**

**وكأنه إرتطام شيء ثقيل بالجدار ****..**

**أسرعت بلف رأسها ناحية الصوت و تملكتها الدهشة **

**حين شاهدت يوكيهيمه تقف بباب المشغل و تبدوا في قمة إنفعالها**

**كانت يوكيهيمه من فتح الباب بتلك القوة وتسببت في ملىء المكان**

**بذلك الصوت الصاخب ****... ****بدت في حالة يرثى لها فقد كانت تلهث**

**وكأنها أتت الى هذا المكان جرياً و تنظر بإتجاه مير في خوف ****..**

**ثم وقعت على ركبيتها و أخذت تتنفس بوهن ****..**

**تبدد الخوف الذي إنتاب مير بسبب قدوم يوكيهيمه إليها**

**بعد أن أدركت أن الفتاة تعاني من مشكلة ما ولا يبدوا**

**أنها أتت لمشاجرة مير أو إيذائها ****..**

**إقتربت منها بسرعة وقالت مستفسرة ****:**

**- ****يوكيهيمه هل أنتي بخير ؟ أهدأي ****!**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه رأسها ناحية مير وقالت بصوت مخنوق ****:**

**- ****مير الأمر خطير ****... ****لقد ****...**

**ثم سكتت لتلتقط أنفاسها فإنحنت مير و جلست قبالتها**

**وأخذت تربت على ظهرها بلطف وقالت ****:**

**- ****أهدأي أولاً لا يمكنك التحدث وانتي بهذه الحالة ****..**

**تشبثت يوكيهيمه بكتفي مير بشدة ونظرت إلى عينيها مباشرة**

**رمشت مير بتعجب وهي ترى آثار الدموع في عيني يوكيهيمه **

**قالت يوكيهيمه بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****عليكِ الذهاب الى ساسوري لقد ****... ****لقد قال أنك**

**الوحيدة القادرة على مساعدته ****..**

**شعرت مير بأن قلبها تخطى إحدى نبضاته حين سمعت**

**إسم ساسوري ****...**

**قالت بخوف ليوكيهيمه ****:**

**- ****مالذي تقولينه ؟**

**أرخت يوكيهميه قبضتها على كتفي مير وأبعدت**

**يديها عنها وقالت بصوت حزين ****:**

**- ****إنه يواجه عدوا قوياً للغاية ****.. ****لقد تعرض لإصابات خطيرة**

**وقال أنك تستطيعين إنقاذه ****..**

**وضعت مير يدها على قلبها ****... ****كانت دقاته تزداد قوة**

**وهاجمها توتر كاد أن يعصف بها ****.. ****لقد إنتقل إنفعال يوكيهيمه**

**إليها ****... ****قالت متسائلة بصوت مرتجف ****:**

**- ****ظننت أن ساسوري غادر بمفرده ****..**

**قاطعتها يوكيهيمه قائلة ****:**

**- ****لقد لحقت به في وقت لاحق ****.. ****لقد كنا**

**عائدين اليوم حين باغتنا العدو بهجومه المفاجىء **

**عليكِ الإسراع قبل فوات الأوان ****..**

**أسرعت مير بالنهوض وقالت ****:**

**- ****سأذهب إليه أرشديني الى الطريق أرجوكِ ****...**

**أغمضت يوكيهيمه عينيها وقالت ****:**

**- ****لا حاجه لذلك إنه في الغابة على مقربة منا ****..**

**إتسعت عينا مير دهشتاً ****.. ****هل لحق العدو بهما الى هنا ؟**

**كيف لم ينتبها له ؟**

**لم يكن هناك وقت للتساؤل كان عليها الإسراع حركت قدميها**

**و هرعت إليه تاركة يوكيهيمه منهارة على أرض المشغل****...**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه يديها الى مستوى نظرها وأخذت ترمقها بإشمئزاز **

**ثم إرتسمت إبتسامة ماكرة على ثغرها وقالت ****:**

**- ****الوداع أيتها المغفلة ****!**

**ركضت مير بأقصى ما لديها لم تكن ترى أي شيء أمامها**

**سوى صورة ساسوري وهو في أمس الحاجة لمساعدتها**

**لا تريد أن تشاهده مصاباً ، لقد آلمتها رؤيته **

**على حافة الموت في المرة السابقة ****.. ****لن تسمح بأن يصيبه**

**أي مكروه مجدداً ****...**

**دخلت الغابة وكانت تتلفت يمنة ويسرة باحثة عنه **

**ولم تلحظ أنها كلما توغلت في الغابة أكثر كلما ألتف**

**حولها ضباب كثيف ، لم تدرك الأمر الى ان عجزت عن رؤيته**

**الطريق أمامها وأصبح من المتعذر السير وسط سحابة كثيفة من**

**الضباب المظلم ، توقفت قليلاً وهي تلتقط أنفاسها وفكرت**

**بأن وجود الضباب امر غريب ولم يحدث مسبقاً في هذه الغابة**

**هل يكون ضباباً إصطناعياً ، صنعه مهاجم ساسوري لكي**

**يمنع أي أحد من الإقتراب منهما ؟**

**خافت مير كثيراً من هذا الأستنتاج فأسرعت بالصراخ مناديتاً ساسوري ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****هل تسمعني ؟**

**تلفتت حولها ولم يجبها سوى الصمت واصلت مناداته **

**وهي ترجوا ان يكون بخير ****...**

**ثم وصل إلى مسامعها صوت ضحكات خافتة تأتي**

**من إتجاهات مختلفة في الضباب ****.. ****إنتابها الخوف **

**وقالت بكلمات متقطعة ****:**

**- ****من ****... ****من هناك ؟**

**كانت أصوات الضحكات تقترب منها ثم سمعت صوت **

**شخص يقول ****:**

**- ****إذن هكذا تم إستدراجكِ الى هنا ؟ هل كنت**

**تتوقعين مقابلة ساسوري يا فتاة ؟**

**شهقت مير وقالت متسائلة ****:**

**- ****أيمكن أن يكون من هاجم ساسوري دنا ؟**

**سمع الشخص ما قالته فأنفجر ضاحكاً**

**و إقترب منها فإستطاعت أن ترى ظلاً باهتاً لشخص**

**يقف أمامها ****.. ****حاولت جاهدتاً ان تميز ملامحه لكن الضباب **

**كان كثيفاً ويمنع الرؤيته بوضوح ****..**

**إبتعد كابوتو عن مير وهو يعدل نظارته و يبتسم**

**بسخرية منها قائلاً لنفسه ****:**

**" ****لقد عرفت يوكيهيمه كيف تستدرجها الى هنا ****"**

**ثم رفع صوته مخاطبا مير ****:**

**- ****آسف لتخيب ظنك يا مير ولكن أنا لم أهاجم ساسوري**

**مطلقاً و الحقيقة أنكِ إبتلعتِ الطعم وجئتِ إلى هنا لمواجهة**

**مصيرك ****!**

**صرخت مير قائلة ****:**

**- ****مالذي تعنيه يا هذا ؟ **

**رفع كابوتو يديه وقال ****:**

**- ****لابأس سأعترف لك ****... ****أنني مكلف بالقضاء عليكِ**

**لذا أستعدي لهذا ****..**

**وسرعان ما قرن كلامه بالفعل حين رمى كوناي حادة**

**بإتجاهها إستطاعت أن تخدش خدها ، أطلقت مير**

**صرخة ألم خافتة و مدت يدها لتلامس الجرح النازف **

**لقد كان عليها أن تتدارك موقفها بسرعة إن أرادت **

**أن تنجو بحياتها ، لم تفهم تماماً مالذي كان يجري**

**حولها ومن الذي نصب لها هذا الفخ وماهي غايته ،**

**لكنها أدركت أنها إبتلعت الطعم وفعلت ما أراده عدوها**

**منها ****... ****أدخلت يدها بسرعة في حقيبة النينجا التي**

**تربطها على خصرها و أمسكت بثلاث من الشريكن **

**و بقيت صامتةً متأهبة للهجوم ****...**

**جائها صوت كابوتو مجدداً ****:**

**- ****يبدو انني أخطأت الهدف ****.. ****هذا الضباب مزعج أليس كذلك ؟**

**إستطاعت مير تحديد إتجاهه من خلال تتبع مصدر صوته**

**فأسرعت برمي الشريكن نحو بكل ما أوتيت من قوة ****..**

**ولكنها سمعت صوت إصطدامها بشيء معدني آخر**

**لابد أن مهاجمها قد تمكن من صدها بواسطة الكوناي **

**عقدت مير حاجبيها وقالت بغضب ****:**

**- ****تباً لك ****..**

**ثم دست يدها في حقيبتها مجدداً وسحبت سكين**

**الكوناي و أعترمت هذه المرة أن تصل الى عدوها **

**و تهاجمه مباشرة ****.. ****ركضت للأمام ،الى المكان الذي**

**سمعت فيه صوته آخر مرة وهو يصد هجومها ****..**

**لم تكن قادرة على رؤية أي شيء ومع ذلك**

**رفعت الكوناي موجهه طعنتها بإتجاه الضباب و كأنها**

**موقنة بوجود كابوتو في هذا المكان ****...**

**لكنها شعرت بيد تمسك برسغها و تضغط عليه بقوة**

**لقد تمكن كابوتو من تفادي ضربتها بمهارة ، على الرغم**

**من أنها استطاعت الوصول إليه لكنه كان يفوقها قوة و خبرة ****..**

**رأت مير وجهه بعد أن أصبحت على مقربة منه ****.. ****و رأت **

**كيف إرتسمت بسمة النصر على شفيته ****.. ****حاولت تحرير**

**نفسها من قبضته لكنه ضغط بقوة أكبر على رسغها **

**فتباعدت أصابع يدها من الألم ووقعت الكوناي على الأرض****..**

**قال كابوتو بخبث ****:**

**- ****محاولة جيدة لكن يلزمك أكثر من هذا لتتمكني من هزيمتي ****..**

**حدقت به مير بصمت و كانت عيناها تفيض بالغيض و عدم**

**الرغبة في الإستسلام ****...**

** end of chapter 35**


	36. Chapter 36

**إنحنى كابوتو للأسفل و أجبر مير على النزول أيضاً**

**ثم إلتقط بيده الكوناي الخاصة بها ****.. ****رمشت مير بحيرة**

**وهي تنظر إليه ****...**

**أعاد إنتباهه إليها و قام بلوي ذراعها اليمنى و تثبيتها**

**خلف ظهرها ، ثم جعلها تستلقي على الارض و ظهرها للأعلى**

**وكان يمسك بيدها اليمنى ويمنعها من الحركة ****..**

**إلتصق وجه مير بالأرض وكانت تشعر بآلام قاتلة في ذراعها**

**ثم شعرت بشيء بارد يلامس رقبتها و أدركت أنها الكوناي **

**حاولت تحرير نفسها فقاومته بيأس و ضربت الارض بقدميها **

**وحاولت الصراخ ولكن لا جدوى****..**

**قال كابوتو بغضب ****:**

**- ****كفي عن هذا لايمكنك الهروب الآن****..**

**لذا أبقي هادئة ****..**

**عاندته مير وقالت بصوت خافت****:**

**- ****لن أفعل ****!**

**قهقه كابوتو وقال ****:**

**- ****إذن مالذي يمكنكِ فعله ****..**

**"****هذا صحيح مالذي يمكنني فعله****" ****ترددت هذه**

**الجملة في عقل مير وهي تغمض عينيها بقوة و تتوقع**

**أن تنغرس الكوناي في جسدها في أي لحظة ****...**

**ثم لمع شيء في ذاكرتها ****.. ****شيء حدث في هذه**

**الغابة بالتحديد ****.. ****حين كانت تتدرب برفقة هيدان ****..**

**وقفت مير أمام هيدان وهي تصغي بإهتمام**

**لما كان يقوله لها ****...**

**وجه هيدان كلامه اليها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أرى أنكِ أتقنتِ أسلوب التبديل ****.. ****سيمكنك هذا**

**من الهرب إذا ما تمت محاصرتك ****.. ****ولكن عليكِ**

**أن تعرفي أنه توجد أوقات لا تستطيع تقنيات النينجا **

**وحدها أن تمكننا من النجاة ****..**

**رمشت مير بتعجب وسألته ****:**

**- ****كيف يكون هذا ؟**

**سار هيدان ودار حولها وهي تحدق به بدهشه **

**وما إن أصبح خلفها حتى دفعها بقوة للأمام وجعلها**

**تسقط على الأرض ****.. ****رفعت مير وجهها الذي تلوث بالتراب**

**و نظرت بغضب ناحية هيدان وقالت ****:**

**- ****هيدان مالذي فعلته ****!**

**وقبل أن تستطيع أن تنهض عن الارض أسرع هيدان بالنزول أيضاً**

**وأمسك إحدى يديها و منعها من الحراك ****.. ****حاولت مير تحرير نفسها **

**من قبضته ولم تستطع ثم سمعته يخاطبها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هذا مثال على ما كنت أحاول شرحه لك ****..**

**أخبريني الآن مالذي ستفعلينه اذا ما تعرضت لموقف مشابه ****..**

**سكتت مير قليلاً و حاولت أن تفكر بطريقة تمكنها من الهرب**

**وأجفلها صوت صراخ هيدان حين وبخها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****غبية ****! ****عليك التصرف بسرعة لن يعطيك الأعداء فرصة للتفكير ****!**

**أسرعت مير بقول أول جواب خطر ببالها ****:**

**- ****سأستخدم أسلوب التبديل ****...**

**ثم تذكرت حقيقة أن هيدان يمسك بإحدى يديها ولن **

**تتمكن من تنفيذ الأختام الازمة فقالت معترفة بيأس ****:**

**- ****لن أتمكن من فعل هذا ****...**

**تنهد هيدان ثم سمعها تناديه ****:**

**- ****هيدان ****...**

**- ****ماذا ؟**

**قالت مير وهي تتوق لمعرفة الجواب ****:**

**- ****أخبرني كيف أستطيع النجاة في موقف كهذا ****!**

**أرخى هيدان قبضته و سحب يدها للأعلى ثم جعلها تغير**

**من وضع إستلقاءها حتى يتمكن من رؤية وجهها ****..**

**حدقت مير به بصمت وهو ينظر نحوها من فوق **

**ثم تحدث أخيراً ****:**

**- ****سأخبرك ولكن لا تقومي بهذا الى اذا فقدتِ كل أمل في الطرق الآخرى****...**

**حاولت مير الوصول الى حقيبتها دون أن يشعر**

**كابوتو بتحركها ، أدخلت يدها ببطىء و أغلقت قبضتها على**

**شيء ما ****.. ****وماهي إلا لحظات حتى سمع شيء**

**يشبه صوت إنفجار القنبلة ****... ****لقد فجرت مير إحدى النوتات المتفجرة**

**التي لها تأثير القنابل الحقيقة ****...**

**كان الإنفجار قوياً ومروعاً ****..****قذف بمير وكابوتو في إتجاهين مختلفين **

**سقط كابوتو على الأرض بينما إرتطمت مير بإحدى الأشجار**

**ثم نزلت على الارض ببطىء ****..**

**تبدد الضباب الصناعي بسبب حرارة الانفجار و أصبحت**

**الرؤية واضحة ****..**

**فتحت مير عينيها بوهن و هي تشعر بآلام كبيرة**

**في ذراعها التي أمسكت بها النوتة المتفجرة **

**و رأت أن إصابتها كانت بليغة فقد تمزق كُمها و تلوث بالدماء**

**و أحست أيضاً بسائل دافىء ينزل من جبينها ****... ****عرفت **

**الآن لماذا نصحها هيدان بتأجيل أستخدام هذه الطريقة**

**إن فيها مجازفة كبيرة ****.. **

**أمسكت مير بذراعها المصابة و تنفست بإرهاق وهي تحدق**

**بكابوتو المرتمي على الأرض ****.. ****ترى هل نجحت في التخلص**

**منه ؟**

**وفوق أحد الأشجار القريبة وقفت يوكيهيمه تحدق بنفاد صبر**

**الى المعركة المشتعلة ****... ****لم تستطع أن تبقى في المقر**

**منتظرتاً ان يخبرها أحدهم بما جرى لذا لحقت بمير الى هنا**

**وأخذت تراقب في الخفاء ****... ****والآن بعد أن شاهدت مقاومة مير**

**بدأ الشك يساورها وتسائلت ان كان كابوتو سيتمكن منها حقاً****...**

**رفع كابوتو رأسه عن الأرض وبصق الدماء من فمه**

**ثم نزع نظارته التي كسرت بسبب سقوطه و أبعد خصلات**

**شعره الذي إنسدل على كتفيه بعد أن فٌكت ربطته ****..**

**حدق بحنق ناحية مير و بدأ بمعالجة نفسه بإستخدام **

**الجتسو الطبي ****.. ****إتسعت عينا مير حين رأته يفعل ذلك**

**لن تتمكن من هزيمته طالما أنه نينجا طبي ****.. ****سرت **

**رعشة في جسدها و أدركت أنها لن تتمكن من إنقاذ نفسها**

**بسهولة هذه المرة ****...**

**نهض كابوتو بعد أن عالج جروحه و تقدم ناحية مير **

**التي كانت ترتعد خوفاً و ترى النهاية وشيكة أمامها **

**وصل الى حيث تجلس و جلس أمامها ثم مد إحدى يده بإتجاهها**

**أغمضت مير عينيها وقالت ****" ****لا ****" ****بخفوت شديد**

**لكن كابوتو لم يهاجمها بل وضع يده فوق جرح ذراعها**

**فتحت مير عينيها و حدقت به و رأت التشاكرا الطبية **

**الخضراء تتوهج من يده ****... ****لقد كان يعالجها ****...**

**رد على نظراتها المتسائلة قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لقد غيرتُ رأيي ****... ****لن أقتلتك ، أنت تمتلكين إصراراً فريداً**

**ستكونين تابعاً مفيداً للسيد أوروتشيمارو ****..**

**لم تستطع مير أن تعلق على كلامه بل لم تستطع أن تتحرك**

**من مكانها ****.. ****لكنها كانت تشعر بأن ذراعها تتماثل للشفاء بفضل**

**التشاكرا الطبية ****...**

**جاء صوت غاضب من وراء كابوتو ****... ****لقد كانت يوكيهيمه **

**قالت والغضب يملأها ****:**

**- ****مالذي تفعله أيها الأحمق ؟**

**إلتفت كابوتو ناحيتها وقال ****:**

**- ****توقعت أن تأتي الى هنا ****.. ****ألم أطلب منك الإختباء لحين**

**إنتهائي من عملي ****...**

**إبتسمت يوكيهيمه بسخرية وقالت ****:**

**- ****لو لم أتي الى هنا لما رأيتُ خداعك لي ****!**

**تنهد كابوتو وقال معللاً ****:**

**- ****الأمر واحد في كلا الحالتين إن قتلتها أو أبعدتها عنكِ**

**أليس كذلك ؟**

**أنزلت يوكيهيمه رأسها للأسفل وصمتت لبرهه**

**بينما كانت مير تصارع دهشتها وحزنها لقد إنكشفت**

**الحقيقة المُرة أمامها ****... ****كانت يوكيهيمه هي من خططت للإيقاع**

**بها وقتلها ****.. ****لم تتوقع مير أن تصل الأمور بينهما الى هذه المرحلة**

**و إزاد حزنها حين سمعت رد يوكيهيمه ****:**

**- ****لا الأمر ليس كذلك ****... ****إبتعد عنها لم أعد في حاجة إليك**

**سأقوم بالأمر بنفسي ****...**

**أوقف كابوتو تدفق التشاكرا الطبية و نهض وافقاً **

**وقال بهدوء****:**

**- ****كما تشائين ****.. ****لم أعد مسؤولاً عن تصرفاتك منذ هذه اللحظة**

**وشكراً على كل ما قمت به لصالحنا ****..**

**صرخت يوكيهيمه ****:**

**- ****أغرب عن وجهي ****!**

**ضحك كابوتو وهو يقوم بأحد الأختام ثم تبخر من**

**المكان و لم يعد له أي أثر ****...**

**سحبت يوكيهيمه سلسلتها و أمسكت بها **

**وهي تحدق بحقد ناحية مير ****...**

**قالت مير وهي تصارع الألم ****:**

**- ****يوكيهيمه ****...**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه سلسلتها عالياً و أستعدت لتوجيه الضربة**

**القاضية لمير التي أغمضت عينيها بخوف وراحت تفكر **

**بحسرة على حالها ****...**

**لم ترغب بأن تكون نهايتها في هذا المكان ****.. ****لم تشأ**

**أن ترحل دون أن تبوح لساسوري بحقيقة مشاعرها نحوه**

**كرهت الأستسلام لهذا الأمر كلياً ****...**

** end of chapter 36**


	37. Chapter 37

**فجأة شعرت بالهواء يتحرك من حولها ولمحت خيال أشخاص**

**يقفون أمامها ****.. ****رفعت مير رأسها لتتبين هويتهم ****.. ****لم تستطع ان تميزهم**

**بسهولة فقامت بتضييق حدقه عينها حتى إتضحت رؤيتها ودهشت**

**حين رأت ديدارا و كونن يقفان أمامها حائلين دون وصول **

**هجمة يوكيهيمه إليها ****...**

**تنفست مير بصعوبة بالغة وتفاقم شعورها بالألم **

**أحست بالضعف وبثقل رأسها ، فإنهارت فاقدة للوعي على مرأى **

**الجميع****.. ****أستطاعت كونن الوصول إليها بسرعة كبيرة وتدركتها قبل**

**ان تقع على الأرض ****.. **

**جلست بالقرب من مير بعد أن أسندت ظهرها على جذع الشجرة ،**

**تقدم ديدارا منهما و نظره الخوف بادية في عينيه****.. **

**وجه كلامه الى كونن قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هل هي على ما يرام ؟**

**مدت كونن يدها وتفحصت بحذر الجرح في جبهة مير **

**ثم قالت لديدارا تطمئنه ****:**

**- ****جرحها ليس عميقاً ****.. ****سأضمده في الحال **

**أخرجت علبة إسعافات أولية و باشرت بتضميد**

**جروح مير و راقبها ديدارا بإمتنان ثم نقل نظره الى الجهة**

**المقابلة ليحدق بالشخص الذي صد هجوم يوكيهيمه فعلاً****...**

**أعتلت الدهشة وجهة يوكيهيمه حين أمسك شخص**

**ما بنهاية سلسلتها و إستطاع ان يوقف هجومها ****..**

**حاولت سحبها مجدداً لكن ذلك الشخص لم يسمح لها**

**بهذا ، أمعنت النظر فيه ****...****وحين عرفت هويته تملكها خوف **

**لاحدود له ****... ****و تسارعت دقات قلبها و إرتعدت أوصالها ****...**

**قالت بصوت متقطع من شدة الإرتباك ****:**

**- ****الــ****... ****الزعيم ****!**

**لم يكن الزعيم يخيف يوكيهيمه أبداً ، كانت تعده مجرد**

**شخص يحب السيطرة و الكلام الفارغ عن سيادة العالم**

**لم تكن تكترث له مطلقاً او تلتفت الى مدى قوته الحقيقة **

**لكنها الآن رأت وجهه الآخر ****... ****رأت ملامح مختلفة ترتسم**

**على وجهه غير التي عهدتها ****.. ****كان ينظر اليها بنظرات**

**غاضبة ****.. ****يصبح شخصاً آخر حين يغضب ****.. ****شخصاً يبث الرعب**

**في القلوب ولا يستطيع أي مخلوق ان يصمد أمامه **

**لم يقل شيئاً حتى الآن ولم يقترب منها ****.. ****لكن نظراته**

**وحدها أشعرت يوكيهيمه بألم قاتل ****.. ****كانت تخترق عظامها**

**وتفتتها رعباً ****... ****فإنعقد لسانها و بقيت صامته منكسة رأسها**

**تحاول تجنب نظراته المخفية بأي طريقة ****...**

**شد الزعيم من قبضته على سلسلة يوكيهيمه **

**فتكسرت الى قطع صغيرة في ثوانٍ قليلة ****..**

**سمعت يوكيهيمه صوت معدن سلسلتها وهي تتفتت**

**فتوغل الرعب في قلبها أكثر وأكثر ****...**

**قال الزعيم اخيراً بصوت غاضب مؤنب ****:**

**- ****كيف تجرأين على إستخدام هذا السلاح لصالح شخص غيري ؟**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه رأسها نحوه بشدة وأدركت الآن ان خيانتها للأكاتسكي**

**قد كُشفت ****... ****حاولت أن ترد عليه ولكن الكلمات لم تخرج بسهولة**

**من فمها ****... ****عضت على شفتيها بتوتر ثم قالت بخوف ****:**

**- ****إنني ****...**

**صرخ الزعيم بغضب ****:**

**- ****أصمتي لقد عرفت كل شي فلا تقولي لي أي أعذار ضعيفة ****!**

**إرتعدت يوكيهيمه وفقدت الشعور بقدميها ، وماهي الا ثوان قليله**

**حتى أحست بأن الزعيم يقف ورائها ****... ****لقد إنتقل من مكانه بسرعة **

**خارقة ****... ****سمعته يهمس في أذنها بخفوت ****:**

**- ****لن أسامحكِ أبداً ****... ****لقد إرتكبت أكبر غلطة يمكن**

**أن يرتكبها أي شخص يعمل تحت أمرتي ****..**

**إتسعت عيناها و شعرت برغبة في الصراخ، وبحركة**

**سريعة ****.. ****ضرب الزعيم رقبتها بيده فوقعت مغشياً عليها**

**ثم حملها بيد واحدة وأطلق زفرة تنم عن الضيق ****...**

**إنتهت كونن من تضميد جروح مير و تنهدت بإرتياح**

**لقد كانت أغلب جروحها سطحية و ستتماثل للشفاء**

**بسرعة ****.. ****حتى جرح ذراعها الذي بدا عميقاً في البداية**

**لن يشكل أي خطورة ****.. ****بفضل المساعدة الغير**

**متوقعه من كابوتو ****...**

**أمسك ديدارا بكتفي مير وأخذ يهزها ببطىء ليوقضها**

**أخبرته كونن أن يدعها حتى تستعيد وعيها بنفسها**

**لكنه رفض ذلك ****.. ****كان قلقاً جداً على حالها ****...**

**لقد طلب منه ساسوري أن يعتني بها ولم**

**يرد أن يتهمه بالتقصير في أداء مهمته ****...**

**فتحت مير عينيها بوهن و نظرت الى وجه ديدارا**

**القلق ****... ****كانت لا تزال ضعيفة جداً و غير قادرة**

**على الحركة ****.. **

**إبتسم ديدارا بسعادة حين شاهد إستعادتها لوعيها**

**لكن مير لم تكن بخير ****.. ****فما إن وقعت عيناها على**

**الزعيم وهو يحمل يوكيهيمه بذراعه حتى تذكرت التجربة**

**المؤلمة التي مرت بها ****.. ****لقد حاولت يوكيهيمه قتلها و أحضرت**

**شخصاً ليقوم بذلك ****.. ****لم تتحمل مير تلك الحقيقة ****.. ****لقد رأت الموت**

**بعينيها و لن تستطيع تجاوز هذه الصدمة بسهولة ****..**

**ضمت ذراعيها حول نفسها و أنزلت رأسها وأخذت تتنفس**

**بسرعة كبيرة و ترتجف بشدة ****... ****صدم ديدارا كثيراً**

**حين رآها على تلك الحالة حاول تهدئتها ولم ينجح ****...**

**وقالت له كونن معاتبة ****:**

**- ****أخبرتك أن تدعها وشأنها ****!**

**شعر ديدارا بالحزن ****.. ****لم يكن يريد سوى الإطمئنان**

**عليها ****.. ****لم يتوقع ان ما فعله سيجعلها تزداد سوءاً****..**

**شعر بالألم على حالها وهي ترتعد أمامه وقد إنكمشت**

**من شدة الخوف و إختفت ملامحها المتعبة خلف خصلات**

**شعرها المبعثرة ****.. ****نزع رداء الأكاتسكي الخاص به**

**وقام بلفه حولها ****.. ****ثم قال لها بندم ****:**

**- ****أنا آسف يا مير ****... **

**لم تقل شيئاً ****.. ****فأضاف قائلاً ****:**

**- ****يجب أن نعود ،ساسوري نو دنا بإنتظاركِ ****...**

**حركت مير رأسها ببطىء حين سمعت إسمه **

**فإبتسم ديدارا و أكمل كلامه ****:**

**- ****إنه قلق عليكِ كان يريد القدوم ولكن الزعيم لم يسمح له****..**

**تنهدت مير بتعب و هي تحدق بديدارا ثم حركت شفتيها **

**بصعوبة وقالت بخفوت ****:**

**- ****أريد رؤيته ****...**

**إتسعت إبتسامه ديدارا و نهض وافقاً وغير إتجاه وقوفه**

**إنحى مجدداً و ظهره بإتجاه مير و أشار لها بأن**

**تصعد على ظهره ليأخذها الى ساسوري ****..**

**ساعدتها كونن على الصعود ****... ****لفت مير يديها حول**

**رقبه ديدارا ثم أغمضت عينيها مستسلمة لتعبها **

**و تمنت ان تفتحهما مجدداً لترى ساسوري بالقرب منها ****...**

**راقب الزعيم ما حدث وحين تأكد من إستعدادهم**

**أصدر امره قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لنعد الى المقر ****.**

** end of chapter 37**


	38. Chapter 38

**عند البوابة الواسعة للمقر و قف توبي**

**فوق صخرة ضخمة ووضع يده فوق جبهته وهو**

**يراقب الأفق البعيد ****.. ****كان ينتظر عودة الزعيم ومن معه**

**وأسفل الصخرة الرمادية وقف ساسوري يشارك**

**توبي في الإنتظار ****... ****ولكنه كان أقل صبراً منه ****...**

**لقد بدأ صبره في النفاد ويكاد أن يفقد أعصابه ****.. ****لقد مضى**

**وقت طويل منذ إنطلاقهم الى الغابة ****... ****كان ساسوري **

**يريد مرافقتهم ليطمئن على مير بنفسه ****... ****لم يكن يطيق**

**الإنتظار مدة أطول ليتأكد من نجاتها ****...**

**لو لم يصرخ توبي معلناً عن قدومهم ، لخالف ساسوري**

**أوامر الزعيم و مضى إلى الغابة ****..**

**صرخ توبي بإنفعال وهو يلوح بيده عالياً****:**

**- ****ديدارا ****-****سينباي ، الزعيم****.. ****لقـــــد عادوا ****!**

**تقدم ساسوري بضع خطوات للأمام حين أقبل**

**ديدارا و قد كان أول الواصلين****...**

**نقل ساسوري نظره بسرعة الى مير ****... ****نظر بقلق الى **

**لونها الشاحب ورأسها الذي سقط على كتف ديدارا بلا حراك ****...**

**أسرع خطاه نحو ديدارا الذي إستطاع ملاحظة نظرة الحزن والألم**

**في عيني ساسوري ****... ****فقال له مطمئناً ****:**

**- ****إنها فاقدة للوعي فقط ****... ****ستكون بخير ****.**

**ثم أنزلها من فوق ظهره ببطىء وسلمها لساسوري الذي**

**أحاطها بذراعيه و أسند رأسها على كتفه ****...**

**رفع يده و تحسس الضمادة التي تلف رأسها ، ثم قال**

**بحسرة وندم ****:**

**- ****لم أكن أريدها أن تتعرض لكل هذا ****... ****بسببي ****! **

**لم يستطع ديدارا قول أي شي لمواساته ****... ****لكن التأثر**

**الصادق كان بادياً على ملامحه ****...**

**وصل الزعيم الى المكان الذي يقفون فيه**

**و ألقى نظرته سريعة نحوهم ****... ****كانت يوكيهيمه لاتزال معلقه**

**بذراعه كجثة هامدة ****... ****ثم أنزلها على الأرض و أمر كونن **

**بحملها الى الداخل****... ****نفذت كونن ما طلب منها و دلفت الى **

**داخل المقر ****...**

**تقدم الزعيم ليلحق بها ولكنه توقف حين سمع صوت**

**ساسوري الغاضب ****:**

**- ****ألم تقل لي بأنك ستحرص على سلامة مير ؟**

**حرك الزعيم رأسه ناحية ساسوري و رفع إحدى**

**حاجبيه في دهشة ****..**

**أكمل ساسوري كلامه وقد إشتد غضبه ****:**

**- ****أنظر إليها الآن ****! ****لن أسامحك إن أصابها أي مكروه ****! **

**إرتسمت إبتسامة مراوغة على شفتي الزعيم**

**وقال محاولاً تهدئة حدة غضب ساسوري ****:**

**- ****لا تقلق ****... ****لقد أنقذتها من الموت وهذا ما أتفقنا عليه **

**ثم إنها تعاني من الصدمة النفسية ****... ****أنا واثق بأنها**

**ستكون بخير بمجرد رؤيتك ****!**

**أكمل طريقه الى داخل المقر ونظرات ساسوري **

**الحانقة تلاحقه****... ****ثم أطلق زفرة إستياء **

**و أعاد إنتباهه الى مير ****... ****حملها بيده و إستدار**

**قاصداً المضي بإتجاه المشغل ****.. ****فوقع رداء**

**ديدارا الذي أحاط بها على الأرض ****...**

**إلتقط ديدارا رداءه الأسود و إرتداه على إستعجال**

**و لحق بساسوري الى داخل مشغله ****.**

**أنزل ساسوري رأس مير فوق الأريكة بهدوء بالغ**

**حتى لا يتسبب في إيقاضها ، ثم عدل من وضع الملاءة**

**فوقها ****... ****حدق لبرهة في وجهها النائم المتعب الذي شوهت**

**منظره تلك الضمادة البيضاء ****... ****تمنى لو يستطيع أن ينزع تلك**

**الضمادة عنها و ينزع معها كل آلامها ****.. ****لقد دفعت ثمن غلطة **

**لم ترتكبها ****.. ****كل ما في الأمر أنها كانت ضحية مؤامرة خبيثة **

**لو إستطاع التدخل لما حدث كل هذا ****..****لو تمسك برأيه ****..**

**لو لم يتركها وحدها ****... ****لو ****...**

**تلاشت تلك الأفكار من عقل ساسوري حين لمح**

**شيئاً يشبه الإبتسامه الصافيه ترتسم على شفيتيها**

**هل شعرت بقربه منها ؟ أكانت إبتسامتها جوباً يهدئه ويخبره**

**أن الذنب ليس ذنبه ؟ **

**كان ديدارا وافقاً بالقرب من ساسوري ****.. ****و إمتلأت عينيه**

**الزرقاء بالدهشة ****... ****فهو لم يرَ ساسوري مهتماً بأي أحد**

**من قبل ****...**

**قال ديدارا بنبره ذات مغزى ****:**

**- ****لقد كانت ترتجف بشده طوال الوقت همم ****.. ****ولم تهدأ**

**الا عندما أخبرتها بأنك تنتظرها ****...**

**أدار ساسوري رأسه ناحيه ديدارا و قال بلا مبالاه ****:**

**- ****حقا ؟**

**أومأ ديدارا برأسه مؤكداً وأضاف قائلاً وهو يحدق بمير ****:**

**- ****أضن أنها متعلقة بك ****... ****جداً****.**

**ألقى ساسوري نظره سريعة بإتجاه مير و قال ****:**

**- ****نــعم إنها كذلك ****...**

**إبتسم ديدارا وسأل بخبث ****:**

**- ****ماذا عنك ؟ ساسوري نو دنا ؟ **

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**حك ديدارا رأسه بتململ وقال ****:**

**- ****ألست مهتماً بمير ؟ أخبرني ****!**

**رمش ساسوري بتعجب و نظر بإتجاه مير **

**ثم جاوب قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أليس من حقها هي أن تعرف الإجابة عن هذا السؤال ****...**

**ثم أضاف بنبرة حزينة ****:**

**- ****ومن حقها أيضاً أن أخبرها بحقيقة ما جرى ****...**

** end of chapter 38**


	39. Chapter 39

**فتحت مير عينيها بتثاقل ****.. ****رمشت عدة مرات حتى إتضحت رؤيتها**

**الضبابية ****.. ****كانت لا تزال تشعر بألم في رأسها ، ولكنها أدارته**

**ببطىء ناظرة حولها ****...**

**حبست أنفاسها فجأة حين وقعت عيناها عليه ****... ****كان **

**يجلس على الأرض بالقرب من الأريكة و ظهره بإتجاهها**

**همست بإسمه فهض وجاء نحوها و قال ****:**

**- ****أتشعرين بتحسن ؟**

**لم تستطع الرد عليه ، وكانت دموعها تنهمر ****... ****كانت لاتزال**

**ضعيفة ولكنها أمسكت يده بكل ما أوتيت من قوة ****... **

**وضع ساسوري يده الأخرى فوق قبضتها وحاول تهدئتها**

**قائلا ****:**

**- ****لا تبكي يا مير ****... ****ستكونين بخير ، لن يؤذيك أحد****.**

**أطاعته مير وهدأت من روعها ****... ****ساعدها على الجلوس**

**وجلس بقربها فوق الأريكة ****... ****أيديهما متشابكة و يأبى **

**كل واحد منهما أن يسحب يده من يد صاحبه****...**

**تحدث ساسوري إليها بنبرة منخفظة ملاطفة كما لو أنه**

**كان يخاطب طفلاً ****:**

**- ****أعرف ان الوقت غير مناسب ولكن هناك شي يجب أن تعرفيه ****...**

**نظرت مير إليه بإستغراب وشعرت بيديه تضغطان ببطىء**

**على يديها ****...**

**أكمل ساسوري كلامه ****:**

**- ****لقد كنت أعلم بحقيقة ماكانت تخطط له يوكيهيمه ****..**

**شهقت مير و سألته قائلة ****:**

**- ****كيف ؟**

**قال ساسوري بنبرة جادة ****:**

**- ****لقد كانت تعمل لصالح أوروتشيمارو في الخفاء ****...**

**إنه شخص وقح كان يوماً عضواً في الأكاتسكي **

**و كنت أنا زميله في الفريق ****...**

**طرفت عينا مير بقليل من الإندهاش و إستمرت **

**في الإصغاء لما يقوله **

**- ****ثم ترك المنظمة و إعتبر خائناً ****.. ****لذا فإن الزعيم **

**يسعى للقضاء عليه وقد أمرني بمراقبة تحركاته**

**والتجسس على ما يقوم به****.. ****لدي العديد من الأتباع**

**الذين يعملون لصالح أوروتشيمارو ولكنهم في الحقيقة**

**جواسيس ****.. ****يخبرونني بكل شي عنه ****.**

**سكت قليلاً و نظر ناحيه مير و قال ****:**

**- ****حتى كابوتو ، الذي هاجمك في الغابة **

**كان يوماً مجرد خادم عندي ****...**

**إرتعدت مير قليلاً **

**أكمل ساسوري ****:**

**- ****لكن أوروتشيمارو نزع الختم الذي يجعلني أسيطر**

**عليه ****... ****عندما كنتِ محتجرة في قرية المطر إلتقيت بأحد**

**الجواسيس الذين لا يزالون تحت سيطرتي ****.. ****وقد أخبرني**

**بوجود فتاة قوية تعمل لصالح أوروتشيمارو ولم يتطلب**

**الأمر سوى شرح بسيط لأتعرف عليها ****... ****لقد كانت يوكيهيمه****..**

**طلبت منه أن يراقبها جيداً وينقل لي كل تحركاتها **

**وكل كلمة تصدر منها ****... ****وقد فعل ما أمرته به و هكذا**

**تمكنت من معرفة خطتها للإيقاع بك ****.. ****فهي كانت تتحدث**

**بها مع كابوتو دائماً ****.. ****وكانت تستعجله ****... **

**تجهم وجهه وقال ****:**

**- ****كان يمكنني تدبر الأمر بنفسي ****... ****لا أعلم لماذا **

**أخبرت الزعيم بالأمر لقد أصر على أن تكوني الطعم**

**الذي يوقع بيوكيهيمه وتنكشف خيانتها على يدك ****...**

**كان واثقاً من أنها ستسعى لقتلك بنفسها و ستكشف حقيقتها**

**أمامه ****... ****أراد الإمساك بها متلبسة ****... ****كانت خطتنا تقتضي**

**بأن أوهم يوكيهيمه بأنني إبتعدت عنكِ في مهمة ولكن**

**الحقيقة أنني كنت متخفياً في مكان قريب ، وكان على **

**الزعيم ومن معه مراقبها والتدخل فور شروعها**

**في تنفيذ خطتها وإيقافها****.. **

**وكنت انتِ الطعم و**

**الضحية ****... ****لو كنت موجوداً حينها لما حدث معك كل هذا **

**إنني السبب لما تعرضتِ له ****!**

**لاحظت مير الندم في صوته ****.. ****والألم في عينيه **

**لقد كان قلقاً عليها و خشي أن تصاب بمكروه ****...**

**شعرت بالسعادة الغامرة و كانت مستعدة**

**لتنسى كل ما مرت به بفضل تلك الكلمات القليلة **

**التي سمعته يقولها ****...**

**ضغطت على يده بقوة و قالت ودموع الفرحة**

**تسبق كلماتها ****:**

**- ****لا تلم نفسك أرجوك ****.. ****لو لم تكن معي الآن لربما**

**فقدت عقلي ****... ****إنني ****... ****إنني سعيدة لوجودك هنا****..**

**إنزلت رأسها للأسفل فإنهمرت دمعة دافئة**

**من عينها لتستقر على يد ساسوري الذي كان**

**يحدق بها وقد عقدت الدهشة لسانه ****... ****توقع أن**

**تستاء منه أو على الأقل تعاتبه لانه لم يوقف خطة الزعيم ****..**

**لم يقل شيئاً آخر عن هذا الموضوع****...****لكنه إرتاح أخيراً**

**بعد أن أزاح القلق عن كاهله ، وأدرك أن هذه الذكرى**

**المؤلمة سترحل عنهما كورقة خريف تحملها الرياح**

**لتورق مكانها الأوراق الخضراء ****..**

**سحبت مير يديها ونظرت ناحية ساسوري ****.. ****إستطاعت**

**أن ترى نظرة الإرتياح في عينيه ****.. ****كان يحدق بها بإهتمام**

**شعرت بالخجل حين إلتقت نظراتهما ****... ****إبتسم ساسوري**

**وقال بهدوء ****:**

**- ****لقد أحضر توبي لكِ بعض الحساء ، يمكنك تناوله**

**الآن ****...**

**إبتسمت مير بإمتنان وقالت ****:**

**- ****هذا لطف منه ****.. ****يجب أن أشكره وأيضاً أن **

**أشكر ديدارا فقد تكبد عناء إحضاري الى هنا****.. **

**حتى ****...**

**سكتت قليلاً وقالت ببطىء ****:**

**- ****حتى الزعيم فهو من أوقف هجوم يوكيهيمه ****...**

**إبتسم ساسوري بسخرية وقال ****:**

**- ****لم يفعل ذلك لإنقاذكِ بل لكي يقبض عليها ****.. **

**قالت مير بحزن ****:**

**- ****أعلم هذا ولكنني مدينة له بالشكر أيضاً ****...**

**أعاد حديثهما منظر الزعيم و يوكيهيمه الى ذاكرة مير **

**فإستفسرت عنها بفضول ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****مالذي حل بيوكيهيمه ؟**

**أجابها ساسوري ببرود ****:**

**- ****ستعدم ****!**

**أثارت هذه الكلمة فزع مير ****.. ****نظرت بحدة ناحية ساسوري**

**وقالت بإستنكار ****:**

**- ****لماذا ؟ لماذا تكون عقوبتها بهذه القسوة ؟**

**رد عليها ساسوري بصوت لا يخلو من الدهشة ****:**

**- ****أتهتمين لأمرها وقد حاولت قتلك ****.. ****توقعت أن يرضيك**

**هذا القرار ****..**

**هزت مير رأسها اشارة للرفض وقالت بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****صحيح أنها حاولت قتلي ولكنها لم تنجح ****! ****يفترض ان**

**لا تكون عقوبتها فضيعة الى هذا الحد ****...**

**ضمت يديها و أنزلت رأسها للأسفل وقالت **

**بحزن ****:**

**- ****لا أريدها أن تعاقب لأنها حاولت قتلي ****.. ****إن حدث هذا**

**فسأشعر بأنني السبب ****...**

**وضع ساسوري يده فوق كتفها فرفعت عيناها نحوه **

**وسمعته يقول ****:**

**- ****لقد أخطأتِ فهم الأمر ، الإعدام ليس لمحاولتها قتلك**

**بل هو عقوبة خيانتها للأكاتسكي ****.. ****لا بد أنك تذكرين**

**شروط البقاء مع الأكاتسكي جيداً ****.. ****لقد كان أول شرط**

**هو عدم خيانة المنظمة و العمل لــ****...**

**قاطعته مير قائلة ****:**

**- ****ألا ترى أنها أقدمت على هذا لأنها لم **

**تستطع القضاء علي بمفردها ، لقد تعاونت مع ذلك**

**الشخص لأن دافعها الحقيقي هو قتلي وليس**

**خيانة المنظمة ****!**

**إتسعت عينا ساسوري و إزداد إندهاشه **

**قال لها معاتباً ****:**

**- ****مالذي تقولينه ؟ لا يمكنك أن تبحثي عن مبررات**

**وأعذار لمن حاول إيذائك ****... ****أفتحي عينيكِ **

**يوكيهيمه تستحق العقاب ****!**

**وضحت مير كلامها قائلة ****:**

**- ****لم أقل أنها لا تستحق العقاب ****.. ****ولكن ليس الإعدام ****..**

**كما أخبرتك لا أريد ان أحمل ذنب مقتلها ****.. ****لن أكف عن التفكير**

**في أنني كنت السبب وراء تصرفاتها ****.. ****أبداً ****!**

**تنهد ساسوري و قال بنبرة تنم عن الإنزعاج ****:**

**- ****يفترض بأن تكون هي من تشعر بالذنب وليس أنتِ ،**

**أي شخص آخر كان سيسعيد لأن هذه فرصة للإنتقام****...**

**نظرت مير إليه بحزن وقالت بخفوت ****:**

**- ****لا أريد الإنتقام ****.. ****الجميع يظن ان الإنتقام**

**يجلب الراحة ****.. ****لكن هذا الأمر خاطىء**

**الإنتقام لا يجلب سوى اليأس والندم ****.. ****لا شي نجنيه من وراءه****...**

**سكتت قليلاً وأكملت بعزم ****:**

**- ****لذا يجب أن لا أسمح لهم بقتلها ****.. **

**قال لها ساسوري بيأس ****:**

**- ****لا تكوني واثقة هكذا ، كيف يمكنك تغير قرار الزعيم ؟**

**ظهر شيء من التجهم على وجهها ****... ****تجهم خشية وقلق **

**ثم قالت بعد أن حزمت أمرها ****:**

**- ****سأخبره بالحقيقة ****... ****و بأنني السبب الذي دفعها**

**للتصرف هكذا ****...**

**قال ساسوري متأملاً ****:**

**- ****يالكِ من فتاة ****! ****وهل تظنين أنه سيقبل بعذر كهذا ؟**

**- ****المهم أنني سأحاول ولن أقف مكتوفة اليدين ****..**

**ثم قالت بإستعجال و كأنها تذكرت شيئاً مهماً ****:**

**- ****هل هناك متسع من الوقت ؟ ألم نتأخر عن ****...**

**هدأها ساسوري قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لم نتأخر ****... ****لايزال الزعيم**

**راغباً في إستجوابها ومعرفة أكبر قدر من المعلومات عن اوروتشيمارو****..**

**تنهدت مير بإرتياح و أغمضت عيناها ****.. ****نظر ساسوري إليها**

**بإشفاق ، لقد إستيقضت منذ مدة قصيرة ولا تزال متعبة جداً**

**و لم تكد تتجاوز الصدمة التي تعرضت لها لتشغل نفسها مجدداً**

**بأمر يوكيهيمه ****... ****الفتاة التي حاولت قتلها ****..**

**أحقاً تريد أن تساعدها ؟ أي نوع من الأشخاص هو الذي**

**يسعى لإنقاذ عدوه ****.. ****قد يسرع الجميع بإستنتاج أن هذا **

**يدل على ضعف مير ****... ****ولكن ساسوري نظر إلى الأمر من **

**زاوية مختلفة ****.. ****تسمى القلب****... ****تعلم من مير أن يفعل ذلك ، لم يكن الأمر**

**يدل على ضعفها ****.. ****بل قوتها ****.. ****يمكن لأي شخص أن يكره **

**و يحقد بسهولة كبيرة و لكن الأصعب هو أن يكون قادراً**

**على التسامح ****.. ****أن يطوي صفحة الماضي الكئيبة و ينسى **

**الإنتقام ، لا يوجد أشخاص كثر قادرين على فعل ذلك ****..**

**و مير واحدة من القلة الذين يمتلكون القدرة على العفو ****..**

**نظر للأرض بعينين نصف مغمضتين وقال بشرود ****:**

**- ****سأذهب قبلك الى الزعيم و أفاتحه بالموضوع ****...**

**فتحت مير عيناها ونظرت إليه متفاجأة **

**ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****أليس من الأفضل أن أذهب أنا ؟**

**أجابها ساسوري بحزم و قد أعاد إنتباهه إليها ****:**

**- ****كلا ، لم أعد أثق بتصرفات الزعيم معكِ ، سأخبره **

**أولاً ****.. ****واذا تأكدت من تقبله للأمر سأدعك تذهبين ****.**

**قالت بشي من الخنوع ****:**

**- ****حسناً ****.. ****كما تريد ****.**

**رافقها ساسوري بعد ذلك الى غرفتها ، لكي تقضي**

**ليلتها هناك فقد كانت في حاجه لتبديل ملابسها والحصول**

**على قسط من الراحة ****...**

**أمسكت مقبض الباب و إلتفتت خلفها لتشاهد ساسوري**

**إبتسمت له بمودة فبادرها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****سأذهب لمقابلته في صباح الغد ****...**

**قالت له مير بفرح ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك ساسوري دنا ****! ...****طاب مساءك **

**لم يظهر أي تعبير على وجهه ، ثم إستدار بصمت ماضياً في طريقه ****..**

** end of chapter 39**


	40. Chapter 40

**دخلت مير الى غرفتها ****.. ****أسندت ظهرها**

**على الباب بعد إغلاقه و راحت تتأمل الغرفة بشرود **

**كانت غرفة صغيرة بها سرير و خزانة خشبية **

**غطتهما طبقة رقيقة من الغبار ****.. ****سارت مير بهدوء **

**و أشغلت الضوء ، وقعت عيناها على لفافة مرمية**

**في أحد الزوايا ، أعادت إليها ذكريات جميلة حين كانت**

**لا تتوقف عن قرآءة أي لفافة نينجا تقع في يدها ****...**

**توجهت ناحية الخزانة وقامت بتبديل ملابسها ،**

**ثم نظرت إلى إنعكاس صورتها في مرآة مثبتة على الجدار****...**

**مسحت بيدها على الضمادة التي تلف رأسها ، ثم فكت ربطتها**

**وجعلت القماش الأبيض يهوي نحو الأسفل ****... ****تأملت شعرها**

**الكستنائي المنسدل على كتفيها ****...**

**إنسحبت بسرعة من أمام المرآة ****.. ****إمتدت يدها الى النافذه**

**وفتحت زجاجها فملأ المكان هواء لطيف محمل برائحة العشب**

**والتراب ، كان الليل يزحف وضوء القمر يتسلل خلف غيمة**

**داكنة ، شعرت مير بشيء من الإرتياح ****.. ****ما أروع أن تكون**

**هنا في غرفة نومها الصغيرة بعد أن قضت فترة طويلة **

**برفقة ساسوري ****... ****ما أروع أن تشعر بإهتمامه بها و قلقه**

**عليها ****... ****لم تكن تتخيل أن يحدث هذا ، لقد إعتادت ان تقلق **

**هي بشأنه ولم تكن لتنزعج لو إستمر هذا الى الأبد ****...**

**ولكن الأمر إختلف الآن ****... ****كان الأمر أشبه بذوبان **

**الجليد الذي يحيط بقلبه ويجعله بارداً لا يظهر أي نوع**

**من العواطف ****... ****ترى هل الدفىء الذي شعرت به **

**وهي تستمع لكلامه و ترى نظره عينيه الحانيتين**

**دليل على تغيره ؟ كان قلبها يخفق ،وقد إرتسمت صورته في عينيها**

**هي لا تعلم حقيقة شعوره تجاهها**

**ولا تريد أن تسترسل في خيالها ****.. ****كان عليها ان تتوقف عن**

**التفكير و إستباق الامور ، إن كان ساسوري يكن لها أي مشاعر**

**فستكتشف ذلك مع الأيام ****...**

**نهضت مير نشطة في صباح اليوم التالي ****.. ****لقد إستعادت**

**صحتها بسرعة وعادت إليها حيويتها ****.. ****نظرت من نافذة الغرفة عبر**

**المرجة العشبية ثم إلى الأشجار الخضراء ، وتنشقت الهواء**

**بسعادة****. ****فقد كان صباحاً لطيفاً غائماً يعبق برائحة الأرض**

**المبتلة ****..**

**تناهت إلى مسامعها أصوات منخفظة تأتي من الخارج**

**تقدمت من الباب وفتحت ببطىء ، رأت توبي وديدارا يقفان**

**بالقرب منه و يتجادلان حول أمر ما ، و ما إن رأوها حتى**

**أسرع توبي الإختباء خلف أقرب جدار و أطل برأسه بخجل**

**وقال بنبرة طفل صغير يشعر بالذنب ****:**

**- ****هل أزعجانكِ ؟**

**هزت مير رأسها نافية ثم سمعت صوت ديدارا**

**موبخاً ****:**

**- ****لا تتحدث بصيغة الجمع فأنت من أثرت الضجة يا توبي ****!**

**تقدم توبي بسرعة وقال محاولاً الدفاع عن نفسه ****:**

**- ****ولكن ديدارا –سينباي ، لقد كنت تصرخ علي ايضاً ****..**

**وضع ديدارا يديه على خصره و تأفف بإنزاع ثم**

**تذكر سبب قدومه إلى هنا فأسرع بالإلتفاف ناحية مير**

**وسألها بإهتمام ****:**

**- ****هل أنتِ بخير الآن ؟ كنا نود الإطمئنان عليكِ**

**إبتسمت مير وقالت بإمتنان ****:**

**- ****إنني بخير ****.. ****شكراً لك يا ديدارا على كل شي ****..**

**ثم إلتفتت ناحية توبي وشكرته قائلة ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك يا توبي ، كان الحساء لذيذاً****..**

**فرح توبي كثيراً بهذا الإطراء و قفز في مكانه معبراً عن سعادته**

**وقال ****:**

**- ****توبي فتى جيد ****!**

**أمضت مير برفقتهما بعض الوقت ، إستمتعت خلاله بحديث**

**توبي المسلي و ضحكت كثيراً من تصرفات ديدارا معه **

**و من طريقة توبيخه له بإستمرار ****.. ****ثم ودعتهما و مضت**

**في طريقها بإتجاه مشغل ساسوري ****...**

**لم تستغرب كثيراً عندما إكتشفت غياب ساسوري**

**عن المشغل ، لقد كانت تعلم بأنه ذاهب لمقابلة الزعيم**

**تمنت من أعماق قلبها أن تسير الأمور على مايرام****..**

**تنفست بعمق و أخذت تفكر بروية فدورها سيأتي بعده**

**لمقابلة الزعيم وكان عليها أن تكون مستعدة لمناقشته**

**وإيجاد الكلمات المناسبة لإقناعه ****...**

**ضرب ساسوري الطاولة بكفه بإنفعال ورفع**

**صوته مستنكراً ****:**

**- ****لا يمكنك فعل هذا ****!**

**تردد صدى صوته الهائج بين جدران غرفة الإجتماعات الواسعة**

**التي يصل اليها قدر ضئيل من الضوء ****.. ****تراجع ساسوري للخلف**

**ونظر إلى الرجل الذي يجلس خلف الطاولة ****...**

**عقد حاجبيه و تمتم بضيق شديد ****:**

**- ****لماذا ****...****؟**

**إرتسمت إبتسامة خبيثة على شفتي الزعيم **

**وقال بهدوء ****:**

**- ****لم أتوقع أن يزعجك الأمر إلى هذا الحد ****..**

**رد عليه ساسوري ببرود يخفي مشاعره ****:**

**- ****لماذا تترك لها خياراً صعباً ؟**

**رفع الزعيم يديه بلا مبالاه وقال ****:**

**- ****أليست هي من طلب مني العدول عن قراري ؟ **

**حسناً سأفعل ما تريده تماماً إن وافقت على شرطي البسيط ****..**

**نظر ساسوري إلى الزعيم بإشمئزار وقال ****:**

**- ****ولنفترض أنها رفضت ****...**

**أجاب الزعيم بسرعة وبثقة ****:**

**- ****بالتأكيد سترفض ****... ****ولكن رفضها سيعجل من**

**تنفيذ حكم إعدام يوكيهيمه ولا أضن ان مير اللطيفة سترضى**

**بهذا ****... **

**أغمض ساسوري عينيه بأسى فأكمل الزعيم قائلاً ****:**

**- ****يمكنها بالطبع ان ترفض ****.. ****و تنسى امر إنقاذ يوكيهيمه****..**

**حاول ساسوري كتم غيضة ولكن عيناه كانتا تفيضان بالغضب**

**لقد إختار الزعيم شرطاً قاسياً ****.. ****ولكنه واثق من أن مير**

**ستكون مجبرة على الموافقة ****... ****كان يعلم أنها لن ترضى **

**بإعدام يوكيهيمه ****.. ****كانت أرق من أن تتخلى عن شخص**

**مصيره متعلق بقرار تتخذه ****..**

**قال ساسوري بصوت يشتعل غضباً ****:**

**- ****ستجعلها تعاني كثيراً ****.. ****ولكنك تعلم أي قرار ستتخذ**

**في النهاية ****...**

**أومأ الزعيم برأسه موافقاً ****..**

**لانت قليلاً نظرة ساسوري الجامحة الغاضبة وقال ****:**

**- ****ربما****... ****ربما إستطعت إقناعها بالرفض ****...**

**أدار الزعيم رأسه بحده ناحية ساسوري و تحدث**

**بإنزعاج ****:**

**- ****لقد فهمت الآن ****... ****الأمر ليس صعباً على مير وحدها **

**بل عليك أنت أيضاً ****.. ****لماذا لا تقول صراحة أنك منجذب لتلك الفتاة ؟**

**إتسعت عينا ساسوري وقال بشي من التملص ****:**

**- ****الأمر ليس كما تظن ****...**

**صاح الزعيم بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****بل هو كذلك ****! ****أخبرني يا ساسوري مالذي دهاك ؟**

**إنني واثق بأنك لم تنسى حقيقتك يا صديقي ****... ****إنظر الى**

**نفسك جيداً****.. ****هل ترى الثمن الباهض الذي دفعته لتظل **

**بهذا الشكل للأبد ****... ****ألم تكن مشاعرك و عواطفك جزءاً **

**من ثمن تحويل نفسك إلى دمية قوية ****.. ****لم تتأثر**

**بأي أحد من قبل لأنك تخيلت عن كل مظاهر البشر**

**و نقاط ضعفهم ****.. ****لكنك الآن تظهر تعاطفاً غريباً تجاه**

**تلك الفتاة ****... **

**وقف ساسوري صامتاً وهو يصغي لكلام الزعيم**

**أحاط به شعور غريب بالضيق و عدم الرغبة في **

**الإعتراف بالحقيقة ****... ****ولكن الزعيم كان مصيباً فيما قال****..**

**أكمل الزعيم محاولاً إقناع ساسوري ****:**

**- ****ربما شعرتَ بالإنجذاب لها الآن لأنها متعلقة**

**بك وتظهر لك إهتماماً فريداً ****.. ****ولكن ذلك لن يدوم ****..**

**حين تكتشف أنك غير قادر على مبادلتها نفس الشعور ****..**

**سيتحطم قلبها بالتأكيد وانت لا تريد لها ذلك ****..**

**أليس من الأفضل لها ان تنساك ؟ لا تجعلها تتعلق بك**

**أكثر ****.. ****لا تدعها تركض خلف سرابٍ لن تمسه يداها ****..**

**إن كنت تريد مصلحتها حقاً فلا تحاول إقناعها برفض **

**شرطي ****... ****فكر بالأمر ملياً وسترى ان هذا هو **

**الحل الأمثل لكليكما ****...**

**صمت ساسوري لبرهة و أخذ يقلب كلمات الزعيم**

**في ذهنه ****.. ****هل ما قاله صحيح ؟ ألن يستطيع مبادلة مير**

**نفس الشعور ****.. ****وكيف لدمية أن تشعر ****... ****هذه هي حقيقته**

**التي لا يستطيع إنكارها لاحت في ذاكرته جملة قالتها له**

**بنفسها ****:**

**"****طالما ان لديك قلباً ينبض فإني اراك انسان بغض النظر**

**عن صفاتك وما تدعيه****"**

**إنها تراه إنساناً رغم كل شي ****... ****ولكن هذا لا يكفي**

**كان يجب ان يقتنع هو بهذا الأمر ****.. ****سيلزمه وقت طويل**

**جداً قبل ان يحدد موقفه تجاهها و يعترف لها ****... ****مالذي**

**سيعترف به ؟ إنه غير واثق من شعوره ****..****ربما **

**كان مجرد تعوّد لا أكثر ****.. ****يعلم أن جزء صغير من قلبه الذي كانت واثقه من مقدرته**

**على الإحساس ****..****يحمل بين ثناياه اهتماماً خاصاً بها ****.. ****وطالما**

**أنه يهتم لأمرها فهو يدرك تماماً ان سعادتها ليست معه ****!**

**تكلم أخيراً بتمهل ****:**

**- ****إذن سأترك الخيار لها ****...**

**قال الزعيم وقد إنفرجت أساريره****:**

**- ****هذا أفضل ****.. ****صدقني إن هذا**

**أفضل شيء يمكن فعله ****...**

**حرك ساسوري قدميه بتثاقل و خرج من غرفة الإجتماعات**

**لقد غيرت مقابلته للزعيم تفكيره كلياً ****..****وإختطلت الاحاسيس**

**والافكار في رأسه محدثتاً اعصاراً هز كل كيانه****.. ****لقد دخلت **

**مير حياته فجأة ****.. ****بعد أن عزل نفسه عن الآخرين فترة طويلة**

**كانت هي أول شخص يقتحم عالمه المحصن و يؤثر فيه ****..**

**شعر بالإرتياح بقربها و إعتاد على وجودها ****.. ****كان مستعداً لفعل أي شيء يضمن**

**لها ان تبقى آمنه ****.. ****كان قلبه قاسياً وحجراً صلباً لكنه يرق ويهتز**

**حين يرى تكور الدموع في مقلتيها ****.. ****ما حقيقة ما يشعر به تجاهها**

**هل هو مجرد وهم كما أخبره الزعيم ؟ إن كان كذلك فعليه**

**ان يقطع كل حبال تعلقها به ****... ****لا ذنب لها لتصبر عليه و تنتظره**

**مدة أطول ****... ****لا جدوى من ذلك الإنتظار أبداً ****...**

**لم يتجه مباشرة إلى مشغله بل فضل السير وحيداً**

**لبعض الوقت ****...**

**وقفت مير قرب نافذة المشغل ونظرت إلى السماء **

**كانت الشمس تقترب من الغروب و قد إمتلأت السماء**

**بأشعتها الحمراء ****.. ****كان مساءً ساكناً ثقيلاً ، وتصورت مير**

**بأن ذلك الهدوء ستعقبه عاصفة ****...**

**فتح ساسوري باب المشغل وبدا مندهشاً لرؤيتها**

**كانت تقف هناك غارقة في أفكارها****.. **

**سمعت صوت إنغلاق الباب فأدارت رأسها نحوه **

**ظهر شيء من الإبتهاج على محياها حين لمحت**

**ساسوري الذي تقدم نحو الأريكة و جلس عليها**

**مغمضاً عينيه و أرجع رأسه للخلف ****...**

**إقتربت مير منه و إستطاعت أن تخمن إنزعاجه**

**ترددت قليلاً ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****لقد تأخرت حقاً ****.. ****كيف جرت الأمور ؟**

**فتح عينيه ونظر نحوها بشرود ثم أشار لها بأن**

**تجلس بالقرب منه ****.. ****نفذت مير ما طلب منها**

**و جلست صامتة تحدق به بحيرة ****...**

**قال لها دون أن ينظر إليها ****:**

**- ****يمكنك الذهاب إليه في الغد ****.. ****يريد أن يخبرك بنفسه ****..**

**مرت لحظة صمت قصيرة ثم**

**إلتفت ناحيتها و نظر مباشرة إلى عينيها ****...**

**كانتا صافيتين و تحدقان به ببرآءة ****.. ****لم تكذب**

**عيناها عليه من قبل ****.. ****نظرتها تلك تعكس نقاء روحها**

**لم تتغير مير منذ أن عرفها أول مرة ****.. ****الحقيقة انه**

**هو من تغير****... ****لقد بات يشعر بشي ما ****.. ****لقد تحرك**

**شي بداخله رغماً عنه ****.. ****وعليه أن يرفضه رغماً **

**عنه أيضاً ****..**

**مرت دقائق ثقيلة من الهدوء ****... ****كانت مير صامتة**

**تحاول أن تقرأ تلك الحروف التي ذابت على شفتيه**

**و لم يستطع نطقها ****...**

**همست راجية أن يجيبها ****:**

**- ****مالذي يشغلك ؟**

**أجفلتها سرعته ، كانت يداه تحيطان بها **

**قال ****: ****لا شي ****... ****لقد إتخذت قراري ****.. ****هذا أفضل شي**

**يمكنني فعله ****...**

**ثم تركها فجأة بالسرعة التي إحتضنها فيها وكأنه يرميها**

**بعيداً عنه ****..**

**قال بنبره جادة ****: **

**- ****الأفضل ان أعود لعملي ****...**

**نهض وافقاً و سار بإتجاه طاولته و أكمل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****عودي لغرفتك ****.. ****عليكِ النهوض باكراً لمقابلة الزعيم ****..**

**أطاعته مير و إنسلت خارجة من المشغل بسرعة كبيرة **

**ثم مشت ببطىء نحو غرفتها و قد إضطرب قلبها**

**على نحو غريب****.. ****لماذا جذبها ساسوري إليه بهذا الشكل**

**المفاجىء ****.. ****تمثلت أمام عينيها ذكرى وجهه الحزين****..**

**لماذا كان حزيناً ؟ حين أحاطها بذراعيه إستطاعت أن**

**تشعر بإنفعاله و تأزم مزاجه ****.. ****أحست بالخوف حين تمتم**

**بتلك الكلمات الغريبة في أذنها ****.. ****ترى مالذي قصده ؟**

**بدا وكأنه لا يريد مقابلتها مجدداً ****... ****شعرت بذلك وهو**

**يبعدها عنه بقوة و يشيح بوجهه مبتعداً عنها غير راغب**

**في النظر إليها ****.. **

**توقفت عن السير و إحتضنت نفسها ****.. ****أغمضت عينيها بشدة**

**و همست بقلق وخوف ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****... ****مالذي أصابك ؟؟**

**chapter 40**


	41. Chapter 41

**َجلست بصمت قرب نافذتها الصغيرة ****.. ****تراقب سكون**

**الليل الذي كان لا يشبه أي سكون مرت به****.. ****شعرت بأن**

**تلك الليله ستكون طويلةً جداً ****.. ****متى ستشرق الشمس **

**مجدداً وتمحي تلك الظلمة المخيفة ؟ **

**أنتاب مير خوف لم تدري سبباً له ****.. ****فمنذ ان غادرت**

**مشغل ساسوري والقلق يعزف على اوتار تفكيرها ****..**

**وقعت عيناها على برعم صغير يغفو بين الحشائش **

**الداكنة ****.. ****و برؤيته تذكرت أنها لم تسقي أزهارها**

**في ذلك اليوم ****.. ****نهضت واقفة ، لكنها عجزت عن**

**تحريك قدميها ****.. ****عاودت الجلوس و هي تشد على**

**طرف ثوبها بتوتر ****...**

**لا تريد العودة الى مشغل ساسوري ****..**

**ليس الآن ****.. ****كانت مضطربة و قد كان غريباً****..**

**لن تتمكن من التحدث إليه وهما على هذه الحال ****..**

**حاولت جاهدة ان تقنع نفسها بأن تشعر به**

**مجرد وهم و بأن كل شي سيكون بخير حين**

**تلتقيه مجدداً ****.. ****سيعود كل شي الى طبيعته في الصباح****..**

**كانت ترجو ذلك ****.. **

**كانت مير تسير بخطى سريعة ثابتة في ذلك الممر **

**الطويل****.. ****ثم نزلت على السلم وهي تستند بيدها على الحائط**

**لقد قررت أن تؤجل ذهابها الى ساسوري الى حين إنتهاءها من **

**التحدث مع الزعيم ****... ****مع أنها كانت ترغب في رؤيته بشده****..**

**وكانت تريد أن تستفسر عن معنى الجملة الغريبة التي قالها لها****..**

**لكنها حسمت أمرها وقررت ان تزيح هم مقابلة الزعيم**

**عن كاهلها ****.. ****حينها ستكون مستعدة للقاء ساسوري ****...**

**توقفت عن السير حين أصبحت أمام باب غرفة الإجتماعات**

**مدت يدها نحو مقبض الباب الضخم لكنها ترددت قليلاً في فتحه****..**

**طافت في مخيلتها ذكرى آخر مرة قابلت فيها الزعيم ، لن تنسى **

**أبداً كيف كان يريد التخلص منها ****.. ****وتسائلت إن كان من الجيد**

**أن تكون بمفردها برفقه شخص مثله ****...**

**تنهدت بعمق و هي تفكر بأن ساسوري ماكان ليسمح لها**

**بالمجىء الى الزعيم مجدداً لو لم يكن متأكداً من أنه لن**

**يؤذيها ****..**

**أمسكت بالمقبض أخيراً ولكن قبل ان تتمكن من فتحه**

**جاءها صوت من خلف الباب قائلاً ****:**

**- ****يمكنكِ الدخول يا مير ****..**

**لقد كان صوت الزعيم بلا ريب ****.. ****أطلقت زفرة صغيرة**

**ثم فتحت الباب ، فقد كان كما توقعت ****.. ****يعرفٌ بوجودها ****..**

**تقدمت نحوه و جلست على الكرسي امام طاولته**

**رفعت عينيها ببطىء لتلتقي بنظراته التي طالما شعرت**

**بأنها تخترق روحها إختراقاً ****.. ****أنزلت عينيها بتوتر بينما**

**إبتسم الزعيم لها بود وقال ****:**

**- ****كيف حال إصاباتك الآن ؟**

**لم تتوقع أن يسئل عن حالها ****.. ****أسرعت برفع عينيها إليه**

**وقالت بإرتباك ****:**

**- ****إ****..****إنني بخير ****..**

**صمتت لبرهة و أضافت ****:**

**- ****شكراً لأنك كنت هناك لمساعدتي ****..**

**أطلق الزعيم ضحكة قصيرة ملاطفة و قال ****:**

**- ****لا داعي لذلك يا مير ****.. ****حقاً لقد أحسن ساسوري**

**العناية بكِ ****.. ****أضنكِ قد شفيتي تماماً ****..**

**إتسعت عينا مير الداكنتين و حاولت تصحيح كلامه**

**قائلة ****:**

**- ****لقد كانت الآنسة كونن هي من ****...**

**قاطعها الزعيم بضحكة أخرى ****.. ****ثم أراح يده على خده**

**وقال ****:**

**- ****أتعلمين ؟ يقال أن وجود المريض مع من يحب هو ما يعجل **

**شفاءه وليس ما تفعله الأدوية ****... **

**إبتسمت مير بخجل بينما إحمرت وجنتاها قليلاً ****..**

**تنهد الزعيم وقال بغموض ****:**

**- ****أنني أتسائل ****.. ****لو ان المصاب كان ساسوري ، وكنتِ انتِ الى جانبه**

**.. ****فهل سيعجل هذا من شفاءه ؟**

**نظرت مير نحوه بدهشه ولم تستطع ان تفهم ما يرمي إليه**

**بادلها النظرات ثم إبتسم بتكلف وقال ****:**

**- ****اوه ****.. ****اعذريني فقد نسيت أنكِ قادرة على معالجته****..**

**في هذه الحال لاحاجة لأن تكوني مهمة بالنسبة إليه**

**ليشفى بسرعة أكبر ****..**

**رمشت مير عدة مرات و لم تعرف كيف تجد الرد المناسب لكلام**

**الزعيم المبهم ****.. ****أجبرت نفسها على تجاهل ما قاله**

**و التركيز على ما أتت من أجله ****..**

**تنهدت بعمق مستجمعة قواها ومحدثة الزعيم ****:**

**- ****في الواقع ****.. ****لقد جئت إليك بخصوص يوكيهيمهه ****...**

**قاطعها بحركة مفاجئة من يده ، إستطاعت ان تفهم انها**

**اشارة لأن تصمت ****..**

**نظرت إليه في حيره وهو يشبك أصابع يديه و ينظر نحوها**

**ثم تحدث أخيراً بصوته العميق قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أعرف سبب قدومك الى هنا ****.. ****لقد أخبرني ساسوري بكل شيء**

**أطلقت مير زفرة إرتياح لانها لن تضطر لشرح موقفها ثم**

**سألته بتردد ****:**

**- ****إذن ****.. ****أيمكنك أن تتراجع عن قرار إعدام يوكيهيمه ؟**

**أنزلت عينيها للأرض فور إنتهاءها من قول جملتها تلك**

**لم تكن تريد ان تنظر إلى عينيه ****.. ****توقعت ان يثور غضبه**

**في أي لحظة ****..****كانت واثقة من رفضه ****..**

**- ****لا بأس ****!**

**رفعت مير رأسها مشككة ****.. ****ظنت انها لم تسمعه جيداً**

**نظرت نحوه والدهشة تملأ وجهها فأعاد الزعيم ما قاله**

**بهدوء و بجدية ****:**

**- ****لا بأس****.. ****سأتراجع عن قراري ****..**

**ضمت مير يديها و إبتسمت إبتسامة ليست واثقة منها**

**وقالت ببطىء ****:**

**- ****أحقاً ؟**

**نهض الزعيم عن كرسيه و سار مبتعداً عن طاولته الخشبيه**

**إختار كرسياً آخر مواجهاً لمير و جلس عليه ****.. ****تابعته مير بنظراتها**

**المدهوشة و إزدادت دهشتها حين إنحنى بجسده الى الأمام**

**وقال لها بصوت أقرب إلى الهمس ****:**

**- ****ولكن لي شرط يا مير ****!**

**ضغطت مير على يدها بقوة و قالت بحذر ****:**

**- ****مـــا هو ؟**

**أرجع الزعيم رأسه للخلف وأسنده على الكرسي**

**و راح يحدق بالجدار خلفها ****.. ****ثم قال بصوت حالم ****:**

**- ****الأفضل ان تسأليني عن ما سيحدث ليوكيهيمه اذا**

**ما تراجعت عن قرار إعدامها ****..**

**رمشت مير بدهشه بينما أكمل كلامه ****:**

**- ****اذا نفذتِ شرطي ****.. ****فسأدعها تعيش حرة ****..**

**ليس هذا فقط بل ****... ****سأعيدها الى ديارها ****!**

**أطلقت مير شهقه تعجب بينما وضح الزعيم قائلاً ****:**

**- ****سأعيدها يا مير ****.. ****الى عالمكما ****!**

**أطلقت مير صيحة تعجب و قالت بسرعة و الدهشة**

**تملأ كلماتها ****:**

**- ****كيف ****! ****كيف يمكنك هذا ؟**

**أجابها الزعيم بهدوء وهو لايزال شارداً يحدق بما خلفها ****:**

**- ****أخبرتكِ من قبل انني كنت أجري أبحاثي عنكما****..**

**لقد تمكنت أخيراً من تشكيل جتسو قادر على فتح**

**بوابة بين عالمين ****.. ****يحتاج لقدر كبير من التشاكرا**

**لكنني قادر على تنفيذه ****.. ****وهكذا سأتمكن من فتح**

**البوابة المؤدية الى عالمكم وعندها ****...**

**نقل نظره إلى مير و حدق بعينيه الغريبتين الى عينيها**

**الحائرتين وقال بحدة ****:**

**- ****سأعيدكما إلى هناك ****!**

**فغرت مير فمها في دهشه و حاولت ان تنطق بأي**

**شي لكن الكلمات أبت أن تخرج من بين شفتيها ****..**

**فهم الزعيم ما كانت تحاول قوله فأكمل عنها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****ذاك هو شرطي ****.. ****أن ترحلا معاً ****...**

**أحست مير بأن الدنيا تدور من حولها بسرعة **

**ولم تكن قادرة على إستيعاب الأمور ****.. ****وضعت إحدى يديها**

**على جبهتها التي كانت تتصبب عرقاً ، وقالت بصوت مخنوق ****:**

**- ****لمَ ****... ****لم َ علي الرحيل أيضاً ؟**

**رفع الزعيم يده الى ذقنه وقال محاولاً ان يبدو وكأنه يبحث**

**عن مبرر ****:**

**- ****لأنك اردتِ انقاذها ****.. ****حسناً يمكنك ذلك بموافقتك على الشرط ****!**

**طعنت تلك الكلمات مير بقسوة ****.. ****كيف يمكنها ان توافق على شرط**

**كهذا ؟ يريدها ان ترحل بهذه البساطة وتترك كل شي ****.. ****وكيف لها**

**ان تترك ساسوري ****.. ****من المستحيل ان توافق على هذا ****..**

**نطقت ما كانت تفكر به دون ان تشعر ****.. ****تمتمت بكلماتٍ خافتة ****:**

**- ****مستحيل ****.. ****مستحيل ****..**

**قال الزعيم بإستهزاء ****:**

**- ****لا بأس إذن ****.. ****سأنفذ حكم الإعدام بدون تردد ****.**

**قالت مير بيأس ****:**

**- ****لا تفعل أرجوك****..**

**نظر الزعيم نحوها بإشفاق وقال ****:**

**- ****كيف تتوقعين مني ان انفذ رغباتك في حين انك**

**ترفضين القبول بشرطي ؟**

**رصت مير على اسنانها بشدة في محاولة لتمالك نفسها**

**ومنع دموعها من النزول ****..**

**تقدم الزعيم منها وجثى على الارض حتى أصبح بمستوى **

**كرسيها ****..****ثم وضع كلتا يديه فوق كتفيها ****.. ****نظرت إليه فإبتسم**

**مطمئناً وقال ****:**

**- ****أنتِ غريبة يا مير ****..**

**رمشت بإستغراب فأكمل ****:**

**- ****يمكنك ببساطة ان ترفضي شرطي و تنسى**

**الأمر بأكمله ****.. ****لماذا تصرين على انقاذ تلك الفتاة **

**أليست هي من سبب لك الكثير من المعاناة ؟****..**

**قبل ان تتمكن مير من التفكير فيما قال ****.. ****إقترب الزعيم**

**منها وهمس في إذنها مباشرة ****:**

**- ****انا اعرف الجواب ****.. ****لانك ترين ان تلك الفتاة تستحق**

**فرصة أخرى ****.. ****لا يجب ان تموت لأنها ارتكبت غلطة في لحظة**

**طيش ****.. ****لن يهدأ ضميرك حين تعرفين انها أعدمت بسببك****..**

**لأنك فضلت ان ترفضي شرطي و تستمري في حياتك بعــ****...**

**قاطعته مير بصرخة ألم أطلقتها رغماً عنها لم تستطع**

**ان تتحمل المزيد من كلماته ****.. ****رفعت يديها و غطت أذنيها غير**

**راغبة في ان تستمتع للمزيد ****..****ثم أنزلت رأسها للأسفل بحزن ****..**

**كان الاسى واضحاً في نبرة صوتها حين قالت ****:**

**- ****توقف ارجوك ****...**

**ابعد الزعيم يديه عنها و تأفف في ضجر ثم عاود المحاولة**

**مجدداً ****... ****رفع بأطراف أصابعه ذقنها بهدوء حتى يجعلها تنظر إليه **

**وقال بلطف ****:**

**- ****انت طيبة جداً يا مير ****... ****إن مكانكِ ليس بيننا **

**لا اضنك نسيتي ان الأكاتسكي لا يوجد بها سوى**

**أعتى المجرمين ****.. ****كيف لأرنب صغير ان يعيش بين**

**مجموعة من الذئاب ؟ انت لا تنتمين الى هذا **

**المكان ****...****الأفضل لكِ ان ****...**

**قاطعته مير مجدداً وقالت محاولتاً ان تتضاهر بالتماسك****:**

**- ****اخبرني الى اين انتمي ؟**

**تفاجىء الزعيم من سؤالها لكنه اجاب قائلاً ****:**

**- ****بالتأكيد انتِ تنتمين للمكان الذي جئت منه ****!**

**إبتسمت مير بإستهزاء وقالت وهي تحاول جاهدة**

**ان تمنع دموعها من النزول ****:**

**- ****انا لا اعرف احداً هناك ****.. ****لا أذكر شيئاً على الاطلاق****..**

**ربت الزعيم على كتفها مطمئناً وقال ****:**

**- ****ولم تكوني تتذكرين أي شيء حين جئتي الى هنا****..**

**لكنك الآن تذكرين أمنياتك ****.. ****أليس كذلك ؟**

**أبتعدت مير عينيها عنه و راحت تعض على شفتيها بتوتر**

**ثم ابتسمت بشحوب وقالت ****:**

**- ****ألا ترى ان امنيتي مفيدة لعصابتك ؟ هناك**

**عضو لن يتأذى في أي معركة يخوضها ****...**

**لم يظهر أي تعبير على وجهه الزعيم ****..****أنزل يديه للأسفل ثم**

**نهض وافقاً ونظر الى مير من الاعلى و قال بحنق ****:**

**- ****هل تظنين انه يريد منكِ مساعدته للأبد ؟**

**أأنت واثقة بأنه لا يزال راغباً في وجودك معه ؟**

**إرتعشت مير وكأن تياراً كهربائياً قد سرى في جسدها **

**الضئيل ****.. ****مالذي يعنيه الزعيم بكلامه ****.. ****لا يمكن ان**

**يتخلى عنها ساسوري ببساطة بعد كل ما مروا به ****..**

**كانت ترغب في رؤيته ****.. ****أرادت ان تركض إليه و تخبره**

**بكل ما قاله الزعيم ****.. ****أرادت ان تسمع صوته و كلماته**

**المطمأنة****.. ****شعرت بأن قدميها تتحركان من تلقاء نفسيهما**

**و تأخذانها إليه ****.. ****إستدارت قاصدة الخروج من غرفة الإجتماعات**

**لم يعلق الزعيم على ذلك وكأنه كان يعلم بكل ما سيحدث ****..**

**إنغلق الباب بعد مغادرتها فتمتم قائلاً بثقة ****:**

**- ****ستعودين إليّ يا مير ****.. ****وستوافقين على شرطي ****!**

**كانت مير على وشك الإنهيار أرادت ان تغمض عينيها وتعود**

**لتفتحهما مجدداً لترى ساسوري امامها ****.. ****لماذا يبدو الطريق**

**المؤدي الى مشغله اطول من المعتاد ؟**

**تمنت لو ان ما حدث في الليلة الماضية لم يحدث على الاطلاق**

**كانت تخشى شيئاً ما ، شعرت ان ساسوري لم يكن على مايرام**

**تذكرت كيف جذبها إليه يحتضنها ويحرقها بدفىء انفاسه حين همس**

**في أذنها****.. ****لقد استطاعت ان تستمع لدقات قلبه المضطربة ****.. ****وضعت**

**يدها على قلبها الذي تعالت ضرباته ****.. ****كانت ترجو ان يكون**

**بخير الآن و ان يتصرف معها على طبيعته ****..**

**وجدت نفسها فجأة امام باب مشغله ****... ****دفعت الباب بسرعة**

**لتدخل ****.. ****أحست بتيار هواء قوي يلتف من حولها **

**أمعنت النظر فوجدت ان نوافذ المشغل كانت مفتوحة على**

**مصراعيها ****.. ****تقدمت بضع خطوات و كان شعرها الكستنائي**

**يتمايل كأمواج البحر****.. ****لمحته يجلس هناك ****.. ****في مكانه المعتاد**

**محاطاً بأدوات النحت و أوراق التصاميم ****.. ****كانت يداه الماهرتان**

**تنتقلان بخفة على ما ستغدو في يوم من الايام دمية كاملة****..**

**داعب النسيم خصلات شعره الناعم و رداءه الفضفاض****..**

**حرك رأسه ببطىء لينظر ناحيتها ****.. ****شعرت بأنها لم تره **

**منذ مدة طويلة ****.. ****تقدمت إلى حيث يجلس و كانت متلهفة **

**لإخباره عن ما يشغلها ****.. ****ارادت منه ان يمحو قلقها بنظرة **

**من عينيه وان يذيب خوفها بدفىء حديثه ****.. ****خرجت الحروف**

**من بين شفتيها مرتعشة لانها كانت تلهث ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****مالذي علي فعله ****.. ****إنني عاجزة**

**عن التفكير بأي شي ****..**

**سكتت لتنظر إليه فوجدته يحدق بها بوجه خالٍ من أي**

**تعبير و كأنها كانت تحدث شخصاً بلا روح ****.. ****إنتابها بعض**

**الخوف لكنها اصرت على إكمال حديثها قائلة ****:**

**- ****إن الزعيم يريد مني أن ارحل من هنا ****...**

**أغمضت عينيها بقوة وتنهدت تنهيدة عميقة وكأنها**

**تضع الامر بين يدي ساسوري ****.. ****مرت لحظة صمت طويلة**

**لم تسمع خلالها أي جواب منه ****.. ****فقد أشاح بوجهه مبتعداً**

**عنها و راح يحدق بالنافذة المفتوحة ****.. ****إنتزع الهواء العنيف**

**إحدى ازهار البنفسج و حملها إليه ****.. ****إستطاع ساسوري**

**ان يمسك بها بيده ****.. ****نظر إليها لبرهه ثم أغلق قبضة بقوة**

**عليها ثم فتحها سامحاً لها ان ترحل مع الريح مجدداً****.. ****حدقت مير **

**بصمت للتويجات الصغيرة وهي تتناثر من حولها ثم سمعت صوت**

**ساسوري يخاطبها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****إذن من الأفضل أن تعودي من حيث جئتِ ****!**

**.. ****تجمدت الدماء في عروق مير ****..**

** End of chapter 41**


	42. Chapter 42

**لم تجبه ولم تجادله ****.. ****فقط حدقت به غير مصدقة لما**

**سمعت ****.. ****لقد كان ساسوري آخر شخص تتوقع ان تسمع**

**منه هذا الكلام ****.. ****أيعقل انه يحثها على الرحيل ؟**

**قالت له بألم ****:**

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**لقد فهمت قصده جيداً لكنها كانت ترفض ان تتقبله**

**ارادت منه ان يوضح كلامه لها ****..**

**أبعد ساسوري قطعة الخشب التي كان يعمل بها**

**و دفع كرسيه للخلف حتى يتمكن من النهوض ****..**

**وقف مواجهاً لها محدقاً في عينيها المصدومتين **

**زم شفتيه ثم قال بحزم ****:**

**- ****أعني ما قلته تماماً****.. ****لقد أخبرني الزعيم بقراره منذ **

**الأمس ****..**

**صاحت مير مستنكرة ****:**

**- ****ولماذا لم تقل لي أي شيء ****...**

**نظر إليها بحدة مما جعلها ترتبك و تنسى ما كانت ستقوله **

**تقدم خطوة منها و قال بصوت هادىء ****:**

**- ****اسمعيني جيداً ****.. ****جئتِ إليّ تطلبين مشورتي أليس كذلك ؟**

**لقد كان لدي وقت أطول منكِ للتفكير في هذا الموضوع **

**وسأخبرك بما توصلت إليه ****... ****إن أفضل شيء يمكنك فعله**

**هو ان لا تضيعي هذه الفرصة و تعودي الى عالمك ****.**

**وضعت مير يدها على قلبها الذي بدأ يؤلمها كثيراً وشعرت**

**بأحاسيس داخلية تمزقها الى قطع صغيرة متناثرة ****.. ****إن ساسوري**

**يريد منها ان ترحل عنه ****.. ****بل انه يصف ذلك بأفضل شيء يمكنها**

**فعله ****.. ****ترى مالذي غيره فجأة ؟**

**قالت بصوت مخنوق ****:**

**- ****لا يمكنني فعل ذلك ****.. ****كيف تريد مني ان اتركك ؟**

**اجاب ساسوري بقسوة و بصوت لا يحمل أي نوع من التعاطف ****:**

**- ****لأنني سأطلب منكِ ان تفعلي ذلك ****... ****لا حاجة لان تبقي**

**معي بعد الآن ****.**

**شعرت مير بالبرد وكأنها تقف وسط عاصفة من الثلوج**

**كانت البرودة تلسع اطرافها وتجعلها ترتجف بشدة **

**لم تكن قادرة على تصديق الكلام الذي قيل لها ****..**

**تمنت بشدة ان يكون ما تمر به مجرد كابوس مزعج**

**يتلاشى بإستيقاظها من النوم ****..**

**نطقت بصعوبة و بكلمات متقطعة ****:**

**- ****هل ****... ****هل ستتخلى عني يا ساسوري دنا ؟ أخبرني**

**مالخطأ الذي ارتكبته في حقك ؟ أرجوك اخبرني و ألقي**

**اللوم كله عليّ ****.. ****لكن لا تتركني ****.. ****إنني****...**

**سكتت قليلاً فلم تعد قادرة على حبس دموعها مدة أطول**

**بللت الدموع شفتيها المرتجفتين لتمتزج مع كلماتها اليائسة ****:**

**- ****إنني لا استطيع العيش بعيدة عنك ****.. ****أرجوك لا تتركني****.. **

**أنا خائفة وأشعر بالضعف ****...**

**وضعت يدها على فمها و أخذت تنتحب بخفوت **

**إكتفى ساسوري بالتحديق بها ثم قال ببرود ****:**

**- ****ألا تزالين غير موافقة على إعدام يوكيهيمه ؟**

**رفعت مير عينيها الدامعتين نحوه و قالت بأسى ****:**

**- ****لا يمكنني الموافقة على هذا ايضاً ****..**

**إبتسم ساسوري بتكلف و تقدم خطوة أخرى نحوها**

**وقال بصوت لا يخلو من السخرية ****:**

**- ****إفتحي عينيك جيداً يا فتاة ****.. ****لا يمكنكِ الحصول على**

**شىء دون التخلي عن شيء آخر ****.. **

**قالت مير بصوت مبحوح من كثرة البكاء ****:**

**- ****لا استطيع الإختيار ****.. ****لا أريد الإبتعاد عنك**

**ولا أرغب في ان تموت يوكيهيمه ومفتاح نجاتها**

**بين يديّ ****!**

**أطلق ساسوري زفرة تنم عن الضيق وقال بإقتضاب ****:**

**- ****لقد تأكدت الآن ****.. ****لا يمكنكِ البقاء مدة اطول بيننا ****..**

**ذكرتها كلماته بما قاله الزعيم في وقت مبكر **

**لقد كان كلامهما متشابهاً جداً ****..****لا بد أن الزعيم**

**لقد أخبره بالشيء نفسه ****... ****لم تتوقع ان يتأثر**

**ساسوري الى هذه الدرجة****... ****لم يسبق له ان غير**

**آراءه بسبب الزعيم ****.. ****ترى الى أي مدى استطاع ان**

**يغزو افكاره ؟**

**قالت محاولة ان تثنيه عن رأيه ****:**

**- ****لقد قلت انك تحتاج الى بقائي معك ****.. ****ألم تقل**

**أنني اضمن لك النجاة في أي معركة ؟**

**لم تتوقع ان تزيد كلماتها من حدة غضبه نظر إليها**

**بحنق وقال ****:**

**- ****لا يمكنك ان تستمري هكذا الى الأبد ****.. ****قد تساعدين**

**في إنقاذي مرة او أثنتين ولكن ماذا بعد ؟ لن اتمكن من**

**إصطحابك معي في كل مهماتي ****.. ****وبقلبك الضعيف ذاك**

**قد تتسببين في عرقلة طريقي ****.. ****فأنتِ ترفضين الى الآن**

**ان تتم معاقبة الشخص الذي حاول قتلك ****...**

**كان يتحدث بعصيبة و يتقدم نحوها بخطوات متلاحقة **

**أحست مير بالخوف منه للمرة الأولى ****.. ****لم يكن الشخص **

**الذي تراه امامها هو نفسه ساسوري الذي تعرفه ****.. ****كانت تعود **

**للخلف كلما اقترب منها حتى إلتصق ظهرها بالجدار ولم يعد**

**بوسعها ان تتراجع أكثر ****.. ****توقف ساسوري عن السير و راح يحدق**

**بوجهها الشاحب القلق والمذهول في الوقت نفسه ****.. ****أكمل كلامه**

**غير آبه بسوء حالتها و خوفها البادي ****:**

**- ****لن يكون بمقدروك ان تستمري في العيش مع شخص مثلي****..**

**رفع يديه امامه ونظر الى راحتيه بوجه كئيب وقال ****:**

**- ****أنتِ لا تعرفين حقيقتي جيداً ****.. ****قتلت بهذه اليدين العديد**

**من الأشخاص ****.. ****دمرت قرية بأكملها ضنناً مني ان بين سكانها**

**أحد الجينتشوريكي ****.. ****لكنني لم أعثر عليه ****.. ****أتظنين انني ندمت**

**على ماقمتُ به ؟****.. ****كلا ****..****لم يؤثر ذالك بي على الأطلاق ****..**

**مدت مير يديها المرتجفتين وأطبقت بهما على يديه**

**.. ****كانت يداه باردتان جداً ****.. ****شعرت بقشعريرة تنساب في**

**جسدها ****.. ****قالت له بتوتر ****:**

**- ****لا أهتم لما كنتَ عليه ****... ****لا يهمني ماضيك أبداً فأنا لا**

**أملك محاسبتك ****.. ****لا يمكنك تغير ما فعلته ولكن يمكنك**

**تغير ما أنت على وشك فعله ****.. ****فالحياة لا تتوقف عند**

**أخطاء ارتكبناها في الماضي ****..**

**أبعد يدها عنه بضيق وقال بصوت علت نبرته****:**

**- ****إن كنتِ تظنين انني سأتغير من أجلكِ فأنتِ مخطئة****..**

**ردت مير و عيناها تترقرق بالدموع ****:**

**- ****لا أريدك ان تتغير من أجلي****.. ****قلتُ ذلك لأنني لمحت نظرة**

**حزينة في عينيك ****.. ****أخبرني ارجوك مالذي حدث لك ؟**

**أنت تتصرف معي بقسوة لم أعهدها ولكنني واثقة من**

**أنك تخفي شيئاً عني ****.. ****أستطيع رؤية هذا في عينيك ****..**

**رمش ساسوري بتعجب من كلامها ****.. ****لم تتأثر مير**

**من تغير تصرفه معها ، كم سيلزمه لكي يجعلها تقتنع**

**بضرورة الرحيل ****.. ****لم يكن يريد ان يؤذيها ****.. ****ولكن نفد صبره****..**

**كان عليه ان يقسو عليها ****.. ****يجبرها على الإنصياع لأمره****..**

**حتى لو إنتهى الأمر بأن يجعلها تكرهه****...**

**قال ساسوري بصوت غاضب ثائر ****:**

**- ****تباً ****! ****لم يحدث لي أي شيء ****.. ****اسمعي يا فتاة سترحلين من**

**هنا شئتي ام أبيتي ، كم سيلزمك من الوقت لتفهمي انني**

**لم أعد أحتاج إليك ؟ إن سعادتك ليست في هذا المكان ****..**

**أخبريني كم مرة كدتِ ان تُقتلي منذ أن جئتي الى هنا ؟**

**كم مرة شعرت بالخوف والقلق ؟**

**قرب يده من وجنتها لتسقط دمعة دافئة على إصبعه **

**ثم أكمل كلامه بنبرة هادئة مغايرة ****:**

**- ****وكم مرة رأيتكِ تبكين بحرقة هكذا ؟**

**أغمضت مير عينيها حين شعرت بأصابعه الباردة تلامس**

**خدها ثم سمعت صوته مجدداً وقد بدى عليه التعب ****:**

**- ****إرحلي يا مــير ****.. ****فحياتكِ هنا ستكون جحيماً دائماً****..**

**فتحت مير عينيها ببطىء لترى وجهه وقد بدى عليه **

**الإنفعال ****.. ****لكن تلك النظرة الحزينة لا تزال تسكن عينيه**

**لن يتمكن من إخفاءها برفع صوته وتظاهره بالغضب ****..**

**لمعت عيناها بعدم رغبة في الإستسلام وقالت له ****:**

**- ****لا أستطيع ****... ****لن أتخلى عنك أبداً ولن أوافق على**

**قرار إعدام يوكيهيمه ****..**

**إتسعت عينا ساسوري العسليتين ، إقناع هذه الطفلة العنيدة**

**أصعب مما توقع بكثير ****.. ****لقد وصل إلى أقصى درجات إنفعاله**

**ولم تتزحزح او تحيد عن رأيها ****.. **

**رفع يديه وضرب بهما الجدار خلفها بقوة مما دفع مير**

**لإن تغمض عينيها بخوف ، ثم نظر إليها بحيرة وسألها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لماذا ****... ****لماذا تصرين على البقاء معي ؟**

**رفعت مير عينيها المحمرتان من كثرة البكاء ****.. ****نظرت**

**إلى عينيه وقالت بصوت ضعيف مبحوح ****:**

**- ****ألا تعرف السبب ؟ ****... ****إنني****.. ****أحبك ****!**

**بدا ساسوري مصدوماً حين سمع ما قالت ،و شعر **

**بأن شيئاً قد وخزه في قلبه ****..**

**أنزلت مير رأسها و أكملت بإنفعال أكبر وكأنها**

**تفجر كلمات إحتبست في داخلها زمناً طويلاً ****:**

**- ****أحببتك دوماً ****.. ****حتى قبل ان تلتفت إلي او تشعر بوجودي**

**أحببتك في صمت ****.. ****لم أكن أطمع إلا بنظرة من عينيك او كلمة**

**منك ****.. ****كان التحدث إليك كفيلاً بأن ينسيني كل ما يقلقني ****..**

**أشعر دوماً بأنني كنت أحبك من قبل ان آتي الى هنا****..**

**سقطت دموع متلألأة من عينيها تؤكد صدق مشاعرها **

**توقفت لتلتقط أنفاسها ثم أكملت ****:**

**- ****ألا تزال تجهل السبب الذي يمنعي من الإبتعاد عنك ؟**

**لم تأتيها أي إجابة من ساسوري فقد كان وافقاً في صمت**

**يصغي لإعترافها ****.. ****ورغم هذا بدى التأثر واضحاً على ملامحه****..**

**قالت مير بإصرار أكبر ****:**

**- ****ان كنت تظن انني لن أجد السعادة هنا فسأخبرك **

**انني قد وجدتها فعلاً ****.. ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****انت لا تعرف ابداً**

**كم شعرت بالسعادة حين سمحت لي بالمجيء الى مشغلك**

**للمرة الأولى ****.. ****وحين رافقتني الى الغابة و في كل مرة وقفت**

**فيها الى جانبي ****.. ****على الرغم من برودك و عدم مبالاتك و **

**تظاهرك الدائم بأنك لا تمتلك أي نوع من المشاعر فقد إستمتعت**

**كثيراً في محاولة فهمك ****.. ****واضن انني قد نجحت في ذلك ****.. ****لقد**

**إكتشفت انك أروع شخص قابلته في حياتي ****!**

**إبتسمت مير بمحبة و أنتظرت رد ساسوري على كلامها ****..**

**أشاح ساسوري وجهه مبتعداً عنها ثم تنهد بعمق ولم**

**يعقب عليها ****... ****نظرت مير بحزن إليه و شعرت انها **

**قد فهمت قصده فقالت بأسى ****:**

**- ****لقد عرفت هذا أيضاً ****... ****إنني سأحبك من طرف واحد**

**لم يضايقني هذا الشيء في السابق ****.. ****لكنني شعرت**

**في الآونة الأخيرة بتغير تصرفاتك معي ****.. ****لم أكن واثقة تماماً**

**و قد تملكني شعور بأنك قد ****...**

**إبتسمت مير لساسوري إبتسامة عذبة و أكملت ****:**

**- ****كنت مخطئة ****.. ****أنت لا تراني مناسبة لك****...**

**عاود ساسوري النظر إليها وقال بخفوت ****:**

**- ****إنني لم ****...**

**قاطعته مير قائلة ****:**

**- ****لا حاجة لأن تبرر موقفك ****.. ****إنني اتفهم كل شي ****.. ****ألم**

**أخبرك أنني أفهمك جيداً ؟ **

**لم تفارق الإبتسامة وجهها وبدت هادئة جداً و راضية بما**

**وصلت إليه الى الآن، قالت لساسوري بقناعة ****:**

**- ****أنا سعيدة لأنني قضيت الى جانبك كل تلك المدة ****.. **

**ليتني لم أخبرك بحقيقة مشاعري لأنني لا أريد لذلك**

**ان يتغير ****.. ****لا اريدك ان تنظر اليّ نظره مختلفة وتغير**

**تصرفاتك معي ****... ****لا اريد ****..**

**رغم وجهها الباسم لم تستطع إخفاء دموعها المنسابة **

**حاول ساسوري إيجاد الكلمات المناسبة ليحدثها لكنه**

**لم يعرف كيف يتصرف معها ****.. ****فتح فمه ليقول**

**أي شي ولكنه توقف حين سمع صوت الباب يفتح بقوة**

**علت الدهشة وجهه حين رأى ديدارا يدخل الى **

**المشغل ويبدو عليه الإنفعال الشديد ****.**

** end of chapter 42**


	43. Chapter 43

**أغلق ديدارا باب المشغل الذي أصدر صوتاً مزعجاً**

**يشبه الصرير و تقدم بضع خطوات بوجه عابس ،**

**ألقى نظرة خاطفة على طاولة العمل ثم أغلق عينيه**

**وشبك ذارعيه امام صدره ****.. **

**قال ديدارا متذمراً ****:**

**- ****لا يمكنني تحمل تصرفات تلك الفتاة همم**

**فتح عينه وأكمل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أضن أنها قد فقدت عقلها هـ****...**

**قطع حديثه حين إنتبه أخيراً أنه لا يوجد أحد**

**بالقرب من الطاولة ****.. ****إتسعت عينه الزرقاء**

**وراحت تتنقل باحثةً عن ساسوري****..**

**جاءه صوت من خلفه ****:**

**- ****ديدارا ؟**

**قالها ساسوري وهو يحدق بزميله**

**بإستغراب ويتسائل عن السبب الذي دفعه**

**للمجيء إليه****.**

**إلتفت ديدارا بسرعة للخلف و شاهد**

**ساسوري يقف على مقربه من الجدار و يسند**

**إحدى يديه عليه ، كان على وشك أن يسأله عن**

**سبب و قوفه هناك ولكنه تفاجىء عندما رأى**

**مير برفقته ، نظر إليها بإندهاش و حين تلاقت نظراتهما**

**أشاحت بوجهها عنه و أخذت تجفف ما تبقى **

**من دموعها ****.. ****أعاد ساسوري إنتباهه إليها ، وأدرك**

**أنه لا يزال الشخص الوحيد الذي تسمح له برؤية دموعها ****..**

**سألها بخفوت ****:**

**- ****أنتِ بخير ؟**

**لم تجبه ولم يكن بمقدورها ان ترفع رأسها لتنظر**

**إليه ****..**

**تحدث ديدارا بحرج قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هل أخترتُ توقيتاً سيئاً ؟**

**نظر ساسوري إليه بحده فإبتسم ديدارا بإرتباك وقال ****:**

**- ****آسف جداً ، لم أكن أقصد التطفل عليكما ****!**

**زفر ساسوري بغضب ووبخه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****متى ستتعلم الإنضباط يا فتى ؟ أخبرني**

**مالذي أتى بك بتلك الطريقة ****...**

**جلس ديدارا على حافة الطاولة و قال بنبره **

**تدل على الإنزعاج ****:**

**- ****إنها يوكيهيمه ****!**

**نظرت مير نحو ديدارا بإهتمام بينما أكمل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****قدمت إليها الطعام فإشتعلت فجأة و قذفت**

**بالأواني نحوي ****.. ****كاد أحدها ان يرتطم بوجهي همم **

**ما ذنبي أنا إن كانت ترفض أن تتناول الطعام ؟****.. ****كنت**

**أقوم بمهمتي وحسب ****.. ****أتصدق أنها وصفتني بالأحمق**

**عديم النفع ****!**

**إبتسم ساسوري بتكلف وقال ****:**

**- ****لا أظنها أخطأت في هذه ****..**

**إستشاط ديدارا غضباً و قال ****:**

**- ****حتى أنت يا ساسوري نو دنا ****! ****لو لم يمنعني الزعيم**

**من إيذاءها لكنت فجرت القبو بأكمله حين أساءت التصرف معي همم**

**أبعدت مير ساسوري من أمامها بهدوء و تقدمت نحو ديدارا**

**حاولت أن تبدو طبيعة قدر الإمكان ****.. ****كانت قد جففت دموعها **

**تماماً و رسمت إبتسامة مرحة على وجهها ****..**

**خاطبت ديدارا قائلة ****:**

**- ****أخبرني عن مكان يوكيهيمه ****...**

**رمش ديدارا عدة مرات ثم أجابها ****:**

**- ****في القبو ****.. **

**و أضاف مازحاً ****:**

**- ****لكن إن كنتِ تفكرين بزيارتها فلا أنصحك بذلك ****!**

**إبتسمت له مير وقالت ****:**

**- ****سأذهب إليها ****...**

**إتسعت عينا ديدارا وقال ****:**

**- ****هل جننتِ ؟ يوكيهيمه هي من حاولت قتلك في الغابة**

**ودبرت لك كل ****... **

**توقف عن التحدث حين وضع ساسوري يده أمام وجهه ليسكته ****..**

**كان قد إنظم إليهما للتو ، نظر إلى مير التي كانت تتحاشى**

**النظر إلى عينيه وقال ****:**

**- ****مالذي يأخذكِ إليها ؟**

**نظرت إليه بسرعة ثم أنزلت عينيها للأرض و إبتسمت قائلة ****:**

**- ****يجب أن أراها****...**

**- ****قد تؤذيكِ ****.**

**- ****سأكون حذرة في التعامل معها ****.. **

**تظاهرت بالثبات بعد أن أجبرت شفتيها على الإبتسام**

**لكنها لم تستطع ان تخفي المرارة في صوتها **

**إستدارت ومضت مبتعدة عنهما بخطوات سريعة وساسوري**

**يتبعها بعينيه الحائرتين حتى أصبحت خارج المشغل ****..**

**وضع ديدارا يده على كتف ساسوري و سأله بفضول ****:**

**- ****مالذي أصاب مير ؟**

**لم يحصل على إجابه من ساسوري الذي ترك مكانه**

**و سار نحو الأريكة ليلقي جسده عليها وكأن الإرهاق قد**

**تمكن منه ****..**

**لوى ديدارا شفتيه إزاء صمت زميله وتجاهله له **

**ثم عقد حاجبيه وسأله من جديد ****:**

**- ****هل أغضبتها همم ****..**

**دهش ديدارا كثيراً عندما سمع صوت قهقهة خافتة تصدر**

**من ساسوري ، أدار رأسه ناحيته و علامات التعجب في عينيه**

**كان ساسوري مستلقياً على الأريكة و يتوسد إحدى يديه **

**وينظر للسقف بشرود ****.. ****توقف عن الضحك لتعود ملامح الجدية**

**بالإرتسام على وجهه ****..****قال بحده تخفي ألماً كبيراً ****:**

**- ****لا اضن ان أحداً قد أغضبها بقدر ما فعلت ****.. ****لقد حطمتُ قلبها ****!**

**نزل ديدارا بسرعة من فوق الطاولة و أقبل نحو زميله مسرعاً**

**وقال بإستنكار ****:**

**- ****مالذي تقوله ****.. ****أخبرني مالذي حدث ساسوري نو دنا ؟ **

**ترنحت مير في مشيتها قليلاً ****.. ****كانت تسير بخطوات بطيئة **

**نحو الأمام دون أن تنتبه حقاً إلى موطأ قدميها ****.. ****كانت تعلو وجهها**

**إبتسامة جميلة تتناقض تماماً مع ما تحمله في أعماقها من توتر وهياج****..**

**لم تكن متأكدة في البداية من حقيقة مشاعر ساسوري نحوها وكانت**

**مصممة على إخفاء مشاعرها عنه حتى تتأكد من تقبله لها ****.. ****لكنه**

**دفعها للبوح بشيء أخفته طويلاً في قلبها ****.. ****لم تكن تدري أتشعر**

**بالفخر لأنها تمكنت من إخباره ام بالأسى لأن ما تحس به ليس إلا **

**حباً من طرفٍ واحد****...**

**لو أنها أخبرته في وقت آخر لكان الأمر أفضل بكثير ****.. ****كانت ستتقبل الحقيقة**

**و تمضي قدماً ****.. ****لكن شرط الزعيم زاد من معاناتها ****.. ****إذ ليس عليها ان تتقبل**

**رفض ساسوري وحسب بل ان تتقبل حقيقة الرحيل عنه للأبد أيضاً ****..**

**توقفت مير عن السير فقد كادت ان تتعثر ****.. ****لقد جرفتها افكارها **

**بعيداً ****.. ****واصلت طريقها لكنها لم تستطع أن تمنع نفسها**

**من التفكير في كل ماحدث ****.. ****أغرورقت عيناها بالدموع وأخذت أصابعها**

**تعبث بتوتر بفص الياقوت الأحمر في الخاتم الذي أعطاها إياه ****..**

**توقفت مجدداً و فكرت في نفسها قائلة ****:**

**" ****لا يجب أن أنهار الآن ****.. ****عليّ المضي في هذا الأمر حتى النهاية ****"**

**رددت تلك الكلمات بإصرار في عقلها ****.. ****كانت تريد أن تقنع نفسها**

**بأن الأمور ستتحسن إلا ان كل شي أمامها يوحي بالعكس ****..**

**نزلت الدرج المؤدي الى القبو ****.. ****كانت المشاعل تضيء جانبي**

**الطريق المؤدي إليه ****.. ****شعرت مير برهبة المكان و تابعت نزول**

**الدرج بحذر ****... **

**نزلت آخر عتبة و أخذت تتفحص القبو ****.. ****كان المكان بارداً ****.. ****رطباً**

**.. ****و موحشاً وبعكس الدرج الذي نزلت منه كان المكان مظلماً **

**كانت الجدران ضيقة و متلاصقة على شكل ممرات ****.. ****كلما تحركت للأمام تجد**

**المزيد منها ****.. ****تحركت مير بصعوبة بينها وهي تشعر بالقشعريرة كلما لامست**

**الجدران الباردة جسدها ****.. ****تمكنت من رؤية ضوء خافت في أحد الممرات **

**فأسرعت الخطى نحوه لتدخل الى ما يشبه الغرفة ****.. ****شاهدت قنديل**

**ضوء معلقاً على الجدار ثم وقعت عينها على باب خشبي يجلس شخص **

**ما بجواره ****.. ****تقدمت نحوه لتكتشف انه لم يكن سوى توبي ****..**

**نهض توبي واقفاً حين رأها و سألها بدهشة ****:**

**- ****مالذي تفعلينه هنا ؟**

**نظرت مير إليه وقد أدركت انه مكلف بحراسه يوكيهيمه**

**جاوبته قائلة ****:**

**- ****جئت لرؤية يوكيهيمه ****...**

**لم يستطع توبي إخفاء دهشته فصاح قائلاً ****:**

**- ****مالذي تريدينه منها ؟ **

**- ****هل يمكنك أن تدخلني إليها ؟**

**حدق توبي بها مصدوماً لبضع ثوان ثم تحدث ****:**

**- ****توبي قلق عليكِِ ****..**

**إبتسمت مير بود و طمأنته قائلة ****:**

**- ****لا تقلق سأكون بخير ****.. ****و إن إحتجتُ للمساعدة فأنت هنا**

**أليس كذلك ؟**

**قال توبي وقد إنفرجت أساريره ****:**

**- ****سأنقذكِ بالتأكيد ****.. ****توبي فتى جيد ****!**

**ثم أدخل يده في جيبه و أخرج مفتاحاً ****.. ****تقدم**

**نحو الباب الخشبي وأدخل المفتاح في قفلٍ ضخم **

**و أداره بهدوء لينفتح الباب ****.. ****إلتفت ناحية مير فأومأت **

**برأسها و تقدمته إلى داخل الغرفة ****...**

**كانت غرفة صغيرة يوجد بها سرير و نافذة عالية **

**لها قضبان ****.. ****تدخل منها حزمة ضخمة من الضوء **

**و تسقط ناحية الباب تماماً ****.. ****ضيقت مير عينيها **

**و إبتعدت عن شعاع الضوء ****..**

**نظرت بإمعان لترى يوكيهيمه أخيراً ****.. ****كانت تجلس**

**على الأرض و ظهرها بإتجاه مير ****.. ****بدت هادئة جداً**

**بشعرها الأرجواني الطويل الذي يلامس الأرض****..**

**قالت دون أن تلتفت خلفها ****:**

**- ****أخبرتك أنني لا أريد طعاماً ****... **

**نظرت مير بحزن إلى أواني الطعام المحطمة **

**بالقرب من قدميها ****.. ****ترددت قليلاً ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****يوكيهيمه ****...**

**إلتفتت يوكيهيمه ناحية مير أخيراً ****.. ****نظرت بدهشة إلى**

**زائرتها الغير متوقعة و إرتسمت الحيرة على وجهها **

**شعرت مير بالأسى على حال يوكيهيمه فهذه أول مرة**

**تراها بهذه الحالة المزرية ****.. ****كانت عيناها متورمتين**

**من كثرة البكاء ****.. ****وجهها شاحب و تبدو محطمة ويائسة ****...**

**تلاشت الصورة التي رسمتها مير في عقلها دوماً **

**كانت ترى يوكهيمه مثالية ****.. ****صلبة وقوية ****.. ****لم تتخيل**

**ان تهتز تلك الفتاة يوماً لتغذو كالطائر الحزين الذي**

**سُلبت حريته ****...**

**جاءها صوت يوكيهيمه متسائلاً ****:**

**- ****انتِ ؟ **

**إبتسمت مير إبتسامة شاحبة****.. **

**إرتفع صوت يوكيهيمه وقالت بحنق ****:**

**- ****أجئتِ لكي تسخري مني ؟ **

**أسرعت مير بالقول ****:**

**- ****لا ****... ****لا يمكن ان افكر بذلك ****..**

**ضحكت يوكيهيمه ضحكة عالية ملأت أرجاء سجنها**

**الصغير ****.. ****ثم تحدثت ثانيةً ****:**

**- ****كفي عن التضاهر باللطف ****.. ****و أذهبي لكي تحتفلي بإنتصاركِ **

**عليّ ****..**

**أحست مير بالإنفعال و قالت مدافعة عن نفسها ****:**

**- ****لم أفكر للحظة واحدة ان ما بيننا هو منافسة ****.. ****ولم آت الى هنا**

**لأخدعك بتصرفي ****.. ****يوكيهيمه إن كنتِ تريدين النجاة فإستمعي إلي ****!**

**وقفت يوكيهيمه و نظرت إلى مير بعينين نصف مغمضتين ****.. ****ثم خطت **

**بإتجاهها****.. ****شعرت مير بالذعر رغماً عنها و تراجعت بحذر للخلف ****...**

**وضعت يوكيهيمه إحدى يديها على فمها و أخذت تضحك بشدة **

**حتى أدمعت عيناها ****.. ****ثم جلست على حافة سريرها ومير تحدق**

**بها بحيرة ****..**

**إبعدت يدها عن فمها ووجهت كلامها الى مير قائلة ****:**

**- ****يالكِ من جبانة ****... ****لكنني أعذركِ فقد كنتُ أكثر قوة منكِ ****..**

**- ****كنتِ ؟**

**- ****نعم ****.. ****إنظري إلى يديّ ****..**

**رفعت يداها للأمام و تمكنت مير من مشاهدة نقش غريب **

**يلتف حول معصميها ****..**

**شرحت يوكيهيمه قائلة ****:**

**- ****انه ختم يمنعني من إستخدام التشاكرا ****.. ****وضعه الزعيم**

**ليجعلي عاجزة عن إستخدام أي جتسو ****..**

**رمشت مير بإستغراب بينما اكملت يوكيهيمه ****:**

**- ****لقد سلب مني قوتي ****...**

**أنزلت رأسها للأسفل ليغطي شعرها المنسدل وجهها**

**شعرت مير بالإشفاق على حالها ****... ****لقد فقدت القوة **

**التي تفاخر بها دوماً ****.. ****و الزعيم يخطط لما هو أسوأ ****..**

**تحدثت يوكيهيمه وكأنها قرأت ما دار في رأس مير ****:**

**- ****أعلم انه يخطط لقتلي ****.. ****لكنني لن أدعه ينال مني**

**لأنني سأقتل نفسي قبل ان يتمكن ذلك الحقير من ان ****...**

**قاطعتها مير صارخة ****:**

**- ****إياكِ أن تفكري بذلك ****!**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه عيناها ونظرت إلى مير **

**- ****لا تفكري بإيذاء نفسك ****.. ****أرجوكِ ****.**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه إحدى حاجبيها و قالت بسخرية ****:**

**- ****اتريدين اخباري انك مهتمة بي ؟ توقفي عن هذا**

**فأنا اعلم انك أكثر شخص يتمنى الخلاص مني ****!**

**شبكت مير يديها وقال بنبرة حزينة ****:**

**- ****توقفي عن التفكير بي بهذه الطريقة ****.. ****لم آتِ الى هنا **

**الا لأنني أردت مساعدتكِ ****...**

**تصاعد الشرر من عيني يوكيهيميه الزرقاوان و قالت بغضب ****:**

**- ****كفي عن الكذب لن أصدق كلمة مما تقولينه ****.. ****منذ متى **

**كنت تهتمين بمساعدتي ؟ قد تخدعين بكلامك المعسول أشخاصاً**

**كساسوري ولكنك لن تتمكني من خداعي ****..**

**نظرت مير الى يوكيهيمه في رعب و رأت كيف تجلى الغضب والقسوة في عينيها**

**لقد أعمت الغيرة بصيرتها و تملك الحقد**

**من قلبها ****.. ****ان أي كلمة ستتفوه بها قد تفقد يوكيهيمه صوابها **

**و ستضطر مير للمغادرة دون ان تحقق الهدف الذي جاءت من أجله****..**

**كانت تريد ان تنصحها بأن تحاول استعطاف الزعيم و تطلب منه**

**تخفيف العقوبة ****.. ****كانت مير ستقف الى جانبها و تحاول اقناعه معها**

**ربما إن رأى الزعيم ان يوكيهيمه قادرة على تغيير **

**تصرفاتها و أستشعر ندمها سيفكر في العفو عنها ****.. ****لكنها ترفض**

**الآن الإستماع إلى مير و لا ترغب في تصديقها ****..**

**ماتت تلك الكلمات على شفتي مير قبل ان تستطيع نطقها ****..**

**فهي ترى رفض يوكيهيمه حتى قبل ان تعلم بالفكرة ****...**

**وصلت إلى اذنيها صوت يشبه البكاء ****.. ****نظرت ناحية يوكيهيمه**

**لتراها وقد أخفت وجهها بين يديها ****.. ****لقد كانت تنتحب****..**

**لقد فجرت ببكاءها كل عواطفها الإنسانية التي كانت تسترها خلف قناع القسوة**

**والامبالاه ****..**

**أبعدت يوكيهيمه يديها عن وجهها وقالت بصوت يعتصر ألماً ****:**

**- ****لماذا ؟ لماذا أخسر دوماً امام أناس أقلُ قدراً مني ؟**

**رمشت مير بتعجب بينما استمرت يوكيهيمه في البكاء **

**و قد تبللت خصلات شعرها المنسدلة على جبينها بالدموع**

**بينما إنكمشت أصابع يديها على غطاء السرير بعصبية **

**نظرت نحو مير بعينين غاضبيتين و قالت بصوت لاهث ****:**

**- ****لم أحصل على ما أريده و فزتِ أنتِ به ****.. ****ان هذا ليس عدلاً**

**كم مرة علي ان أخسر ****.. ****ليتني ****..**

**تعالى صوت نشيجها ثم أكملت ****:**

**-... ****ليتني لم أكن إبنة ذلك الرجل ****! **

**فغرت مير فمها دهشةً و سألت ****:**

**- ****مالذي ****... ****مالذي تعنينه ؟**

**إرتفع صوت ديدارا معاتباً ****:**

**- ****لا أصدق انك قلت هذا لمير ****!**

**كان يجلس على الأريكة بالقرب من ساسوري**

**الذي كان يشبك ذراعيه امام صدره و ينظر للأمام ****..**

**إلتفت ديدارا ناحية زميله و على وجهه نظره لوم**

**تحدث ساسوري بصوته العميق مبرراً موقفه ****:**

**- ****كان عليّ ان افعل ذلك لأدفعها للرحيل ****..**

**- ****لكنك كنت قاسياً جداً ****.. ****مير لا تستحق هذا منك همم**

**تنهد ساسوري و أرجع رأسه للخلف وقال بهدوء ****:**

**- ****لا بد انها ستفهم يوماً ان مافعلته لمصلحتها ****..**

**هز ديدارا كتفيه بضيق وقال ****:**

**- ****لا اصدق انك ستدعها ترحل ****.. ****والزعيم كيف يفكر بشيء كهذا ؟**

**نظر ساسوري إليه بطرف عينه وقال بصوت بارد يخالطه بعض**

**الغضب****:**

**- ****ألم تفهم بعد ؟ إن الزعيم يسعى للتخلص من مير ****..**

**لا يزال غاضباً لانني خلصتها من بين يديه في المرة السابقة**

**أضن انه يسعى للإنتقام مني بطريقته ****.. ****لن يسكت ابداً**

**عن أي شخص يكسر كلمته او يعارضه ****.. **

**أصر ديدارا على رأيه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لكنها تحبك ****! ****لن تجد شخصاً يهتم بك كمير ****.. ****لابد أنها **

**تتألم الآن لتخليك عنها ****.. ****إنني لا أفهمك ساسوري نو دنا همم**

**أدار ساسوري رأسه ناحية ديدارا وأجابه بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****كُف عن هذا يا فتى ****! ****أتظن انني سعيد لأنها سترحل عني ؟**

**أنت مخطىء ****.. ****إنني أهتم بتلك الفتاة و يمكنني ان أبعدها عن**

**الزعيم ****.. ****لن يجدها أبداً ، سأدعها تعيش متخفية في بيت صغير وسط**

**قرية مسالمة و سأجعلها تحت حماية احد أتباعي ****.. **

**لكن ****.. ****هل ستكون سعيدة بحياة كهذه ؟ بالطبع لا ****.. ****فهي لن تراني**

**سوى مرة أو أثنين و ستقضي معظم اوقاتها وحيدة ****.. ****لن يجلب**

**لها البقاء معي سوى التعاسة ****...**

**نظر ديدارا بحزن نحو ساسوري وقال بمرارة ****:**

**- ****إذن فأنت تُحبها ****...**

**إبتسم ساسوري بسخرية وقال ****:**

**- ****هذه ليست الكلمة المناسبة يا ديدارا ****.. ****انا لست مؤهلاً لذلك ****..**

**يجب ان تعرف انني معجب بإهتمامها الشديد بي ****.. ****لم يعاملني **

**أحد من قبل كمعاملتها ****.. ****لقد شعرت بأن هذا الإهتمام ملكٌ لي**

**وحدي****.. ****أردتها ان تظل كما إعتدت ان تكون ****.. ****تحتاجني ****.. ****تركض **

**إليّ كلما شعرت بالحزن ****.. ****تنتظر عودتي بشوق كلما غبت ****.. ****لا تظهر**

**ضعفها لأحد سواي ****.. ****اشعر احياناً انني أريدها ان تكون كالدمية****..**

**لا أريد ان أظلمها ****.. ****انني لا أستحق تلك الفتاة ****.. ****لا ذنب لها لتتعلق**

**بشخص مثلي لا يفكر الا بما يصب في مصالحه الشخصية ****..**

**مرر ديدارا أصابع يده خلال شعره الأشقر وكان واضحاً انه لم يقتنع **

**بالكلام الذي قيل له ****.. ****نهض واقفاً من مكانه وخاطب ساسوري**

**دون ان يلتفت إليه ****:**

**- ****من المؤسف ان الأمر سينتهي بهذه الطريقة ****...**

**ثم توجه نحو الباب قاصداً الخروج **

**بقي ساسوري جالساً في صمتٍ يراقب الفراغ **

**كان المكان هادئاً جداً ****.. ****وسيكون كذلك حين ترحل****..**

**سيأتي يوم لن يقابل فيه مير ****.. ****ستتوقف عن المجيء**

**الى مشغله****.. ****لن تردد الجدران صدى أحاديثهما ****.. ****وسيكون**

**على ساسوري ان يعتاد على البقاء وحيداً ****.. ****كما كان**

**قبل ان يلتقيتها ****...**

** end of chapter 43**


	44. Chapter 44

**حدقت مير مدهوشة بيوكيهيمه ،تمنت ان تعرف مارمت**

**إليه بكلامها ، لذا هتفت قائلة ****:**

**- ****أيمكنكِ إخباري ؟**

**أبعدت يوكيهيمه خصلة من الشعر عن وجهها ثم رفعت **

**رأسها ببطىء لتلتقي عيناها الدامعتين بعيني مير **

**- ****مالذي****... ****عليّ إخباركِ به ؟**

**كان صوتها متقطعاً كصوت شخص أنهى بكاءه للتو **

**قالت مير بصوت فيه أثر للحيرة والإرتباك ****:**

**- ****قلت انك لم ترغبي في ان تكوني إبنة لذلك الرجل ؟**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه يدها و مسحت ما تبقى من دموعها **

**- ****ولمَ عليّ إخبارك بهذا ؟**

**تمتمت مير بيأس ****:**

**- ****لا عليكِ ****.. ****انا آسفة لتدخلي ****.**

**ثم أنزلت رأسها بأسف ****..**

**- ****لا بأس سأخبرك ****!**

**رفعت مير رأسها غير مصدقه لترى يوكيهيمه تعبث **

**بغطاء السرير و على وجهها نظره سأم **

**أسرعت مير بالقول ****:**

**- ****لستِ مضطرة ****.. ****ان كان هذا الامر يزعجك ****.**

**- ****لايزعجني ****.. ****انا سأموت على أية حال لا مشكلة **

**في ان أخبرك عما كنت عليه هناك ****... ****في عالمنا ****.**

**جفلت مير قليلاً عندما اتى ذكرُ عالمهم**

**ثم تنفست بعمق وقالت ****:**

**- ****كما تشائين ****..**

**إبتسمت يوكيهيمه و هي تلف خصله من الشعر**

**على إصبعها و تستعد لسرد قصتها ****...**

**- ****لقد كان والدي تاجراً معروفاً ****..****لا يوجد شخص بمقدوره**

**ان يتفوق على مهارته و حسن تقديره للأمور التجارية **

**كان متوقعاً منه ان يكون اشهر تاجر في البلاد في غضون**

**بضعة سنوات ****.. ****ثم تعرف على والدتي ****.. ****ممثلة شابة **

**في بداية طريقها الفني و امامها مستقبل باهر ، بعد سنة**

**من زواجهما رزقا بطفلة ****.. ****إنها انا ****.. ****لن تصدقي ماحدث**

**لأمور عمليهما ****.. ****لقد ترشح والدي ليكون محافظاً للمدينة**

**وقد حصل على ذلك المنصب بسهولة كونه محل ثقة **

**الجميع ****.. ****اما امي فقد قامت ببطولة مجموعة من الافلام**

**التي حققت نجاحاً منقطع النظير ****.. ****لقد أخبراني دوماً **

**بأنني كنتُ فألاً حسناً عليهما ****..**

**صمتت يوكيهيمه لإلتقاط أنفاسها ثم سألت ****:**

**- ****أيمكنك تخمين الذي حدث بعد ذلك ؟**

**هزت مير رأسها بالنفي ، تنهدت يوكيهيمه واكملت ****:**

**- ****لقد ولدتُ كإبنة لأشهر زوجين في المنطقة ****.. ****المحافظ**

**و النجمة المحبوبة****.. ****كنت صغيرة ولكن اخباري كانت تتناقلها**

**وسائل الاعلام ****.. ****الجميع يتحدث عني ****.. ****عن الطفلة التي ولدت**

**لتكون أميرة ذائعة الصيت ****.. ****كبرت الطفلة لتصبح فتاة جميلة**

**وكبر إهتمام الناس بها ****.. ****كنتُ نجمة المجتمع – ان كنت تفهمين**

**ما أعنيه – ، وهكذا اعتدت ان اكون مركز اهتمام الجميع في أي **

**مكان اذهب اليه****...**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه رأسها بزهو و هي تتذكر ايامها الماضية **

**بينما وقفت مير تتأمل ملامح شخصية يوكيهيمه التي **

**لم ترها من قبل ****..**

**أطلقت يوكيهيمه ضحكة صغيرة و أردفت قائلة ****:**

**- ****كنت ادرس في مدرسة عامة مع ان بمقدوري**

**الذهاب الى أي مدرسة مرموقة ****.. ****لكن والدي أخبرني**

**بأن مدير المدرسة يدعم حملته الانتخابية و سيتشرف**

**بأن اكون واحدة من تلميذاته ****.. ****لن تصدقي كيف**

**فقد التلاميذ صوابهم حين علموا بأمر دراسة يوكيهيمه**

**ابنة المحافظ الشهيرة معهم ****.. ****كانوا يتهافتون كالمجانين**

**لإلقاء نظرة على تلك الفتاة ****.. **

**كنت سعيدة جداً بذلك الإهتمام ****.. ****أحسست بأنني أميرة **

**الجميع ينظر إليّ بإعجاب ****.. ****الشبان يحلمون بنظرة مني**

**او مصافحة يدي ****.. ****الفتيات يردن ان يكن مثلي ****...**

**عاودت النظر إلى مير وأكملت ****:**

**- ****لكنني لم أكن اهتم بأي منهم ****.. ****كانو بنظري اقل شئناً مني**

**لا يستحقون ان يكونوا اصدقائي او حتى زملائي ****.. ****اريدهم ان**

**يبقوا محبين لي على الدوام ****.. ****ولم ارد ان اقدم لهم**

**أي شيء في المقابل ****..**

**أومأت مير برأسها متفهمة ****.. ****فهي تعرف هذا الجانب **

**في يوكيهيمه حق المعرفة ****..**

**- ****شخص واحد استطاع ان ينتزع إهتمامي ****.. ****لم أعرف كيف**

**تمكن ذلك الشاب من ان يلفت إنتباهي و يشدني إليه ****..**

**كان طالباً جديداً قد إنتقل للدراسة في صفي ****.. ****خفق قلبي**

**للمرة الأولى التي رأيته فيها ****.. ****لم اعرف حقيقة ما شعرت به وقتها**

**كنت ارغب في التحدث إليه ****.. ****إخباره بأي شي ****.. ****إضطربت مشاعري****..**

**كنت أجلس صامتة في مكاني لأتمكن من رؤية قدومه ****.. ****لا أمل**

**النظر إليه ابداً ****.. ****لم استغرق وقتاً طويلاً لأدرك انني معجبة بذلك**

**الشاب ****...**

**تنهدت يوكيهيمه بعمق و أكملت و إبتسامة رقيقة تعلو شفتيها ****:**

**- ****سخرت من نفسي كثيراً ****.. ****كنت دوماً انظر اليهم نظرة متعالية **

**.. ****ثم وقعت في حب واحد منهم ؟****.. ****انه شيء لم استطع التحكم فيه****..**

**فكرت بإخباره بالامر ولكنني إكتشفت قبلها انه كان معجباً بي**

**كبقية التلاميذ ****.. ****لم ألحظ ذلك ****.. ****ربما لانني كنت منشغله به ****..**

**وغفلت عن حقيقة انه منشغل بي ايضاً ****.. ****كان ممن يتهافتون على**

**المدخل عند وصولي ****.. ****لمحته ذات مرة ****.. ****رأيت بريق عينيه ****.. ****لقد**

**كان معجباً بي ****! ****لا استطيع ان اصف شعوري وقتها ****.. ****كدت ان اطير**

**فرحاً ****.. ****دون وعي مني مددت يدي لأصافحه ****.. ****كان الجميع يطلب**

**مني ان أصافحهم لكنني كنت اتهرب منهم ****.. ****لكنه مختلف**

**مددت يدي إليه فأمسك بها مصافحاً ****.. ****رأيت الفرحة في عينيه**

**لم يكن يعلم انني انا من يجب ان تفرح به ****.. ****ترك يدي بسرعة **

**وإرتباك وكأنه غير مصدق بأن الفرصة قد سنحت له لمصافحة**

**إبنة المحافظ و النجمة المعروفة ****.. ****إبتعد عني وركض ليعلم**

**أصحابه بالامر ****.. ****كنت انظر إليه بحزن ****.. ****لم أرد ان يتركني هكذا**

**دون ان يتحدث معي ****.. ****تهافت المزيد من الشبان الراغبين في **

**مصافحتي ****.. ****لكنني تركتهم وعدت إلى الصف بفؤاد كسير****...**

**فور دخولي وقعت عيناي عليه كان يجلس في المقدمة **

**و يتحدث مع اصدقائه ****.. ****تسارعت ضربات قلبي ****.. ****كان يتحدث عني**

**لم أجرؤ على التحرك من مكاني ****.. ****تنفست بسرعة و أصغيت بإهتمام **

**لكلماته ****.. ****قال ****" ****إنها رائعة ****" ****، ****" ****لا اصدق انني تمكنت من مصافحتها ****"**

**شعرت بأنني عاجزة عن التنفس ولم ادري أأبكي ام اضحك ؟**

**سأله احد اصدقاءه ****" ****انت تحبها صحيح ؟ لم لا تخبرها بذلك ؟ ****"**

**وضعت يدي على فمي وقتها لم اكن مستعدة لسماع جوابه **

**ان وافق على طلب صديقه قد انهار من الصدمة ****...**

**ولكن و لشده دهشتني انفجر هو ضاحكاً حتى ادمعت عيناه**

**وقفت مصدومة احدق به فإذا به يقول ****" ****هذا صحيح انني**

**أحبها ****.. ****ولكن من المستحيل ان تقبل بشخص مثلي ****! "**

**ثم إبتسم إبتسامته الجميلة التي احببتها دوماً واضاف **

**" ****انها يوكيهيمه يا صديقي ****.. ****ابنة المحافظ ****.. ****لن تلتفت لشخص**

**مثلي و مثلك ****.. ****لست مستعداً لأتلقى إهانة من فتاة مثلها ****! "**

**لم اعرف كيف استطعت اجبار قدمي على الركض حينها ****..**

**لقد ركضت طويلاً و دموعي لم تتوقف عن الانهمار ****.. ****الشخص**

**الذي احبه لا يرى نفسه مناسباً لي ****.. ****لانني ابنة المحافظ ****!**

**لأول مرة كرهت كوني إبنة للمحافظ ****.. ****لماذا يحرمني كوني**

**إبنته اول شخص احببته بصدق ****!**

**منذ ذلك الحين وانا اتجنب الإلقاء بذلك الشاب ****.. ****لم **

**استطع ان انظر إليه ****.. ****اما هو فلم يتوقف عن الاعجاب**

**بي ****.. ****كان لايزال بين الجموع التي تأتي لإستقبالي **

**اسعدني ذلك الشي و آلمني كثيراً ****.. ****كنا قريبين جداً**

**وبعيدين في نفس الوقت ****.. ****شغلت نفسي بأمور مختلفة **

**حتى اتمكن من نسيانه ****.. ****أعجبت بشيء جديد ****.. ****عالم النينجا****..**

**كم سيكون رائعاً لو تمكنت من زيارته ****.. ****اريد ان اكون هناك**

**بمثل مركزي في هذا العالم ****.. ****محط انظار الجميع ****.. ****واريد**

**شيئاً جديداً ****.. ****القوة ****.. ****هذا العالم يتحكم به الاقوياء**

**و بالقوة وحدها سأتمكن من التحكم بهم ****..**

**سكتت يوكيهيمه لبرهة ، تأملتها مير بصمت و أخذت بالتفكير**

**بكل ما سمعته منها ****.. ****لقد تركت يوكيهيمه خلفها حياة مثالية جداً**

**تحلم أي فتاة في ان تعيشها ومع ذلك كانت تنقصها بعض الامور**

**و كانت مشكلتها بنظر مير قابلة للعلاج ****.. ****ان عودتها لحياتها السابقة **

**افضل بكثير من وجودها في وضعها الحالي ****.. ****تنتظر ان ينفذ فيها حكم الاعدام ****..**

**شبكت مير اصابعها بتوتر حين تذكرت مصير يوكيهيمه المؤلم **

**وقالت بلطف ****:**

**- ****كان بإمكانك مصارحة ذلك الشاب بحقيقة مشاعرك **

**انا واثقة من انه كان سيفرح كثيراً اذا ما علم انك تبادلينه الشعور**

**صدقيني ****..****كان سيسهل الامر ****...**

**رفعت يوكيهيمه كتفيها بلا مبالاة وقالت ****:**

**- ****كنت اضن ان في ذلك اهانة لكرامتي ****.. ****لكني نادمة الآن **

**اذ لم اخبره وقتها ****..**

**إبتسمت مير بسرور وقالت بحماسة ****:**

**- ****ربما لم يفت الاوان بعد ****! .. ****قد ****.. ****أعني ماذا لو تمكنتِ من العودة **

**إليه ****.. ****هل ستخبرينه بمشاعرك ؟**

**أرجعت يوكيهيمه رأسها للخلف وضحكت بشدة ****.. ****إتسعت عينا مير**

**وهي تنظر إليها و لاحظت اثراً للقسوة في ضحكتها تلك ****..**

**- ****لن يجدي الامر نفعاً ****... ****فقد أحببت شخصاً آخر ****.**

**تمتمت مير بتعجب ****:**

**- ****أتعنين ****...**

**- ****نعم ****..****انه ساسوري ، كما في المرة السابقة لم اعرف مالذي**

**اصابني حين إلتقيت به ****.. ****لقد تعلقت به كثيراً ****.. ****اردت ان أصحح الغلطة**

**التي إرتكبتها سابقاً و أنجح في الوصول إليه هذه المرة ****.. ****لكن الامر**

**مختلف ****.. ****فهو لا يعرف من اكون ليعجب بي ****.. ****و أمنية ان يحبني لم تعمل **

**كما أخبرتك من قبل****..****ً لذا كان علي ان ابهره بقوتي بذلت جهدي لكي يرى انني**

**قوية جداً كنت انتظر ان يبدي اعجابه بي لأخبره بحقيقة مشاعري ****.. ****لن **

**اتردد هذه المرة ****.. ****ساسوري لا يعرف من هو ابي ، لن يتحفظ في تعامله معي**

**كل شي كان سيكون رائعاً ****...**

**تنفست يوكيهيمه بعمق و نظرت بغضب بإتجاه مير **

**- ****رغم كل شي ****... ****لم يلتفت لي ****... ****كان مهتماً بشخص آخر ****..**

**هناك فتاة أخرى تسيطر عليه ****... ****لقد رفض مشاعري**

**من أجلك انتِ ****! ****لماذا ؟ مالذي رآه فيكِ ؟ لم اعرف **

**الجواب ولكنني عقدت العزم على ازاحتكِ عن طريقي ****.. ****بأي ثمن ****!**

**إرتعدت مير قليلاً وهي تتذكر إصرار يوكيهيمه للتخلص منها**

**- ****لكنني لم استطع ذلك ايضاً ****.. ****كان لديك من يحميك دوماً **

**الزعيم ****.. ****هيدان ****.. ****وحتى ساسوري نفسه ،لقد اخفاك في مشغله**

**حتى لا اتمكن من إيذائك ****.. **

**فقدت يوكيهيمه هدوء اعصابها وصرخت بحنق ****:**

**- ****لماذا يهتم الجميع بكِ ****! ****انا ابنة المحافظ وليس انتِ ****!**

**لقد احبك الجميع و لم يكترثوا لأمري ****.. ****هذا ليس عدلاً**

**لا يجب ان تسير الامور على هذا النحو ****...**

**- ****انني ****...**

**صرخت يوكيهيمه بقوة أكبر ****:**

**- ****اصمتي ****! ****لقد حصلت على كل شي ****.. ****حتى ساسوري**

**اذهبي و اخبريه انك انتصرت ****.. ****قولي له انك ازحت يوكيهيمه**

**عن طريقكما ****.. **

**نزلت دمعات من عينيها و بدت حزينة و يائسة **

**- ****سيخبرك بأنه يحبكِ ****.. ****أردت ان يقول لي هذا ****.. ****لكن ****..**

**أغمضت مير عينيها بألم وهي تتذكر كيف رفضها ساسوري**

**قبل مدة ليست بطويلة ****..**

**بدت يوكيهيمه وكأنها قد فقدت صوابها تماماً ****.. ****قامت بالصراخ**

**بشكل هستيري و أخذت ترفس الأرض بعصبيه ثم رمت بقايا**

**الصحون المتكسرة ناحية مير وهي تصرخ ****:**

**- ****ليتني لم آت الى هنا ****... ****لا اريد البقاء ****... ****لا اريد**

**وضعت مير يديها امام وجهها لحمايته وهي تصغي بحزن **

**لما تقوله يوكيهيمه****.. **

**دخل توبي مسرعاً عندما سمع الضجة ****.. ****وحين رأى **

**حال يوكيهيمه و رميها للفخار المتكسر أنقض على مير **

**و غطى رأسها بذراعيه ثم خاطب يوكيهيمه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****كفي عن هذا ****!**

**لكنها لم تتوقف كانت تبكي بحرقة و تقول ****:**

**- ****اريد العودة إلى البيت ****... ****لا أريد الموت هنا ****..**

**حاولت مير التحدث وجاء صوتها ضعيفاً لأن ذراع توبي**

**تغطي فمها ****:**

**- ****أهدأي ارجوكِ ****.. ****ستعودين****..**

**أمرها توبي بأن تصمت لكي لا تزيد من حدة إنفعال يوكيهيمه **

**ثم أجبرها على الخروج واوصد الباب بسرعة ، نزلت مير على **

**الارض وأخذت تتنفس بتوتر ، إنحى توبي بالقرب منها **

**- ****هل انتِ بخير ؟**

**نظرت مير إليه بإمتنان ****:**

**- ****أنني كذلك ****.. ****توبي أرجوك لا تدعها تؤذي نفسها ****!**

**- ****سأراقبها جيداً**

**أمسك توبي بذراع مير و ساعدها على النهوض وقال ****:**

**- ****الآن عليكِ ان تغادري القبو ****.. ****توبي سيتكفل بكل شي ****.**

**أومأت مير برأسها وغادرت المكان طائعة ، صعدت عتبات**

**الدرج وهي شاردة الذهن ****.. ****قبل ان تطأ قدمها **

**آخر عتبة إلتفتت للخلف و أفاقت من شرودها ****.. ****لقد عرفت**

**الكثير عن يوكيهيمه ****.. ****تلك المعرفة ستجعلها تفكر ملياً **

**في أي قرار تتخذه ****.. ****كان امامها خيارين صعبين للغاية ****..**

**إنها غير قادرة على الإبتعاد عن ساسوري ****.. ****حياتها كلها متعلقة به****..**

**ولا تستطيع تخيل عالم لا يكون موجوداً فيه ****.. ****وفي الوقت نفسه**

**تريد ان تنقذ يوكيهيمه ****.. ****في تلك اللحظة بالذات لم تستطع مير ان**

**تفكر بنفسها ****.. ****رأت ان حياة شخص تعتمد عليها ****..**

**إن إختارت ما يناسبها فالمنفعة ستعود على شخص واحد فقط**

**ستكون هي الرابحة الوحيدة ****..**

**بينما ما ستفقده يوكيهيمه أكثر بكثير ****.. ****هناك حياة بإنتظارها****..**

**أسرة رائعة ****.. ****أبوين محبين ****.. ****سعادتها ****.. ****إهتمام الآخرين بها**

**كل تلك الأشياء ****.. ****لا يحق لأحد ان يسلبها ****.. ****لا يحق لأحد ان يأخذها منها****..**

**بلعت مير ريقها بصعوبة ****.. ****لقد حسمت أمرها و أتخذت القرار ، لن **

**تهتم لعواقب قرارها ذاك، فهي لم تعد قادرة على الإحتمال ، كان**

**تعبها قد بلغ منتهاه ، وأحست بحاجة ماسة إلى الدموع لكنها تمكنت من**

**أن تكبح عواطفها ****.. ****واصلت سيرها غير آبهة بالإعياء المفاجىء الذي ألم بها**

**كانت تعرف في قراره نفسها ان ما توصلت إليه هو القرار الأمثل****..**

**تحسس ساسوري قطعة الخشب التي بين يديه ، ثم اغمض عينيه**

**و تشكلت صورة واضحة في مخيلته ****.. ****أمسك بالسكين بمهارة و بدأ**

**بنقش ملامح وجه الدمية تماماً كما تكونت في ذهنه ، فجأة توقفت**

**يداه عن الحفر ****.. ****تقارب حاجباه ونظر بضيق الى عمله ****.. ****لم يتمكن من**

**تشكيل وجهه الدمية كما أراد ****.. ****ملامحها بعيدة أشد البعد عن ما رأه في**

**مخيلته ****.. ****وضع يده على جبهته كمن يريد ان يحل لغزاً ****.. ****فكر طويلاً**

**بالشي الذي ينقص دميته ويجعله عاجزاً عن أكمالها ****..**

**اوقف تفكيره صرير الباب وهو يفتح ، بحركة سريعة **

**أخفى دميته داخل لفافة و نظر بإتجاه الباب ****.. ****إتسعت عيناه**

**دهشة عندما رأى مير ****.. ****لم يتوقع ان تعود إليه بعد الكلام**

**الجارح الذي تفوه به ****.**

**تقدمت الفتاة نحوه بخطاً مترددة ****.. ****تمكن ساسوري من النظر إليها **

**بوضوح ****.. ****كانت مير مختلفة على نحو غريب ، تبدو متعبة أكثر من أي وقت مضى****..**

**بشرتها شاحبة و وجنتيها محمرتان من الإنفعال ****.. ****نظرت إلى ساسوري بعينين**

**غائمتين فقدتا بريقهما و احس انهما تطلبان مساعدته خفيةً ****.**

**أغلق ساسوري قبضته و قد إشتد غضبه ****.. ****عرف ان مير ستصل إلى**

**هذه المرحلة ****.. ****كانت على وشك الإنهيار امام عينيه ****.. ****ما يحدث لها**

**يفوق قدرتها على التحمل ****.. ****لا يستطيع الإستمرار في تعذيبها **

**كان عليه ان يضع حداً لمعاناتها ****.. ****نهض واقفاً و إستدار ناحيتها **

**قبل ان يقدم على أي شيء جعله صوتها يتجمد في مكانه **

**تحدثت أخيراً بصوت لاهث متعب ****:**

**- ****لقد إتخذت قراري اخيراً ****...**

**تنفست بصعوبة و شرعت بإكمال جملتها لكن ساسوري منعها **

**- ****لا تتخذي أي قرار يجعلك نادمة ****...**

**نظرت مير إليه بدهشه طفيفة لكنها لم تتزحزح و أكملت **

**- ****لن اندم ****.. ****انه الشيء الوحيد الذي يمكنني فعله ****.**

**رمقها ساسوري بحيره بينما أكملت وهي تضع إحدى يديها**

**على حنجرتها وكأن كلماتها تسبب لها الألم حين تنطقها ****:**

**- ****يجب ان تكون اول شخص يعلم بقراري ****.. ****لقد فكرت طويلاً**

**بما قلته لي ****.. ****ساسوري دنا لا يمكنني ان اكون عبئاً عليك**

**ان كنت لا تحتاجني ****.. ****فلا يحق لي ان أفرض رغبتي في البقاء معك****..**

**أغمض ساسوري عينيه وإسترسل بخياله بعيداً و تنهد تنهيدة اودعها جميع**

**الانفعالات التي انتابته في تلك اللحظة **

**- ****لن أكون أنانية و اختار البقاء مع شخص لا يريدني بينما تخسر فتاة**

**حياتها بسببي ****.. ****سأعود مع يوكيهيمه إلى عالمنا ****!**

**فتح ساسوري عينيه بحدة و نظر إلى مير ****.. ****لم يتوقع ان تكون بهذه**

**القوة و تتمكن من الوصول إلى ذلك القرار الصعب في وقت توقع فيه**

**ان تنهار امامه وتدخل في نوبة بكاء مريرة ، لقد أعجب بشجاعتها ****..**

**وشعر بإن الطفلة التي تعلقت به دوماً قد كبرت لتكون فتاة قادرة **

**على تحمل المسؤولية ****.. ****تمنى لو ان بإستطاعته ان يقول لها ذلك**

**ولكنه ****.. ****كعادته لا يجيد التعبير عن ما يشعر به ****.**

**أظلم المشغل قليلاً لأن السماء تلبدت بالغيوم ، بدت مير مضطربة **

**ومتوترة ****.. ****فهم ساسوري ما تمر به ****.. ****لقد اتخذت قرارها و لن تغيره **

**ابداً ****.. ****لكن كان عليها ان تدفع ثمنه ايضاً ****.. ****قريباً ستجبر على الرحيل**

**عن هذا المكان ****..****سيكون عليها ان تودعه ****..****شعر بأنه لم يترك لها أي ذكرى**

**طيبة لتتذكره بها ****.. ****ان كانت ستتذكر انها احبته يوماً ****.. ****فتصدم بحقيقة انه**

**تخلى عنها في النهاية****.. ****لم يكن بوسعه ان يمحي الجرح الذي تركه في **

**قلبها ****.. ****لكنه جازف و سألها بهدوء ****:**

**- ****هل ستكونين بخير ؟**

**أجفلها سؤاله ****.. ****حدقت به بعينين حائرتين ****.. ****لن تستطيع ان تخبره**

**بأنها لن تكون كذلك مادامت بعيدة عنه ****.. ****تحدثت بصوت مرتجف ****:**

**- ****سأكون بخير ****...**

**" ****لا تكذبي يا مير ****" ****قال ساسوري في نفسه وهو ينظر إليها بندم****..**

**شعر بأنه السبب في تصرفها معه بتلك الطريقة ****.. ****لو لم يخبرها بأنه**

**لا يحتاج إليها لما كانت ترتدي ذلك القناع الزائف امامه ****.. ****لم تشأ**

**ان تظهر ضعفها لشخص لا يكترث لأمرها ****.. ****ولم يرضى ساسوري**

**بأن تعامله بهذه الطريقة الجافة ****.. ****حدق في عينيها مباشرة وقال ****:**

**- ****ألستِ خائفة ****..**

**بلعت مير ريقها و أبعدت عينيها عن نظراته ****.. ****لن تتمكن من اخفاء مشاعرها**

**عنه بسهولة ****.. ****حاولت التهرب من سؤاله فإبتسمت لتطمأنه**

**بأن كل شيء سيكون على ما يرام ****..**

**زفر ساسوري و احس بأنها قد وضعت حاجزاً بينهما **

**لقد بذلت جهداً لتخفي دموعها عنه ثم كذبت لتخفي ألمها**

**تسائل ان كان ما تفعله سيسهل من أمر رحيلها****.. ****ان كان ذلك**

**ما تحاول الحصول عليه فلن يلح عليها ****.. ****آلمه ذلك كثيراً ****.. **

**عاود الجلوس على مقعده مستسلماً فجاءه صوتها عذباً كصاحبته **

**- ****أيمكنني ان اطلب منك شيئا ؟**

**نهض ساسوري على قدميه ****.. ****و أصغى بإهتمام لما ستقوله ****..**

**راوده شعور غريب ****..****بأنه كان يرغب بفعل شيء من أجلها ****.. ****وبأنه مستعد بأن ينفذ لها أي شيء تطلبه ****..**

**تحدثت مير ببطىء و إبتسامه هادئة تزين شفتيها ****:**

**- ****منذ الآن والى حين مغادرتنا ****.. ****ان صادفت يوكيهيمه فأرجوا منك**

**ان لا تسيء معاملتها ****.. **

**تمتم ساسوري بتعجب ****:**

**- ****انتي ****..**

**- ****سأكون سعيدة جداً ان قلت لها شيئاً لطيفاً ****.. ****إنها منهارة تماماً **

**وتعرضت لما يكفي من القسوة ****.. ****ارجوك لا تزد من معاناتها ****.**

**لم يعلم ساسوري كيف يجيبها ****.. ****توقع ان تطلب شيئاً لنفسها **

**لكنها وحتى في آخر أيامها برفقته ****.. ****لاتزال تفكر بمصالح الآخرين **

**قبل ان تفكر بنفسها ****...**

**- ****الافضل ان اخبر الزعيم بقراري ****..**

**إستدارت قاصدة الخروج فإستوقفها صوت ساسوري **

**- ****لا حاجة لإستعجالك ****.. ****لم لا ترتاحين و تخبرينه بذلك غداً ****.**

**قال لها ذلك لان التعب كان بادياً عليها ****.. ****كان جبينها يتصبب عرقاً**

**و تتنفس بصعوبة ****.. ****لن تتحمل أي توتر جديد قد يضيفه الزعيم على يومها****..**

**نظرت إليه بمودة وقالت ****:**

**- ****لا حاجة لتأجيل الأمر مدة أطول ****..**

**تفحصت نظرات ساسوري وهي تودعه قبل الخروج****.. ****رأت الفتور والبرود**

**واضحاً في عينيه ****.. ****وضعت يدها على المقبض فأحست بالضعف و بأنها**

**لم تعد قادرة على الوقوف تقطعت انفاسها ولم تصمد طويلاً امام تعبها**

**فإنهارت على الارض فاقدة للوعي ****..**

**هرع ساسوري إليها و القلق يساوره ****.. ****رفع رأسها عن الارض وأسندها**

**بذراعه و هزها بهدوء ****...**

**- ****مير هل أنت بخير ؟**

**رأى انها قد غابت عن الوعي تماماً ****.. ****كان الإرهاق هو السبب**

**فهي لم ترتح مطلقاً في ذلك اليوم وربما لم تأكل شيئاً ايضاً**

**تأمل وجهها المتعب و أزاح برفق خصلة شعر كانت متدلية على**

**جبينها ****..**

**خاطبها بهدوء معاتباً ****:**

**- ****لقد أخفتني حقاً ****.. ****أخبرتك ان تؤجلي ذلك الى الغد****..**

**مرر أنامله برقة على وجنتها والشرود بادٍ في عينيه **

**- ****لا زلتي عنيدة كما عرفتكِ****... ****و طيبة أيضاً ****..**

**فكر ملياً بما طلبته منه و عقد العزم على ان ينفذ ذلك**

**من أجلـــــها فقـــــط ****!**

** end of chapter 44**


	45. Chapter 45

**لم تنعم مير بنوم هادىء ، كانت تستمتع لكثير من الأصوات**

**في عقلها ، صوت باب يفتح ****.. ****ثم صوت خطواتٍ والهواء**

**يردد وقع الخطى ****.. ****يخالطه شهيق ولهاث كان يصدر منها****..**

**ثم أحست بأنها تستلقي فوق سطح أملس****.. ****هدأت أخيراً**

**أنفاسها المتعبة ولكن الأصوات حولها لم تهدأ ****.. ****سمعت وقع أقدام**

**تبتعد عنها وأخذت الأشجار تحف فغطى حفيفها على كل شي ****..**

**لكن مير كانت تسمع دقات قلبها المتسارعة تارة و المنخفظة **

**تارة أخرى ****.. ****كانت كالتهويدة التي تسللت لروحها ووفرت لها**

**الراحة والهدوء اخيراً ****..**

**فتحت عينيها بهدوء****.. ****ونظرت حولها بإستغراب ****.. ****كانت تستلقي على **

**سريرها في غرفتها الخاصة****..****رمشت عدة مرات حتى إتضحت رؤيتها**

**ثم إنتصبت جالسة على الرغم من الدوار الطفيف الذي تشعر به****..**

**وقعت قطعة قماش مبللة فوق يدها ، فقد كانت موضوعة على جبهتها**

**أدارت مير عينيها في أرجاء الغرفة وهي تستعيد وقائع ما حدث معها**

**كان آخر شيء تتذكره هو أنها كانت على تعتزم الذهاب إلى الزعيم**

**ثم ****... **

**تنهدت مير بعمق حين أدركت ما حدث معها ****.. ****لقد تأجل موعد**

**لقاءها بالزعيم ****.. ****رغم إدراكها بأن إخباره بالقرار الذي وصلت إليه**

**سيعجل من رحيلها إلا انها أردات ان تنتهي من ذلك الموضوع **

**و تزيحه من عقلها وأن ترمي عن كاهلها هم التفكير بما يتوجب**

**عليها فعله ****..**

**هبت نسمة ليلية باردة من خلفها جعلتها تلتفت ناحية النافذة **

**المفتوحة ****.. ****اعترتها إرتعاشة خفيفة وهي تحدق بالأشجار**

**الداكنة تتراقص في الظلام ****.. ****أنزلت قدميها بهدوء و سارت**

**بإتجاه النافذة تريد إغلاقها ****.. ****ثم أشعلت المصباح و عادوت**

**الجلوس فوق سريرها ****.. ****وقعت عيناها على صينية طعام صغيرة**

**موضوعه بالقرب من السرير ****.. ****لم تلحظها مسبقاً بسبب الظلمة****.**

**تورد خداها قليلاً وتمتمت بتأمل ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****...**

**تناولت مير عشاءها المتأخر وهي تشعر بإمتنان عظيم**

**لساسوري مع كل لقمة تدخل في جوفها****..**

**مررت أطراف أصابعها على حافة كوب الماء و إكتشفت**

**في تلك اللحظة كم كانت عبئاً على ساسوري****.. ****وكم كان**

**لطيفاً معها ****.. ****تمنت لو أن بوسعها ان تعتذر له و تشكره**

**على إهتمامه الدائم بها ****.. ****لقد إشتاقت إليه ، مع أنه لم يلبث**

**أن كان معها ****.. ****كم سيكون الرحيل عنه صعباً ****.. ****ولكن تلك**

**هي الحقيقة المُرة التي يجب عليها ان تتقبلها ****...**

**وجدت مير نفسها في صباح اليوم التالي وافقة أمام**

**الزعيم ، كانت تنظر إليه بإرتباك وتحاول أن تبدو متماسكة**

**أمامه ****..**

**قال الزعيم متظاهراً بالدهشة ****:**

**- ****إذن فقد إخترتي الرحيل ؟**

**تمتمت مير بخفوت ****:**

**- ****أجل ****..**

**إرتسمت إبتسامة النصر على شفتي الزعيم**

**ثم تحدث بإحتراس ****:**

**- ****وهل يعلم ساسوري بهذا ؟**

**بلعت مير ريقها و أجادت المحافظة على رباطة جأشها**

**- ****لقد كان أول شخص يعلم بالأمر ****...**

**- ****فهمت ****.**

**مرت لحظة صمت قصيرة تغير بعدها مزاج الزعيم تماماً**

**إبتسم بمرح لمير و قال لها ملاطفاً ****:**

**- ****أحسنتي يا صغيرتي ****! ****لقد عرفت انك ستكونين حكيمة **

**و ستصلين للقرار الأفضل ****.. ****ستعرفين انني على حق يوماً ما ****..**

**إحتقن وجه مير بالدم ****.. ****فهي لن تعتبر رحيلها عن ساسوري**

**قراراً حكيماً أبداً ****.. ****أنزلت رأسها للأسفل و ضرب قلبها بقوة **

**للحظات ****.. ****لقد قادها خيالها إلى ما ينتظرها هناك في عالمها**

**الحقيقي من شعور بالخوف والوحشة ****.. ****وأيقنت ان مأساتها**

**قد بدأت منذ اللحظة التي تفوهت بها بقرارها للزعيم ****..**

**شعرت بيد تربت بلطف على رأسها ****.. ****فرفعت نظرها لتلتقي**

**بعيني الزعيم ****.. ****إتسعت عيناها دهشة وهي تحدق بنظراته**

**الغريبة ****.. ****ثم سمعت صوته محدثاً ****:**

**- ****لا تقلقي ****..****سيكون كل شيء على مايرام ****.. ****يلزمني يوم**

**لتجهيز الجتسو ****.. ****سأبدأ في الحال و سيكون كل شيء جاهزاً**

**في الغد ****..**

**إرتاعت مير حين أدركت ان موعد رحيلها أقرب مما تصورت**

**تراجعت للوراء بضع خطوات و الخوف بادٍ في عينيها **

**وقالت للزعيم بإضطراب ****:**

**- ****ألا يمكنني البقاء لفترة أطول بقليل ****..**

**حدق الزعيم بها مدهوشاً ثم قال ****:**

**- ****هل أنت مترددة في قرارك ؟**

**صاحت مير مذعورة ****:**

**- ****أبداً ****... ****أبداً****..**

**سكتت قليلاً وقالت بإحراج ****:**

**- ****أريد ****... ****ان اودع كل شيء هنا ****..**

**تنهد الزعيم وقال بإستسلام ****:**

**- ****إذن سأترككِ ليوم آخر ****.. ****يومان فقط ثم يحين موعدنا ****..**

**ثم أضاف بإهتمام زائف ****:**

**- ****لو لم تكن لكِ مكانة خاصة لديّ لما وافقت على طلبك ****..**

**شكرته مير وهي تحدق فيه بحزن ثم تذكرت شيئاً آخر **

**- ****وهل يمكنك أن ****...**

**ولكن في تلك اللحظة قاطع جملتها صوت إنفتاح الباب الضخم ****..**

**أستدار كل من مير والزعيم ناحية الباب و شاهدا زتسو يتقدم نحو الداخل ****..**

**سار زتسو مزهواً حتى أصبح على مقربة من الزعيم ****.. ****تحدث بإحترام**

**مخاطباً سيده ****:**

**- ****لقد أصبح ****"****النيبي****" ****في قبضتنا ****..**

**إبتسم الزعيم بخبث وقال ****:**

**- ****إذن فقد تمكن هيدان وكاكازو منها ****...**

**إلتفتت مير ناحية الزعيم الذي خاطبها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****المزيد من العمل ****.. ****أرأيتي يا مير ؟ عليّ ان انتهي من**

**موضوعكم لأنشغل بعدها بختم وحش البيجو ****..**

**ثم تنهد بضيق فسألته مير بقلق ****:**

**- ****ألن تملهني يوماً إضافياً ؟**

**نظر الزعيم إليها بطرف عينه وقال ****:**

**- ****آه ****.. ****لم أقصد ذلك ****.. ****انا لا اتراجع عن شيء قلته ****.**

**إبتسمت مير له بإمتنان **

**بينما إنسحب زتسو من أمامهما وهو يتمتم ****:**

**- ****سأضع الجينشيوريكي في قاعة الختم ****..**

**بدت مير في عجلة من أمرها ****.. ****أسرعت بإكمال ما كانت**

**ستقوله للزعيم ****:**

**- ****أرجوا منك أن تخرج يوكيهيمه من القبو وتسمح لها بالبقاء في**

**غرفتها إلى حين مغادرتنا ****.. ****أخبرها أيضاً انها عائدة إلى ديارها**

**ذلك سيريحها كثيراً ****..**

**رفع الزعيم إحدى حاجبيه وقال ****:**

**- ****أرى أنكِ تطلبين الكثير يا مير ؟**

**- ****لن أطلب شيئاً غيره ****...**

**أغمض الزعيم عينيه وقال بهدوء ****:**

**- ****لكِ ذلك ****...**

**شكرته مير بسرعة و هرعت خارجة من غرفة الإجتماعات **

**وحين أصبحت في الممر أخذت تتلفتت يميناً وشمالاً**

**ثم وقعت عيناها على زتسو الذي يتحرك مبتعداً**

**ركضت خلفه حتى أدركته و نادته بصوت لاهث ****:**

**- ****سيد زتسو ****!**

**إلتفتت زتسو ببطىء ناحية الفتاة وحدق بها بإستغراب **

**تحدثت مير على الرغم من أنفاسها المتلاحقة ****:**

**- ****ألا****...****ألا تعلم متى سيعود هيدان ؟**

**لم يستطع زتسو إخفاء دهشته و تسائل عن سبب**

**سؤالها المفاجىء تردد قليلاً ثم أجابها بصوته الغليظ ****:**

**- ****لست واثقاً من موعد عودته ****..**

**قالت مير بحزن****:**

**- ****فهمت ****.**

**طرح زتسو سؤالاً في المقابل ****:**

**- ****مالذي تريدينه منه ؟**

**رفعت مير عينيها نحوه و أجابته بصدق ****:**

**- ****أردت أن أودعه قبل رحيلي ****.. ****سأرحل من هنا**

**بعد يومين من الآن ****.. ****سيغضب كثيراً إن علم أنني**

**غادرت دون إخباره ****...**

**ثم إبتسمت إبتسامة صغيرة رغم الحزن الذي كان بادياً**

**في عينيها ****..**

**إستدار زتسو و سار مبتعداً عنها وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****سأخبره بذلك ****... ****إن إلتقيت ُ به ****.**

**شكرته مير وهي تشعر بالغرابة ****.. ****فما كانت لتتخيل**

**ان يقوم زتسو بخدمة من أجلها ****.. ****لكن كان عليها**

**أن تعترف انها ممتنة له ****.**

**لم تعرف مير لماذا شعرت بأن الوقت يمضي مسرعاً**

**لقد طلبت من الزعيم ان يؤجل موعد رحيلها حتى تتمكن**

**من إلقاء نظرة أخيرة على كل شيء وتودع الجميع **

**ولكنها بعد أن حصلت عن مطلبها أحست بأن الوقت**

**ينسكب من بين أصابعها كذرات الرمل الناعمة**

**دون ان تستطيع الإمساك به ****...**

**لقد مرت بضع ساعات منذ ان قابلت الزعيم**

**وها هي الآن تجلس وحيدة في غرفتها و تشعر**

**بالفراغ ****.. ****ربما كان لأنها إعتقدت أن دورها قد **

**إنتهى وانه لا يوجد أي شيء تستطيع ان تفعله**

**لتغير الأمر ****.. **

**تركت غرفتها و خرجت إلى الغابة ****.. ****راقبت الأشجار **

**والحيوانات الصغيرة دون ان تشعر بالحماسة لما**

**يدور من حولها ****.. ****مشت على غير هدى فوق العشب**

**الأخضر الندي بإتجاه النهر ****.. ****خطر لها أن من اللباقة**

**أن تذهب لتوديع ساسوري ****.. ****لكنها خشيت ان يكون **

**الأمر صعباً جداً ****.. ****لا تعرف أي مشاعر ستنتابها وهي**

**تقف امامه وتعلن عن موعد رحيلها ****.. ****ستكون أقسى**

**تجربة تمر بها ****.. ****فهي إلى الآن عاجزة عن تقبل فكرة**

**الإبتعاد عنه ****...**

**و جدت نفسها امام ضفة النهر ****.. ****لا يزال ساكناً ****..**

**نقياً ****.. ****كما كان دائماً ****.. ****حدقت طويلاً بصورتها**

**المنعكسة على صفحة المياه ****.. ****ثم خلعت **

**حذائها و ركزت التشاكرا في قدميها و بحركة**

**سريعة أصبحت تقف فوق سطح الماء ****..**

**لقد تعلمت ان تفعل ذلك منذ وقت طويل ****..**

**لم تسنح لها الفرصة لإستخدام هذه المهارة**

**كثيراً ****.. ****لكنها أرادت ان تقوم بها للمرة الأخيرة **

**فهي ستفقد كل مهارات النينجا التي تعلمتها بمجرد**

**عودتها إلى عالمها ****..**

**طردت تلك الأفكار من رأسها وحاولت ان تستمتع بشعور**

**الوقوف على المياه الباردة المنعشة ****...**

**هبت نسمة قوية كادت ان تفقدها توازنها ****..****ثم سمعت**

**صوتاً خافتاً يناديها من بعيد ****.. ****تلفتت لتبحث عن مصدر الصوت**

**الذي كان يقترب شيئاً فشيئاً ****... ****ومن بين الأشجار الكثيفة**

**رأت ديدارا يركض بإتجاهها و هو يلوح لها بيده ويتبعه توبي**

**من الخلف ****..**

**حدقت بهما بدهشة وهي تتسائل عن السبب الذي **

**أتى بهما الى الغابة ****..**

**وقف ديدارا أمامها وهو يلهث بتعب ثم رفع يده و مسح**

**جبينه وقال بسعادة ****:**

**- ****لقد عثرنا عليكِ أخيراً همم****..**

**أطلقت مير آهة تعجب و سألته ****:**

**- ****ما الأمر ؟**

**جاوبها توبي الذي وصل للتو ****:**

**- ****أردنا قضاء بعض الوقت برفقتك ****.. ****أخبرنا الزعيم**

**بأن ما تبقى لك هو يومان فقط ****!**

**جاءته لكمة قوية على رأسه ، ضربه بها ديدارا**

**الذي صرخ فيه بغضب ****:**

**- ****لا حاجة لأن تذكرها بذلك أيها الأحمق ****!**

**ثم إلتفت ناحية مير و قال بأسف ****:**

**- ****أنا آسف لذلك ****...**

**إبتسمت له وقالت بود ****:**

**- ****لقد تقبلتُ الأمر ****.. **

**و تسائلت في نفسها إن كانت قد تقبلت الأمر حقاً**

**ثم إنتبهت على شيء أقلقها ****.. ****فأسرعت بسؤال توبي ****:**

**- ****ألا يجب ان تكون برفقة يوكيهيمه ؟****..**

**مرر توبي يده بحذر على الكدمة التي سببتها ضربة**

**ديدارا ، ثم أجاب ****:**

**- ****توبي غير مسؤول عن الحراسة منذ الآن ****.. ****لقد إستلمت كونن**

**هذه المهمة و أخذتها بعيداً عن القبو ****.. **

**تنهدت مير بإرتياح وأدركت ان الزعيم قد نفذ ما طلبت منه ****..**

**ثم إبتسمت بسعادة لزائريها و قالت ****:**

**- ****شكراً لكما على المجي ****.. ****يسعدني قضاء الوقت معكما****..**

**وقد كانت محقة فيما قالته ****.. ****كانت صحبة ديدارا وتوبي هو ما تحتاج**

**إليه للتخفيف من معاناتها ****.. ****فهي على الاقل ستنسى ما يقلقها وستكون**

**فرصة جيدة لترتيب أفكارها و تجديد نشاطها****..**

**تجولوا في الغابة لفترة طويلة ****.. ****تبادلوا خلالها الكثير من**

**الأحاديث والذكريات ****.. ****و نجح الإثنان في إدخال البهجة إلى**

**قلب مير المثقل بالهموم****...**

**رفع ديدارا عينه الزرقاء نحو الأعلى وإستطرد قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أتذكرين يا مير ؟ حين لم نكن على أتفاق تام همم**

**كنت احاول تجاهلك بشتى الطرق ****.. ****لا اعرف لماذا **

**كنت اتصرف بتلك الطريقة الفظة ****.. ****كنتُ ****.. ****كنتُ****...**

**- ****أحمق ****!**

**إلتفتت الإثنان للخلف ليشاهدا صاحب تلك الكلمة **

**نظر توبي نحوهما ببرآءة و هو يتراجع للخلف في ذعر****..**

**صرخ ديدارا غاضباً ****:**

**- ****أنت الأحمق يا توبي ****... ****أنتظر حتى تقع بين يدي ****!**

**إختبأ توبي بسرعة وراء إحدى الأشجار و قال معتذراً ****:**

**- ****سامحني أرجوك ديدارا****- ****سينباي ****!**

**أطلقت مير ضحكة صغيرة و أعادت إنتباهها إلى ديدارا **

**وقالت بتأمل ****:**

**- ****لكنك تغيرت بعد ذلك ****.. ****لن أنسى أبداً حين قررنا**

**الرحيل و الإنتقال الى مقر جديد ****.. ****كنت ضعيفة جداً**

**و غير قادرة على السير ****.. ****كنت موجوداً حينها و سمحت**

**لي بإمتطاء طائرك الطيني ****.. ****كان تصرفاً نبيلاً منك****..**

**أحمر وجه ديدارا من الحرج و قال ****:**

**- ****لا تبالغي في إطرائي ****!**

**قالت مير بتأمل والبسمة لم تفارق شفتيها ****:**

**- ****لن يكون بوسعي ان أنظر للأرض من إرتفاع شاهق كما**

**كنت أفعل في السابق ****.. ****سأفتقد متعة التحليق برفقتك كثيراً****...**

**ساد الصمت بينهما لثوان ****.. ****ثم صاح ديدارا بحماس ****:**

**- ****لم يفت الأوان بعد****..**

**أدخل يده في الحقيبة التي يربطها على خصره وأخرج كمية قليلة**

**من الطين ، قام بعجنها في راحة يده حتى تشكل طائر ابيض صغير**

**ثم رماه في الهواء وهو يشكل ختماً بيده الآخرى ، فما لبث ان كبر**

**حجم الطائر و بات مستعداً للطيران ****..**

**إلتفت ديدارا ناحية مير التي كانت تراقب ما يفعله بحيرة **

**- ****هيا لنذهب ****..**

**إرتسمت البهجة على وجه مير و تقدمت نحوه في سرور**

**- ****شكراً لك على إتاحة هذه الفرصة الرائعة لي****..**

**صعد ديدارا على ظهر الطائر و مد يده لمير**

**فأمسكت بها وهي تتذكر المرة الأولى التي تمكنت**

**فيها من الصعود فوق الطائر الطيني ****...**

**لوح لهما توبي بيده بينما أخذ الطائر بالتحليق مبتعداً عن**

**الأرض****..**

**تذكرت مير أيامها الماضية بحنين غامر و**

**بدى كل ما مرت به وكأنه حدث بالأمس ****.. **

**لقد أحبت الحياة في هذا العالم بحلوها ومُرها **

**و ستبقى ذكراها في قلبها للأبد ****...**

**أرجعها صوت ديدارا للواقع حين قال ****:**

**- ****تمسكي جيداً سأزيد من سرعتي ****..**

**أومأت له برأسها وهي تشد من قبضتها حوله فإبتسم و أكمل ****:**

**- ****سيكون الجو بارداً قليلاً ، عليكِ تحمل ذلك ، إنه وقت**

**الشفق لذا سترين منظراً اخاذاً ****..**

**فهمت مير ان ديدارا يحاول جاهداً ان يخفف عنها **

**كانت ممتنة له كثيراً و لن تنسى موقفه معها ****..**

**حملهما الطائر بعيداً****.. ****للسحاب ****.. ****بل فوق السحاب ****.. ****إزدادت **

**برودة الجو فإرتعشت مير و لكن منظر السماء أنساها البرد**

**كانت السماء رائعة و الشمس تغرق في الأفق تاركة خلفها**

**خطوط حمراء داكنة ****..****وهناك ****..****بعيداً جداً****.. ****بدت السماء مظلمة كقبة**

**سوداء، تناثرت النجوم المضيئة فيها لتبدد عمق الظلمة المخيف****..**

**كانت الألوان ذات رونق وبهاء تمتزج بين حمرة الشفق و ظلام الليل**

**وتلألأ النجوم الفضية ****.. ****إستغرقت مير كلياً في هذا المشهد**

**ونسيت كل شي من حولها****.. ****وبدى لها هذا السكون الكوني**

**كشيء كانت تشتاق إليه دائماً دون أن تعرف ما هو ****.**

**جاءها صوت ديدارا مجدداً قاطعاً عليها لحظة تأملها ****:**

**- ****هل قابلتِ ساسوري نو دنا ؟**

**أنزلت مير رأسها بحزن و أجابت ****:**

**- ****ليس بعد****..**

**صمتت قليلاً ثم أكملت ****:**

**- ****سيكون وداعه صعباً ****..**

**هز ديدارا رأسه ببطىء وإستطرد قائلاً ****:**

**- ****عليكِ رؤيته همم****..**

**رفعت مير عينيها وحدقت برأس ديدارا من الخلف **

**و كان الهواء يعبث بشعره الأشقر ****.. ****لقد تحدث إليها**

**بنبرة جدية لم تعهدها منه ****..**

**- ****حتى ولو سببت رؤيته الألم لكِ****.. ****عليكِ ان تريه للمرة الأخيرة****..**

**ستندمين إن فاتتك هذه الفرصة همم****..**

**رمشت مير عدة مرات وهي تصغي إليه ****.. ****فضحك مبدداً**

**جو الجدية من حوله وقال ****:**

**- ****يبدو انني لا أصلح لإلقاء المواعض ****..**

**عارضته مير قائلة ****:**

**- ****لا ****.. ****لقد أقتعني كلامك يا ديدارا ****.. ****سأعمل بنصيحتك**

**و أزوره فور عودتنا ****..**

**إبتسم ديدارا و تمتم قائلاً ****:**

**- ****سيسعده ذلك ****... ****نعم ****.**

**تسائلت مير إن كان ساسوري سيسعد حقاً برؤيتها**

**ثم سألت في همس ****:**

**- ****أيمكنني أن أطلب منك شيئاً ؟**

**- ****همم ؟**

**أدار ديدارا رأسه حتى يستطيع النظر إليها بطرف عينه **

**تبسمت مير و قالت ****:**

**- ****إعتني بساسوري دنا ****...**

**حدق بها ديدارا لبعض الوقت ثم إنفجر ضاحكاً**

**- ****سيغضب إن علم بهذا ****! ****لن يقبل ان أعتني به كالأطفال ****!**

**إستمرت مير في إصرار ****:**

**- ****لكنه يحتاج للإهتمام ****..**

**توقف ديدارا عن الضحك وأصغى لكلامها**

**- ****إنه ينهك نفسه بالعمل المتواصل ****.. ****يجب ان يذكره**

**أحد على الدوام بضرورة أخذ قسط من الراحة ****.. ****أعلم**

**أنه يعتبر نفسه مختلفاً عن الجميع لانه لا يحتاج للطعام**

**أو النوم لفترات طويلة ****.. ****لكن التشاكرا التي لديه معرضة **

**للنفاد ****...**

**صمتت لبرهة ثم إرتعشت شفتاها قائلة ****:**

**- ****أرجوك ****.. ****إعتني به من أجلي ****.**

**تنهد ديدارا و قال مستسلماً ****:**

**- ****لا بأس سأتكفل بهذه المهمة ****..**

**ثم أضاف بمرح ****:**

**- ****لم أرَ شخصاً يهتم بساسوي نو دنا كما تهتمين به همم****..**

**تمتمت مير دون وعي قائلة ****:**

**- ****لقد إعتنى بي دوماً****...**

**شعرت بأن الهم قد أثقل قلبها ****..****كانت تود أن تبكي لكنها لم تستطع ****.**

**- ****أتعلمين ؟**

**رفعت مير عينيها نحو ديدارا و أصغت لما يقول**

**قال ديدارا متبسماً ****:**

**- ****لقد أخبرني يوماً أنه فقد كل التشاكرا التي في جسده ****..**

**كان على وشك الهلاك همم لكنكِ وفرت له ما يكفي لمواصلة**

**حياته بشكل طبيعي ****.. ****انتِ تذكرين ذلك صحيح ؟**

**أومأت مير برأسها موافقه ****.. ****كانت تتذكر ذلك تماماً**

**- ****جزء منكِ سيظل معه أينما ذهب ****..**

**إبتسمت مير إبتسامة شاحبة وهي تتسائل إن **

**كان ساسوري سينظر للأمر بالطريقة نفسها ****.. **

**أسندت رأسها على ظهر ديدارا و أغمضت عينيها **

**وهي تحس بلفحة هواء تطاير معها شعرها ****...**

**ثم قالت هامسة ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك يا ديدارا ****.. ****لم أستمتع بوقتي هكذا منذ زمن ****..**

**- ****على الرحب والسعة ****..**

**قالها ديدارا وهو يستعد للهبوط بطائره الطيني الضخم ****..**

**نزلت مير ببطىء من فوق الطائر و ودعت توبي وديدارا****..**

**ثم شرعت بالمغادرة حين إستوقفها ديدارا **

**إلتفتت ناحيته و رأته يغمز لها بعينه ثم قال ****:**

**- ****رأيته في المشغل ****..**

**فهمت مير ما يرمي إليه فإبتسمت و مضت في طريقها**

**إلى مشغل ساسوري ****..**

**تنفست مير بعمق وهي تقف امام باب المشغل**

**كان الأمر صعباً رغم كل شي ****.. ****إستجمعت شجاعتها**

**و دفعت الباب بهدوء و دخلت ****.. **

**فتحت مير عينيها بإندهاش فقد كان المشغل خالياً **

**و مظلماً ****.. ****إنتابها خوف طفيف و فكرت في نفسها**

**قائلة ****:**

**" ****أيعقل أنه يتجنب رؤيتي ؟ ****"**

** end of chapter 45**


	46. Chapter 46

**لم تعرف مير مالذي جرى لها بعد ذالك كانت ترى نفسها**

**مستيقظة ولكن كل شي حولها بدى غير حقيقي و أشبه بالحلم**

**كانت لا ترى سوى الضباب الكثيف والفراغ القاتل ****... ****حاولت جاهدة**

**الاستيقاظ و الخلاص من كل تلك الرؤى التي أرهقتها لكنها لم تفلح****..**

**وشعرت مرة أو أثنتين بشخص يضع كوباً بين شفتيها لتشرب منه **

**كانت تريد أن تنتهي من هذا الكابوس و تعود لوعيها لكنه كان اقوى منها**

**رأت نفسها تركض وتركض في طريق طويلة لم تعرف نهاية لها وكانت**

**تبحث عن شخص ما ****... ****هل كان ساسوري ؟ ****... ****لماذا هو بعيد هكذا ؟**

**هل ستجده في نهاية هذا الطريق الطويل ؟ أم سيختفي من أمامها**

**كما حدث مسبقاً ****.. ****لم تعرف إجابة لتلك الاسئلة وواصلت ذالك الكابوس الرهيب****.**

**ثم إستعادت وعيها أخيراً وفتحت عينيها ببطىء سامحة للضوء بأن يدخل**

**إليها ويمحي الظلمة التي أسرتها طويلاً ****.. ****تسائلت عن مكانها وحركت رأسها**

**بصعوبة ونظرت حولها ****.. ****كانت في غرفة صغيرة ذات جدران خشبية تتوسط**

**إحدى تلك الجدران نافذة ضخمة يدخل الضوء منها بكمية وفيرة وقد أسدلت على **

**تلك النافذة ستارة رقيقة بيضاء اللون أخذت بالتمايل نتيجة هبوب نسمات الهواء ****.**

**كانت مير مستلقية على فراش مما يوضع على الارض ويتميز بقلة سمكه**

**وكانت تغطيها ملائة بيضاء اللون ناعمة الملمس ****.. ****ظنت في البداية انها وحيدة**

**لكنها سرعان ما عرفت انها مخطئة إذ سمعت صوت شخصان بالقرب منها **

**فإلتفتت صوبهما لترى أحدهما وقد أعطاها ظهره لكنها ميزته من شعره الفضي**

**لقد كان هيدان ****... ****وكان الشخص الآخر مستلقياً على فراش كالذي تنام عليه**

**وتمكنت مير من مشاهدة وجهه بسهولة وقد كان ديدارا ****...**

**نظرت إليهما فيما كانا يتجادلان في أمر ما وقد إرتفعت اصواتهما**

**قال ديدارا بنفاد صبر ****: ****منذ يومان وانت تخبرني انه قادم مالذي **

**يؤخره هكذا ؟؟**

**أجابه هيدان بغضب ****: ****وكيف لي أن أعلم ؟ كف عن سؤالي عنه ****.. ****تباً لكما ****!**

**كان ديدارا سيرد عليه ولكنه صمت حين شاهد مير وقد إستعادت**

**وعيها و إعتدلت في جلستها وأخذت تحدق بهما بتعجب ****.**

**- ****مير لقد أستيقظتي إذن ****...**

**وحين سمع هيدان جملة ديدارا تلك إلتفت وراءه ليشاهد الفتاة **

**وقد عادت إلى وعيها ****.. ****وحين إلتقت نظراتهما إبتسمت له**

**فأتسعت عينيه الارجوانيتن واسرع بالقول ****: ****أنتي تحبين النوم حقاً****. **

**كان يتحدث إليها بنبره منخفضة مغايرة عن النبرة التي كان يجادل بها ديدارا**

**رفعت مير حاجبيها دهشة و سألته بهدوء ****: ****كم مضى على فقدي للوعي ؟**

**لكن اتتها الاجابة من ديدارا عوضاً عن هذا **

**قال وهو يقهقه ****: ****ثلاثة ايام كاملة إن أغفلنا عد هذا اليوم **

**دهشت مير لهذا وتذكرت كيف فقدت وعيها فجأة في تلك الغابة **

**أكمل ديدارا ****: ****لقد بدوتِ مرهقة جداً في ذالك اليوم ولا عجب**

**بأنك أستغرقت كل هذه المدة في النوم ****.. ****من حسن الحظ اننا عثرنا **

**على هيدان في هذه البلده ، فأنا عاجز دون ذراعٌي**

**وتوبي مغفل عديم النفع همم لذا فقد تكفل هو بالعناية بك **

**صاح هيدان غاضباً ****: ****أصمت ايها الاحمق لقد أجبرت على فعل هذا **

**لاحظت مير ان هناك إحراج طفيف في نبرته ****.. ****وشعرت في أعماقها**

**أنها ممتنه له جداً وسعيدة لأنه الى جانبها **

**قالت له ****: ****شكراً لك يا هيدان **

**أجابها بغضب ****: ****كفي عن هذا لو لم يطلبه مني ذالك الاحمق**

**لما قمت بشي ****.**

**عارضه ديدارا قائلاً ****: ****لكنه طلب الاعتناء بها مني انا ****!..****هل نسيت ؟**

**وجه هيدان ضربه موجعه فوق رأس ديدارا ليسكته **

**بينما كانت مير تفكر بالشخص الذي طلب الاعتناء بها **

**قالت لهما مشككة وهي تشعر بالخجل ****: ****هل تعنيان ****... ****هل تعنيان ساسوري دنا ؟**

**نظرا اليها في دهشة ثم قال ديدارا مصححاً ****: ****لا نحن نعني السيد زتسو ****.**

**إتسعت عيناها دهشه ورددت ما قاله ****: ****السيد زتسو ؟؟**

**أكمل ديدارا ****: ****نعم لقد أوصاني بالاعتناء بك و التأكد من سلامتك**

**لحين إستعادتك لوعيك ****.. ****لقد قال شيئاً عن رغبته في أخذك الى الزعيم همم**

**صاحت مير مدهوشة ****: ****الزعيم ****!**

**ترى ما الامر الذي يريده الزعيم منها ؟ شعرت مير بالإستغراب **

**والدهشة في آن واحد ثم عادت لتعبر عن إمتنانها لهيدان **

**قالت له بفرح ****: ****لأدري كيف استطيع شكرك يا هيدان****... **

**كنت ****... ****كنت لطيفاً جداً معي ****.**

**وقف هيدان فجأة و قال لها بعصبية ****: ****أصمتي يا فتاة ****.. ****تباً لك**

**ثم سار بغضب قاصداً باب الخروج وأكمل كلامه****: ****سأذهب لإحضار الطعام**

**فأنتي لم تأكلي شيئاً منذ أيام ****...**

**خرج من الباب و صفعه بقوة ورائه محدثاً صوتاً مدوياً**

**نظر ديدارا إلى مير وقال ساخراً ****: ****هل قلتي انه كان لطيفاً ؟**

**ضحكت وقالت ****: ****إن له طريقته الخاصة في إظهار اللطف ****..**

**وضحكا معاً**

**ثم إستلقى ديدارا على ظهره ونظر للسقف بشرود****...**

**قطع لحظة تأمله تلك صوت مير إذ قالت ****:**

**- ****من كنتما تنتظران ؟ هل هو ساسوري دنا ؟**

**هز ديدارا رأسه نافياً ونظر اليها قائلاً****:**

**- ****أخطأتي ثانيةً ****! ****لقد كنا ننتظر كاكزو الذي غادر في عمل**

**يدر عليه المزيد من المال كما يقول ****.. ****وقد كنت اريد منه أن يعالج ذراعي**

**ويعيد وصلهما فهو قادر على هذا ****...**

**تنهدت مير فلم يكن كاكزو هو من تمنت ان يحضر ****.. ****ثم إستوعبت **

**ما قاله ديدارا فتهفت فرحة****: **

**- ****هذا رائع أرجوا ان تعود ذراعاك سليمتان ****!**

**- ****فالنأمل ان يحضر كاكزو اولاً ****..**

**تأفف وقال ****: ****مالذي أخره كل هذه المدة **

**- ****أرجوا ان يأتي **

**- ****لقد غادرنا ساسوري قبل ان تفقدي وعيك في ذالك اليوم****.**

**نظرت اليه في دهشه لم تنتبه ابداً الى مغادرته **

**لابد ان تعبها كان شديداً جداً وقتها اذ لم تنتبه لأمر بهذه الاهميه بالنسبة لها**

**أكمل ديدارا ****: ****لقد عاد مع يوكيهيمه الى المقر****...**

**لم تعلق مير على هذا وأخفت شعورها بالحزن لانها ابتعدت عنه**

**مجدداً ****.. ****وإكتفت بالقول ****: ****لقد فهمت ****...**

**ثم نهضت من فراشها وسارت الى حيث توجد النافذة **

**شعرت بالهواء النقي الآتي من الخارج يداعب خصلات شعرها **

**ورأت ان الشمس لا تزال**

**في كبد السماء ****.. ****لابد انهم كانوا في أواخر ساعات الظهيرة ****.. ****تأملت**

**البلدة التي كانوا فيها ****..****كانت الشوارع مكتضة بالناس و البيوت صغيرة ومتلاصقة **

**وخمنت ان الغرفة التي تقطنها حالياً هي غرفة فندق شعبي ****.****رأت بين الحشود **

**هيدان عائداً وهو ممسك بكيس ويسير بثبات ****... ****إبتسمت مير لنفسها وهي**

**تنظر إليه ****. **

** end of chapter 21**


	47. Chapter 47

**وقف الزعيم في وسط غرفة الختم وهو يتأمل بإستحسان**

**الترتيبات التي أعدها ****.. ****كانت الغرفة ضخمة وواسعة ، تستخدم**

**عادة لختم وحوش البيجو وهذه هي المرة الأولى التي تستخدم فيها**

**لغرض آخر وهو ****.. ****جتسو بوابة الأبعاد ****.**

**لطالما إعتبر الزعيم نفسه محظوظاَ إذ انه كان أول من عثر**

**على الفتاتين القادمتين من البعد الآخر ****.. ****كان الوضع سيكون**

**مختلفاً لو أنهما وقعتا بين يدي شخص يهدد مصالحه ****.**

**كان لديه متسع من الوقت ليجري الأبحاث و يكتشف**

**الطريقة التي جعلتهما قادرتين على القدوم إلى عالمه**

**و طور بنفسه جتسو يمكنه فتح البوابة التي عبرا منها و**

**لم يكن يخطط أبداً لإستخدامها بهذه السرعة ****.. ****كان يطمح**

**في إكتشاف المزيد عن عالمهما ويوظف إكتشافاته لمصلحته****.**

**لكنه غير رأيه بعد ان علم بخيانة يوكيهيمه ****.. ****لم يحتمل فكرة**

**ان يستفيد شخص غيره من القوة التي عثر عليها بنفسه****.**

**فكر بالتخلص منها لكن معارضة مير لقراره ذكرته بشيء آخر ****..**

**إنه لا يستطيع السيطرة على مير تماما ، ساسوري هو الشخص**

**الوحيد القادر على التأثير فيها ، وهو لن يسمح لشيء مهما بدا**

**تافهاً ان يشعره بأن سلطته مهتزة و غير تامة ومع عدم وجود أي**

**مبرر للتخلص من مير****.. ****إهتدى أخيراً الى ان الطريقة الوحيدة**

**ليزيح همهما عن تفكيره هي بإستخدام ذلك الجتسو و رحيلهما معاً****.**

**إبتسم الزعيم بمكر وهو يحدق بالنقش المرسوم على الأرض****..**

**كان رسماً على شكل دائرة تمتلأ بالكلمات الغريبة والخطوط**

**المتشابكة ، منظره يوحي بالغموض والرهبة و في منتصف**

**الدائرة جلست يوكيهيمه مطأطأة الرأس ، تائهة الأفكار وفي**

**عينيها نظرة ذهول ، لقد قيل لها انها ستعود إلى عالمها **

**ولم تعرف أي شيء آخر ، مالذي حدث لحكم الإعدام الذي**

**أصدر في حقها ؟ وهل سيدعها الزعيم تغادر دون ان يعاقبها**

**بشدة ؟ تسائلت بصمت و هي تنقل نظرها ما بين النقش**

**المرسوم أسفلها و بين الأشخاص الواقفين في غرفة الختم ****..**

**نظرت أولاً إلى الزعيم الذي بدى متأهباً لتنفيذ الجتسو**

**ولا ينقصه سوى قدوم مير التي علمت انها ستغادر معها**

**وأدهشها ذلك كثيراً ، ألم تكن متعلقة بساسوري**

**مالذي غير رأيها فجأة ؟ ثم نظرت إلى كونن التي تقف على مقربة**

**من الزعيم ثم ألقت نظرة سريعة على أعضاء الأكاتسكي المتواجدين**

**معهم ولذلك لأنهم سيقومون بختم البيجو فور إنتهاء الزعيم**

**من تنفيذ الجتسو ورحيلها مع مير ****.**

**تنهدت يوكيهيمه و هي تشعر بالضيق وبأن أمراً سيئاً**

**سيحدث لها ، ماذا لو ان الزعيم غير رأيه و قرر قتلها **

**في اللحظة الأخيرة ؟ لم ترد الإعتراف بذلك ولكنها كانت**

**لا تريد ان تموت رغم تظاهرها بأن الامر لا يهمها ****..**

**إعتصرت يدها بخوف و أنزلت رأسها ببطىء منتظرة مصيرها ****..**

**وقف بعض أعضاء الاكاتسكي يراقبون ما يجري دون أن**

**يعلقوا على شي ****.. ****بدى ديدارا متوتراً قليلاً لعدم مجىء**

**مير او ساسوري و ساورته بعض الشكوك من أنهما قد**

**هربا او ان مكروهاً قد أصابهما ، اما توبي فقد جلس على**

**الارض و كان هادئاً على غير عادته و لم يكن حال زتسو مختلفاً**

**عنه فقد إكتفى بالوقوف دون ان يبدو عليه ادنى اهتمام****.**

**لم يكد ديدارا يتخلص من تخيلاته حتى سمع وقع أقدام**

**تقترب من الخلف ، إستدار بسرعة ليواجه ساسوري الذي**

**دخل للتو من خلال بوابة الغرفة الحجرية ****.. ****تقدم ساسوري**

**وهو يحمل مير الغائبة عن الوعي بين ذراعيه ****.. **

**تراجع ديدارا للخلف لكي يفسح له المجال وإستطاع ان**

**يرى بوضوح التعبير الغريب الذي إرتسم على وجه ساسوري****..**

**رأى ملامحه الجامدة و البرود الذي طغى عليها ، سأله بتردد ****:**

**- ****هل هي بخير ؟**

**فتح ساسوري عينيه العسليتين و جاوبه دون أن يلتفت إليه ****:**

**- ****هي كذلك****...**

**كان صوته خافتاً وخاوياً لا يحمل أي نوع من المشاعر وكذلك**

**كانت عيناه اللتان خبى بريقهما ****..**

**جاء صوت الزعيم منادياً وتردد صداه في أرجاء غرفة الختم الواسعة**

**- ****أحضرها إلى هنا يا ساسوري ****.**

**أستدار ساسوري و مضى بإتجاه الزعيم ولم يتمكن**

**من إخفاء نظرة الغضب التي تفجرت في عينيه ، أشار**

**الزعيم برأسه مبيناً المكان الذي يجب ان توضع مير فيه،**

**حملها ساسوري إلى هناك وأنزلها ببطىء في منتصف **

**الدائرة المرسومة على الأرض ، إنحنى بالقرب منها و تأمل**

**وجهها الغارق في السبات ، مد يده إلى شعرها الكستنائي**

**و مسح عليه برفق ، فأحس بالحياة تدب في أطرافه من جديد**

**أيقن انها ستكون المرة الأخيرة التي يظهر فيها المشاعر الإنسانية**

**المدفونة في نفسه ****.. ****بعد ان ترحل عنه سيعود لسابق عهده ****..**

**الى الفترة التي أقنع نفسه فيها بأنه لا يختلف عن الدمى التي**

**يصنعها ****.. ****لن يهز قلبه شيء مجدداً ****.**

**أبعد يده بهدوء و نهض واقفاً ، إستوقفه صوت ضعيف**

**جعله يدير رأسه مجدداً **

**كان صوتاً حزيناً ، خافتاً ****:**

**- ****سا****...****ساسوري ****..**

**تفحص ساسوري الفتاة التي نادته ، كان قد لمح وجود **

**يوكيهيمه لكنه لم يلحظها حقاً ، أمعن النظر إليها بتركيز**

**بدت له متعبة جداً و بائسة إلتقت عيناه بعينيها الزرقاوان**

**الجميلتان ، كان فيهما شي من الخوف و ****... ****الندم ****.**

**تمتمت يوكيهيمه ببطىء ****:**

**- ****ألا تزال غاضباً مني ؟**

**رفع ساسوري إحدى حاجبيه ونظر إليها بحيرة ، الحقيقة**

**أنه كان غاضباً ****.. ****لو لم ترتكب يوكيهيمه أخطاءها لما إضطرت مير**

**للوقوف في وجه الزعيم لإنقاذها و لما أجبرت على تركه ، لم يجبها**

**بل إكتفى بالتحديق بها مما زاد من حزن يوكيهيمه و أدركت انه غاضب **

**بالفعل ، أنزلت رأسها بأسى و قالت بصوت متحشرج ****:**

**- ****إنني آسفة ****... ****آسفة على كل ما سببته لك ****..**

**زفر ساسوري بضجر و نقل عينيه نحو مير ثم قال**

**بإستياء ****:**

**- ****لست أنا من يجب ان تعتذري إليه ****..**

**أخذت يوكيهيمه تبكي بمرارة من موقف ساسوري**

**القاسي معها وشعرت بأنه لا يكن لها سوى البغض****.**

**جفل ساسوري وهو ينظر إلى وجه مير و قد لاح **

**في ذاكرته ما دار بينهما في ذلك اليوم ، لا يزال **

**يذكر كيف إبتسمت له بعذوبة وطلبت منه أن يعامل**

**يوكيهيمه بلطف ****.. ****لقد كان آخر شيء تطلبه منه و**

**عاهد نفسه على تنفيذ رغبتها ****.. ****شد على قبضته **

**و سار بإتجاه يوكيهيمه ، جثى على الأرض بالقرب منها**

**فرفعت رأسها غير مصدقه ونظرت إليه بعينيها**

**الدامعتين ****.. ****لم يعرف ساسوري كيف يواسيها وحاول**

**جاهداً ان يجد الكلمات المناسبة ****..**

**قال لها بصوت خافت و أنصتت يوكيهيمه وهي تكتم**

**أنفاسها **

**- ****ربما ****.. ****لو أنني عاملتكِ معاملة جيدة لما وصلتِ إلى هذه الحاله ،**

**لا يحق لي بأن ألقي باللوم عليكِ ****.. ****فأنا كنت مخطئاً في حقك أيضاً****..**

**إنهمرت دمعة من عينيها وقالت ****:**

**- ****ساسوري ****.. ****هل ****... ****هل سيقتلونني ؟**

**إبتسم ساسوري بتكلف وقال ****:**

**- ****ألم يخبروك بأنكِ عائدة إلى عالمك ؟**

**أدارت يوكيهيمه رأسها ناحية مير و سألت بحيرة ****:**

**- ****ماذا عنها ؟**

**- ****سترحل أيضاً ****...**

**شهقت يوكيهيمه و قالت بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****لكن لماذا ؟**

**جاوبها ساسوري بهدوء ****:**

**- ****رغبتها ****..**

**أعادت يوكيهيمه إنتباهها إليه حين قال بلهجة الواعض****:**

**- ****أعلم أنكِ ستكونين بخير ****... ****أذهبي إلى هناك**

**وواصلي حياتك ****..****لا تكترثي لأخطاء الماضي بل**

**أمضي قُدماً ****.. ****وتجنبي الوقوع فيها في المستقبل****..**

**تنفس ساسوري بعمق بعد ان أنهى كلامه ثم شعر بيدي**

**يوكيهيمه تطوقان رقبته ****.. ****فتح عينيه بإندهاش ولم يتحرك**

**من مكانه ****.. ****وصل صوتها إليها بعد برهة وقد هدأ بكاءها ****:**

**- ****هذا لطيف ****... ****لم يقل لي أحد كلاماً كهذا من قبل****.. ****أشكرك حقاً****..**

**نظر ساسوري بعينين نصف مغمضتين من وراء كتف يوكيهيمه**

**حدق بصمت نحو مير وفكر في نفسه انها بعكس يوكيهيمه فإن **

**مصيراً مجهولاً ينتظرها ****.. ****لم يكن بوسعه سوى ان يقلق بشأنها****..**

**همست يوكيهيمه ****:**

**- ****هل تظن انها ستسامحني ؟**

**أجابها ساسوري بتأمل وهو لا يزال يحدق بمير ****:**

**- ****لقد سامحتكِ بالفعل ****... ****نعم ****..**

**أبعد ساسوري نفسه عنها و أستعد للوقوف و وصلت**

**إلى مسامعه عبارات شكر يوكيهيمه لأنه وقف إلى جانبها**

**لم يكترث حقاً وواصل طريقه متجاوزاً الزعيم الذي نفد صبره**

**وهو ينتظر إنتهاءه من توديع الفتاتين ****...**

**و قف ساسوري بالقرب من ديدارا و تأمل بشرود ما كان**

**يقوم به الزعيم لتفعيل الجتسو ****.. **

**أحدث الزعيم شقاً في إبهامه جعل دماءه تسيل ، ثم كتب**

**بالدم شيئاً على الأرض و قام بعمل الأختام ****.. ****أغمضت يوكيهيمه**

**عينيها و أستعدت لرحلة العودة ****.. ****توهجت الدائرة بلون أخضر مبهر**

**يخطف الأبصار ****.. ****إرتفعت الفتاتان عالياً بفعل التشاكرا الضخمة**

**التي كان الزعيم يضخها لفتح البوابة وبدا وكأن فتحه في الهواء**

**تجذبهما إليها ****.. ****راقب الجميع ما يحدث في ذهول وكان إحساس **

**ساسوري أليماً وهو يشاهد مير ترحل عنه ****.. ****وضع ديدارا**

**يده على كتف زميله مواسياً فأبعدها عنه ففهم ديدارا انه**

**لن يستطيع مساعدته بشيء وانه يفضل ان يكون وحيداً**

**في تلك اللحظة ****..**

**إبتلعت البوابة المضيئة يوكيهيمه وتلاشت من خلالها تماماً**

**لقد عبرت بنجاح ، واصل الزعيم إمداد الختم بالتشاكرا لينهي**

**إنتقال الفتاة الأخرى****.. ****لكن شيئاً غامضاً كان يمنع إقتراب مير **

**من البوابة البعدية ****.. ****إزدادت الدائرة توهجاً حتى أصبح من الصعب**

**عليهم ان يبقوا اعينهم مفتوحه وضع ديدارا يده امام عينه**

**ليتجنب الضوء القوي بينما ضاعف الزعيم من كمية التشاكرا**

**ولكن بقيت مير طافية في الهواء لا يعبر جسدها من خلال البوابة****...**

**صرخ توبي بإنفعال قائلاً ****:**

**- ****مير لا تزال هنا ****!**

**حاول ساسوري النظر إليها بصعوبة من خلال الضوء**

**المبهر ****.. ****تقدم للأمام والقلق يساوره ****.. ****كان كل شيء**

**يتلألأ في غرفة الختم وكان الضوء يشع من كل إتجاه****..**

**لن يتمكن الزعيم من الصمود طويلاً فقد إستهلك قدراً**

**هائلاً من التشاكرا لفتح البوابة ويلزمه المزيد منها ليبقي**

**عليها مفتوحة لفترة طويلة ****.. ****ولكن دون جدوى فمير لا**

**تعبر من خلالها ****..**

**صاحت كونن بقلق ****:**

**- ****سيدي لا يمكنك مواصله هدر التشاكرا هكذا ****.. ****ستؤذي نفسك ****!**

**نزل ساسوري إلى حيث يقف الزعيم وأمره قائلاً ****:**

**- ****توقف عن هذا ****! ****ألا ترى ان هناك ما يمنع عبورها من خلال البوابة ****..**

**نظر الزعيم نحوه وقد عض على شفتيه غيضاً فهو يعلم إن **

**هو أوقف تدفق التشاكرا فستغلق البوابة للأبد ولن يتمكن**

**من فتحها مجدداً ****... ****وفوق ذلك ستبقى مير ****.**

**صرخ ساسوري بغضب ****:**

**- ****توقــــــف الآن ****!**

**أصر الزعيم على موقفه و أرسل دفعة جديداً من التشاكرا**

**سببت له ألماً كبيراً فبصق الدماء و سعل بقوة عندها وصلت**

**كونن بسرعة إلى حيث يجلس ووضعت كفها فوق يديه فإنقطع تدفق**

**التشاكرا في الحال ****.. ****نظرت إليه بخوف و قالت بإهتمام ****:**

**- ****آسفة لأنني أوقفت الجتسو ****..****لن أدعك تؤذي نفسك ****... ****الأفضل ان تنهي الأمر ****..**

**نظر الزعيم إليها بإندهاش ولاحظ القلق في عينيها **

**ثم نقل نظره نحو ساسوري الذي إندفع مسرعاً نحو**

**الدائرة التي تلاشى إشعاعها فور إنغلاق البوابة **

**مد ساسوري يديه لتتلقف مير التي هبطت نحوه مباشرة**

**أجبرته قوة سقوطها على الجلوس أرضاً ، أنزلها**

**ببطىء و نظر بتوتر إليها ثم هزها برفق و هو يناديها ****:**

**- ****ميــر ؟ هل تسمعينني ؟ أفيقي ****!**

**شد من قبضته حولها و بدا الخوف واضحاً في عينيه**

**وفجأة لمح تحرك جفنيها فإبتسم وهو يرى إستعادتها**

**لوعيها مجدداً ****.. ****فتحت مير عينيها بتثاقل و كان تأثير المخدر**

**لا يزال قوياً ****.. ****نظرت نحو ساسوري ****.. ****كانت رؤيتها ضبابية **

**ولكنها إستطاعت ان تميزه ****.. ****حركت شفتيها و تحدثت **

**إليه بخفوت و بصعوبة بالغة ****.. ****لكن كلماتها كانت ذات نبرة**

**سعيدة راضية ****..**

**- ****إنني أتذكر ****... ****إنها****.. ****أمنيتي الأخيرة ****...**

**وفي مكان بعيد عن غرفة الختم ****.. ****حركت الرياح اوراق**

**الازهار بعنف فسقطت زهرة بنفسج ذابلة على الأرض**

**ولكن خلفها تماماً ****.. ****بدت برعمة صغيرة تقترب من التفتح****..**

**لتكون زهرة أكثر جمالاً و بهاء ****.**

** end of chapter 47**


	48. Chapter 48

**على أريكة وضعت في غرفة الجلوس ، جلس الرجل إلى**

**جانب زوجته التي أمست تحدثه عن الأمر الذي يشغل بالها،**

**كانت تنظر إليه وقد برز العبوس والضيق على محياها بينما**

**كان الزوج يراقبها في ذهول و تململ ، عدل من جلسته **

**وسألها بحذر ****:**

**- ****هل أنتِ جادة في ما تقولينه ؟**

**إلتمعت عينا الزوجة ونظرت إلى زوجها نظرة تأنيب جعلته**

**يبلع ريقه ، أشاح بوجهه مبتعداً عنها فهو يدرك مدى تأثيرها**

**فيه وانه لا يصمد طويلاً امام شخصيتها المستبدة التي تفرضها عليه****..**

**نقل نظره للسقف عوضاً عن ذلك ثم أشعل سيجاراً**

**أخرجه من جيبه ، تأمل المصباح المعلق بالسقف طويلاً ثم **

**قال وهو ينفث الدخان الرمادي ****:**

**- ****أنتِ تعلمين انني مسؤول عن تلك الفتاة و ****...**

**قاطعته الزوجة بإستخفاف ****:**

**- ****عزيزي****.. ****إلى متى ستظل مسؤولاً عن فتاة لا يربطك**

**بها أي شي****.. ****لقد كنت لطيفاً واعتنيت بها عمراً طويلاً **

**اما وقد بلغت الثامنة عشرة فأضن ان الوقت قد حان**

**لتتركها تتدبر أمرها لوحدها ****...**

**نظر إليها من خلال السحابة الرمادية الكثيفة ، زم شفتيه**

**علامة الإستياء و حاول مجادلتها رغم إدراكه بأن لا شي**

**سيغير رأيها ****:**

**- ****لم يبقَ لها أحد سواي ****... ****فأنا ****...**

**قاطعته مجدداً وقد إرتسمت إبتسامة ماكرة على ثغرها ****:**

**- ****أنتَ كنت زوجاً لوالدتها المتوفاه ****.. ****كان هذا منذ أمد بعيد****..**

**كنت نبيلاً جداً يا عزيزي إذ إخترت تربيتها بدل ان ترسلها**

**إلى دار للأيتام ****.. ****اما الآن فأنت زوجي ****.. ****لا أريد لفتاة غريبة**

**ان تشاركني فيك ****.. ****حتى لو كنت تعدها إبنتك ****!**

**تصبب الزوج عرقاً وهو يصارع رغبته في الإعتناء بإبنة**

**زوجته الراحلة و رغبة زوجته التي لا يرفض لها طلباً****..**

**مدت الزوجة يدها وأطبقت بها على يده وقالت **

**له بمودة ****:**

**- ****لا تقلق بشأنها ستكون بخير ****.. ****فقط أعطها بعض**

**المال وسترى كيف ستشق طريقها ****.. ****ستكون حياتها**

**أفضل بدونك ****.. ****ولا تبتئس فنحن ننتظر مولودنا الأول ****..**

**قريباً يا عزيزي سنكون أسرة صغيرة ****... ****و حقيقية ****..**

**إرتعدت أوصال الفتاة التي كانت تقف خارج باب غرفة الجلوس**

**وشعرت بأنها لا تستطيع المحافظة على توازنها ****.. ****لم تقصد **

**الإستماع لحديثهما ****.. ****كان ما تريده هو ان تتمنى لهما ليلة سعيدة **

**قبل ان تخلد للنوم فهذا ما إعتادت ان تفعله ****... ****وضعت يدها على فمها**

**لتكتم صوت بكاءها و إنسحبت بهدوء إلى غرفتها وأوصدت الباب****..**

**ألقت بنفسها على السرير و الألم يعتصر قلبها الغض****.. ****كانت تلك**

**ليلة خريفية باردة النسمات ****.. ****لكن دموع الفتاة كانت دافئة تلهب**

**مقلتيها ****.. ****شعرت بالراحة بعد بكاءها ثم أخذت تفكر بالأمر بجدية****..**

**خاطبت الفراغ و كأنها توجه حديثها لشخص لا يراه أحد سواها**

**إعتادت ان تحدث شخصاً خفياً يسكن أعماقها ****.. **

**همست إليه بهدوء و أثر طفيف للبكاء يعلو نبرتها ****:**

**- ****إنها محقة ****... ****زوجة عمي ****... ****انا لا تربطني أي علاقة بهما**

**ليسا مجبرين على الإعتناء بي ****.. ****كنت اعلم ذلك ، لكنني لا**

**أريد البقاء وحيدة ****.. ****لا اذكر شيئاً عن ابي فقد توفي حين **

**كنت صغيرة جداً ****.. ****كنتُ شديدة التعلق بأمي ****.. ****أرادت ان تجد**

**لي أباً جديداً ****.. ****وقد كان لطيفاً للغاية و لكنه في النهاية ليس**

**أبي ****.. ****و ليس من حقي ان اكون عبئاً عليه ****..**

**تنهدت الفتاة بأسى و أكملت حديثها ****:**

**- ****أنت تفهمني صحيح ؟ أعلم انك فقدت ابويك ايضاً ،**

**أستطيع معرفة شعورك جيداً ****... ****ليتني استطيع العثور**

**عليك ****... ****سيكون رائعاً لو بقيت الى جانبك ****.. ****فأنا كما**

**أخبرتك لا يحق لي البقاء هنا ، إن كان هناك مكان **

**أتمنى الذهاب إليه فهو مكان تكون فيه بالتأكيد ****..**

**سكتت قليلاً وهي تتخيل عيناه اللتان نُقشتا في ذاكرتها **

**كم أحبته ****.. ****كان ملاذها الوحيد الذي تهرب إليه من قسوة **

**الحياة ****.. ****على الرغم من أنه لا يسمعها او يرد عليها ****..**

**كان بعيداً جداً ****.. ****غير موجود سوى في عقلها ****.. ****لكنها**

**تعلقت به ****.. ****إن علم أي شخص بهذا فسيعتقد انها فقدت صوابها****..**

**لن تهتم لذلك ****... ****كانت تشعر بأنه موجود حقاً ****.. ****لكنه بعيد **

**لا تستطيع الوصول إليه ****...**

**خلعت نظارتها الطبية و وضعتها على منضدة قرب السرير **

**كانت قد حسمت امرها و ستصارح عمها بأنها ترغب**

**في الرحيل عنهما ****.. ****لن تجعله يخبرها بالامر بنفسه ****.. ****لا تريده**

**ان يشعر بالذنب لأنه اجبر على التخلي عنها ****.. ****ستغادر حياته**

**بهدوء و لن تنسى طيبته معها ابداً ****...**

**قبل ان تخلد للنوم همست لصاحبها الخفي مرة أخرى ****:**

**- ****كنت اراقب المطر مع امي كثيراً ****.. ****كانت تخبرني في كل**

**مرة انه يحب الارض لذا نراه يهوي بشوق إليها ****.. ****انه بعيد**

**عنها ****... ****لكنه تمكن من لقاءها ****... ****لذلك انا واثقة من انني **

**سأجدك في يوم ما ****... ****سأبحث عنك فأنتظرني ****... ****انا ****...**

**تثاءبت بقوة و إقترب جفناها و تمتمت بخفوت قبل ان **

**تستسلم للنوم ****:**

**- ****سأجدك ****...**

**لم تعلم الفتاة وقتها ان تلك كانت هي المرة الاخيرة**

**التي تنام فيها في ذلك المكان ****.. ****وانها حين تفتح عينيها**

**مجدداً ستجد نفسها في عالم آخر تماماً ****...**

**إغروقت عينا مير بالدموع وهي تنظر إلى وجه ساسوري**

**الذي كان يحدق بها بقلق و إندهاش ****.. ****إرتسمت إبتسامة**

**جميلة على شفتيها و مدت يدها نحوه ****.. ****وضعت راحتها**

**على وجنته الباردة وكأنها تتأكد من وجوده حقاً ****.. ****إلتمعت**

**عيناها بسرور و تحدثت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****لقد وجدتك ****..**

**رمش ساسوري عدة مرات وأمتزج إحساسه بالفرح **

**والحيرة****.. ****أخذت أصابعها تداعب شعره برفق فأحس بأنه عاد**

**طفلاً مجدداً ****.. ****سألها بخفوت ****:**

**- ****ما الذي تذكرته ؟**

**أجابته بسعادة و هي تحدق بعينيه العسليتين المتلألأتين****:**

**- ****لقد تمنيت أن أبقى في المكان الذي تكون فيه **

**حتى النهاية ، تلك هي أمنيتي الأخيرة****...**

**تنهد ساسوري و تحدث بشيء من الإرتياح ****:**

**- ****لم أتوقع شيئاً كهذا ****... **

**سادت لحظة صمت قصيرة ثم أضاء وجه ساسوري**

**فجأة بإبتسامة جذابة جداً وقال ****:**

**- ****أنتِ مليئة بالمفاجآت يا مير ****...**

**تصاعد الدم إلى وجنتيها وقالت بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****إنني أتذكر بالفعل ****... ****لم أتمنى أي شيء آخر لذا **

**أخبر الزعيم أنني لا أهدد مصالحه ****..**

**قال ساسوري بنبرة إنتصار وهو ينقل نظره ناحية**

**الزعيم ****:**

**- ****لقد سمع ذلك بنفسه ****... ****ما رأيك أيها الزعيم ؟**

**بادله الزعيم النظرات لكنه سرعان ما أشاح بوجهه بحنق**

**وقد بدا لأول مرة منهكاً و عاجزاً عن المجادلة****... ****أعاد إنتباهه**

**إلى كونن التي تجثو بالقرب منه و تحدق به بإهتمام ، إبتسم**

**بتكلف و قال لها ****:**

**- ****لا تنظري إليّ هكذا ****... ****لستُ غاضباً منكِ****.**

**تهلل وجهها وردت عليه بإبتسامة سعيدة ****:**

**- ****ما كنتُ لأدعك تؤذي نفسك ****... ****لمَ لا تدعهما و شأنهما ؟**

**أظنك تفهم ما يشعران به تماماً ****... **

**فكر الزعيم بكلامها للحظات قليلة ، ثم زفر بضيق **

**و رفع صوته قائلاً ****:**

**- ****إفعل ما شئت يا ساسوري ****.. ****ولكن تذكر ان تعلمها **

**كيف تحترم الزعيم وقراراته ****...**

**نهض بمساعدة كونن و سار معها بإتجاه مخرج غرفة الختم**

**إستوقفه زتسو وسأله عن موعد ختم البيجو فأجاب الزعيم **

**بمرارة ****:**

**- ****سأغادر إلى قرية المطر ****... ****إنني متعب بسبب الجتسو الأخير**

**سأخبركم بالموعد الجديد فكونوا على إستعداد ****..**

**ثم إختفى عن الأنظار وهو يتكأ على كتف كونن التي كانت**

**تساعده في سيره ****.**

**إندفع ديدارا مسرعاً ناحية ساسوري و تبعه توبي**

**نظرا إليهما بدهشة كبيرة ****.. ****تحدث ديدارا اولاً **

**وهو في حالة ذهول ****:**

**- ****لم ترحل ****... ****مير لا تزال هنا ****.. ****أمرٌ لا يصدق ****..**

**دفعه توبي بقوة من الخلف و صاح بفرح قائلاً****:**

**- ****هذا رائــــع ****... ****هذا رائــــع****..**

**ثم أخذ يدور حول نفسه ويقهقه بسرور ، قال ديدارا**

**بغضب و قد تغير مزاجه ****:**

**- ****توقف عن هذا أيها الأحمق ****!**

**نظر توبي إليه دون ان يعيره أي اهتمام ****.. ****ثم جلس**

**على ركبتيه امام مير وساسوري وهمس لهما بنبرة**

**جادة لم يسمعاها منه من قبل****:**

**- ****لقد تمكنتما منه ****...**

**نظرت مير نحوه و إبتسمت بإرتباك قائلة ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك ****...**

**عاد توبي إلى طبيعته المرحة مجدداً و إحتضنهما معاً**

**متظاهراً بالبكاء ****:**

**- ****توبي سعيد ****.. ****توبي سعيد ****!**

**حاول ساسوري تخليص نفسه و إكتفت مير بالضحك بسعادة ****..**

**كان صباح اليوم التالي جميلاً ****..****أشرقت فيه الشمس وعبرت أشعتها**

**الدافئة نوافذ المشغل الزجاجية الواسعة****..**

**ارتشفت مير من كوب الشاي الأخضر ثم إبتسمت قائلة ****:**

**- ****يسعدني أن يوكيهيمه عبرت البوابة بسلام ****..**

**أراح ساسوري ذقنه على قبضته و حدق بمير التي **

**تجلس إلى الطاولة بالقرب منه ****.. ****ثم تحدث إليها **

**بصوت يوحي بالشرود ****:**

**- ****يمكنك ان تكفي عن القلق بشأن الآخرين الآن ****...**

**أطلقت مير ضحكة قصيرة، وتمعن ساسوري فيها متأملاً ****..**

**ثم قالت و كأنها تعتذر ****:**

**- ****لو أنني تذكرت كل شيء من قبل لما قلقت أبداً ****...**

**مال ساسوري بجسده إلى الأمام وسألها بفضول ****:**

**- ****مالذي تذكرته عن حياتك السابقة ؟**

**حدقت مير به بضع ثوان قبل ان تبتسم له بمرح **

**- ****لقد أخبرت بكل شيء ألا تذكر ؟**

**إتسعت عينا ساسوري دهشة وسألها ****:**

**- ****متى ؟**

**- ****من قبل أن ألتقيك ****...**

**ثم ضحكت بسرور على التعبير الغريب الذي إرتسم**

**على وجهه و أضافت قائلة ****:**

**- ****ذلك لا يهم ****.. ****لكن تأكد ان لا أحد ينتظر عودتي هناك ****..**

**أنا واثقة بأن حياتهم قد غدت أفضل بدوني ****.. ****ان المكان**

**الوحيد الذي أنتمي إليه الآن ****...**

**نظرت إلى عينيه مباشرة وشعرت بالهدوء والطمأنينه**

**- ****أشعر انني ولدتُ من جديد في هذا المكان ****..**

**شعر ساسوري بأن مير بدت غامضة على نحو غريب**

**لكنه فهم ان حديثها عن الماضي يسبب لها الألم لذا**

**قال لها عوضاً عن ذلك ****:**

**- ****أهلا بعودتك مجدداً ****...**

**إبتسمت مير بإمتنان و شكرته ****.. ****مرت لحظات صمت**

**تذكرت مير خلالها ما حدث بينهما في الغابة ****.. ****ضمت يديها**

**في حضنها بشيء من التوتر و سألته بخجل وإرتباك ****:**

**- ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****هل ما قلته لي ****.. ****أعني أحقاً هذا**

**هو ما تشعر به تجاههي ؟**

**أغمضت عينيها بسرعة و هي تشعر بالخجل من نفسها **

**أجابها ببرود ****:**

**- ****لا ****.. ****قلت ذلك لأسكتك فقط ****..**

**فتحت مير عينها و أطلقت شهقة تعجب وقبل ان تتمكن**

**من إستيعاب الأمر سمعت صوت ضحك خافت فنظرت**

**ناحية ساسوري لتجده يضحك ****.. ****نظر إليها مجدداً **

**وإبتسامة ماكرة تعلو شفتيه ****.. ****مد يده نحوها وقربها**

**منه ****.. ****إلتصق رأسها بكتفه و سمعته يهمس في أذنها**

**كما فعل سابقاً ****:**

**- ****لقد عنيت كل كلمة قلتها يا مير ****.. ****تأكدي من ذلك ****.**

**أطبقت جفنيها وتمتمت بسعادة ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك ****...**

**إبتعدت عنه وقد تورد خداها****.. ****وترددت كلماته على روحها بعذوبه**

**لم تشعر بالسعادة سابقاً كما شعرت بها في تلك اللحظة**

**إبتسمت إبتسامة عبرت عما تشعر به ****.. ****إبتسامة نابعة من **

**أعماق قلبها ****..**

**نظر ساسوري إليها وقد جفل قليلاً ثم تحدث بحماسة ****:**

**- ****تلك هي ****... **

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ؟**

**- ****إنها إبتسامك ****... ****كنتُ احاول تخيلها لأكمل الدمية ، **

**لكنني لم أستطع ****.**

**سألته مير بإندهاش ****:**

**- ****أكنت تصنع دمية ****... ****تشبهني ؟ **

**أبعد ساسوري نظره عنها و قال بإرتباك ****:**

**- ****يمكنك قول ذلك ****..**

**صاحت مير بسرور ****:**

**- ****هذا رائع ****.. ****أرني إياها ارجوك ****!**

**- ****لكنها لم تكتمل بعد ****.. ****لا تزال دون ملامح ****..**

**أصرت مير قائلة ****:**

**- ****لا يهم ****... ****أنت ستكملها صحيح ؟**

**تنهد ساسوري و أجابها بهدوء ****:**

**- ****إن وافقتِ على الإبتسام بتلك الطريقة حتى **

**أتمكن من نحت وجه الدمية بإتقان ****..**

**- ****سأفعل ****.. ****أعدك ****!**

**- ****أحضري اللفافة الحمراء من المخزن ، ولا تعبثي ببقية**

**الأدوات ****.. ****هل فهمتِ ؟**

**أسرعت مير بتنفيذ ما طلبه و قالت له بمرح وهي تتوجه نحو**

**المخزن ****:**

**- ****لا تجعلني أبدو كطفلة مخربة ****!**

**نهض ساسوري واقفاً و بدأ بتجهيز أدوات العمل **

**وهو يتمتم لنفسه ****:**

**- ****ستبقين طفلة بنظري ****... ****الطفلة التي أحببتها ****.**

**إستغرق بعض الوقت في ترتيب الأدوات و تأخرت**

**مير في المخزن ****.. ****فقد كان العثور على اللفافة أمراً**

**صعباً بين المئات منها ****...**

**تناهى إلى سمعه صوت خطوات سريعة تقترب من الباب**

**ومالبث ان فُتح الباب بقوة لينقض عليه شخص بشراسة**

**كان رد فعل ساسوري سريعاً إذ انه حرك أقرب دمية منه**

**وجعلها تصد ضربة مهاجمه ، أمعن النظر جيداً و رأى نصلاً**

**لامعاً كاد ان يطعن به ، ثم إلتقت عينا ساسوري بعيني **

**مهاجمه ****... ****عينين ارجوانيتين عدائيتين ****.. ****تشعان غضباً**

**و إحتقاراً ****.. ****صاح بغضب ****:**

**- ****تباً لك ****.. ****لن أغفر لك ما فعلته ****..**

**قالها وهو يزيد من قوة دفعه للنصل بإتجاه ساسوري**

**الذي استمر في جعل الدمية حاجزاً بينهما ****..**

**رد عليه ساسوري بهدوء ****:**

**- ****مالذي تفكر به ؟**

**سكت مهاجمه لبعض الوقت وفي صدره يجيش انفعال بالغ **

**ثم قال ****:**

**- ****كيف تتركها ترحل ؟****... ****لقد خذلتها ايها الوغد ****!**

**ثم إنهال عليه بالسباب والشتائم تاركاً ساسوري**

**في حيرة من أمره ****..**

**وصل إلى مسامعهما صوت وقوع شيء على الأرض**

**متبوعاً بشهقة دهشة ****... ****تدحرجت لفافة حمراء على**

**الارض سقطت من يد مير ****.. ****كانت تحدق بإندهاش**

**للرجل ذو الشعر الرمادي ****.. ****ثم صاحت قائلة ****:**

**- ****هيـــــدان ****..!**

**إتسعت عينا هيدان الإرجوانيتن و هو ينظر إليها ،**

**وكأنه غير مصدق بأنها تقف أمامه ****.. ****رمش عدة مرات**

**ثم أبعد سلاحه عن ساسوري و هو يتمتم بحيرة ****:**

**- ****مستحيل ****.. ****ظننت أنكِ****...**

**هرعت مير بإتجاهه و هي تبتسم بسرور **

**وشرحت له قائلة ****:**

**- ****أنا لن أرحل ****..**

**تأملها لبرهة و هو يحاول إستيعاب الموقف ، مد يده**

**بإتجاهها ثم أغلق قبضته وصرخ بغضب ****:**

**- ****حمقاء ****! ****سأقتلكِ إن رحلتي دون علمي ****!**

**شعرت مير بالسعادة وهي ترى القلق واضحاً**

**في نبرة هيدان ****.. ****لقد سمع بالأمر من زتسو و أسرع**

**إليها ****.. ****كانت سعيدة إذ ان هناك أشخاص يودون بقائها**

**معهم ****..**

**- ****شكراً على إهتمامك بي يا هيدان ****..**

**إرتبك هيدان وتراجع للخلف مبتعداً عنها ، فإرتطم **

**بشخص دخل الى المشغل لتوه ****.. ****همس لهيدان قائلاً ****:**

**- ****ألم تقل لي أنك لا تريد رؤيتها مجدداً ****..**

**إستشاط هيدان غضباً و إستدار ليواجه زميله**

**و يرد عليه ****:**

**- ****أصمت يا كاكزو ****.. ****كيف لي ان أعرف أنها لم تغادر بعد ****!**

**تنهد كاكزو و تمتم بضيق ****:**

**- ****لقد ضيعت وقتي بلا فائدة معك ****... **

**إنحنت مير و إلتقطت اللفافة من الأرض ، و قدمتها لساسوري**

**الذي كان ينظر إليها وعلامات الغضب والإنزعاج بادية عليه**

**- ****لقد تأخرتي ****!**

**إبتسمت مير بإرتباك ****... ****فقد تركته ينتظر طويلاً ****...**

**أوقف هيدان صراخه و مشاجرته مع كاكزو حين ظهر**

**توبي وديدارا بالقرب من باب المشغل ****.. ****تحدث توبي**

**بحيويته المعتادة ****:**

**- ****سنحتفل جميعاً ****... ****هيا لنذهب ****!**

**نظر الجميع بدهشة إليه بينما اوضح ديدارا قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هذه فكرة توبي همم ****.. ****لقد إقترح ان نحتفل بمناسبة**

**عودة مير إلينا ****..**

**تحدث توبي وهو يعدد على أصابعه ****:**

**- ****هناك كعكة ****.. ****و حلوى ****.. ****و العصير ايضاً ****!**

**زفر كاكزو بتململ وقال ****:**

**- ****هذه مضيعة للوقت ****..**

**أومأ ساسوري برأسه موافقاً وأضاف بلا مبالاه ****:**

**- ****لا جدوى من شيء كهذا ****..**

**صاحت مير بحماسة ****:**

**- ****رائع ****... ****سيكون هذا رائعاً ****..**

**إلتفت الجميع نحوها فنقلت نظرها نحو**

**ساسوري محاولتاً إقناعه ****:**

**- ****فالنذهب ****.. ****ساسوري دنا ****.. ****مضى وقت طويل**

**على إجتماعنا معاً ****.. ****ستكون فرصة رائعة ****.**

**ثم إلتفتت ناحية هيدان و إبتسمت له قائلة ****:**

**- ****ستأتي يا هيدان صحيح ؟**

**حك هيدان رأسه و أجاب بعد برهه ****:**

**- ****الحقيقة انني لم أتناول شيئاً منذ أيام ****..**

**ثم نظر نحو كاكزو و وبخه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لا تتحدث عن إضاعة الوقت ايها الاحمق ****! ****أنسيت**

**كم أضعنا من الوقت بسبب أعمالك التافهة ؟**

**- ****هذا لا يقارن بالوقت التي تمضيه في تأدية طقوسك****..**

**- ****تباً لك ****!**

**و مضيا معاً نحو الخارج دون ان يخبو صوت مشاجرتهما **

**تبعهما توبي نحو المكان الذي سيجتمعون فيه ****..**

**وقبل ان يغادر ديدارا وجه كلامه لمير وساسوري قائلاً ****:**

**- ****نحن بإنتظراكما ****.. ****همم **

**و أسرع خلف البقية ****...**

**تبادل الإثنان النظرات ثم قررا اللحاق بهم أيضاً **

**سارا معاً نحو الخارج و أيديهما متشابكة **

**وعلى فم كلٍ منهما إبتسامة ****..**

**The End**


End file.
